Gundam Agito Unicorn
by JAGA03
Summary: A sequel to Gundam Agito SEED. The Pilot of the Mobile Suit Agito Zero, Anthony Hitoro. Did not die at the end of the battle of Jachin Due stopping the fire of GENESIS. Instead he was transported to a different world. He finds that he is in the UC timeline and is in the year UC 0096. He knows of the events that are about to go down, this time what will he do about?
1. Prologue

**First let me say sorry about the wait, it has been over a month since Gundam Agito Seed ended and if you do not know what that is, I strongly advise you to go read it before you read this story.**

 **As I said before sorry about the wait and let's get right to it.**

* * *

Prologue

" _Hey! I'm totally an adult! I bitch and whine, lie through my teeth, and do things that are unfair_." Hachiman Hikigaya (Yahari Ore No Seishun Love Come Wa Machigatteiru)

"Lacus I chose to walk this path and walk it to the end."

Those were the last words I said to Lacus Clyne, it was my way to say that it would all be alright.

I had never seen her panic like that, but I guess it did fit her, as in the girl who was about to lose a person who was close to them, not the Lacus Clyne, the big good of the 3 Ship Alliance.

The days that I spent with them, those days will be with me for all time.

Even if I forget that it was real, I will be able to hear the sound of our laughter. It is that which will allow me to know that it was real.

As I now face down the GENESIS Cannon, I hold no fear.

Kira will have to deal with Rau Le Creuset, but I don't mind, I know that he will able to do so.

I am not sure if he will kill the man though.

Nah it don't matter, for I have no trace of hesitation in my eyes, no doubt in my mind, I will win this fight, I shall shake the world with the awe and the might of the **MS Agito Zero**.

I am not who I was when I was 19, I am not who I was just a bit over a handful of months ago.

Am I stronger now or as weak as back then, until I know I will not stop, I will press on no matter what is ahead.

I have only one match but I can make an explosion.

I fired my _Twin_ _Buster Rifle Beam Cannon_ and my _High Mega Cannon_.

I can feel taken even in the 'Awaken Mode', it will not be enough.

As I see it now slowly coming to me, I let instinct take over reason, if I had to die, I'd rather die as who I really am inside.

"Just watch me, I'm going to live right to the bitter end!" I engage my thrusters and with all guns still firing charge.

I know no one can hear me, there is to much BS in the area close to be let them, but that does not stop me.

"I'll live the hard life of a Gundam Pilot, until we meet again my friends!"

It is as I yell this I am certain I collided with the blast, but I have no idea just what it did.

I do not scream or puff up and explode like all those in the show did, no in fact I see a light green light around.

It looks like what the **MS Unicorn** used near the end of his own show.

And then just like it came, it vanished and so did I, swallowed into a pit of pure darkness I closed my eyes as I felt my **MS** get tossed around.

Am I, am I dead or do I just think that I am dead, it is hard to tell at this point.

But oddly I do not feel in any way shape or form sad about it.

I give a smile with my eyes closed as I say "Well if this is death at least I was able to do one good thing."

My eyes open, I am, I am alive?

I feel pain shoot through all of my body, yes I have to alive, this pain is all to real, that or I am in hell.

No fires, check, no demons, check, no ghosts of those who I killed come to mock me, check, now all that I need to know is why no one has come to pick me up.

I need to know what is going on, but first there is one thing that I need to know above all others.

" **Agito Zero** , do you still function, can you move?"

The entire cockpit began to glow as if to reply to me, yet it does function.

"If you can, run a damage report for me on all systems, I need to know what we've got left."

Windows of reports began now to flood the screen, all of me showed that the **MS Agito Zero** was still in very good shape, though how the heck it was so, don't ask me.

"Get me a scan of the nearby space, where the hell our the 3 ships, don't tell me, they just left me floating out here?"

My **MS** , was able to read my mind or more like it was able to see that I was a bit distressed about that so it gave me the scan as quickly as it could, the results were to say the very least, well shocking.

"Wait what do you mean, there's nothing there, there has to be, no wreck of Jachin Due, no _EA_ fleet wrecks, no 3 ships, what do you mean the entire area near us is empty?"

I was now able to see that it was all just as the **MS Agito Zero** said, the entire void of space in front of me is well empty, so I must really be in hell for all my many sins?

It is at this point I feel the my entire body is still in pain and I recall that I am not in a space suit, might have been a good idea to wear one, in that last fight?"

I can see it, I can see the Earth behind me, well I can see it on my front view on one of the many screens I have, but it is actually behind me.

As I look at it I feel a slight twist in my gut, it make me feels sick, It also reminds me of the fact that I have not eaten in a while so, I am quite hungry to say the least.

But I now give a blink as I look at my hand that was holding my stomach, the black of the jacket, it has greyed a little, but that is not what has caught my eye, no what did catch my eye was the fact that my skin, it is lacking in Vitamin D, I mean my skin, my tanned skin is well a shade greyer than it was when I last saw it.

"Okay I know this might be a dumb thing to ask, but **Agito Zero** , do you have any idea what the hell has happened to me, my skin is on the first steps of the degradation from Crisis Core and I am sure that the rest of my body has suffered this sightly as well."

My **MS** , does as I ask, but the answers it gives me, not all of it makes sense.

"So, in short, the radiation from GENESIS was meant to kill me, but you the **Agito Zero** had a way to stop that and now my body is filled with GN particles, that act as sustenance as well as a cure for this high levels of radiation that I took in."

Yeah, if I had not just been through Gundam SEED, I may not have been able to believe this.

"So how long have I been up here for?"

In reply to that a screen shows the amount of time that has passed since I, to make a long story shot, took GENESIS Cannon blast to the face.

What I read on the screen does not impress me, one bit at all.

"So what, I've been out for like 14 hours, shit that is a long time, no wonder why I am hungry, damn I do need to use the loo as well."

I get a sick feeling, that this is not the _Cosmic_ _Era_.

"I am not sure about this, **Agito Zero** , I want you to scan any and everything you can, bring me up to speed with the world we are in."

It is just as it is about to do this I add on "And for the Mercy of God, only give me things that are like major events, like world changing and all."

I am pretty sure had I not said that, my suit would have gleefully given me all the data on the planet.

Or it may not have, it is an ever growing AI, thank the lord I based it of my thought patterns and not any fictional character.

If I had not, I may be in a bit of trouble if not a shit load.

It is at this point the I see a word cross the screen that makes my blood freeze.

Well to say that it is a word would be unfair, it is a place, a place that I have only seen as a ruin in an anime to be precise.

I now say the name to confirm it to myself in mind, body and soul. " _Laplace_."

If this was a prank, it was working, if not, it meant that I was in the Universal Century or the U.C.

I now swear in the name of a being that only existed in a game "By the light of the _Vermillion Bird_ , am I in the U.C time line?"

Well I had to be or I was in the middle of a prank, but the **MS Agito Zero** did not inherit my pranks from me, well at least not yet and not ever if I may dare to hope.

"At least I know the sides in U.C, so first thing to do is to locate where the hell I am and how far is it to the next place to eat, sleep and shit."

I slip up and swear, it has been a very long day even though I just woke up and I can feel the hunger pains slowly coming to me.

It is like the tide, it does not go from low to high in seconds, it is a gradual build up.

This one was very slow and it did not help that I had been out for like 14 hours.

I now see where on the map of the Earth Sphere I am and I see that I am close to a place called _Industrial 7_.

I now say the name "Industrial 7, we do I get the feeling that I should know that name?"

It takes about a 10 second delay as my brain computes all that data it has and pulls up that which is relevant to me at this time.

At first all I do is blink, it is about all I can do, due to the fact that well, fuck it's _Industrial 7_.

All that time in the Cosmic Era must have made be forget about the U.C or at least places in the U.C timeline.

I now say " **Agito Zero** , get me the year so I can at least check if I am in the anime or if I am well, in a bit of a time skip."

It does just that and I now see to my dismay as well as a tad of joy that I am in the year UC 0096, the exact year.

"Fuck, first SEED and now this, why can't I go to Wing or ZZ or even Code Geass, why?"

I take in a deep breath, I must remember that I am a _Newtype_ of a sort and that if I do fall into despair I may be in for 7 years of hell before I get out.

"Well what can I do, guess we will have to go to _Industrial 7_ , I do need to eat and sleep and take a leak and all."

I freeze up at the last part, the last time I needed to take a leak I had to go on board the _Archangel_ , so what is it this time?

I shake my head as I clear my thoughts "There is no use in it, Que sera, let be what be, I still have that **Agito Zero** so I am far from helpless."

It was at this I heard a noise and sad fact was I knew that if it was not a prank pulled by the **MS Agito Zero** , I was in trouble.

"Puru, puru puru, this is one nice mobile suit, puru puru puru!"

I close my eyes and say said in my mind "Please let that just be a voice in my head."

To my horror I hear the voice "Hey I am not a voice in your head, you big old meanie!"

The words I said next, came out of my mouth before I had time to think.

"I think you're in the wrong MS kid, do I look like I am a junk dealer to you?"

In reply to that I got "Well yes, puru puru puru!"

The little ghost girl began to float up and down my cockpit as she said "Look at all this space, wow you can even use motion stuff to move this mobile suit."

I did not have the heart to tell her to get the fuck out of my MS.

I now open my eyes as I say "Elpeo Puru, are we having fun yet?"

In my head I realise that I say _we_ instead of _you_ , go figure, I am sure that is going to bite me in the ass soon.

As if she knew the reply to that the ghost of Elpeo Puru said to me "The time of my life!"

She now did loops around the cockpit, I am not sure that I could ever look at Final Fantasy VII Advent Children the same way ever again."

As if she knew my thoughts, which I am sure that she did, I hear her say "Aww, don't be sad, I did not mean to make you sad, I'm sorry."

The eyes the little ghost girl made at me were a little too cute to handle so I said "Yeah, it is alright, guess it is my fault, in a way, just stop making those puppy dog eyes at me, I can't hug you since you're a ghost you know."

In reply to that she said "You can hug me, it will just be well it little different."

I shoot here _you serious_ look as I say "I think I'll pass on that one Puru, I think I have a few things to do, like eat sleep and you the loo.

It was at this point she leaps now right in front of my face and asked "Question, how did you know my name?"

In reply to that I give her a shrug "I am sure that you can figure that out."

So there are some things she is unable to read of me huh, guess I will have to watch where I step.

Her ghost face gives a pout as she says "It is hard to read you, there is a lot of sadness in you, you know, it is not good at all."

In reply to that I say to her "My skins looks a bit grey, why would I not be sad?"

She does not buy it and says to me "I am not stupid, you are sad like you lost a friend or friends or a family member."

I give a sigh as I say "Perhaps it is 1 of the 3 perhaps it is none, perhaps it is all."

In reply to that she said to me "Well that does it, I'm going to hang around you till you are no longer Mr sad face, puru puru puru."

In reply to that I did the same thing I did to _Mr Pink_ the Haro of Lacus Clyne.

"Well that is great, lets go _puru_ , _puru_ , _puru_."

It had the desired effect because Elpeo Puru was now silent, if it was out of shock or not, I do not know.

If her mind works the same way that the Haro's programming worked, I may have just found the solution for when she gets a tad bit annoying.

But alas it is not so, for she is not a Haro and she is in fact the ghost of a young girl, who was quite the pilot and _Newtype_.

I guess I will have to be on guard when I am around them, I can't let slip some things I know, it will not be good if they learnt they were a form of entertainment for people in a far off world.

Now that you mention it, there may be a world that I am just a character in a story, nah that don't matter.

"Wow, you said _puru_ , just like me, puru puru puru, we are going to be the best friends in fact you can be my big brother Anthony Hit-?"

She gave a pause as she now said "That is not it, what was it now, a that is it, your name is Xavier, Xavier Foster!"

I give a blink now, it is my turn to be in shock as how the hell did she know my name, _my real name_ , sure I do use the name Anthony and it is the name that all my close friends call me, which I adopted as my stage name.

But how did this little girl get my real name, did I have it in my cockpit, did she read the data in the **Agito Zero** or did she sync with me and I did not notice it or I did and had no idea what was going on.

I guess this is my first taste of the difference between UC and CE, here it is almost as if it is a Newtype bargain sale, back there I was one of the few who was.

In a way though I am loath to say it, it was good that she was able to get my name, it means that I will have to be extra careful when I am around _Newtypes_.

I am glad it was her and not a person like Haman or any other powerful Newtype, I may have been in for a nasty shock if I was not ready for it.

It is at this point I recall that the _NTD mode_ stood for _Newtype Destroyer Mode_ , so as long as I used it, I may be able to avoid any real _Newtype battles_ , I may not be able to do that.

I now look to Puru and say to her "Well Puru, lets get going."

She beams at me as she say "Adventure away puru puru!"

* * *

 _6 weeks later_

Anthony had done his best to blend in with the place, fact was he had got a freaking **MS** into a colony and no one was able to notice it, _yet_.

Had it not been for the fact that he really needed to eat as well as bathe and use the loo, he would have chosen to go to any place other than Industrial 7.

But fact was it had been the closest to him at the time and now he was stuck here for the past 6 weeks.

It was easy to get into the colony, fact was like any UC colony getting in was not the problem, it was getting out that was.

It was not hard, thanks to the **MS Agito Zero** and the _Zero System_ he was able to create a new identity for himself as well as create funds to live off.

It had been peaceful, till he picked up a _certain_ ship that was now going to dock with Industrial 7.

The arrival of that ship meant that things were about to go down and like last time he was in the middle of it.

Well last time he was off to the side and chose to get into the centre and cause a bit of chaos.

This time he was stuck in the middle and had no way to get out unless he left the **MS Agito Zero** and moved on. But the **MS Agito Zero** was now his home and he was not going to leave it and just run off to live a normal life.

He did not say it openly but the 1st Bloody Valentine had changed him, he had spent to long in his **MS** than was healthy.

More to the point he had slept in it for most of a war, now he was almost unable to go to sleep if he was not inside it, it was like an addiction or rather it was what kept PTSD bay.

Each night that he slept in it, the feeling of his first kill, a shot that had taken 81 lives instead of just 1 was drowned out by the hum of the **MS Agito Zero**.

It was not that he could not go and sleep out of it, he could but the visions of past sins would appear or rather they just became all the more visible for they were always there.

The loss of Nicol Almafi and his father, the loss of Siegel Clyne and Lord Uzumi, he did not show back then, but all of their deaths weighed down upon his soul.

Nicol he had saved only for the pilot to be killed by those under orders from a mad man.

Siegel Clyne, despite all that Anthony had done to make sure he and Lacus were not to blame for the release of the **MS Freedom** , the man had died any way.

Those were to good men they had lost, they had not been the actions of Anthony directly but he felt as if it was his fault they died.

The same could be said of Lord Uzumi, he could had made the man leave ORB, but he chose not to.

The Lion of ORB had chosen his final resting place, it is said that the Lion in old age will always go down trying to defend his pride.

Lord Uzumi was the old male Lion and ORB was his pride. But the death of Nicol's father, that did way on Anthony much more than the others did.

That man had died due to a speech that Yzak Joule had made at the behest of Anthony and Lacus.

That is why his death was the one that pained Anthony the most.

He did not wish to become part of a conflict that he had no stake in, that he was not a part of.

But deep down, he knew all to well that he would fight as it was in his blood now to.

That and he had to for he felt the eyes of the dead now on his back watching his every move.

Sure Puru was there and kept him coming, but it was not her gaze that made him act.

A character in a game had once said " _A visible darkness does not frighten me_."

It did not for the one who said it, did not fear the enemy he had to face in battle, but the enemy within.

It was the eyes of those he could not see, the ones he knew were there but not visible to the eye.

It was among these eyes was the pair that belonged to _Ayu_ , though he did hope in his heart she was in heaven looking down on him from above.

It was during this 6th week that he knew the peace he had, the lie that he was living was going to come to an end and he had to be ready for it.

On that faithful day it was the words of one who might as well as been his surrogate brother that spurred him to act.

" _You are who you are, you have to do what you can_."

Many would be the souls who were slain this day, most of them would be killed due to **MS**.

* * *

 _The Faithful Moment_

Anthony now saw the young couple in the crowd it was not hard to pick them out for _Mineva_ wore a purple coat like dress that made her stand out.

Banagher on the other hand did not stand out too much, but then again, he did in his own way.

Anthony did not walk towards them, he knew it would be better if he just stayed close to them, but did not go out in the open until it was truly required of him.

Until that time came, he was just part of the background like most of the generic people that were part of this place.

Anthony on the other hand did not stand out much any more, his first order of business was to get new clothes for himself, though he did keep his faded _Class Zero_ Uniform in the **MS Agito Zero**.

He had seen some of the students go on their day to day business at the academy.

Fact was he was known or at least was supposed to be a worker there.

Due to being a _Newtype_ the youth had been drawn to Anthony over the weeks he had managed to befriend him.

No Anthony did not befriend Banagher, Banagher was the one to reach out and befriend Anthony.

The youth did not know how much the word _friend_ meant to Anthony, nor what he would do and what he had done for his friends, after all no one here knew of what he had done it was not the Comsic Era after all.

Banagher now saw Anthony amidst the crowd and told the girl he was with to come with him, as he did this he put his hand up in the air and waved.

"Hey Hitoro it's me, over here?" There was no need for him to turn to see the pair, he was already watching them.

He gave a blink as he did not expect Banagher to do this, but fact was that the youth had, it was not in his plan to go with them, but he had to change that now.

Anthony now said back to them "You should be in class kid, what the hell are you doing out here?"

In reply to that Banagher said "Sorry I am not sure if I can tell you that, but I need some help."

The youth then went on to say "Sorry I wish I could tell you but we are running out of time, can you come with us, don't ask what it is about just pretend that we are going to go on the factory tour."

In reply to the youth Anthony said "Done, I wanted to see the Runaway Princess, but heck it."

This caused the Zabi to almost flinch until she saw in her side view that there was a movie called the _Runaway Princess_ showing in the theatre.

So the princess was able to relax her guard for a time, but she was no fool and she knew that some things were not just happen stance.

For his part, Anthony's face was void of all emotion, she was a _Zabi_ , she was with Haman Karn for a while so it was more than likely she could have been influenced by the woman.

It was not known to many, but Anthony was well aware of _Char's deleted affair_ , after he had read it, he wished that he had not, it was one of the darker UC stories.

It is a shame that her older sister died as well as her father, but to turn on her care taker and surrogate older sister Natalie Bianchi and have her killed that was sick.

Not to mention that she also turned on her younger sister who had to flee to Earth in order to survive.

As they walked Anthony chose to say "It has been a while your since I last saw you, in a way you kind of dropped of the radar?"

This was directed to Mineva who was not ready for such a question, in fact it was a direct reference to her vanishing at the end of the _Gryps_ _Conflict_.

She chose to wait and see if that was indeed direct, it was the 2nd time he had made a reference to her, yet did not openly say it.

She was able to breathe a sigh of relief as Banagher said "Yeah sorry about that it has been a few days, I guess I was too caught up in all that was going on, sorry sir."

Anthony gave him a nod as he said "As long as you drop by every now and again it will be fine, where are the 2 of you headed?"

In reply to that Banagher said openly "She has to meet some one and we need to find a person high up in the Vist foundation."

In reply to that Anthony said "It sounds like you got your hands full, don't worry bro code I won't ask any more of you."

He then went on to say "It is said we can get there via the factory way, what do you think?"

In reply to that Banagher said "I think that is a good idea, I was going to suggest we sneak in while they give a tour of the factory."

At this point Anthony gave him a smile as he said "Smart, but if there is one thing I know it is that there will be able who are ready to stop us, we will need to be wary of any and everyone we see."

The 3 of them now made their way to one of the elevators that could take them to up the frame that was being built.

As they now went up Mineva heard the man who Banagher called Hitoro say "It is kind of say to see a place like this, people are all to willing to jump on a train that is not finished, just like this place, people don't even have the patience to wait 10 minutes so, I guess that it is a bit much to ask people to wait years."

She now chose to ask "What is it that you do here?"

In reply to that Anthony said "Think of it this way, I chose not to ask you who you were, why you are here, who you need to see, all I wished to know was where we were going, try not to pry into my life."

It was at this point in reply she said to him "My apologies I did not mean to be rude or to pry, you just don't strike me as the type who works in a factory?"

Anthony then said "It is quite alright."

It was at this point his eyes narrowed as he said "Heads up, expect a bit of company when we reach the next stop got that?"

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

As we now reach the next level I can see them, I can see 3 people, two men and one woman.

The large man on the right of the woman had to be Alec, the woman was Puru Twelve though she went by the name of Marida Cruz.

The last guy was just a mook who I had no recollection of having a name, not that it mattered.

I notice it is as soon as the elevator came to a stop _Mineva_ now said "Marida?"

The woman in question turns to look at me an Banagher her glare is cold and hard like that of the veteran soldier she is.

It also has a no nonsense look to it, in my peripheral vision I see that she did scare Banagher who takes a step back.

I on the other hand do not and just smile as I look her in the eyes, she is not use to this, but tries to ignore it.

She now turns her head to look at _Mineva_ and said "Lets go back, you have your position to consider."

Her tone is calm as she clearly at this points is trying to resolve this with words rather than actions, it is good of her to do so rather than try to take her by force from the get go.

I almost close my eyes and as I hear the _Zabi_ say "If you understood my position, you'd know I can't do that."

Marida's eyes open a little more in shock and then she said "I know what you're trying is futile?"

I do not interject when _Mineva_ says "We can't handle Laplace's box right now, whatever it is, it will simply be used by Full Frontal to start a meaningless war, which will bring nothing but more suffering, you understand that don't you?"

I see now that Marida's face goes back to what it was when I first saw her.

That look of _I don't care, I just get my shit done face_.

In reply to the _princess_ , Marida says "I don't I understand that I have orders to follow."

Before _Mineva_ can say her peace I say "It is clear to me that this is not going to be resolved with dialogue."

I now draw my book and hold it out in my hand as if to bar the way to _Mineva_ as I say "If you want to fight me step forth."

I can see that Banagher is fiddling with his _Haro_ , a fucking _Haro_ , if only it was _Saji's_ _Haro_ from _00_ these guys would be in for a world of hurt then.

But they are in for it anyway, I am sure that they are not going to take me seriously.

It is also clear to me as they now step forth that they do not have time to deal with BS and trash talk, well I guess it is time to kick some as.

Before I leap at them I say "Class Zero commencing manoeuvres!"

I spring into action at speeds that even I am unaware that I was able to reach, I closed the gap in no time and was upon the first 2.

It was the closed spine of my book caught the mook that I had no idea the name of on the nose.

I felt his nose shatter under my blow, I kind of feel bad for him, actually I don't I just say that I do, I don't care at this point for their feelings at all really.

I now slam my foot into the back of Alec's leg causing the large man to bend down in pain, it is as he does this, that I bring my book down on his temple knocking him out cold.

With her 2 allies down I turn to look at the last one left, Marida.

Closing my book and turning to face her, I can see that she is in shock for she did not try to attack me while, I was taking her fellows on.

I give a polite smile as I say "And then there was one."

She does not reply at first, she now just stares into my eyes as if she is trying to find out who I am.

Nice try _Cyber Newtype_ , but you'll have to do better than just _feel_ who I am.

"I suggest that you take your fellows and get back to your ship the _Garencieres_ , I spared them from my wrath but I won't do so again."

Her eyes now narrow as I feel her getting ready to attack if need be or defend if I attack her.

"And just who are you, that uniform of yours is faded and clearly has been worn many times, who are you and who do you work for?"

In reply to that I say "This uniform is a memento to who I once was and those I was friend with as for who I work for, I do not work for any one and who am I, well I'll leave the up to you."

I now narrow my eyes at her as I say "Leave now and I will not harm you, cross me and you will regret it."

She does not heed my warning, I guess for her there are her _Master's_ orders and then everything else.

I now raise the book up as I say '"So be it."

It is after I say this she makes a sudden lunge for me, it is not going to be an easy fight, time to test the gap of _Cyber Newtpe_ to Coordinator.

* * *

 _Mineva POV_

At first I thought there was no possible way for this young man to take down Marida, but it was all over in a flash, a flash that I found I closed my eyes due to a sharp pain in my head.

But when I opened my eye, Marida was on her back with his foot upon her neck.

I do not know what he did, but he is not normal and he could not just be here by chance.

I know that Marida is not normal, I know that she has powers that normal people can't compete with and her strength is on a whole other level.

But right now I can see from the vaguest hints with the man's eyes that he has taken on foes like her before and come out on top.

He was not going to kill her, his eyes told me that he had no intention of killing her, but I chose to speak up to him "Let her go, you have shown that she is not able to match you."

His reply it almost makes me freeze up as he says "As you wish _Princess_ , I will let her be for now, but tomorrow is another day."

He is true to his word and takes his foot off of her neck and said to them "Take your friends and leave, I have no desire to do you harm."

I am not sure if he truly means this, he is able to hide his intent well, almost as if he was trained to do it.

I am not sure why he is here, but he is not her by accident and no normal person can pull off a feat like that, just who is this Hitoro character?

The pain I felt before, it was harsh as if my mind got stabbed by a knife, just what did he do just now to all of us here?

"Marida do as he says I cannot say that he will not kill you if you do not turn back now."In reply to that I hear the words of a man whose hand has bee forced and the memory of it is still fresh in his mind.

"I will not kill her, I do not kill people over things like this, but like I said before _tomorrow is another day_."

There was a shift in his voice and if I was not sure if I had seen it before I was now.

His eyes, they flashed red when he said this, I can see that Marida saw it as well.

This man was not normal not by a long shot.

Eyes that flash red, I have not heard of such a man in any part of history, I am unsure if he is aware that his eyes flashed red.

Also now as I look at him I can see that his skin, it looks more grey than it should, how does one get their skin, hair and clothes to look a shade greyer than normal.

It is another thing about this man, that is cause for concern, who is he, how did he get here, what has he done and what has been done to him?

Also does he know who I am, if that is so, how does he know?

I can't help but feel that he is aware of who I am, though how he is aware I am unsure.

At this point in time all I can say truly, is that I have to watch where I step so long as he is here.

I am not sure if I can ask him who he is or even if he told me who he was, I am unsure if I would know the name or group.

I see Marida now takes a step back from this Hitoro and gives a frown as she says "Return to us, what you are trying to do is futile."

Before I can reply, Hitoro does it for me, but in words I did not expect him to say "That is all a matter of perspective, the world is filled with limitless possibility, the only catch is that it is up to us how we decided to use it."

I can clearly tell that Marida does not understand a word that he has said and he confirms for me that she has not.

"I can see that what I just said it above what you can understand a pity, but I know that you do understand that I will not let you pass, this young lady is going to go and do what she came here to do, I do not know what that is and I do not care."

He gave a pause now before he said "What I do care about is the fact that you seek to stop her and are willing to use force if you deem fit, I am not sure what your intent for her is or what will happen to her, but if she does not wish to go with you, then I will stand in your way."

I am not sure what to say in regards to that, his voice, it told me that he is no stranger to politics or at least knows who to talk that way.

His capability in battle is what intrigues me though, where did he learn to fight, I am not sure he knows but he just took down a _Cyber Newtype_ I will have to ask him who he really is.

* * *

 _Marida's POV_

When I stare at this man there is a sick feeling in my body, face it is so calm even when his eyes flashed red, his face did not move to show any emotion.

His eyes as well, they were green one moment and in a flash of red then now became red.

I have never seen anything like it, the pain I felt in my head, did he do it, he had to have done it for he was able to get the drop on me because of it.

Looking at him now, it fills my mind with a sense of dread, he may look young but he is not, the way he speaks and fights confirms that for me.

There is no way I can get to the Princess as long as he stands in my way, but orders are orders.

"I will not back down, I understand that my orders are to bring her back to the ship, I will do so even if it means I have to fight you again."

I narrow my eyes as I say this only for a head splitting pain to ring inside my head.

My hands go to the sides of my head and grab on to them, I am not sure what that is going to do, but at this point the pain is all I can think about.

It is growing ever so louder and louder.

I close my yes and grit my teeth as I do my best to hold in a scream, I can feel my eyes watering up and blood running down my nose now as I collapse to my knees.

But then all of a sudden it stops and now open my eyes to see that I am moving down while they are no longer here.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

 _Mineva_ now asked "Just what, just who are you."

In reply to her he turned to face her as he said "I was called Anthony Hitoro by many, you may use that name for me as well."

She clearly did not like that answer so she said "No who are you, who are you really?"

In reply to her he said "As I said you may call me Anthony Hitoro nothing more nothing less."

At this point Banagher saw that he should at least speak up so he did.

"Hey he is a friend and if you did not notice, he just beat those guys up to protect you, do you really have to know who he is?"

In reply to Banagher she said "It is not that I am ungrateful, it is just that no one is that skilled and just happens to be in a place by coincidence."

She heard the man in question give a sigh as he now said "You should learn to relax a bit, it is important to ease up after an event like that, it is not healthy to be on edge all the time."

Banagher now said "If I did not say it before, my name is Banagher, Banagher Links."

Her disposition seemed to soften as she now said "I know your pet called out your name after we crashed."

It was after she said this the _Haro_ in question said "Banagher, go Banagher go Banagher."

She now said to him "And I'm, my name is Audrey, Audrey Burne."

Banagher at this point held out his Haro and said "This is Haro he is a-!"

Anthony cut him off by saying "We should get a move on, you do know we we all be in trouble if we are caught in this area right?"

 _Audrey_ was still unsure of him, but he did have a point so she said "Yes we should, I most apologies for what I said, I had no right to ask you anything especially after what you just did Mr Hitoro."

In reply to that Anthony said "It's all water under the bridge, let be what be, just call me Hitoro."

He took in a deep breath as he said "No it is too late, _Vist_ is now aware that we are here, me must hasten if we are to get to this place you want to go to."

Audrey at this point had to ask "Wait just how do you know that?"

In reply to her, he said "Think of it this way, a place like this that is vital to the colony should have some form of security, say what you like, they know we are here, but we should have some time still."

As the 3 of them now walked on Audrey asked "Why would we have time if the already know that we are here?

In reply to that Anthony said "It is usually like that, they will need to get the directive of a person who is high up to take us in, it will take some time to get to said person as well as for them to get to us."

She now heard him say"But as it stands to get in to their base will not be easy, unless you are expected."

It was at this point that Banagher had to go and say "Say what is it that you did in any case Hitoro, don't say you're a Digimon, you're just as much flesh and blood and human as I am."

Audrey gave a blink now as Anthony gave Banagher "Fuck you kid _I am_ a Digimon, that is short for Digital Monster, I'm from the Digital World."

Audrey did not expect the man who just took down _Marida_ to be childish at all, had she been wrong about him so far?

At this point she heard the laugh of a young girl, but when she looked around there was no one other than the 3 of them to be seen.

"Do you think that they have come back Audrey, oh by the way Hitoro, how did you know that they would be up there?"

In reply to that Anthony said "I think it was more of a gut feeling, that and I was pretty sure that level had to have a few workers on it, so when I saw none up there, it was a tad out of place."

Audrey at this point said "You are able to maintain a level of caution to that extent, it is not a feat that I can say many are able to do."

He corrected her by saying "It is not a feat many try to do or rather when they do try, they go about it the wrong way."

It was a test, a test to see if he was able to switch from being childish to being serious and fact was he was able to.

Audrey still had no idea who he was, but as it was now, this man was able to act both childish and serious if he wished to do so.

To her it meant that he had used that childish answer to avoid the real one, it was a good tactic, if it was a tactic at all.

Fact was she knew at some point she had to find out just who he was and why he was here, but it was not yet time.

* * *

 _With Cardeas Vist_

Cardeas Vist had been looking at the _key_ to the Laplace Box, what the Vist Foundation was about to do may very well shake the world to its core.

It was as he was staring at the key that his secretary and bodyguard Gael Chan came to him.

He now said "Sir, we picked up something on Lift 2's surveillance camera."

He handed him 2 slim video pads, on the 1st of the 2, he saw a girl he did not expect to see.

His eyes widened in shock as he said "What is she doing there."

In reply to this Gael said "I received a report that earlier this morning that someone sneaked into the service route to the artificial sun, but I never would have imagined?"

Cardeas Vist now gave a sidewards glance to his bald body guard as he said "Have you heard anything from the _Sleeves_."

Gael shook his head as he said "No we have not."

Cardeas gave a slow nod as he said "Then she is acting on her own."

Gael at this point looked up to the _key_ and said "This may interfere with with the box's delivery."

Gael then chose to add "I still believe as head of the _Vist Foundation,_ your meeting with the _Sleeves_ in person is ill advised."

Cardeas just took a look at the 2nd data pad, as he did this he was shocked by whom he saw.

Gael noticed this, but he did not act upon it as Cardeas said "And what do you have on this boy she's with?"

In reply to that Gael said "Ah yes sir, he was with her, he looks a little young to be a body guard."

Cardeas did not let his shock stop him from seeing the 3rd figure, but for some reason this 3rd was obscured.

Well just the face really, it seemed as if the figure had something around his eyes that did this.

"So this 3rd figure, it is a young man, that I can tell, do we have any data on him?"

Cardeas asked Gael this as he turned to him, if a person could do this to a camera, what was it they were using to do it.

Gael shook his head "No we have nothing on him, not a face, not a name or alias, it is as if the man does not even exist."

It was at this point Cardeas said "He is in a uniform of sorts, it is worn and worn well, can you trace it?"

Gael shook his head "There is no match in our data banks for it at all, for all we know it might just be a costume."

In reply to that Cardeas said "About 6 weeks ago, we found a ghost ship in our hangar, he may very well be from that ghost ship."

Gael now said "Sir, should I have them taken into custody?"

With a shake of his head Cardeas said "No, it is best if we let the 3 of them come to us, it is best if we try to be as benevolent as possible."

Gael gave a nod as he said "Very well sir."

* * *

 _With Marida_

She was inside a car with her two associates and was now giving a report to her captain on what had just go down.

"We managed to locate her _Master_ , but she refused to come."

The reply was "I guess it might have gotten rough, but from the way you're speaking it sounds as if she got away."

Marida gave a pause before she said "Yes she did, she was not on here own, there was a boy and there was one who looked like a boy."

Her captain on the other end now asked "Is it safe to say, the one who looked like he was a boy was in fact a man?"

Marida gave a nod as she now said "Yes that is true, he was able to take down Alec and myself."

Her Captain now asked her "Was he from the _Vist Foundation_?"

Marida in reply to that said "No, if he was he did not say he was, he did wear a worn out uniform, but I was unable to recognise it."

She now chose to add on "The failing is with me and me alone, I did not anticipate any threat from him until it was too late."

In reply to her what she just said, her captain told her "No it is not, you did your best and fact is that you came out alive."

She closed her eyes at this as she cleaned her fist "I understand, I will report back to the ship and await further orders."

* * *

 _With Anthony, Mineva and Banagher_

The 3 of them were now at the door to the mansion and when Banagher knocked on it no one came to it.

It was at this point that Audrey said "Perhaps there is no one home?"

With a shake of his head Anthony said "No it is open go on give it a push and you will see what I mean."

Banagher did just that and Audrey looked in shock as he entered the house, she then said "Banagher!"

As if to call out a warning to him, she noticed that Anthony had not gone inside, he was waiting for her to do so.

She gave him a reluctant nod as she now entered saying "Please do excuse us."

Anthony went in right behind her and the three of them began to climb the stairs that lead up.

Opening yet another door Audrey said to him "Banagher you can't just-!"

She stopped herslef as she now looked around at the art that was in the room, to a point the images that were at eye level, that Banagher was standing in front of.

She too now chose to walk closer to it as she said "A _Unicorn_?"

Banagher now looked at the writing on top of it and he said " _To my only desire_."

Audrey gave a blink as she said "You can read all of that."

In reply to her, Banagher said "I remember this, I've seen this before?"

His voice was not sure if he had, but he knew he had seen it.

Anthony on the other hand was standing with his back to the wall next to the door.

He knew what was going to go on next, he had seen it and he knew when he was going to make his exit as to boot.

A calm voice said "Interested in that painting."

The 2 youths turned to see Cardeas Vist in person now entering the room, the two of them did not notice how the man walked right past Anthony as if he was not even there.

Cardeas Vist now went on to say "It is a tapestry people believe was created in France before the Middle Era and it is no replica, my predecessor went through a great deal to trouble to acquire it, prior to the One Year War."

He now turned to Audrey and said "I am Cardaes Vist, head of the family and this is my home."

His tone was polite and calm as he said this, it showed no anger to her.

Audrey now put on the regal mask as she said "Then I must apologise for coming into your home like this, without your permission my name is-."

Cardaes cut her off by calmly saying "I am aware of who you are, I think it is best for everyone if you didn't mention your name."

Banagher looked at her and realised he had been lied to, but before he was able to ask a thing Audrey went ahead and said.

"Then we can skip the formalities, as long as you understand my position that's all that really matters."

She now took in a deep breath before she said "I've come here to ask you to rethink this course of action."

The face of Cardaes Vist made a slight frown as she went on to say "I am referring to Lapalce's Box and the plan to hand it over to us."

His face now was grim and his eyes gave a side ways glance.

"I think you had better leave."

Cardaes did not miss a beat as he now said to Audrey "It's do dangerous we shouldn't be talking under these circumstances."

In reply to this Audrey said "Zinnerman is a rational man, he wouldn't cause trouble unnecessarily."

In reply to her Cardaes said "Would you consider your protection unnecessary?"

Audrey in reply asked "Tell me, why are you doing this, I have heard that Lapalce's Box will guarantee the prosperity of the _Vist Foundation_ for decades, why give it to us now."

Cardaes now said "Excuse me." He now turned to Banagher and said "You were asked to leave."

Banagher in reply said "There are people after her, I am not going to just leave her."

Cardaes at this point said "Do you even know who they are or what they want with her for that matter."

A reply came from across the room as the voice of Anthony Hitoro said "She is Mineva Zabi, the last of the dynasty, at this point she does not wish for Laplace's Box to fall into the hands of the Terrorist group and _Zeon Remnant_ called the _Sleeves_."

"She went missing prior to start of the 1st Neo Zeon war, just after the end of the _Gryps_ conflict, source materiel differ, some say Haman sent her to Earth to have a normal schooling and made a deal with the _Earth Federation_ , others say that she was sent to Earth by way of Side 3 at the end of the _Gryps_ _Conflict_ to be schooled for Haman had made some _arrangements_."

"The people who are after here are part of the crew of the _Garencieres_ a ship that is Captained by Suberoa Zinnerman a veterna of the One Year War who spent most of his time on the Africa Front."

"The woman who was with the other 2 men who tried to take her back was a _Cyber Newtype_ , one who took part in the 1st Neo Zeon war as well as the civil war that broke out between Haman and Glemy Toto, who if you know of the _Shield of Zeon_ , may or may not be a child or clone of _Gihren Zabi_."

"The _Cyber Newtype_ goes by the name Marida Cruz, but in reality she is Puru 12, a group of _Cyber Newtypes_ who all shared the same genetic make up, most of them died near the end of the 1st Neo Zeon war."

He gave a pause as his face softened as he said "She must have been the one to kill Neo Zeon Commader Chara Soon, it was at the very end of that conflict with the final duel between Haman Karn and Judau Ashta."

His face lost any and all emotion as he said "Due to the fact that she was captured and used in a brothel until she was freed from it, her mental state is at it's best very weak."

Anthony now gave a sigh as he said "I will also state the secret of Laplace's Box is that it is the register of the UC timeline."

"It has an extra bit at the end that was wiped away by men who fear change and desired power."

All were in shock, the man before them knew things no one else should and both Mineva and Cardaes were sure that he knew more than he had said he did.

"Banagher, let's get going, it is best if we leave, no need to get caught up in this, I am going to leave now, see you later."

Banagher did not know why, but when Anthony said this last part, he felt at peace as if he did not need to stay.

Walking to where Anthony he was he said "Yeah I guess you are right, I'll go."

It was now as the two of them left the room Anthony closed the door but as he did so he said "Do try to pick up the violin once more, it was a real treat to listen to you play."

Cardaes and Audrey saw him close the door with a polite smile as he did it, he as well as Banagher had just left.

It took 2 whole minutes before the initial shock of what they just heard passed over both of them.

That man knew a lot, way to much and some of it, he had to have been there to see it or know those who had.

Audrey or rather Mineva had to ask "Just when did he hear me play the violin."

Cardaes Vist at this point wanted to get that man back in here to explain what he had just said.

But he also knew that he would not get the answers he sought.

It was quite clear that no matter what, the only thing that man would say was what he wish for you to hear, nothing else.

* * *

 _Outside_

"Hey Hitoro, why are we running?"

Banagher asked this as the 2 of them were now in full flight from the mansion, it did not seem odd that they were now on the run

In reply to what he just asked Anthony said "I said a lot to them, I am not sure how much of that you caught but it was a lot of stuff that most do not know."

Banagher gave a nod, but had to ask "Why did you want me to go with you again?"

In reply to that Anthony said "I really did not wish to come and get you or have to give that man any solid answers."

After a pause Anthony then said "I did get you to go, so I did give the him all that he asked for, but I made sure it was not what he wanted."

Banagher got that part, Anthony had left and so had he, but the two of them had left Cardaes Vist with so many things he now had to ask.

He did not know why, but he felt as if this was the right thing to do.

Or at least as long as Anthony was with him, it was the right thing to do. "So what is the plan from here on out?"

As the 2 of them now got back to the frame work Anthony and him both now stopped to catch their breath.

They had been running non stop since the mansion, it was a really long way that the had covered in a really short amount of time.

"For now, try to find a way back to class, I'll do what I can to make sure you are not expelled, but I will ask you to be ready, this place will become a battle ground soon and you need to make sure you are safe when it is."

* * *

 **Okay I hope that all of you enjoyed that.**

 **First things first, Puru is still hanging around Anthony, just no one else can see here yet, Mineva did hear her though. 2nd is that Anthony is being a total troll to her, I don't know why but she reminds me a bit of the parts of Haman that I hated, so yeah Anthony is trolling her when they first meet. How did Anthony get the MS Agito Zero into the colony, the same way Char did, just he unlike Char can disable cameras and stuff. Why is Anthony's face obscured on camera. Well due to the fact that he did take a hit from the GENESIS, he did get it with a large amount of radiation. But the GN particles saved him from dying. (They can do that you know) He has lost some colour in his face and hair because of this, but it is not too much, as I said in story he is a a shade or 2 greyer than he was before. Due to his body being filled and coated with GN particles for an extensive period of time he has part of them in his system at the moment. And if you have seen 00 then you know that they can disrupt both radio and video. He was also able to convince Banagher through Newtype Empathy to come with him. But first I had to make him troll both Mineva and Vist because it is what he would do, he did get Banagher to leave which is what Cardaes asked for. But he too left after stating way too much so in the end it was not what the man wanted to hear.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think, until next time guys**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and girls, thanks for reading the latest chapter of Gundam Agito Unicorn. It has been a while, sorry, but there are more and more things that are popping up in my life that I cannot control. Work and other related stuff, so please be patient for the chapters, I will try to get 1 out every 10 to 15 days if I can.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think of the story no flaming thanks.**

* * *

Opening Song: Brave Shine by Aimer

The music starts to play and starts to build up, as this happens the view is that of young man in a space suit looking at an object far larger than him, the screen pans out as the music breaks even showing the man and the object in front of the Earth. The man and the object are growing ever smaller as the music continues to play.

As the screen fades to black a logo of Gundam Agito Unicorn appears on the screen then phases out.

" _Hidarite ni kakushita"_ A hand in a white glove is pressing on the controls of a mobile suit, then grasping a throttle

" _negai wa negai no mama_." The screen jumps out to show Banagher links in the cockpit of the **MS Unicorn** , his hands are moving across the controls as he moves the **MS**.

" _mezamenai yume miteita."_ The screen now zooms in on his face and see how his eyes are moving around rapidly, then he closed them.

" _Migite ni wa kara no kioku"_ The screen jumps to an image of Mineva looking at a portrait her younger self and Haman Karn.

" _Dare mo shiranai sekai no hate_." The screen now turns and zooms in on her face to see the admiration she holds for the woman.

" _yamanai ame ni utareteita"_ The screen now zooms out and then pushes the view past the shoulder of Mineva to look at the face of Marida watching the princess.

" _mamoritai mono wo_ " The view is now shows the face and upper body of the Newtype Ghost Elpeo Puru as she jumps around and twirls in what seems to be a garden.

" _mamoreru tsuyosa_ " The view zooms out so all can she her turn and smile and a figure in the shadows.

" _Sore wo shinjirarenaku_." The camera now zooms into the shadows to show to faintly glowing green eyes and the face of Anthony Hitoro as he sits down upon a broken column watching Puru play.

" _Naru yowasa_." The view zooms in on his face and he turns to look at it, his eyes flashing red as he did it but then going back to green.

" _Subete ukeirete_." The scene shows Full Frontal, Angelo and Zinnerman all sitting at a desk talking to one another.

" _Ashita wo sagasu_ " The view zooms in on them to show their upper bodies and heads, all three of them turn to look in the direction of the camera as if they know they are being watched.

" _Brave Shine_!" Banagher is shown as his eyes widen and he calls out a name as the view zooms out to show the **MS Unicorn**.

" _te wo nobaseba now"_ The **MS Unicorn** is dodging multiple shots from the **MS Sinjanu** as it tried to close the gap and engage with one of its beam sabres.

" _I see the light_." The **MS Kshatriya** is fleeing from the **MS Agito Zero** , before it turns around and fires all of its funnels at the **MS**.

" _kizudarake no yoru."_ Anthony is shown as he makes a fist and launches a punch, the view zooms out to show the **MS Agito Zero** landing a punch on the face of the **MS Kshatriya** through and asteroid.

" _you save my life_." A violet **MS Geara Zulu** is now fire at a **MS Delta Plus** that jinxes from right to left to avoid the shots.

" _kazashita"_ The scene now shows a giant red sphere of ligth, glowing above the Earth.

" _yaiba no saki ni"_ The scene zooms in to show the fully _awakened_ **MS Agito Zero** both with their arms as well as wings out in the symbol of a cross.

" _Omi wo kasaneta_." The scene shows Mineva staring at Earth with a hand on a glass window. It jumps to Banagher looking at the Earth through the **MS Unicorn**.

" _Inori wa toki wo koete_." Puru is now floating around in space looking at the Earth, Marida turns to look at it while she is in the **MS Kshatriya**. Zinnerman raises his hand as if he seeks to grab it. Full Frontal shakes his head at it.

" _Your Brave Shine_ " Anthony is shown now looking at it and getting up from where he was seated in his cockpit to look at the **MS Kshatriya** and Marida who is in it.

* * *

Chapter One

" _Okay, here's the plan: We go in, start hitting people, and see where it takes us."_ Maes Hughes Fullmetal Alchemist

Mineva now looked to Cardaes as she said "That man, he knew about me all along, if I had to say, he did not tell us all that and he knows.

He only gave us a taste, I would say."

Cardaes at this point said "I should have my people bring him in, but I get the feeling that I may not be able to do that and even if I did, he may not talk to us."

Cardaes now said "He spoke of events that not even I know the full details about; it is true he could have made it all up, yet I can see that you may know that some of it was true."

Mineva gave a nod as she said "Yes some of it was, but I get the feeling he was not lying to us at all."

She now took in a deep breath as she said "But from what he said, there was one thing that stood out to me."

As she said this Cardaes cocked an eyebrow as he asked "And what was it?" She now said "I am not sure if you were able to pick up on it."

Cardaes gave her a nod to let her go on and so Mineva did "I was too young, but the name Chara Soon, I am sure that the lady is from Axis, the way his expression changed when he said her name, it is as if he knew her."

It was not hard to pick up on what she was saying so Cardaes in reply asked "Do you suspect he may be from Axis?"

In reply to that Mineva gave a nod as she said "That I do, I suspect he was part of Axis, what I do not know for sure, is if he left with the _Red Comet_ to join the Anti-Earth Union Group, or if he was with Axis at that point."

Cardaes at this point said "From his tone I can tell that he holds no love for the _Zabi_ name, nor does he hold any fear of it."

Mineva gave a nod as she accepted this "That said and done, I do not think he means us harm, although he did say he would see us later, if I had to say it, it was not a simply farewell, it meant that we will see him again."

Cardaes at this point pointed out "I do believe he said _see you later_ , it could mean that he would only see one of us later."

The real question at this point was who did he mean, at this point they may have been looking too much into it or they may not have.

Mineva then said "I think we may be looking into what he said a bit too much."

She had no idea how right the young man had been on the contents of the Laplace Box.

Cardaes on the other hand did and the fact that a nobody from the void of space knew of the contents scared him, though just a little.

He would have to find out who told this man or who he was told and how he knew of this meeting.

What else did he know and again who had he told, was the meeting now compromised?

In any case many things were out of place now and it may mean that the _Vist Foundation_ may have to warn the _Sleeves_ of a trap.

It was now that Cardaes said "It would be for the best to try to find him, yet I feel if we do that, if I bring him in here again, yet I find that I feel it is best not to do so, a paradox of sorts."

Mineva in reply said "He is not a man that you can simply _bring in._ "

"I saw him in combat, he can."

She gave a pause before she went on to say "He can adapt to the foe on hand."

Cardaes Vist did notice that she gave a pause to try to find the right words to fit what she was saying.

He also could tell that she was hiding a part from him.

What it was or what it meant, he was not sure; he was not going to ask it of her though.

The two of them had much more important things to do like talk about the Laplace Box and how it may or may not be able to change the world, why the _Vist Foundation_ was giving it to well, another _Zeon_ and so on so forth.

The object that was about to be the focus of said discussion had also been a part of what the _ghost_ had just said to them.

It was the fact that he _knew_ what it was and what _it really meant_ , that made Cardaes Vist a little uneasy about it all now.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

As the 2 of them now neared the bottom of the lift, Anthony gave a sigh.

"It is a shame really, to have to leave like that, but I guess I let my mouth run a bit too much." He said.

Banagher gave a blink as he said "A bit too much, I think you over did it, like way over did it."

Banagher was not sure who or what it was, but he felt that the 2 of them were not alone on this lift.

He was not aware the nature of the one who was with them, in fact he was not aware that the little girl was now rolling around in mid-air above his head laughing.

" _He told it to you straight, you went way too far on this. But to see the looks on their faces it was worth all of it_."

At this point Anthony gazed at the area above Banagher's head where Puru was rolling around and thought " _Oh and whose fault is that, it was you who said to do that and said it would be a little bit of fun, why did I agree to it again_."

Any emotions that he might be feeling towards her were hidden.

If he had to explain why he did this, it was to hide the fact that he was feeling, just like normal people.

Puru at this point said to him _"Because you are one of the best big brothers in all of Earth and space and you have a heart of gold that you hide in a_ _ **MS**_ _and all_."

Anthony now gave a sigh in his head as he thought " _Don't give me the cute little sister routine, I think I told you why I did not like it_."

Puru now stuck her tongue out at him and pulled a face as she said " _It is all due to the fact that you can't hug me, that is all, I think it is also because you can't catch me nya nya_!"

" _Want to bet on that one little Puru, I may not be able to touch you, but I can do a whole lot worse_?"

The Newtype Ghost gave an " _Eepp_."

Before she said " _No wait don't hit me with any of your emotion, you are really a big brother I do not want to see angry_."

Anthony gave a slight smile now as he said to Banagher "You best get back to your friends and I back to my place, try to brush this off and not let it get to you, but if anything happens do what you feel is right."

Banagher felt there was a bit more to those words that he thought "Wait, what do you mean if anything happens, if I am not mistaken, _you_ think that something is going to happen?"

With a nod Anthony said "If it is true, well it is true that Audrey was Mineva Zabi, then the remnants of Zeon will be hot on her heels and Londo Bell will be hot on theirs."

It made perfect sense, well to any guy or girl who knew what the hell Londo Bell was or had watched all of UC shows as well and movie.

"Wait, Londo Bell, isn't that some type of military wing?"

With a sigh Anthony said "It is not just a type of military wing, it is a group that hunts down remnants of zeon, Axis Zeon and Neo Zeon, in short I can say they will be here soon."

Banagher at this point said "Wait you don't think that they will start a fight inside the colony will they?"

In a time before this one, Anthony may have told him a lie to make him feel better.

But he did no such thing this time, no he was going to be honest with him and the truth was going to hurt like a lot.

"Kid I am 90% that they will start a fight, I am not talking about a regular fight, I mean and **MS** fight and I pretty sure that they do not give a damn about the colony."

It was no lie, he had seen it and he knew that they did not give a damn for this place and just fought as they saw fit.

In reply to this Banagher asked "So what should I do, I must tell the others about this!"

As he said this Anthony shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder "Kid, that won't do you any good, fact is no one will believe you until they are here and even then you are more likely to get used as a scapegoat if you reveal you knew that this was coming."

It was an ugly truth about people, when fear ruled their minds, they can do the most stupid as well as the most evil of things.

At times the 2 can be one and the same.

Banagher at this point asked "Wait, so what do I do? I can't just do nothing.

That is just… it is just not like me, I won't stand by and just do nothing."

Anthony gave a slight smirk as he said, "You got spirit, I won't tell you to do nothing, but fact is direct action won't get you any results, I am going to my place to prepare, I suggest you try to do the same."

Banangher gave a blink as he now asked "Wait, how do I prepare?

What can I do if it comes down to an **MS** fight in the colony?"

The answer he got could have been better, yet it also could have been worse.

"Kid that is for you and you alone to figure out, I will give you a tip or two, first is that you always need a plan to react to a threat, 2nd is that you need to keep a level head during the crisis, I can tell you if you can do this, you will be just fine, I am sure of it kid."

It was with these words that they 2 parted ways, one to trying to figure out what to do next, the other to a haven of his.

* * *

 _With Marida_

Marida was now returning to the ship, she had been told to by the man who was both her Master and Captain.

He had told her about how the meeting had been moved to the colony builder.

There had been no word on the princess as of yet.

But her mind was not on the princess, no it was on that man, she did not know why, but there had been an air to him _or was it around him_ _?_ that was familiar.

She had been told to be ready for anything, Marida knew she had to be, but her mind still wandered to that man.

As she went through her memories, she recalled that his eyes were not that of a young man around her age.

No.

The eyes she saw, or at least as far as she was able to recall were that of a man who was closer to 30 then he was to 20.

That aside, there was dull haze to them, that told her that he had seen combat, a type of dull haze that was in the eyes of all **MS** pilots.

She was not sure if it was just her, but she was certain that if there was a battle inside this place, he would be there.

Alec at this point asked her "You think we will run into that guy, if we do, I am not sure what to do."

Marida in neutral tone said "If he does, we will try not to fight him if we can; it is not wise to fight."

Alec gave her a nod as he said "A guy like that is one hell of a monster, he took all of us down, I am not sure about this, but I get the feeling that he has taken on guys a lot more deadly than us."

Marida in reply this time said "I feel as if he did not go all out on us, I do not wish to think what he would have if he had."

Alec gave a sigh as he said "If I had to say it, it is like he knew where we were and what we were going to do and how to take us down."

All she was able to say in reply to that was "If that is true, then one might ask how he knows, if it is not, then one I will ask where he is from as well as who was it who trained him."

Alec in reply to that said "I am not so sure about you, but I get this sick feeling that we are going to be in a trap."

Marida in reply to her comrades concern said "If we are, we will just have to get out of it or die."

It was the sad truth, if they did get caught and were unable to get out of the trap; all of them were going to die.

Not a soul on the ship would make it out alive, Londo Bell were hunters of the _Sleeves_.

It was do or die for both for if one did not kill their enemy, they in turn would be killed. It was a truly savage cycle and for the moment there was no end in sight.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

A location on the colony, a location that was hidden from view, it was home to single suit, it was there and looked as if it was just the same as it had been when it had been first put to use.

Fact was there was no way to explain this, the pilot of said suit who was also the creator of it, had no idea why he was still alive or why his suit was able to function at above 95%.

The pilot now stood in front of the suit his skin greyer than it should be gave a sigh as he now said, "It has been a while since we have seen combat buddy, 6 weeks, in all that time I would say that I'd gotten soft had it not been for you and the system."

The **MS** gave a flash of its eyes to show that it was able to understand what he was saying.

"It is a real damn shame, to think that I am now in a world that has no idea about who I am, or what I was able to do, but such is life."

He said this as he slowly scaled the suit in order to get into the cockpit, each step of the climb, it felt as dagger was begin stuck into the back of the pilot.

"To have laid down one's own life on the altar of victory and live, yet be unable to see the dawn for which you fought, that is a cruel fate, my fate, and it is the path that I now walk to be just a memory to all."

To think of who he was or rather who he had become and to have lost it all, the thought itself stung his mind and heart.

The man now reached the cockpit and as it began to open he closed his as as he said " _I am the alloy of my frame, its fuel is my blood, my heart is its core_."

As he now sat down in the cockpit he said, " _I have fought in many battles, I have turn the tide of war_."

Now he opened his eyes as he said " _Not once have I been defeated, nor have I needed to retreat_."

Now as he closed his hands around the control he said " _I have shown mercy and I have shown none, so now hear this prayer of mine,_ _ **Agito Zero**_."

The screens in the **MS** flickered to life showing many things, some of them good, some of them not so good.

The eyes of the piloted wandered them for all of a moment before he said " _Ah yes, my soul is truly that of Zero_."

Now with the path he had chosen set he dared to say "I need to establish views on all the _Sleeves_ , it will allow me to assess the situation as well as how to handle it."

He now gave a glance to the images he was seeing and said "So that is the fool, he panics, in a rush attack he takes down one **MS** , but is shot to hell by the others, the fool."

It was true, at this point in time one of the pilots of the _Sleeves_ had decided to fire upon the **MS** from _Londo Bell_.

With a sigh the young man said, "The real question for all of them was how _Londo Bell_ got to this meeting and why were they attacking now?

The young man gave a dry chuckle as he said "I bet the head of the _Vist Foundation_ is in for a very rude shock, I guess he can only blame himself, poor security."

He had no doubt that he had to fight in here, in the colony, if he had to fight at all this time.

For but a fraction of a second he let the notion of just sitting this one out and letting history take its course tempt him.

But then he saw the face of one he did not wish to see, the face had appeared to him, to stir him into action.

For all that he was, he was unable to hold the gaze of the young woman, her eyes pierced his heart, now in death as they had in life.

Reluctantly he gave a sigh as he now said "So if that is what Ayu wants."

His eyes now set upon a plan, a set of moves to make, he saw many of them, most of them were not to his liking.

"If I move to soon, I will be seen as a foe by both sides, the rational thing is to hang back and pick off the those who I am shown to."

He gave a slight now nod as he said "It would be for the best if I did that."

The mood in the cockpit was killed when the voice of a little girl said "Well, I guess when you said you always had a plan for combat, you really did."

It was now that the young man turned his head sharply to look at the ghostly visage of a girl.

She now said, "Please don't hurt my sister any more if you can avoid it kay."

Before he moved his **MS** he asses how far the situation had progressed while his mind had wandered.

He saw the **MS** **Kshatriya** take down most of the **MS** during the 1st wave of attack.

If there was one thing he had to admit, was that Puru Twelve or Marida as she was called now was not your average pilot.

He now saw her begin to engage a 2nd wave of **MS** and this time he said.

"So there are 3 **ReZEL** that are taking on the **Kshatriya** , if memory serves, all of them will be taken down, but it caused an explosion that will destroy part of the core as it were of _Industrial 7_."

He did not need to predict that, he was well aware of what fighting inside a Colony can do.

It was with a heavy sigh he said "I am reluctant to fight in here, but I must all the same."

He now cleared his eyes of any hesitation as he now said "Dispatch GN particles, I want them to be blind when I strike at them."

The **MS Agito Zero** began to chime for it began to do as he had asked it.

At this point Anthony closed his eyes and began to feel the battle and let it enter his body.

It felt like a current in a raging stream that was pushing against him, trying to throw him under the water or off to the side.

But then it came to him, the brief reprise in the combat, it was a down time that was in all combat but was short enough to miss.

Anthony was no fool, he knew not to let this chance slip through his hands and he now grabbed as it by saying,

" **Agito Zero** , let's go full speed, we are to target the one on the ground, close combat minimal damage."

In a burst the **MS Agito Zero** came forth into battle.

* * *

 _With Marida_

The **MS Kshatriya** pulled up a beam sabre in its right hand just in time to block a purpe beam sabre from the **MS RaZEL**.

Turning to face her foe, Marida now said "Get off my back!"

Using the superior size of her **MS** as well as its reach she now cut off the arm of the **MS RaZEL** that held the beam sabre.

Her enemy did not miss a beat and began to shoot at her with its head vulcans, for what little good they would do.

An extension limb of the **MS Kshatriya** now smashed into the face of the **MS RaZEL** breaking its main camera, that same extension now grabbed the beam sabre and placed it in the free arm of the **MS** **Kshatriya**.

As she did this Marida turned her **MS** around to face her other 2 foes and said "So heavy."

The weight of the **MS RaZEL** beam sabre clearly threw off her basic line of attack.

Not that it would save her foes.

The **MS RaZEL** still in the air now replaced its energy pack and began to fire anew at the **MS Kshatriya** that soared now down towards it.

Marida did a barrel roll from side to side as she avoided the purple fire of the **MS RaZEL** beam rifle, she knew it was better to dodge rather than test the strength of ones armour.

She now closed in and brought down her right beam sabre on the **MS RaZEL**.

The Earth Federation **MS** did not go down without a fight, for it drew its own beam sabre and brought it up to counter the **MS Kshatriya's** , just as Marida had done so before.

But she did not have only 1 beam sabre with her, Marida had the extra from the **MS RaZEL** she had taken down just before, it was ready in her free arm.

Now tilting it into a back hand grip she brought it down on the **MS RaZEL** making the suit go blank and float blanking in space.

She now turned to face the floor of the colony or rather a side of it as she said "I'll shut you down!"

It was at this point she gave a blink for the enemy she knew to have been there was no longer there.

Or rather it was no longer firing at her. In fact her screen gave a glitch on her when she tried to view what was down there.

"What is this? My suit had a glitch, no there is an enemy down there. He is jamming my sensors and my cameras."

Marida also took note of the fact that her funnels seemed to glitch as well while they were close to that area.

She was just about to call them back to her and fire them at that area just to make sure when a voice said to her.

"I would not do that if I were you, if you fire at me the only thing you will damage is this colony."

Marida's eyes widened as she heard that voice for she knew who it was on the other end or at least she had met the man, even though he had never said his name.

"So it is you, you are here and you must be the one who was firing at me."

The voice gave a little chuckle as it replied to her "If I was the one who was firing at you girl, you'd be dead."

There was no threat it his voice, it was a solemn promise that she was sure was true.

"If you were not the one who fired at me, then what became of him?"

The reply was "I think you can work that out on your own kid."

She was still unable to see his **MS** due to interference so Marida asked him "Are you friend or are you foe."

There was a laugh and then the reply " _Am I friend or foe_ , I guess I am neither one nor the other, fire on me and die, it is all I will say on the matter of friend or foe."

Both of them now turned as a group of **MS Jegan D type** began to fire on both of them.

"I see we no longer have time to chat, stay out of this lot, their mine."

Marida was about to just ignore what he had just said and direct her funnels to fire at her enemy, when she saw what she thought to be impossible.

An **MS** that was faster than any that she had ever seen and a pilot who had the skills to put that speed to use.

Not to forget the pressure she felt coming from it.

An **MS** that had a black torso with golden trim; its legs on the other hand were a cream colour.

That was just the base of the suit, for it also had a crimson cape upon its back Marida got the feeling that the cape was for more than just show, for she was able to see that it was rather thick.

Though it was only for the most brief of moments, she say the white face of the **MS** , that looked similar to a face hidden by armour.

But the most notable feature of the face for her was the golden bird it had in place of a V fin.

The eyes gave a faint red glow that at this point reminded her of when the eyes of the man whom she knew to be the pilot of this suit flashed red.

It also had what can be taken as ears that were long and that were pressed tightly to the back of the head and at a mid to low angle.

She now said to herself as she looked at the **MS** before her and said "Is that - is that a _Gun?_ Is that a _Gun-_!?"

She did not get time to finish her sentence as she was snapped back to reality.

That **MS** , it glowed red and if she had thought it moved fast before, now its speed was unreal.

Marida saw not a weapon in the hands of this mysterious **MS** , but as the re dash bounced from **MS Jegan** **D type** to **MS Jegan D type** , it cut them down as if they were butter and it was a hot knife.

She felt fear rise in her as she now had to ask "Just, what is the **MS** , what type of power does it possess?"

She now looked up and to see that the **MS** was staring right at her, she had no name for it, but it fought like a _demon_ and surely had the power of one.

"What, what type of demon is that **MS**?" She did not mean to ask this; in fact she did not mean to speak at all.

"An **MS** is only half the battle, you have to be able to use it as well, what type, my foes called me _the_ _Red Demon_."

Marida now turned her attention to the few more **MS** that were appearing to face off against them, it was clear that they had numbers on their side.

"They are stalling us, they must have a team in there by now, if that is so, then I guess these are just bodies to buy them time."

That man said that to her, she only now saw that his **MS** mirrored some of the uniform he had on him, when he faced her.

She also took note of the fact that he was well informed and was able to assess the situation with ease.

She now said, " _The Red Demon_ , I guess it fits you."

Marida now turned her **MS** to face the enemy what was about to come for her.

"I will show you that I am not to be under estimated."

In reply to that, she got told "Is that so, I look forward to it then, but do recall why you are hear, the more **MS** you take down, the way I see it."

He gave a pause before he said "No forget I said a thing "It is best if you do what you want to do, see you later."

As he said this Marida saw him now launch again into that red light and speed out to a side of the colony.

She had no idea as to what he was doing or why he was doing it.

What she did know was that the enemy **MS** were still coming after her.

"I will have to deal with them, and then get to the Captain."

"Captain, hold on just a little longer, we will get out of this yet."

* * *

 _With Banagher_

Banagher and his fellow students were trying to find a way to get away from the **MS** combat.

" _Crap, what Hitoro said, it came true, did he know, well I am doing what I feel is right, but Audrey, is she alright, I will have to get to here_."

He was at a separate terminal trying to open a side door.

Beside him was his best friend of sorts Takuya Irei and Micott Barsch.

It had not taken long from them to see the **MS** battle.

"Damn it, damn it, if they are not opening, it means that they are not there?"

Banagher said this as they now turned to see the **MS** battle getting closer and closer. He did not lose his cool.

He knew if he did, he may just be dead.

Hitoro had told him that when he had first met the man, at this point in his life, it proved to be true.

Takuya at this point said "Damn, look at them go, if I were not in a near life or death situation I'd want to watch this battle."

Micott on the other hand almost hit him for saying that "How can you say that, we may just die in this very place, where we are right now!"

She took in a deep breath and then said "If we, if we are stuck in here, we will die, how could they just start a fight in a colony, why?"

It was right at this point that the sounds of battle got even closer to them.

Micott now lost her cool as she now screamed "Oh my god, they are, they are right upon us, oh my god why!"

It was true and **MS RaZEL** was firing at a much larger khaki **MS** , the fighting as she had screamed was right on top of the of them.

Shots had been fired and they were headed their way, Banagher saw this, he grabbed his two friends and hit the floor saying "Get down, get down now!"

He had made the right choice, for no sooner were the 3 of them on the ground did the entire area shake due to the shock wave of the explosion.

But there was a key thing missing, there was the heat as well as the fire from the explosion; it was missing as if it was never there at all.

Banagher no slowly picked himself off the ground and looked up to see an **MS** right in front of them.

He had no idea who it was until he saw the colour of the suit.

 **(Play Megaman Zero 3: Everlasting red)**.

The torso of the **MS** was black with golden trim, the legs where a cream colour and the face was white with a V fin in the shape of a bird.

It had a cape a red cape that it had used to shield them from the shots that had been fired.

Why it had done so none knew, well almost no one, the colour of the **MS** , the cape it all was similar to what Hitoro wore most of the time.

He now said softly "Is that, is that Hitoro in there?"

Takuya now got up and asked "No way, you know, you know the guy who is in that suit!"

In reply to him all Banagher was able to do was say "I know a guy who wears things that look the same as this, I am not sure if it is the same person?"

He now looked to Micott, she was fine as were the rest of the students to the left of them.

Banagher was still a way away from them so he was unable to see if all of them were fine or not.

"It, it saved us with its cape, I, I have never seen an **MS** like it before?"

Micott said this as she gasped for air, there was no smoke around them, but she was in shock with all that was going on.

They had been saved just in the nick of time, by this new **MS** , at this point Takuya had to say "I think it is hiding its face, look doesn't that look like it has more hidden under there?"

When he got no reply he gave a sigh as he said "My bad, I'll just shut up for now."

Content with what his friend had chosen to do, Banagher closed his eyes as he exhaled loudly, for a moment there, I thought there was going to be a bit off-!

 **(Stop Palying Megaman Zero 3: Everlasting red)**.

He was now thrown back off his feet as the entrance where the rest of the students had been exploded from the other side.

As he hit the ground he saw a **MS RaZEL** come out of the hole.

The **MS** that had shielded them just before moved back and Banagher could feel a sense of rage coming from it.

As he hit the ground he felt pain ring out in the back of his head and felt a little blood spill from it as well.

Despite the pain, he was able to turn his head to look at his 2 friends.

Both of them were not dead and not badly hurt, though he was not sure if the rest of them were alright?

* * *

 _With Anthony_

He had failed, he had failed to recall that a **MS RaZEL** did come through that area, his effort to save them had been all for nothing.

The joy he had felt at saving these kids, it now had been replaced by rage and a rage most foul at that.

If a man had seen his eyes at this point, there were burning red.

His fist were clenched and trembled in rage and he found a thick substance pouring forth from his eyes. It was far too thick to be water.

Tears were not like this; in fact the crimson tint at the edge of his eyes told him what it was.

Slowly he brought a hand up to his face and touched the liquid that was now flowing from his eyes and lifted that hand to look at it.

The liquid was sticky and red, there was no doubt about it, it was blood. But what caught his eye and made him look at it for a bit longer were the glowing things in it.

He knew what they were; in fact, it had to be only one thing: _GN Particles_.

They were in his blood, the fact that he took time out to look at them was more than enough to quieten his rage.

But it was not gone, a rage like that in a person such as him, it does not go away, if a shiny object appears, no it was there, just the rational part of the young man's mind was starting to work around it.

It did not help that the emotional part of them young man, was thinking on all the lives that had been lost due to his actions.

As he looked on at the death that was in front of him he knew that Banagher and his two pals must be alive.

But that was not the point, he had wished to save.

" _I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero, I have always only fought for the people I believe in, I won't hesitate, if an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it_."

Closing his eyes for but a moment, the tears of blood from his face as he looked at the words **Agito Zero** was showing him.

"Zero, MegaMan Zero 4, thanks **Agito Zero**."

The tears ceased to flow and Anthony looked at the **MS** that he was now about to take on.

" **Agito Zero** , switching to After Colony Controls, time to get serious."

His **MS** complied with his order and switched the controls to that of the After Colony Era of Gundam Wing.

Grabbing the controls he began to move the **MS Agito Zero** into action.

"I'll have to draw the fire away from those 3 as well as Mineva, it shouldn't be hard to do, after all their best **MS** is a failed **MS Zeta Gundam** clone."

The guilt he felt for letting all of those teens die was still inside him, the rage was as well.

But he had curbed the raging fire and the sense of guilt into a clam and tranquil fury that he now used as a weapon.

He would use this fury to strike fear into the hearts of those who sought to take his life.

At this point Anthony was unsure of what the _ECOAS_ saw him as, it did not matter, they would learn to fear **Agito Zero**.

It was the voice of Puru that now said "Hey try not to get too zoned in, you wanted to save lives right?"

It was a bit of a slap in the face for Anthony, but he did not take his eyes of the screens he was viewing.

"I am, right now I am trying to save Banagher and his 2 friends, I failed to do so for the rest of them, I took my eyes of the screen for less than twenty seconds and they died, I failed them, but I am going to make sure that I do not repeat that mistake again!"

Puru was not so sure of this as she now said "Yeah I get that, you feel bad that they died in front of you, you cried blood, that is scary you know, but if you go and kill these people, you'll feel even worse right?"

With a slow sigh he said "I concede to you on that matter, but I know that if I do not do this, they will die, I'll do what I can to draw there fire, but if it comes down to it in the end, I will kill them."

Puru at this point put her hand on his shoulder and calmly said "It never gets easier for you, does it?

You can still feel the pain anew every time you have to kill, please for your sake try not to, and if not then do it for her sake."

His eyes narrowed after she said this but he only replied "I will do what I have to in order to save lives Puru."

But it was not over not yet Puru still had much to say "Hey this is not over, you don't need to hurt yourself any more!"

Anthony at this point manoeuvred the **MS Agito Zero** to take the fire of an enemy **MS RaZEL** head on in order to allow any of the people below them to escape out of the area.

"It is hard, the easy way out is to kill this guy, to kill him and to get out of here, but the easy road is often the worst out of all of them."

Puru gave a nod to this as she said "That is so true, it is like out of the bible or a book like that, see even you know it is better not to kill than it is to kill, it may be a lot easier for you now, but those last 6 weeks, you were troubled by those you felt you caused to die."

It was a way to tell him, that if he did kill, he'd start to lose the parts of him that he did not wish to lose.

"I may be dead, but I still care for the living, do your best, I may not have known you for long, but I have seen who you are from your **MS** , I can say that I know you are a kind man who will only kill if his hand is forced and he no longer has the choice not to, your own **MS** can boast that you find the way when others cannot."

A shadow of a smile cross the lips of Anthony as he heard the words _Find the way_.

It was the song, the final ending song of Gundam SEED.

In a way it was true, he did find a way, even if it was not all that he had wished it to be, he had saved lives in that world as well as taken them.

"Now is not the time to recall the past Puru, it is the present that the future I have to look to, I will heed what you said, for now, but _this is war_."

* * *

 _With Banagher_

Banagher now looked on with horror as he saw what was left of his class mates, he had to physically grab and hold his friend Micott in place to stop her from running out to where they had been.

Tears now welled up in her eyes as she said, "Oh my god, god no, please this can't be, this can't be happening, tell me this is a dream, this is a dream right, it is all just a bad dream, I am going to wake up any minute now!"

She had every right to panic, to break down like this, but if she kept this up, she was going to get herself killed.

She now turned to Banagher and said "This is all a dream right, none of it is real right, I am going to wake up, right tell me it is so right, tell me it is so!"

Banagher closed his eyes and thought " _What do I do here, what can I tell here to make her snap out of this_."

It was just as he thought this, he could have sworn her heard Anthony say inside his head " _Do what you think is right, there will be a time where you have no one to turn to for support_."

This was one of the first things Anthony or Hitoro as Banagher called him, had said to him.

It was also the very reason as to why Banagher had chosen to come back to see the guy over and over again.

As he opened his eyes, he knew what he had to do, it was what he saw as right.

If it was for better or for worse he had to make the decision now!

"No, it is not a dream, it is all very real Micott and if you don't snap out of it right now, we may not be able to get out of here alive."

It was a blunt and honest approach, it also worked out, praise the lord, because if it had not, he had no plan B to turn to.

Micott for the most part was in shock as to what he had just said to her, but the sure bluntness of it all hit her like a truck.

"It is real, oh no, I, I am sorry I did not mean to, I did not mean to be a child and cause you two to worry."

Banagher gave her a nod and a smile as he said "It is alright as long as you can think straight."

He now turned to look at Takuya and said "Takuya, those **MS** , are they from _Londo Bell_?"

His mega **MS** fanboy friend gave a nod as he said " **MS RaZEL** and **MS Jegan** , they have to be, though the other 2 that they are fighting, I have no idea what those 2 are."

With a nod Banagher now said "Those 2 **MS** do not matter for the moment, what does is that there must be a mother ship for all the _Londo Bell_ **MS** here, find take Micott and find it."

In reply to his friends request all Takuya could say was "Wait what the hell?"

Bangher turned from them, but then sifted his head to look back at the 2 of them "I need to find someone, I'll be along when I find her."

Micott knew who that was, but Takuya didn't so he asked "Wait, who the hell is _her_ , all of our class mates are, are."

He found that he could not say the word and gave up on it as he saw Banagher leave them.

He now looked to Micott and said "Well it is our best guess, come on. He said he would meet up with us later."

So now with his hand in hers, he began to pull her in back to another part of the colony.

At first she did not move, but then she pushed away his hand and began to walk on her own.

"Damn it, Banagher who was that girl you were with, also where is that man who was with you as well, I think I have seen the 2 of you hang out before."

She said this in a low voice so only she could hear it, not many knew it, if any knew at all, but she had a crush on the Links kid and she did not like to see him with any other girl.

"Wait why are we going this way, isn't this getting a bit close to the battle."

She came to a stop as she said this, it did make sense, but what she did not know, was that Takuya was not a total idiot, he did have a plan.

"Oh I know that much, but I am sure we can signal one of the _Londo Bell_ pilots to get us, if we don't go closer to it, the battle may end and we may just be trapped here."

Micott had to admit, for a young guy who was the class fool, he did put his head down when it really counted or was it pulled his head in.

"I did not expect such thinking from you sorry Takuya."

In reply to her he just said "No harm done, I am not the best guy around, but hey, I am not idiot either, and you do know that?"

* * *

 _With Banagher a little later_

The young man for some reason had managed to make his way over to one of the _Vist_ main buildings; he had no real idea as to why he was here.

As he now waited for an elevator's doors to open, he saw two grown men not in uniform come out of it.

One was buff, tall and had blonde hair, while the other was gruff, round, had brown hair and eyes that had seen one to many wars.

The buff blonde held his gun out at him and was ready to fire, but the large guy with a full beard told him to stand down.

"Leave the kid, we have to keep moving."

As they no did float past him, that very same man now turned and shot the controls on the elevator.

It was clear he did not want anyone to come up and out from it and follow them.

He did not know it yet, but his action pushed Banagher to look for a new way to get to Audrey, it is this new route that would lead him to a chance meeting with the head of the _Vist Foundation_ and to find an **MS** that only he could pilot.

"Damn I will have to find another way. I wonder where this path will lead me?"

As he said this, he found that he was drawn to go in a certain path.

He did not know why, only that he felt as if he could get to where he needed to be sooner if he went by this path.

"Why do I feel as if I know this place as if I have been here before, as if I belong here?"

He now made his way down a corridor, he _felt_ that it was the right path, but the further he went along it, the more he saw that it was leading him away from the white coloured steel that he knew.

In fact the area that he was now in was a grey steel colour, like that of the frame he, Audrey and Hitoro had run across or _maybe like a mobile suit hangar_?

If it was at any rate a **MS** hangar, which the youth was certain it was not, then what **MS** was in it?

At this point the youth felt as if there was something here calling him to be in the place at this time, why is _Audrey_?

He did not know, but if it was here, then he had to press on, if it was not her, then he had to find out what was calling to him.

For a reason he was unable to find, it felt as if he was coming home?

Carefully, he now came upon an exit to this corridor, to his dismay it was not the girl, Audrey who was at the end of it.

No before him was a snow white **MS** in the shape that he had never seen before. Its face was hidden and only a green visor could be seen in place of the eyes.

What made it stand out the most, was the horn on its head.

It was as if the horn had a purpose for being out like that, he just did not know it yet.

As he now moved in closer, he could see that the entrance to the cockpit was open. Call it a childlike curiosity, but he just had to go and see who was in it, if there was anyone in there at all.

As Banagher got closer to the **MS** , he now saw who was inside of it.

It was not Audrey, he had not even been close, well he had been for it was the person who he had seen Audrey with last, Cardaes Vist!

Banagher stared in shock at first, he could see that the man was in the **MS** , but as far as he could tell, Cardaes Vist was doing something in it, that was not piloting it?

The man was putting in a code or a command of sorts at a side terminal in the **MS**.

It was not clear as to what this was or why he was doing this, but why he was in here, Banagher at least thought that he knew why.

All he managed to say to the man who had his back turned was "You?"

Cardaes turned and his eyes showed the shock he felt as he laid his eyes upon Banagher.

In reply to the youth he said "It is you?"

Banagher now with one foot in the **MS** said to Cardaes Vist or rather made a demand of the man as he said "Where is she, where's Audrey!"

Vist gave a blink as his body lowered saying "Don't worry about her, this isn't her 1st time cheating death and it won't be her last."

It was those words that made the blood in the youth boil up in hate.

"You, you didn't leave her behind?"

His eyes now glanced around at the inner workings of the **MS** and he now said "You were planning on escaping in the **MS** weren't you."

He knew he had jumped to a conclusion, it was not the right thing to do and he knew it, or at least he knew it because he had been taught in the recent weeks.

Cardaes just turned his eyes away as he said "Even if I did, I wouldn't survive."

There was a part of the man's voice that said he was resigned to his own death.

This did not sit well with Banagher, it did not sit well with him at all and banging his right fist against the inner of the **MS** he asked "What the hell is wrong with you, you act like you're so superior but you can't do anything?"

It was now that he went on to say "Audrey came to you trying to stop this war from breaking out and you had the power to do that, didn't you?!"

Even as the youth said this to the dying old man, the sounds of explosions could be head as well as felt and they were getting closer and closer.

Banagher now lowered his head in anger as he said "Those people, they had plans for tomorrow, for next week."

His entire body began to tremble in rage as he now said "They had a future!

They weren't supposed to die like this!"

At this point Cardaes did not look moved, his face was stoic, but it would not last for long.

"I lost my mother, but it was different."

There was a change in the face of Cardaes, was it shock, was it sorrow, if Anthony had been on hand he would have been able to tell.

Cardaes for his part closed his eyes when he heard this.

Banagher now said "This isn't the way people are supposed to die, it's wrong."

There was anger in his voice as well as a desperate plea to them, to whom the plea was, not even Banagher himself knew.

Cardaes now interrupted him by saying "Death is supposed to be treated with dignity, we are supposed to respect one another lives, but once we grow out of childhood, we know better, but we still cause meaningless bloodshed."

With his eyes still closed Cardaes Vist now stood up hold his chest, his hand was pressed close to the part which had been shot, he was not going to make it.

"We have done it to the Earth as well. We devoured her resources and then sought out no frontiers to exploit in space."

He now bent over due to the pain that he was in, eyes still closed and barely holding himself up he now opened his eyes as he said "Humanity grew out control and must endeavour to regain its dignity."

He now looked Banagher straight in the eyes as he said "We must revive the hope that was born 100 years ago."

Most of this flew over the head of Banagher, yet he found that he said "True the potential that lies within?"

Now putting his hand to his face as if to recall a memory he had he said "We will demonstrate the true power and compassion of humanity."

Banagher had no idea how he knew this, neither did Cardaes Vist, but the old man went on to say "To transcend what is immediate and realise our god like potential, the greatness with in us that is possible."

As he said this Cardaes Vist reached out his hand to Banagher to pull him into the **MS** , Banagher had no idea what was going on any more so he took the hand that Cardaes Vist offered him.

"You've come this far, but are you confident that your conviction will not waver?"

Banagher bristled a little in shock, but he did not let go of the hand.

They eyes of Cardaes Vist narrowed as he said "The weight of the burden she has to bear is immense, you'll need the resolve to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders if you go with her, do you have it?"

For the last 4 words the voice changed, it was a demand to know if the youth was ready or if he was not.

In reply to him Banagher just stared in shock before he said "I don't have that kind of resolve no, but all I know is that I need her to need me."

He did not say it but he knew that if he did have a burden, he had as least one friend he knew he could turn to bear it with him.

Cardaes gave a pause before he accepted the answer and said "Very well, then you will need this."

He now pulled Banagher further into the **MS** and placed his hand over a screen and held it in place to allow it to scan the hand of Banagher.

After it did this, he moved Banagher into the pilot seat in the cockpit and it began to register the rest of his body.

Cardaes now with almost a smile on his face said "I have programmed it to respond to you and you alone."

He gave a pause for he knew death was closing in on him and he needed to breath in order to speak.

"If you can prove yourself to be a suitable pilot, the **Unicorn** will grant you powers _unrivalled_ and then show you the path to Laplace box."

Banagher stopped staring at the workings of the **MS Unicorn** and asked "What is Laplace's box?"

Vist gritted as he took on a bit more pain as he said "It is a dark curse that has sentenced the Vist Family to serve as its guardian for a 100 years."

Cardaes now had sweat leaking from his forehead, he was in an immense amount of pain as he now moved a bit closer to Banagher.

"But if used properly, it can bring light to this Universal Century."

Banagher could not help but ask "What is it?"

But no instead Cardaes said a name, barely loud enough to hear, it was the name of Banagher's mother.

" _Anna_."

Banagher did not understand what was going on, how did this man know his mother?

"You mother did not want you to fall victim to this curse, so she took you from me."

Cardaes reached out his blood stained hand to his son as he said "She must hate me, as I am sure you do as well."

Banagher closed his eyes, the entire thing was a mess all of it, he had no idea was he had to do, so it was told to him.

"But you must go."

The voice was now almost gone and he knew the man before he was going to expire.

Yet as he was about to die Cardaes reached out and touched his son's face as he said, "Fear not, for if you trust in the possibility that lies within and try with all your might, the path will show itself to you."

Banagher now put his hand to the blood stained one of his fathers and held it as he said "It's selfish, you can't say all that to me now."

Cardaes now said in almost a groan as he made sure his voice was hear, even though it was barely above a whisper.

"Please forgive me. I would have wanted more, so much."

Cardaes now pushed himself away from his son as he said this, Banagher tried to grab a hold of his hand again, but the blood made it hard to.

The last thing he heard Cardaes Vist say, no the last thing he heard his father say or at least he could make out was " _Banagher, my wish has finally come true, Anna_."

Banagher now called out "Father!"

It was now that flames from an explosion engulfed the man right in front of his eyes and he could do nothing.

The cockpit sealed itself shut and began to activate the 360 degree view it had of the area around it.

Banagher put his hand to his face as tears formed in his eyes, he said " _Father_ , was he my?"

It was the worst possible time for it, but a memory now came to him, the memory of a young boy leaving a mansion.

It was now he also recalled the painting of the _Lady and the Unicorn_.

He recalled holding hands with his father as he looked at it and he now said " _To my only desire, the beast of possibility, the symbol of hope_ , Father."

He now opened his eyes that burned with a conviction to see this through and he said now to his departed mother "Mother I am sorry, I must."

He gave a pause now as he put his hands down on the controls of the **MS Unicorn**.

He then said "I must, go!"

The **MS** now began to glow with life and the flames that licked the metal were naught but for display, they could not touch him in here.

That which held the **MS** in placed moved to let him out and ever so slowly, he made the **MS** **Unicron** take its 1st steps.

As he did this, he said her name " _Audrey_."

In hopes that she heard him or that she felt him, he was not sure of what to do next, but he recalled that he had to move forward.

As he did this he found an oversized **MS** in his way, it was one of the ones he had seen fighting before.

It launched an attack on him, but Banagher was not in the mood to play.

He made the **MS Unicorn** rise out of the smoke and ashes and charged his enemy head on.

Banagher may not be an ace by any stretch of the imagination, but he for some reason, the controls of the **MS Unicorn** , for him they were easy.

He now made the **MS Unicorn** grab the hands of the other **MS** ; he was not going to allow it to use its beam sabre on him.

It was now that the might or at least the first stage of the **MS Unicorn's** power made itself known.

Pushing back the large **MS** , he crushed the beam saber with the hands of the **MS Unicorn**.

After he did this he said the words "Go, get the hell out of my way!"

Now pushing the **MS Unicorn** into full gear he turned up the speed as he began to smash the other **MS** out of the colony.

The power of the **MS Unicorn** was clear, now it had to show the skill of the pilot in mobile suit combat.

* * *

 **Okay, some of you may have noticed the absence of Anthony from quite a few scenes, well fact is that I am trying to make both him and Banagher the protagonists of this story, unlike Gundam Agito SEED, where it was just Anthony along with a handful of characters or more per chapter, so do keep that in mind.** **No Anthony is still the main character per say, but Banagher will have more of a role than what Kira did.**

 **Why did Anthony cry blood, well he was actually that sad, that he was unable to save the kids, remember in Gundam Agito SEED, he was able to save the shuttle of civilians from ORB during the battle of Orbit. He also is a little out of touch not being able to just go and fight for 6 weeks or rather not being in a war. Yes he does have PTSD, he is unable to sleep outside of his MS because of it. I will reveal the other symptoms in time.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review no flaming thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi all, here is the next chapter, I do hope you like it, I am going to put up a poll if Anthony should or should not get a pairing with this Chapter. I mean it is up to you guys to decide if he should get with someone or not.**

 **I do apologise for the late update I have had a lot on my plate of late and fucking up my shoulder was one of them, it is not healed but it is better than before. I also have been working full time and playing games every now and again, but I do try to write everyday if I can.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think, no flaming.**

Opening Song: Brave Shine by Aimer

The music starts to play and starts to build up, as this happens the view is that of young man in a space suit looking at an object far larger than him, the screen pans out as the music breaks even showing the man and the object in front of the Earth. The man and the object are growing ever smaller as the music continues to play.

As the screen fades to black a logo of Gundam Agito Unicorn appears on the screen then phases out.

" _Hidarite ni kakushita"_ A hand in a white glove is pressing on the controls of a mobile suit, then grasping a throttle

" _negai wa negai no mama_." The screen jumps out to show Banagher links in the cockpit of the **MS Unicorn** , his hands are moving across the controls as he moves the **MS**.

" _mezamenai yume miteita."_ The screen now zooms in on his face and see how his eyes are moving around rapidly, then he closed them.

" _Migite ni wa kara no kioku"_ The screen jumps to an image of Mineva looking at a portrait her younger self and Haman Karn.

" _Dare mo shiranai sekai no hate_." The screen now turns and zooms in on her face to see the admiration she holds for the woman.

" _yamanai ame ni utareteita"_ The screen now zooms out and then pushes the view past the shoulder of Mineva to look at the face of Marida watching the princess.

" _mamoritai mono wo_ " The view is now shows the face and upper body of the Newtype Ghost Elpeo Puru as she jumps around and twirls in what seems to be a garden.

" _mamoreru tsuyosa_ " The view zooms out so all can she her turn and smile and a figure in the shadows.

" _Sore wo shinjirarenaku_." The camera now zooms into the shadows to show to faintly glowing green eyes and the face of Anthony Hitoro as he sits down upon a broken column watching Puru play.

" _Naru yowasa_." The view zooms in on his face and he turns to look at it, his eyes flashing red as he did it but then going back to green.

" _Subete ukeirete_." The scene shows Full Frontal, Angelo and Zinnerman all sitting at a desk talking to one another.

" _Ashita wo sagasu_ " The view zooms in on them to show their upper bodies and heads, all three of them turn to look in the direction of the camera as if they know they are being watched.

" _Brave Shine_!" Banagher is shown as his eyes widen and he calls out a name as the view zooms out to show the **MS Unicorn**.

" _te wo nobaseba now"_ The **MS Unicorn** is dodging multiple shots from the **MS Sinjanu** as it tried to close the gap and engage with one of its beam sabres.

" _I see the light_." The **MS Kshatriya** is fleeing from the **MS Agito Zero** , before it turns around and fires all of its funnels at the **MS**.

" _kizudarake no yoru."_ Anthony is shown as he makes a fist and launches a punch, the view zooms out to show the **MS Agito Zero** landing a punch on the face of the **MS Kshatriya** through and asteroid.

" _you save my life_." A violet **MS Geara Zulu** is now fire at a **MS Delta Plus** that jinxes from right to left to avoid the shots.

" _kazashita"_ The scene now shows a giant red sphere of ligth, glowing above the Earth.

" _yaiba no saki ni"_ The scene zooms in to show the fully _awakened_ **MS Agito Zero** both with their arms as well as wings out in the symbol of a cross.

" _Omi wo kasaneta_." The scene shows Mineva staring at Earth with a hand on a glass window. It jumps to Banagher looking at the Earth through the **MS Unicorn**.

" _Inori wa toki wo koete_." Puru is now floating around in space looking at the Earth, Marida turns to look at it while she is in the **MS Kshatriya**. Zinnerman raises his hand as if he seeks to grab it. Full Frontal shakes his head at it.

" _Your Brave Shine_ " Anthony is shown now looking at it and getting up from where he was seated in his cockpit to look at the **MS Kshatriya** and Marida who is in it.

* * *

Chapter Two

" _Being unable to trust anything is the same as being unable to sense other people's love_." Yoshino Yūsuke (Clannad)

The **MS Agito Zero** , was now within the explosions of the colony, the flames did not bother it, neither did any of the attacks from the **MS RaZEL** that fired at where they had seen the _new_ **MS**.

Their comms were alive with chatter, due to the fact that a **MS** that could be a **MS Gundam** was in the area.

"So the **MS Unicorn** is now in the NTD mode, I guess I will have to go and make sure the kid is alright."

The **MS Agito Zero** , eyes glowed, right before the rest of its body began to glow with red light, the light of _Trans-Am_.

The **MS Agito Zero** , was faster than most, but with the boost of _Trans-Am_ , it moved 5 times faster than it would normally.

Speeds like that only those who were genetically altered pilots of _ZAFT_ or Kira Yamato could see and even for them, it was hard to see the **MS** instead of a flash.

But the pilots of _Londo Bell_ were not like the Coordinators of the _Cosmic Era_.

All they saw was a flash of crimson light past them by as it sped out of the colony.

To the lesser pilots, it could be mistaken for a large blast, to those who had been in a **MS** longer, they knew it had to be a **MS** moving so fast, it looked like a flash.

For no blast could avoid them like this flash did, Anthony did not care for what they thought, all he knew was that he did not abandon a friend in need.

For he did have the ability to help him and if he chose not to help out his friend when he could, isn't that the same as betraying them, Anthony was no traitor at all.

* * *

 _With Marida_

"That unit, it is a **G** - **Gundam** , **GUNDAM** is the enemy!"

The **MS Kshatriya** spun around and began to fire her funnels at the white and red **Gundam**.

She was losing herself in the battle, the void of space between her and the **Gundam** that she made, began to shorten.

" **Gundam, Gundam** is the enemy!" She began to chant this as she tried to shoot down the **MS** before her.

But she found that the **Gundam** in question did not give a damn about her funnels, not only did it avoid them, with a slash of its purple beam sabre, it was able to not only land a hit on them, but cut right through them.

Sure it was only one at a time, but fact was, one at a time was one too many.

Marida had never faced a **MS** like this, no she had but not alone, what seemed to be a life time ago, a **Gundam** , far larger than most wielding a beam sabre that put most to shame.

It had taken down funnels as well, but not at speed like this one, the one in the past, had reach as well as raw power.

This one had raw power, speed and grace when it fought, but all of that did not matter to her, what did was taking down the enemy and **Gundam** was the enemy.

It was at this point she was forced to draw upon her own beam sabre, in order to counter a blow of her foe.

This **MS** , it was fast as well as it was strong and Marida was able to feel it.

She had already establish that the entire **MS** had _Pysco Frame_ through out the main body and even the limbs.

It was a monster, but Marida wanted to fight it, to defeat it, to destroy it.

It was like a part of her that she was unaware of.

" **Gundam** is the enemy!"

As she said this she felt the **Gundam** push past her **MS** as she did the same, but it was not over, not yet.

Marida moved her **MS** to perform a loop to come back and have another strike at the **Gundam**.

As she did this, her foe did the same.

To all who saw it from a distance, it was but two lights moving back and forth in loops as they 2 clashed then moved past the other, only to attack the other again.

It was now that the **Gundam** was able to get the drop on her.

It was right before they clashed once more, that the **Gundam** slashed at her **MS** , cutting off one of the 4 shoulder binders.

The force of the attack pushed Marida back, but she did not let that deter her from her goal.

Even as she flew back, she regained control of her **MS** and got ready for another round.

But then she felt as well as saw _him_ , the young man from before in the deadly **MS** had arrived on the scene, was it a friend or was it a foe, to her or to the white **MS**.

With the 2 **MS** now so close, she could see that it was no doubt a **Gundam**.

Back a 6th sense of sorts, made her hold back as she saw that the **Gundam** had turned to face the new **MS** as well.

From what she could see, the white **Gundam** had every intent to fight the other one.

The **Gundam** , the one with the crimson cape, just _stood_ for a use of the term, with its arms crossed in front of it.

In space there was no air to move the cape, so it just draped over the shoulders of the **MS** as it stood there.

What was going on, Marida did not know, but the next second, the white **Gundam** attack the other as it charged with its beam sabre.

Yet it did not land a blow, in a flash of red, or was it _vermilion_ , the other **Gundam** , had been able to grab the head of the white **Gundam**.

As it did so, Marida saw the red light from the white **Gundam** fade and as it did, the other **Gundam** let go.

As the red light from the white **Gundam** was no more, it began to transform back into the form it had when it first appeared.

Marida now saw felt that her _master_ , the captain was near, turning her head she saw was able to pull up a friendly **MS** on a view and see that the Captain, in a space suit was calling her back.

"If you want to go, then go, I will not come after you, after all I am not your enemy, at least I am not yet, but time will tell Zeon pilot."

* * *

 _Garencieres bridge_

Zinnerman was now talking to Full Frontal via a video comm, Full Frontal had chosen to speak with him, due to the fact that Angelo who was supposed to be doing it, had been way to hostile about it.

The masked man on the screen now said "So from all that you've told me, there was a **Gundam** there if not two and Marida is sure that the pilot of one of them was the same man who took her on when she tried to return the princess to us."

Zinnerman gave a nod as he said "I take her word for it, from the report I have from here and the other 2, the clothes the young man wore, matched the colour design of the **MS** that assisted her.

Full Frontal paused before he replied "To assist us in an **MS** battle, but to deter us just recently before it, that man may be an old friend of the princess."

Zinnerman now also gave a pause to consider this, if it was true, it would make sense as to why he assisted her against them, but assisted them against _Londo Bell_.

"I am not all too sure about that, it may be that he was just there with a friend or he was hired by her."

Full Frontal was able to see it that was as well, but he did not wish to discredit that the young man, may have been a part of Zeon or remnant of it.

"I do see what your point of view, but I am not sure what she offered to pay him in, if she paid him at all, we will have to wait."

It was at this point Marida chose to speak up as she said "May I speak _master_?"

Zinnerman did not reply, he just looked to Full Frontal who gave a nod.

Marida saw this as consent, so she went ahead to say "When I was near him, it felt as if I have fought him before or at least I have been near him, also from what I saw in his eyes, he is older than he lets on."

Full Frontal gave a nod, but said "Even if that is so, we have no proof of that, it is not that I doubt what you say, it is that we cannot jump to conclusion just yet."

Marida gave a nod and Zinnerman said "If that is all, we will need to plan out an attack to try to find a way to capture the _key_ to _Laplaces box_.

Full Frontal gave a nod as he said "We will do just that, but first you will need some to to rest, after all, there is a **Gundam** if not two, so we will have to be careful of them, am I clear."

Zinnerman gave a nod before he said "We will get what was promised to us, I swear that we will sir even if it cost me my lift."

In reply to that Full Frontal said "You cannot deliver the box to me if you're dead can you, do what you can we will find a way to deal with this _False Trojan Horse_."

* * *

 _Nahal Argama_

Daguza was standing over a man who was working to open the **MS** that had been recovered, the pilot of the **MS** had not opened it and from what they could tell he was unconscious.

The other pilot, though, he was awake and Daguza felt that it was best to treat him well even though he had shot and taken down quite a few of Nahal Argama's **MS**.

It was not yet known to the rest of the crew, but he did this due to the fact that the man gave him the feel of a veteran pilot and gave his word that he would assist them in opening the other **MS**.

The worker though had no intent to let the young man help them out and said that it was his job and that he could do it.

So while the worker tried and so far failed to do his job, the ECOAS 920 Commander now eyed this pilot.

"I take it that you know the pilot."

The man with red hair that looked as if it was faded and green eyes with skin that looked to have a tint of grey in it now shook his head.

"It is more like I can guess who the pilot is and I am about 90% sure I will be right, but that still leave 10% that I am wrong after all."

It was a simple answer, Daguza also knew that it was an answer of a man, who had to have gone through a lot to never be certain of the answers they have.

"To think I am on a ship with a _Titan_ , I have to say it is a strange time to live in, don't you agree sir?"

In reply to that Daguza said "It is a strange time, but we are not _Titan_."

The man just said "Keep telling yourself that sir."

"Do you have a problem with Titan, it was not the best time in the Earth Federations history."

In reply to that he got "If I may so say, I am pretty sure that the best times of the Earth Federation do not exist, all things have major flaws, if they are built by human beings."

The man now looked at the worker and said "Move, I do not have the patience to wait for you to fail yet again."

The tone was neutral as if it had been stripped of any emotion, it was like he did that to make sure it did not sound like a threat.

The worker now looked to Daguza who just gave a nod as if to tell him to get off his ass and let this man try.

The sight he saw now gave him a slight sense of dread, for at speeds that were almost if not inhuman, the man now began to type upon the key board at a pace that might break the laptop.

Daguza did not say a word, but his 2nd in command Conroy blinked as he said "What is this guy?"

After about half a minute, the display began to change and the screen that said locked now changed to that of open.

The pilot now stood up and said "It is not hard to do what others cannot not, if you're aware of factors that others are not."

If Daguza was a tad suspicious of this guy up till now, he was now very suspicious of him, though he was able to tell.

" _He did not enter the code right away, it means he must not have known it or he must have not known the right one to enter, he offered us aid in case of combat, but also has an_ _ **MS**_ _so advanced it can move on its own, due to that, he can do as he wishes, for he has the entire ship's crew hostage._ "

As the cockpit opened to reveal the pilot of the **MS** , most were shocked to see that it was a boy, Daguza did note, that the man, who was yet to give his name, was not surprised by this at all.

In fact he saw him breath a sigh of relief, it was clear to him now that the young man, knew the kid.

Rather than wait for the opportune time to strike, which may never come, he chose to be direct about this.

"That young man in their, do you know him?"

The man gave him a nod as he said "He is Banagher Links, a student who was studying in the Colony, he has ties to the _Vist Family_ , more to the point to the former head of the _Vist Family_."

Daguza narrowed his yes, the young man had not even looked at him and kept his eyes fixed on Banagher.

The man went on to say "The Vist family always had to have a way to maintain power in case the path of the wind was no longer blowing their way, no doubt this suit has to be calibrated to allow a person to pilot it."

At this point Daguza asked "Even if that is true, what is the point you are trying to make."

The young man gave shook his head as the _boy_ , Banagher was taken out of the **MS**.

"A suit like this is not a simple **MS** at a side a boy can jump into and win a war in, from the data I have on it, only a member of the _Vist family_ can grant a person access to pilot this **MS**."

Daguza was able to see now what this man meant.

"So you mean to say that Cardaes Vist gave this **MS** to this boy just like that?

The young man gave a laugh now as he turned to face Daguza, it was now that Daguza saw that his eyes were no longer green as they had been before.

They were no red or crimson, like blood, he also recalled that the man had not worn a space suit, just like the boy who was in the **MS Unicorn**.

"Did you not hear me Titan, I said he had ties to the _Vist Family_ or rather just Cardaes Vist the deceased head of the family, I don't like to repeat myself."

He now closed his eyes took in a few deep breath then opened them again.

This time they were green when he said "I have to say though, to do so well in the **MS** , he must have had some preparation."

This did catch Daguza off guard as even he was able to recall that not just any kid was capable of jumping into an **MS** and being able to pilot it.

"Wait do you mean to say that this boy has had some training?"

The man gave a nod as he said "As a mobile suit pilot, I can tell you that he has had to have had some sort of training in order to do what he did out there, but his must be out of touch to say the least of his battle tactics."

Be it known that Daguza did not like this young man, he did not hate him but he did not like him.

Yet the words he said was honest enough and did hold some truth to them.

"So from what you've said, he was put into that **MS** , but why was he?"

"If I had to say it, it would be that the kid was in the right place at the right time, but I do not believe in coincidences."

* * *

 _Nahal Argama Medical Bay_

The first thing Anthony did when he walked into the medical bay, to wait for Banagher to wake up was look at the doctor who was there.

After about 5 seconds, Anthony gave a blink before he calmly said "I see, so you are still with a ship with the name _Argama_ , it seems to be so from the looks of it, Hasan."

The man looked up to see who it was and gave a blink as he said "Sorry do I know you, you seem to know me very well."

Hasan was unsure if he knew this guy, it was clear that he was not from the Earth Federation, but it was also clear by his uniform, that he was not a part of Zeon.

Hasan was not sure of it, but as he looked at the guy, the more he felt like he should know him, as if he had met him but did not recall, when where or why.

He now said "I am sorry, I am sure that I have met you before and that I know you."

In reply to that, Anthony who still had not yet said his name gave a shrug "It is only natural, you do see a lot of people, I mean you are a doctor."

Mineva who was present took note of this as she knew that the _Argama_ was a ship during the Gryps Conflict.

" _I am not sure if he has stated his name yet, I am also not sure if he told me his real name or an alias_."

Anthony's eyes now turned to look at Banagher before he said "Poor kid, to move that fast in a **MS** and to fight a **MS** of that size, it might have been too much for him."

A lady with brown hair in an Earth Federation Uniform now had to ask "Not to be rude, but who are you and how did you get here?"

In reply to that Anthony did not even turn his eyes to look at her when he replied. "I am the pilot of the other **MS**."

Mihiro Oiwakken the ensign gave a blink as she said "So you were the one to recover that **MS** for us, but you also did shoot down our **MS**."

Anthony now turned to look at her, she saw that his eyes were red, but due to the fact she had not seen him for long, she was unaware that they had been green but mere moments before she spoke.

"Oh I can live with it, I shot down a bunch of blood thirsty pilots who went into a non hostile colony, cause the deaths of many civilians and damaged the frame of the colony itself, I had no intent to fight in a **MS** ever again, but you lot forced my hand, all I did was damage control so not all of the residents died."

It was in every shape, state and form, a verbal bitch slap to her.

Sure she was a nice and good person, to an extent, but to have all of this dropped on her was brutal to say the least.

He closed his eyes as he took in a few deep breaths and when he opened them, his eyes were green once more.

"If you wish to correct what I said, please go ahead and do so child."

Mihiro at this point narrowed her eyes at being called a child and said "I am no child and we do what we have to."

In reply to her, Anthony said "Your eyes, they are that of a child, a child who is still innocent, you do not have blood on your hands, nor have you tasted blood in battle, a child who wears a uniform, but a child all the same."

In a way all of it was true, Daguza who was listening in on all of this decided to come in now.

As he did so, he made sure to ask "You do have a grudge against the Federation or as you said before _Titans,_ from what you just said, it is as if you know of many more times the Federation has commit such acts, I can say that a grudge and use of the name _Titan_ means that you are formerly a member of the AEUG, the _Anti Earth Union Group_."

Anthony's eyes now slowly lost the red glow and began to revert back to green as he said "No I am not _formerly_ a member of the AEUG."

Daguza did not buy it, but then again, what was said was not meant for him to understand.

In his reply, only Mineva was able to pick up on the way the word _formerly_ , had been said.

" _He did not deny he was a part, he only denied that he was no longer a member of the AEUG_."

Hasan now defused the situation by saying "If he was a part of it, I never saw him and I saw all of the ace pilots, with all the skills he has, he would have been one of the aces for sure sir."

Daguza now narrowed his eyes and the asked "I am unsure if you are aware of it, but your eyes seem to switch colour, from green to red and then from red back to green."

It was a change of topic, a welcome change for some, but it also puzzled a few of the people in the room who were yet to notice this.

In reply to Daguza Anthony shook his head as he said "No I am unable to see my eyes, just like everyone else and I am not vain enough or rather do not bother to look into a mirror often if at all."

It was a fair answer, in fact it was one of the few ones that Daguza could accept for now.

"From what you said earlier, you only shot down our **MS** due to the fact that we were in combat inside the colony."

Anthony gave a nod "I only did what I could to avoid the civilian deaths that were going to happen, as for my **MS** , you will find that it is sanctioned by your own people and that I can do with it as I please."

It was an ass pull, but then again, it was an ass pull he had 6 weeks to pull off and to pull off well.

Daguza gave a nod to Conroy as if to ask him to speak up on the matter, Conroy went on to say "It all checks out, when he came out and said he was not aligned with the Earth Federation, Zeon or any other faction."

"It was all true, what little data we have says that he was granted permission to have and use his **MS** as he saw fit as long as it was in space, but if we were to ask them, they'd naturally deny it."

Now with a nod Anthony said "So as you can see we are not enemies, the **MS** I was forced to shoot down was a result of the lack of communication, had I been told of any and everything that was going on, I may have stayed out of it or even assisted you."

Daguza in reply to that asked "Even if that were so, why would you help us, if you hate the _Titans_ and as you saw, we are the _Titans_."

In reply to that Anthony gave a shrug as he said "I am not sure if you are aware of it, but the people who were hit hardest and 1st in the _One Year War_ , were the Sides."

Anthony then said "Hate is a strong word, I do not hate you, I hate the ones who make what you do a necessity."

Daguza was able to see now the point that the man was trying to make.

"We are just cogs in a machine, you hate the ones that made us to do what we have to."

"The Earth Federation leaders are corrupt twisted and selfish, but Zeon was no better, if you want proof of it, you only need to look at the deaths of their leaders."

Anthony gave a sigh as he said "Zeon Zum Deikun, in my belief died due to due to pushing himself too hard or he was killed under the orders of his closet friend."

"Jimba Ral was stabbed to death under the orders of Zabi Family."

"Sasro Zabi, was killed during the funeral of Zeon Zum Deikun, his death was blamed on Jimba Ral, but he had an altercation with his sister Kycilia just prior to his death, though the notes of Reginlief who was also Cecilia Irene, the aide of Gihren, it is implied that he had a hand it that."

Anthony gave a pause now before he said "I haven't even got to the One Year War, safe to say the only way to succeed in Zeon is to kill your way to the top."

It was as he had said and Daguza could accept this as well "So you do not like either of us, you prefer to be on your own, I can accept that."

In reply to that Anthony said "If one has to pick a choice out of two evils, then that man is a fool, I do not play by the rules other set so they can win, I play my way, I do not have to choose either of the two evils, for I do not wish to aid either of them."

Daguza then said "Before you said you would have been willing to lend us aid, but if you do not wish to aid the Earth Federation why us."

In reply to that Anthony said "I may choose to aid you, but it would in my own way, I do believe I said _assisted_ , it does not mean I will go out and fight side by side, it means that I would do what I had to to ensure the safety of the colony."

Daguza gave a nod "So by assisted, you mean to say you would have kept the _Sleeves_ out of the colony."

Anthony gave a nod "I just have to ask, is that a name or title that they made up or is it one that you gave them, if it is or if it is not, I will say that the one who named them had no taste and must have wished to screw with the people who have to fight them."

It was at this point that Anthony turned his head to see now that his friend Banagher eyes were now open, but he was not truly awake for the only word to leave his mouth was " _Audrey._ "

* * *

 _With Daguza_

Daguza had gone ahead and did his interrogation of Banagher links, safe to say he was not too impressed with all that he had heard.

Fact was most of what the boy said was what _that man_ had said to them as well, the fact that a boy did not seem like he was lying, though most if not all that he had said was hard to believe.

It also did check out with what they had been told just before by _that man_ as well.

Daguza was no fool, he knew it all checked out a bit too well for it all to be real.

It might be all too real, but fact was that it could possibly be all true and then what.

Daguza was a soldier and his time in ECOAS had made him do some nasty shit.

The punishment for being in a **MS** and using an **MS** that is military property was death, yet the words of that man _Hitoro_ as all records had him, stated that it was not a hijacking.

"So if I am to believe all that you have said, Cardaes Vist just gave you control of the **MS**."

Daguza put on his poker face, if it was true and the boy was given the **MS** by Vist, he was unsure of what to do.

If it was not true, then the boy would have to die or at least be put on trail.

The latter was by far the easier option, but Daguza was a soldier and a part of ECOAS, he knew better than any that, the easier option is never the right one and has a nasty backlash that will come back to you.

"Say I do believe all that you have said, that you were given the **MS** by Cardaes Vist, why is it that he gave you the **MS** , was it because you were there?"

Banagher now shook his head "No he said a lot, he said that he made it now respond to only me and that it would grant me power unrivalled."

It was at this point that Daguza stopped him and said "Power, did he say what it was or how it would be given to you?"

Banagher again shook his head as he said "I, I think he said, it is only possible if I proved myself a suitable pilot."

Daguza raised an eyebrow at this "If you proved to be a suitable pilot it would grant you power?"

This was not getting him any closer to _Laplaces_ _Box_ nor was it giving him any answer that he needed.

"So by your account, he just gave this to you, a boy who was just there at the time, can you see why it is hard for me to believe."

Daguza now turned to Conroy who gave him a nod, it was clear that this boy was not going to be able to give them any of the answers they needed now.

After all he was just a boy and from what he said it seemed to actually be just in the right place at the right time.

There was a lot of things that needed to go right for him to get into that **MS**.

Far to many for it to have been chance, but it was also way to many for it to be a planned event after all in war plans are the first to go to hell.

As the 2 left Banagher quietly said "Would it be easier to believe if he were my father."

No one not even Banagher was sure if he meant for them to hear that or not.

Yet Daguza had heard it and this did cause him to turn around.

But whatever he was going to say he never got to for the entire ship shook now as it took a hit.

It had to be the _Sleeves_ , they were back and they had just attacked no doubt this was caused by the Captain and his lack of combat experience.

It was not that the last words Banagher had said lost on Daguza, he knew he would have to confront the boy on what he had just said, but the time was not now.

Daguza now turned to Conroy and gave a nod as if to say that they both had things that they needed to do.

Banagher was left now alone in the room unsure of what he had just said or what it could mean for him.

What he did know that he was now alone and that he needed to get out of the medical garbs he was in.

But what then, he had no real plan after that, he was not going to just take the **MS Unicorn** and flee, no he was not going to do that, not without Audrey.

He was unsure of it, but he thought he had heard Hitoro or rather Anthony Hitoro when he woke up, but when he was able to see clearly the man had not been in sight.

If it was true and he was here, Banagher knew that the man would help him, he did not know why, he just knew it in his heart.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony had heard the sirens for all people to get the space suits on.

No one knew it, but he chose not to due to the fact that in a way he had already died.

" _I am not sure, I guess I can say for sure I have died at least once, twice if you count the mishap like a year ago that go me to SEED, I have done more than I ever have dreamed to, so dying it is not all that scary_."

It was true, he had filled the long childish wish to be a true _Gundam Pilot_ , it was a wish he nor did any one he knew thought would come true.

"Just smile."

It was not the best advice, but it was solid for him, it came from a blue hedgehog, in a game that was release for him like 17 years ago, if it was 2023.

" _To think that I would draw from it in life, I bet there are a lot of people who would give me hell for that 2006 game_."

Anthony now turned to look at Audrey who he knew would be there.

He gave her a nod before he said "I think you may wish to put on a suit of sorts, if we go into combat you may need it."

In reply to that he got "As far as I can see, you are not in one, care to tell me why?"

With a slightly dark chuckle Anthony stroked his face and said "I do not for I see no need to, I do not fear for my life."

In reply to that Audrey asked him "Is it that you do not fear death or that you do not value your own life, they are not the same."

Anthony gave a smile as he said "If you can call this life, you should go see Banagher, I am sure that he is now up, he is not the kind of guy to stay down when there is danger."

In reply to that Audrey said "May I ask who you know this or why you choose to assume this."

His eyes flashed red for all but a second, but long enough for her to see it.

"I can tell you, but I think I will not, for it is not in my nature to spoil kids, if you want to know try to find out on your own."

It was very deliberate, it was safe to say if he had said " _Fuck off and do it yourself, I have no need to help you nor do I want to you little shit._ "

He then gave her a nod and said "Try to stay out of the way of the ECOAS, let they recall who you are."

It was sound advice and a way of telling her to try to get to a space suit.

But now as Anthony walked past her "It is up to you though, I do believe that the kid is awake if you wanted to check on him."

He now left her as he headed to the **MS** hangar in the ship.

It was as Anthony was about to get out of earshot, did he hear Audrey say "All that you have said, all that you know, you are not tense, you are not afraid, there is a calm to you, a calm that is not there in many, just who are you?"

In reply to that Anthony turned around with a blank face said "To die a 2nd time, it is not as scary as the 1st."

Audrey gave a blink at this as she now saw Anthony begin to walk away from her.

It was no idle boast for no man could just say.

As he now vanished behind the edge of the corridor, Audrey felt as if she knew him or at least that he was not a threat to her.

With that in mind, she _chose_ now to head to Banagher instead of head to a space suit.

It was for a good cause though, Audrey, nay Mineva did not believe the Laplace Box should fall into the hands of Zeon.

It was a thing of great and terrible power or at least it was meant to be, for all she knew it was a carter of sorts like Hitoro had said to her within the Vist Mansion.

But the question that begged to be asked was how in all the world, did he know the details of the Laplace Box.

At this point Audrey was yet to see his **MS** or to see him in action so she had no idea how he got on to this ship.

But she did know that he gave her the look of a veteran **MS** pilot and not just any veteran, he had seen a thing or two no one should have.

The longer she thought on it, the larger it became, she did not like the unknown, in all her days with Haman, it was best to say that what one did not know was not safe to be used until you knew it.

" _I will have to make sure to find out who this Anthony Hitoro is later, he gives off a feel like he knows me, yet I am unsure of him and his motives, I do not get the feeling that he means to do me harm, but you never can tell with some people_."

* * *

 _With Banagher_

Banagher Links had been left around in the medical bay he had been in.

It was empty and he had a chance to put his clothes on and get out of here.

At this point, he just wanted to check on Audrey and see if she was alright, but he knew he had to find Anthony first.

After he put on his clothes he now opened the door, it was not locked, why it was not, he was unsure, it might have to do with the emergency that was going on.

As the door opened he saw the back of a young man with blonde hair and he seemed to loose an item of his that was attached to a chain.

What the item was or why it was with this soldier, Banagher did not know.

But he did not care and he called out "Hey, sir you lost this."

The man now spun around to see Banagher holding an item in his hand.

The face of the soldier softened and seemed to show a sign of relief.

"Oh thanks, for that."

As Banagher tossed him the trinket the young man said "This might save my life, you see it is my _lucky_ _charm_ , thanks for returning it to me."

As he said this he turned around "You don't need to do a thing, leave it up to us to handle this, we'll take care of the ship this time around."

Banagher was not sure why the young soldier had said that, but he knew he was not going to just stand here and do nothing.

If he did that, he was sure that he would never be needed by her as like he needed her. But he did not need to find her for she had now come to him, it was a 1st.

Audrey now called out his name softly as she could, but loud enough to hear "Banagher."

As he turned around in reply he said "Audrey?"

She now pushed herself of the wall to Banagher as she said his name once more "Banagher."

In the 0 gravity of the ship the gentle push made her not only come in contact with Banagher, but it allowed her to move him into the room that he had just come out from.

Only as the doors closed behind her that she began to speak to him "Listen to me, that machines systems are registered to your biometric data."

Her face now changed to a frown as she said "Which means it can't be operated by anyone but you."

All he was able to say to that was "That is what I was told, but, but how do you all of this."

It was a good question, for another time.

She did not give him a reply no, instead she lent closer to his face as she lowered her voice and said "I want you to come with me."

Isn't this what he wished for, to be needed by her, for her to want him and need him as he needed her, but why, why did it feel like it would not last.

Words that now hit him was what Hitoro had said to him a while back "If you feel lost, take a step back, see the bigger picture, it pays to do so."

He had to do so at this point, all of it, was to real for him, but it was also not so real, it was as if once this was done, he would be left by her to give into his own despair.

Audrey was unaware of the doubt that held Banagher back and now as she began to glance from side to side to make sure that no one else was around she said "We can escape if we go now."

She now stopped glancing from side to side to look into Banagher's eyes.

"We could head back to Industrial 7, you sneak onto a cargo vessel and find some place to hide among the sides."

For him this confirmed to him that he was going to be abandoned, it did show on his face, but at the moment, Audrey did not notice it, or she did but ignored the look on his face as she went on to say.

"While you do that, I'll figure out some way to dispose of that machine."

Banagher now leaned in closer to ask her why she wished to do this, but all he was able to say was "Audrey?"

Audrey's eyes now fell down as she began to contemplate the futures in which she did not destroy the **MS Unicorn**.

The words that she said now, were not in her usual regal self "If we don't do it, that thing is just to dangerous, I can't let anyone get their hands on it.

Banagher now had enough of her or at least he had enough of her leaving him out of the loop and just telling him what had to be done.

There was also this ship and the people on it to consider, at this point he was not going to

With both his hands on her shoulders he said "Now just wait a sec."

There was a brief look of shock on her face, was as if she did not expect him to resist her.

But that faded in an instant as she said "No, I will explain it to you later."

There was a part of her voice that sounded desperate.

But Banagher did not waver here, no he now said "If you won't tell me anything, how can you expect me to agree with you, stop trying to convince me by talking like this, it isn't fair."

He was right, it was not fair, none of this was, his father, her all of it, to push it onto him just like that.

To assume he was just ready for this, or to just be told to just act and trust that it will be alright.

There was shock on Audrey's face, she was unable to grasp, why Banagher chose to resist her, in fact she was caught off guard by this, it was clear she still did not truly understand the boy.

But then he said "Audrey, what do you want to do."

As he said this his face grew more serious "Don't tell me what you should do."

He now moved a little closer to her as he said "Your responsibility, tell me what it is that you want to do."

Audrey was still in shock, so much so that she now gave a little gasp after he said this to her.

She now had nothing to say and looked down at the ground in front of her feet, it had been a long time a very long time since she had chosen to do what she wanted to do.

Before she could answer, the two ECOAS, Daguza and Conroy came into the room.

Conroy took a hold of Banagher, while Daguza grabbed Audrey, as he did this, Banagher chose to ask the two of them "Hey what are you?"

He was not sure why, but Audrey was in danger and he knew it, Daguza now said to her "You know why I am here-!"

He did get to finished his line, but as he did, he felt a cold and firm hand grab hold of his shoulder.

The hand of a man who was not supposed to be in this room and whom no one had seen enter, but they had seen him exit.

"What you're trying to pull, it will not work, not on terrorists, nor the _Principality of Zeon_ , it was a den of monster, do you really think that hold her hostage will work, they'll let you kill her."

It was Anthony Hitoro, his eyes did not glow any more, no they shone red as he said this to them, yet it was not all he had to say.

"If the man called Full Frontal is Char or not, it is still to be decided."

Daguza got the message and chose to let go of Audrey "So you will launch and face him 1 on 1?"

In reply to him, Anthony said "I can, but at this point in time, I am not sure if I want to, take a look in the mirror _Titan_."

Banagher gave a gasp as he heard Daguza say to Hitoro "The way you speak, what you know of Zeon, only one who has come from Zeon would say that."

At this point Banagher had to go and ask "What is this all about, why are all of you in here?"

Banagher saw that Hitoro did not take his eyes off Daguza for a split second as he said "Think back to what I said to your father before the two of us took his leave, do you recall the name that I called her?"

Banagher had to pause for a moment to recall, Conroy did not let him go during this time, when it did come to him, it was not alone, the horror of the name came with it and the realisation of what the two men were going to do with her.

" _Mineva Zabi_ , if that is true, the two of you want to use her as a hostage."

Hitoro now replied to him "I am aware of that, I am here due to the fact that it will not work out for them, I am not a part of Zeon, but I can't leave a young girl in the hands of these murderers now can I."

Banagher saw that both Daguza and Conroy took offence at that, yet they did not try to rebuke him. It was clear that the title held some merit or at least the two men knew that it did.

"I do suggest that I go out there, but as it is, I am not going to comprise the safety of a child."

At this point Banagher saw his chance as he said "Then why don't I go out, I can help out against them, if it will keep Audrey safe."

Daguza was about to say something, when the ship got hit and all of them, bar for Anthony had to brace themselves.

Things were not looking up for them and as it were, they had no **MS** that could take on this **MS**.

Daguza now looked at Anthony and said "You have my word, that we will not harm her if the two of you launch."

Anthony narrowed his eyes for a moment, but before he could reply Banagher did it for him.

"We'll do it, we will launch out there and take that mobile suit on, you in turn leave Audrey alone you hear me."

* * *

 _ **MS Agito Zero**_ _(Play: See You Again)_

Anthony looked up at the eyes of the **MS Agito Zero**. He did offer to do this, but had that been the right thing to do?

Looking up into the eyes of his **MS** , Anthony could see the images of his friends one by one.

"First was Lord Uzumi his arms were folded and he had the same look in his eyes that he had the last time Anthony had seen him.

The next was Cagalli, she was in her disguise, the one she war with the _Desert Dawn_ , her eyes held the defiance she had when the first met.

The next was Dearka who had his grin on and his _ZAFT_ space suit, he was giving the thumbs up.

Next up was Yak whose face was that of when he had declared that he would protect the _Eternal_ , the fire that was in his eyes that day did not fade away.

Next was Waltfeld who sported a grin of his own, yet his eyes did not smile with him, if one knew where to look his eyes were that of a man who was unsure of the future.

After him was Delilah the body guard of Lacus, her face did not betray any emotion, but her eyes reflect Lacus.

Mu was now the one to appear, he looked as he always did, laid back, his eyes held content, he was ready to meet his end if he had to.

Athrun was next, he looked as if he was on the verge of tears, but through them, one could see his desire to see this through to the end.

Following his best friend was Kira Yamato, his hand was extended out as if he intent to shake it with some one, his eyes did not show any emotion other than the conviction to act.

He was not the last to appear for there was yet one last person to come.

The last friend to appear was Lacus, her eyes were filled with hope, hope one may say for all, those on Earth and in space.

For those in her world and in others, for those she knows and those she knew and those she knew not at all.

It was the way she appeared, it was as if she was praying while looking up to the sky, straight out of the 4th opening song.

If she did do that at all, Anthony was not sure if he was present for it, but he knew what the memory of his friends was telling him.

In a sense they were his friends, but they were also his family, his brothers and sister, it was for them not the world that he had laid down his life.

If they knew that at the time, Anthony was unsure.

Yet he could not help but feel as if they knew.

He was now thrown through time and space to a world where he was a nobody, to a world where he had no friends, well he had made one friend in 6 weeks.

Now he was at a crossroads once more, he could get in his **MS** and go fight, get in it and run away or he could just stay here and not get into it at all.

All of them had their merits, this was not his war, heck SEED had not been, yet he had chosen to fight in it, to fight and to die, could he do that once more?

It was as he tried to decide on a course of action the his last words to Yzak came to him.

 _ **MS Duel**_ _thumped it's chest as Yzak said "It's been an honour sir!"_

Those were the last words that Anthony had spoken to the young ZAFT pilot.

It had been an honour, though he had not known Yzak for as long as he had known all of the other pilots, he did like the guy.

The fire that had burned in his eyes, the fire to see justice done for his fallen friends, that had not abated, not once.

It was the fact that he did not throw away his conviction even when it was better to.

He had joined the _Clyne Faction_ as it were, he had fought both _ZAFT_ and _EA_ forces for them.

He now found that he had tears rolling down his eyes, not of pain, but of joy and of pride to know that he was there for his friends when it counted.

Anthony now began to take a few steps towards his **MS**.

As he did so he recalled the last line that he had sent to Lacus Clyne "Believe _in the future, in people and in the possibility that people possess._ "

Fact was that he believed in it, he had seen miracles for real or at the very least a single miracle that day on the hill in front of a school under the Sakura trees.

3 years for them had paid off that day, 3 years that could have made any one else quit.

But that young lady with grey hair and blue eyes never gave up on the blue eyes blue haired man she fell in love with.

It was that day, that miracle that gave him the push now to take the steps towards the **MS** **Agito Zero** and move forward with out any trace of indecision within his eyes.

It had been that miracle that day, that had renewed his faith in humanity in the world.

All of the days, the good as well as the bad, they had all been a blessing for him.

It had been long days without his friends, his family, to lose them, to be flung into a new world, had he not know the world, it may have been too much for him.

He had come a very long way from where he'd began.

All the bonds he made, all the people he had met, all of them, he did not regret it one bit. If he did, it would be an insult to those that got him there.

Those who lost and gave their lives in the Bloody Valentine, was it all worth it.

He knew he had started down a dark path, but he always had the light of his friends to guide him back, the power he had, it did not corrupt him as it may have done others.

The bonds he had made with his friends, they would never be broken, both from his home and in that world, they were still there, all of them.

At the end, those in that new world were his family, his brothers as sister, they came first and they would remember, after all he was a brother to all of them.

Like they had of him, all Anthony had of them was the memories, those he would keep very close to his heart.

All that he had been through, he had not been alone, they had been by his side, both his real family and his friends from home and his surrogate family and friends from that new world.

The bonds of friendship are what ties the souls of one another together, there is no way to simply get rid of them.

They were within him still, sure he was a long way away, yet it did not matter for they were with him.

For the first time in over a month no over 8 years he felt like how he was back in his glory days, the days he had spent with _Ayu_ prior to her death.

Why he felt this way, even he was unsure, yet it did not matter.

He did not use the term _friend_ lightly, yet he had so many, was it proof that there was hope for humanity in all the worlds.

Guess the love he felt for his friends and family would never be lost, he was a man who believe in what others did not, he believed in miracles.

Not many adults did, he had seen it with his own eyes that day, yet he was not sure if one would ever happen to him in that way.

Being in SEED, being here, all of it was a miracle in its own way, but it was not the same as it was for those two.

Truth be told, Anthony never truly cared if he loved again, no for him to see the smiles on those he consider his friends, that was more than enough.

With each step the words of his friends before the final battle came to him, the memories of them each urging him to take up to banner of Lacus Clyne and fight for a better future.

The context was not the same, if it was then, best not to voice opinions on it.

Yet the message that the voices spoke to him, it was the same, to stand and fight to not give in to hold truth to his beliefs, that's what drove him.

Yzak _"I have come to far to back out now, if I did it would be a stain on any of my memories of Nicol_!"

Kira _"I can't let them die, it is too late to back out, the final battle is here and if I don't fight the world is at risk_."

Cagalli " _Well I for one am not just going to sit back and let a bunch of ass holes ruin the world we live in_!"

Dearka " _Well I for one do not want all the people on Earth or back home to just die_."

Murrue " _I am in this, I was with Kira at the start, I will be with him at the end_."

Mu " _I can't let the kids have all the glory, this old warhorse has some life left in him yet_."

Waltfeld " _Well I guess it'd be a bit if not very rude of me to just leave the little lady all on her own now_."

Aisha " _I guess I can't leave you alone with a gorgeous young lady now can I_?"

Athrun _"I will fight, I will fight against what has consumed my father, I will fight for the memory of my mother and what my father once was, I will not let it be known that my father was the leader of a mass genocide_."

Lacus _"I have said all that I can, I will stay here and fight till we can hold the future we can see in our eyes in our own hands, no matter what we are all here as one, thank you for your time Lacus Clyne out."_

Now as he reached the cockpit of the **MS Agito Zero** he heard his own words " _This is Anthony Hitoro in the_ _ **Agito Zero**_ _and I am ready to begin the missio_ n."

But he did not say them, that chapter, that story was over, he had done all he could if not more, this was a new story, so he now said "No matter how hard I tried, I always seem to end up inside a mobile suit.

 _(Stop Playing: See You Again)_

* * *

 _Cosmic Era_ : _ZAFT Memorial_

Yzak Joule felt the need to look over his shoulder suddenly, he was not sure what it was, but he felt it all the same.

As he looked over his back his best friend Dearka looked at him and said "Hey you alright there Yzak?

Yzak gave a blink before he was able to reply "I am not sure if I am or not, the war being over, all of it doesn't seem real to me."

His best friend gave him a nod "Yeah I get you, it doesn't feel real to me either, it is like the nightmare is over, only for us to wake up in another dream."

Yzak turned to look at the names on the memorial, the name _Nicol Amalfi_ was on it, it was under the name _Yuri Amalfi_ , his father.

Yzak now said "The anger, the rage that was in me that day, I can still feel it, it is there, it is calling to me Dearka, what do I do?"

In reply to that Dearka just said "Hey is it anger for what happened to Nicol or is it anger that after that war, people think we can still just rejoin _ZAFT_ like nothing ever went wrong?"

Yzak gave a nod "It was _too kind_ of them to give me a promotion on return and accept you back as a _Red Jacket_ , it is as if they want us on their side."

Dearka gave a sigh "It isn't over is it, that is why we being treated like this, war will return won't it, Yzak?"

Yzak did not reply to that but instead he said "When I looked over my shoulder just before, it was just like when we were at _Jachin Due_ , it was when I looked back to see the **Agito Zero** take off."

Dearka at this point gave an empathic nod to his friend.

"You might not have known him for as long as I did, Yzak he was one hell of a guy behind that mask of an ass."

Yzak in reply to that said "Yeah I know, I just, if things were not like this, if he were here with us, gah never mind."

Dearka gave a sigh "I know, the path ahead would be a whole lot easier to choose if he were here with us, but he is not with us, well he is not in body if you believe in that type of thing."

Yzak in reply bluntly stated "I do not believe he died, he is not the type to just die, even if it was all in a blaze of glory."

Dearka now narrowed his eyes as he asked "So he just gave you a super beam sabre of his in the final battle and you know all there is to know about him, Yzak come on man."

In reply to that Yzak's face now turned a deadly serious as he said "You and I both know that nothing could kill that guy Dearka, a giant gamma ray laser is no exception to that."

Dearka gave a sigh yet again as he said "So what you think he is out there, if he was wouldn't he have come back to us or is he in hiding, if he is hiding, then why is he?"

In reply to him Yzak said "Not all of us would take kindly to him, he did save both the PLANTS and Earth, but there are some among us in _ZAFT_ who will not want to hear his name ever."

Dearka now gave a grin as he said "Oh yeah and the two of us know just what to tell them, don't we?"

Yzak managed to give a smile as well as the two of them both in unison said " _You can shoot down a thousand mobile suits and be the hero of tomorrow, but you'll never be as good as Anthony Hitoro_."

In a way it was a tribute to the _Light of the Bloody Valentine_.

In the days they had spent with him, they had come to like as well as admire him.

There was a charisma to him that made you like him or hate him, though the only people he hated was _Blue Cosmos_ and the masked man behind the _Bloody Valentine_.

All of it was now out in the open for it was on the very same day of the treaty that it came to light.

How no one knew, well all except those of the _Three Ships Alliance_ , they knew but they would not tell a soul about it.

Dearka now gave a sigh as he said "Back on a much happier topic, I hear that you and that well, you got your own ship and team, grats man."

Yzak gave a nod as he said "I hear you are on that team as well."

Dearka gave a grin as he said "I do hope they don't call the ship _Joule's Folly_."

Yzak gave a cringe as he recalled the battle that the **MS Agito Zero** had not only taunted him into fighting, but also kicked the ass of every thing that they had with them at the time.

He cleared his throat as he stated to his best friend "It is a memory of Anthony I did not wish to recall often."

Dearka now looked to the ground as he said "Part of me wants him to have died Yzak, not that I want him dead, it is just that I can't see that guy living a normal life, he will always be with his **MS** , he even slept in the thing."

Yzak sighed now it was true, from what they saw, Anthony no matter what he did, he would always find himself back inside a **MS**.

"Can't the same be said of us Dearka, we too lived to long at war to just go back to a normal life."

With a nod the two of them now chose to speak no more as the left the memorial in silence, the days after the war, only 6 weeks had past, yet it seemed like an age.

The days without Nicol and Anthony, they had been long indeed.

* * *

 **So that is it, again sorry about the late update, I don't have a lot of time on my hands of late and I am unable to get most of the things done that I want to do. SORRY.**

 **Anthony may have come of as an ass at the start, but do recall the kids who died last chapter, it was the Londo Bell Forces that killed them. Yeah he is also insulting them by calling them** _ **Titans**_ **, he sure has his charms. The last scene he was in, it is well, I can't have him so down forever, so I decided that he needs to well, be reborn, next chapter will go more into the rebirth (it is a surprise, but it is going to be great and at the start of the chapter. Oh by the way Hasan the doctor is the same guy from Zeta, yep he is the same guy, Anthony was just recalling that he had seen the guy in Zeta and thenw as covering his ass if you know what I mean.**

 **I will put a scene like the last one from the Cosmic Era in every 2 chapters of so, more if you guys want to see more, it is to show that they do miss Anthony where they are and that some of them believe that he is alive.**

 **Please Review no flaming thanks: if you have any questions please PM, don't be rude though.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, sorry about the wait, it has been what, 36 days since my update, real life really hit me hard over the last month, weddings and game releases and lots of other stuff that get in the way of getting all of this story done, but I got a complete day off work today and family, well mostly off for family, so I got to finish the chapter. I have done a few things with the chapter, but like bear in mind that when I wrote the first few parts of the chapter, the last part was like at least 3 weeks apart.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think, no flaming thank you.**

* * *

Opening Song: Brave Shine by Aimer

The music starts to play and starts to build up, as this happens the view is that of young man in a space suit looking at an object far larger than him, the screen pans out as the music breaks even showing the man and the object in front of the Earth. The man and the object are growing ever smaller as the music continues to play.

As the screen fades to black a logo of Gundam Agito Unicorn appears on the screen then phases out.

" _Hidarite ni kakushita"_ A hand in a white glove is pressing on the controls of a mobile suit, then grasping a throttle

" _negai wa negai no mama_." The screen jumps out to show Banagher links in the cockpit of the **MS Unicorn** , his hands are moving across the controls as he moves the **MS**.

" _mezamenai yume miteita."_ The screen now zooms in on his face and see how his eyes are moving around rapidly, then he closed them.

" _Migite ni wa kara no kioku"_ The screen jumps to an image of Mineva looking at a portrait her younger self and Haman Karn.

" _Dare mo shiranai sekai no hate_." The screen now turns and zooms in on her face to see the admiration she holds for the woman.

" _yamanai ame ni utareteita"_ The screen now zooms out and then pushes the view past the shoulder of Mineva to look at the face of Marida watching the princess.

" _mamoritai mono wo_ " The view is now shows the face and upper body of the Newtype Ghost Elpeo Puru as she jumps around and twirls in what seems to be a garden.

" _mamoreru tsuyosa_ " The view zooms out so all can she her turn and smile and a figure in the shadows.

" _Sore wo shinjirarenaku_." The camera now zooms into the shadows to show to faintly glowing green eyes and the face of Anthony Hitoro as he sits down upon a broken column watching Puru play.

" _Naru yowasa_." The view zooms in on his face and he turns to look at it, his eyes flashing red as he did it but then going back to green.

" _Subete ukeirete_." The scene shows Full Frontal, Angelo and Zinnerman all sitting at a desk talking to one another.

" _Ashita wo sagasu_ " The view zooms in on them to show their upper bodies and heads, all three of them turn to look in the direction of the camera as if they know they are being watched.

" _Brave Shine_!" Banagher is shown as his eyes widen and he calls out a name as the view zooms out to show the **MS Unicorn**.

" _te wo nobaseba now"_ The **MS Unicorn** is dodging multiple shots from the **MS Sinjanu** as it tried to close the gap and engage with one of its beam sabres.

" _I see the light_." The **MS Kshatriya** is fleeing from the **MS Agito Zero** , before it turns around and fires all of its funnels at the **MS**.

" _kizudarake no yoru."_ Anthony is shown as he makes a fist and launches a punch, the view zooms out to show the **MS Agito Zero** landing a punch on the face of the **MS Kshatriya** through and asteroid.

" _you save my life_." A violet **MS Geara Zulu** is now fire at a **MS Delta Plus** that jinxes from right to left to avoid the shots.

" _kazashita"_ The scene now shows a giant red sphere of ligth, glowing above the Earth.

" _yaiba no saki ni"_ The scene zooms in to show the fully _awakened_ **MS Agito Zero** both with their arms as well as wings out in the symbol of a cross.

" _Omi wo kasaneta_." The scene shows Mineva staring at Earth with a hand on a glass window. It jumps to Banagher looking at the Earth through the **MS Unicorn**.

" _Inori wa toki wo koete_." Puru is now floating around in space looking at the Earth, Marida turns to look at it while she is in the **MS Kshatriya**. Zinnerman raises his hand as if he seeks to grab it. Full Frontal shakes his head at it.

" _Your Brave Shine_ " Anthony is shown now looking at it and getting up from where he was seated in his cockpit to look at the **MS Kshatriya** and Marida who is in it.

* * *

Chapter Three

" _These fools, thinking that this might truly be enough to take my life, I need no help! I AM WHITEBEARD_!" Whitebeard (One Piece)

It was not the cockpit of the **MS Agito Zero** that Anthony saw once he was inside his **MS**.

No it was a darkness, it was the absence of light from the space he was in.

Did he forget to turn o the power in the **MS Agito Zero** or was there more to this?

Anthony did not lose his calm or begin to panic, nor did he close his eye, there was no light, to close his eyes, it would be meaningless.

Anthony took in a deep breath before he heard a voice say to him "I see, so you too live under a name that is not your own.

Before him a figure of a man appeared, it wore a red uniform with white gloves, it also had a white mask and a white helmet.

There was no way that Anthony could mistake who this was, it had to the one from the very 1st _Gundam, the_ _Red Comet_ , Char Aznable.

Anthony now said "Zeon's _Red Comet_ , to what do I owe this visit, I take it that you did not come to just say hello."

Char gave a nod to that as he said "You, your soul is not bound to the Earth, it is not bound by gravity."

Anthony was unsure if that was a compliment or not, so he chose to say "Is it, many if not all of _Neo Zeon_ believe that their souls are not bound by gravity."

In reply to this Char gave a smirk as he said "Yet you and I, both know that to be untrue."

Words were no longer required for all that was desired of him, it was clear to a _Newtype_.

"We both know the loss of the one dearest to us, we both know what it is like to be forced to live under another name, we both know that no matter how hard either one of us has tried, we will both find ourselves in the cockpit of an **MS**."

If it had not been true, Anthony would have told Char to shut up, he would have told the mad man to go back to his doll and do what he desired to.

Yet Anthony knew better, he also knew that Full Frontal was not all of Char but only half of the _Red Comet_.

Anthony also knew that the half of _Char_ that was in Full Frontal was not the _Red Comet_.

"I do have faith in this generation, but if I can, I wish to assist those who can stop my other half."

Anthony now said "And you want to use or have me do it?"

In reply to that the _Red Comet_ gave a smirk as he said "You and I both know that is not what I wish for and you and I both know that you will do all you can in order to protect the boy, Banagher Links."

In reply to that Anthony just gave a sigh as he said "I don't trust you, you are Char Aznable after all."

Char gave a small laugh as he said "I would not trust myself either, but you and I both know that even as capable as you are, you will need me for, you and I both know that."

With a disgruntled sigh Anthony said "Fine I will act as your other half, but I will choose to act."

In reply to him Char just said "I will not possess you, you know that, you will be you, but you will also be the _Red Comet_."

Anthony put forth his hand and it came close to the astral like chest of Char Aznable.

"I would have though one of your skill to have a larger ego."

I reply to that Anthony said "I'd rather let others believe I was up myself, it will make them all think that I'd lower my guard in battle."

Char gave a sincere smile this time as he said "Mark of a true pilot, but relax, I can assure you that you will not change who you are." Anthony in reply said "And you will leave when it is the right time will you not?"

As the astral figure of Char began to glow and the light slowly seep into the hand of Anthony, Char had one last thing to say.

"To understand without misconception, that was the theory put forth by my father, it is up to you to bring that theory into reality."

At this point as the astral form of Char Aznable began to slowly seep into the body of Anthony, the world traveller said "It is already a reality, you and I both know that, the task is for the world to know it."

As he now faded into Anthony, Char gave one last smirk as he said "As I thought you and I are more alike than we think."

Even now as the black was replaced by the cockpit of the **MS Agito Zero** , Anthony said "So no it no longer matters if I try to stay out of trouble for this is proof that no matter how hard I try, I guess I will always wind up in the cockpit of a **MS**."

Anthony now closed his eyes as he said " _I am the alloy of my frame_."

If one were to see him like this, he would surely be called mad.

Yet as he said the words, Anthony could feel that it was true or at least there was some truth to what he said.

" _Its fuel is my blood, my heart is its core_."

The Newtype ghost of Puru who was well aware of all that had just went down, gave a sigh as she saw Anthony say his peace.

She had to admit, when he was in his **MS** , when he said the words of his _prayer_ of sorts, she could see that he was at peace.

" _I have fought in many battles, I have turned the tide of war_."

This part she did not like, for she could understand that deep down Anthony or Xavier was a gentle soul, for him to take part in a war and turn the tide, it did not sit well with her.

" _I have shown mercy and I have shown none_." There was a drop in his voice as Anthony said this.

It was only faint, but Puru could hear it, she knew that he felt guilty when he said those words.

To have shown mercy to some and to others none, she knew full well that to do such a thing would not sit well with a Newtype.

" _Now hear this prayer of mine,_ _ **Agito Zero**_."

Puru was never quite sure if he was praying to his **MS** of if he had finished his prayer and was now call his **MS** into action, she was unsure if he did this on purpose or not.

" _Ah yes, my soul truly is that of_ _ **Zero**_ _."_

This final line, it did not make sense to her at first, but to hear it a 2nd time, it made sense to her now and she quietly said "A soul that is at _Zero_ , I wonder what it is you mean by that?"

In reply to her the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** said "It is just an affirmation Puru."

In a sense it was and in a sense it was not, Puru was able to understand that it was not just an affirmation or was it?

Even for a Newtype, Puru found it was hard for her to see past the walls of emotion that Anthony threw up around him as he got into a **MS**.

It was only after he said those words that she could see and feel a weight being lifted from him.

Puru knew that the weight he had on was guilt, but right now the guilt had vanished and he was like an ace pilot about to launch and grasp victory.

Puru was only sure of one thing about Anthony, deep down he was a kind human being, yet it did not show or more like it was hidden as if to keep it secret from most.

But now, now alone in his **MS** , he took them all of and Puru had to wonder "When he says the words, is that when you take off the masks that you wear while outside of a **MS**?"

In reply to her she got "It might be."

Puru got the feeling that even if she did figure it out, he would not inform her that she had finally got it right.

Anthony now threw Puru a smirk as he said "It is time to go and give this _wannabe_ the shock of his life, what do you say _Puru_?"

* * *

 _Mineva's POV_

Despite what Mr Hitoro had said to the two _ECOAS_ had taken me to the bridge in any case.

I also noted to boot that I had not been given a space suit to wear in case the ship was breached.

I can thank Mr Hitoro for the fact that the lead _ECOAS_ is not pointing his gun at me and the two of them are not holding me in place.

It is more thank likely they merely wish to have me close at hand if things get ugly.

I am not sure if Mr Hitoro is capable of defeating Full Frontal, the man is on a whole other level and having a fancy **MS** may not be enough to tip the scales against _the 2_ _nd_ _coming of the Red Comet_.

If this feeling within my heart is right, then what I am about to see next, I will regret.

Now the voice of the lead _ECOAS_ , Daguza I believe his name was said "So he is now finally coming out, either he was having second thoughts or his **MS** has a very different method of security than our own."

I turn my head to see the catapult that the **MS** Mr Hitoro is in, get shot as he tries to exit it.

The entire ship shakes and tilts from that shot, I for my part am knocked of balance but the other _ECOAS_ was able to push me back into place.

I hear the yelling of the crew as well as many things that they say, but that is not was has my attention.

What does is in the smoke left in the wake of the attack, I can see two red if not _vermilion_ lights shining froth through the smoke.

There is no doubt in my mind, those 2 lights, they are the eyes of an **MS**.

I can feel my eyes widening, as I stare into the light of the **MS's** eyes, I might just be my imagination, but they look as well as feel like they are on fire.

The flames that roar within those eyes, they are growing and they are ever so hungry.

I have learned that in legend, weapons or tools that are used for a sole tasking of taking lives begin to yearn to.

It may be in only legends and myths that weapons can become like this or so I thought up until this day.

Either Mr Hitoro was able to hide his will and desire for combat well or that is his **MS** that is hungry for combat.

Even though the bridge of this ship has all its security measures up, as I now gaze into the shining eyes of the **MS** , I can't help but feel that they gaze back into me.

It or he knows that I am watching and it scares me, I want to run, but I know fight or flight are useless.

All I can do is stand here and watch and pray that he does not kill to many of the _Sleeves_ , from what I hear before, he had no problem with killing the _Earth Federation Forces._

The hunger I can see shining forth from those lights, it is about to be sated or at least fed for now.

It now shines even brighter than it did before and the as the _vermilion_ light now blows away the smoke as a blur of red light bursts out of view of the ships sensors as well as camera's, the battle has begun!

* * *

 _Normal POV_

The **Sinaju** a **MS** that was boasted to be one of the best **MS** that _Anaheim Electronics_ had built.

It had been known as the **MS** **Sunaju Stien** and data from it had been used to create the **MS Unicorn**.

It had been stolen and had been given a light modification to make it the personal unit of the man called _Full Frontal_ , _the 2_ _nd_ _coming of the Red Comet_.

Both **MS** and pilot were a class if not two above most other **MS** and **MS** pilots.

Alberto Vist had tried to tell the ship and her captain to make a break for it as their was no way that they could beat it.

The fat man had been sure that their was no **MS** that could take it on nor a pilot with the nerve to try.

In a way it had been true, the _Nahel Argama_ did not have the **MS** to take it on.

No they did, just that the **MS** that Alberto knew to be a match for it, was in the hands of a kid by the name of Banagher Links.

Alberto knew that the _kid_ would not be able to beat Full Frontal not in his 2nd sortie.

He had been left in the dark about the rouge **MS** and pilot they had on board, or rather it had been left in the dark partly because they didn't know what it could do and partly because no one liked the fat son of a bitch at all, he really put people off.

The man who had shot and killed his father was in for a rather rude and horrifying shock now.

Despite all of this, the **MS Sinaju** , had just been blind sided.

It spun for a bit under the force of the blow before it was able to stabilise again.

As it did the **MS Sinaju** was able to stabilise from the blow it had just been given, the back of the **MS Sinaju's** head took a blow.

The force was less this time, but the aim was more precise for in stead of just being sent spinning, part of the **MS Sinaju's** head armour was scraped clean off.

The flash of light that had done this now came to a halt as the _vermilion_ light began to fade to reveal a **MS** with a white head and a golden bird in place of a V-fin, the chest and arms were black and the legs a cream to white colour.

It was an oddity a **MS** that was similar yet unique for any in the UC era to gaze upon.

No doubt about it, it had to be a _Gundam_ , yet it was so strange, so different than what most people would think _Gundam_ was.

But if _Gundam_ was just a term for a suit that wreaked havoc upon the field of battle, this **MS** was most certainly a _Gundam_.

But from the way it moved, the cape at one point might have been mistaken for wings.

The wings of an _angel_ , only this angel had not come to take one to heaven not it was more like an _angel of death_.

The **MS Sinaju** was able to stabilise once more and this time it took several shots off at the unknown **MS**.

The blast that were fired seemed to almost pass through the unknown **MS** as if it truly were a ghost.

Or at least to the human eye it looked like that, on a screen of a **MS** , one would have see it lean to the side and then lean back into place as the blasts moved past it.

The movements of the **MS** were good, in fact that were _too good_ for it to be a standard **MS** of any design that the Earth Federation or Neo Zeon had.

More to the point the moves of this _new_ **MS** were far too human for it not to have _some_ _psyco-frame_ within its cockpit.

In fact Full Frontal the pilot of the **MS Sinaju** and the man hailed as the 2nd coming of Char, chose to address that issue right now.

Over an open channel he now said "Your _mobile suit_ is able to perform far greater feats than my own and from what I can see, you must be one well trained, veteran pilot."

There was a pause before he got a reply.

The silence put all on edge to hear how the pilot of that **MS** would respond, was he going to use his words or would he just attack.

When the voice of the young man or at least a man who sounded like a young man was heard, the _Sleeves_ were able to breath a sigh of relief.

But to the ire of all who heard him speak, the pilot of the unknown **MS** just asked "Is that so?"

Was it a taunt or was it a question or was it both, at this point on he knew.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

If Anthony could transform his face into a troll face, he would have.

Why did he keep his answer short, well it was to fuck with them, all of them, the _Sleeves_ the _ECOAS_ and anyone else.

At times he had a reason to be an ass, this was not one of them, this was him just being evil or evil for him.

What made it enjoyable was that he could feel that most if not all of them who heard those 3 words, were very pissed off at him.

Well it did not piss all of them off, no a few of the _Sleeves_ as well as those on board the _Londo Bell_ ship.

" _I do wonder, how will all of them react or act as it may be after I took on Full Frontal_?"

The voice of Full Frontal now also said "May I inquire as to why, you have chosen to side with the _Earth Federation_ , my reports stated that you fought against _Londo Bell_ at _Industrial 7_."

It was a question to which the answer was simple "You see, I dislike it when armed forces kill civilians, _Londo Bell_ and the _ECOAS_ did that, so I took the action that I saw fit at the time."

Full Frontal chose to reply "So are you saying that there are civilians on that ship?"

The reply he got from Anthony had no hesitation in it at all, it was short and to the point about the matter.

"Yes I am."

There was a pause, Anthony knew it was likely due to the fact that Full Frontal was just buying time.

It had to be for Marida to take out Banagher.

He did not need to say it, for his **MS** , the **Agito Zero** , had located Marida and her **MS Kshatriya** , hiding in the debris field.

She was needed to take down **MS Unicorn** in _NTD Mode,_ Anthony did recall that those were loosely the events that were to take place.

But due to the fact that he was here, they might not have the same plan, no he knew because he was here, that they would have a different plan of attack.

Like back when Rau and later Athrun had tried to take down the _Archangel_ , they had changed from what they did in the show to suit the facts and data they had.

Anthony now turned off the speaker and changed said " **Agito Zero** , switch to _After Colony_ controls."

The controls within the cockpit of the **MS Agito Zero** began to change to those of that of the _AC_ timeline.

It was not the same as _UC_ or even _CE_ , but they were the controls that Anthony was the most comfortable with.

With all the paths that the _Zero System_ was showing him, Anthony gave a sigh as he said "I guess, I will have to do what I have to do, after all **Agito Zero** , there are things that only you and I can do, _Trans-Am_!"

The **MS** began to glow as it burst into action again.

* * *

 _With Marida_

One second the unknown **MS** had been conversing with Full Frontal, the next it was right up in the face of the **MS Kshatriya**.

Marida was so unprepared for the attack, she was barely able to get a _beam sabre_ out in time, not that it did much good, for the **MS** was upon her and kicked the chest of the **MS Kshatriya** , shaking up Marida and setting off the air bags in the **MS** due to the force of the blow.

Marida closed her eyes due to the shock and the sudden pain she felt as her helmet hit the air bags.

She did not have time to think for she was now alreadying move her **MS** to counter attack her foe.

Seeing the unknown **MS** up so close, she knew it had to be a **Gundam** and **Gundam** was the enemy.

"It's, it is a **Gundam** , **Gundam** is the enemy!"

Her **MS** now spun as her _funnels_ went out and began to fire at her foe, yet she did not land a single blow on it.

When she took aim, she saw not one, **MS** , but three, they had to be after images.

A **MS** that was able to move so fast, it seemed as if it was in more than one place at a time.

To split the fire of her _funnels_ would mean that there were less for the **MS** to dodge, meaning the chance of hitting it was smaller.

The after images, the 2 no 3 of them were so close to one another and yet, if she fired on the wrong one, there was not a chance of hitting the **MS** at all.

Marida chose between the rock and the hard place and diverted the fire of her remaining funnels at all 4 images.

When they fired the green lights sped forth and seemed to past right through their marks.

But Marida did not pause to try to reconsider her moves, for she knew that if she did, she'd be dead.

"This **Gundam** , it is, it is like a ghost!"

She heard the voice of Angelo say this over their comms, she did not spare a glance to look at his location, if she did, her foe would kill her in an instant.

Yet even if she did not lose her focus, even if she did aim at all of them, she would never hit the unknown **MS**.

She'd never be able to stop it from reaching her and landing the killing blow, if that is what the pilot truly wished to do.

It was proven right then and their when her **MS** was hit again, but this time it was the head of the unknown **MS** , that was rammed into that of the **MS Kshatriya**.

It was only by a miracle that her main camera was not crushed while the most of the head of her **MS** was.

It was a display of strength for it the piloted wished to, he could have taken her life then and there.

The **MS** he had, was by far years ahead if not decades ahead of their own and most of the known world.

The fact that the pilot had chosen only to fight them with the fists, feet and head of the **MS** was a testament to the power as well as the durability of the **MS**.

With power like this, if the pilot wished to Marida knew he could bring the Earth and all the factions around it to their knees.

She could only ask "Why is it that you don't kill me?"

The unknown **MS** came to a halt as the pilot replied to her "Why do I fight, I fight because I have the ability to make a change in the outcome of a battle to that I find acceptable."

There was power in those words, this man, chose to fight in order to change the outcome of a battle.

But she did pick out the fact he had said acceptable, it meant that it was not perfect or the best outcome that he could get or was possible.

It meant that there were things that even his **MS** and he could not do.

It gave her hope, it meant that even if she alone could not beat her, with the help of Full Frontal as well as the other pilots they might be able to take him down.

She now decided to try to take him on once more while she got a link to Full Frontal.

"Sir, going to try to engage him and draw his attention."

In reply to her Full Frontal proved that his namesake did not mean he believed in full frontal assaults.

"No taking him head on is futile, if you do that you will lose both your life and your **MS** , I will draw his attention, I want you, Angelo and to take down that white **MS**.

Marida did not like what she had just been told, but she was not one to disobey orders.

"Yes sir, I will do as you order me to."

She did not notice that her hate and anger and angst against _Gundam_ , it no longer had hold of her mind, at least for now that is.

* * *

 _With Audrey_

Audrey was not sure what to make of the display, she knew that Mr Hitoro now had a capable **MS**.

In her mind she had a theory as to who he truly was.

" _His age, he might be a year or 2 young to be from there, but he may be lying about his age_."

She now saw him clash with _Full Frontal_ , at this point his **MS** was yet to draw a weapon, Audrey was sure he had it ready for a surprise attack.

" _He may be lying about his age, did he mention his age to me, in the end no one really knows the full details about the children who were sent to that place_."

She did not even want to think of the name of the place, it had was part of some deranged ploy by her family back during the _One Year War_.

" _If he is one of them, it would make sense as to how he knows so much, no it would make sense to how he knows some of what he said_."

Audrey was in face Mineva Zabi, it have that name and be alive and not be _just a puppet_ , it took no small amount of wit and guile.

She was fully aware that even if Mr Hitoro was formerly a subject at the _Flanagan Institute_ , it did not provide all the answer he never gave.

It would mean that he had been created as an artificial _Newtype_ or at least as close as one can get to it.

Audrey would not give out her name to that answer, it was as if it did add up as long as one was able to ignore a few details.

" _Does he hate the Zabi's for what he had done to him_?"

She did not show it, but in her mind, she shook her head, no he did not hate her, he had stepped in and saved her once.

" _Could he dislike me for the fact that hidden away during the 1_ _st_ _Neo Zeon War, his age does fit the age group for some of the older 'Cyber Newtypes' from that conflict_?"

If he had been from _Flanagan Institute_ , if he had escaped to Axis, then and only then would almost all that he said make sense.

The key words being _almost_ and _all_ , even then some thing were left hanging, it was few, but it was all that was needed to cause her to doubt the origins of this _Super Ace_.

" _If Axis had a pilot as good as this, then how did Axis lose the 1_ _st_ _Neo Zeon war, did he desert or did he only acquire this_ _ **MS**_ _recently_?"

She also knew if Axis had a pilot as good as Mr Hitoro, she would have heard of him, perhaps under a different name, but the face and the hair, if she had heard of a pilot like him, she was unable to recall and from the fight she was seeing right now, she knew that there should be no way that she did not hear of a pilot like him.

He was fending off Full Frontal and it looked like he wasn't even trying to.

The **MS** he had, it was by far the better out of the two, yet it was also clear from the way he piloted that Mr Hitoro was the better pilot, well at least to Audrey it was clear.

She had no real experience in an **MS** nor had she seen many battles in her life.

Yet there was a style to Mr Hitoro's choice of piloting that screamed at her, he had been piloting for years if not a decade if not for two decades.

It was all their in how he moved his **MS** , in how his **MS** was able to almost dance in battle like this was but a rehearsal.

That or he had fought this battle before or at least a pilot of the same skill level and a **MS** of the same power, if not multiple pilots many times over.

"He is trying to outlast Full Frontal, no that's not it, he is buying time."

Daguza now looked to her and Audrey realised that she should have kept her mouth shut.

"So you at least versed in **MS** combat to an extent."

Audrey knew better that to look away, so she said "No, it is just that I can tell when a person is buying time."

Daguza clearly did not believe a word she had said, but turned his attention back to the **MS** for now.

Audrey took note of the fact that he along with most of the crew felt uneasy, a guy who was equal to Full Frontal if not Char Aznable had been on board there ship.

Yet no one was able to tell that he was that good a _Mobile Suit_ pilot.

" _I knew he was different, but this, this is beyond me, to know so much, to pilot so well, I will have to confront him about it, there is no two ways about this, I need to know who he is and what he wants_."

There was not a person alive who was able to say that they did not feel desire of some sort. Yet his price, it might not be her to pay to him in the end.

* * *

 _With Banagher_

The young man had been in awe of the battle in front of him, up until he got attacked by some of the _lesser_ **MS**.

But up till that point, he had to say, whoever made that **MS** , made it like a work of art.

Banagher was not the type to just go out and say that **MS** could be beautiful things.

But the grace that this **MS** moved, the one Anthony Hitoro was in, it was as if it had been made to dance and to show off rather than fight.

He could not help but think that the man or woman who made it, made it to show off and not for combat.

He was not sure if it was a good thing though, to see a work of art now forced into battle.

That was his thoughts before, he was now under attack and had to do his best to make sure that he did not die.

The other **MS** , Banagher did not know there names, but he knew he had to take them out.

Point he had to take them out _not_ kill them.

The **MS Unicorn** , was superior to those **MS** , but he knew not to get cocky, actually he did not know not to get cocky, he just was not the type to do so in the first place.

Manoeuvring the **MS Unicorn** to avoid the enemy fire Banagher thought to himself " _Alright I can do this, I just have to take down these_ _ **MS**_ _in front of me, if I can do that, Anthony can take care of the rest_."

He did not waste any more time on how to fight, now was his time to fight!

Making his move Banagher had the **MS** **Unicorn** , spin to the side in order to avoid even more enemy fire and now reply in kind with the **MS Unicorn's** _Beam Magnum_.

The shots it fired were quite powerful and in fact took out the debris that got in its way.

The gun took a second or two to fire, as a ball formed in front of the barrel of the _Beam Magnum_ , but when it did fire, a beam of red encased by light blue shot forth from it.

To see it tear apart the debris, it was a sight that invoked both awe and horror.

Well at least both can be said for Banagher as he saw that his beam tore right through the arm of one of the enemy **MS**.

Bangher felt what he thought might be a scream from that pilot, he did not know how he felt it, he just knew that he felt the anger of the enemy pilot.

He also felt as if he knew what the enemy pilot was about to do in order to get revenge upon him.

Utilising the controls of the **MS** **Unicorn** , Banagher was able to make his **MS** do what is called a _barrel roll_ in order to avoid incoming **MS**.

It had it's own _Beam Sabre_ drawn and had the intent to kill.

As if it was just on reflex, the Banagher saw to his horror and felt what he was doing.

The moment that the two **MS** now passed by one another felt like an eternity and Banagher was almost helpless to watch what he was about to now do.

Like his body had a mind of its own, his hands moved the controls of the **MS** **Unicorn** , to draw out one of its own _Beam Sabres_.

The **MS Unicorn** was much quicker on the draw that its foe and it was a much faster **MS**.

Now just as the enemy **MS** was about to pass by them, the _Beam Sabre_ was activated and it sliced right through the enemy **MS** , it was to say, in a way like carving a cake, just a metal cake with a soft bit on the inside.

Banagher felt his mind scream at him for what he had just done, he had just killed a person.

It was not in cold blood, but it was blood none the less, he now had blood on his hands and he had done nothing to stop it.

That sign _NTD_ was not even up, this is what he had done, yet he had no idea as to why or how he had done that.

" _Just how, how was I able to do that, why did I do that, why was I able to do that, to pull it of_ -!"

His self pondering came to an abrupt end as he felt a pain in the back of his head, just as he recalled a memory of him leaving a large house.

" _Do I, do I know how to pilot and fight in an_ _ **MS**_ _like this, have I done this_ , _have I done this before_?"

Yet he was still in battle and knew that it was far from over, one dead enemy, it was not enough to win, in fact Banagher was sure now that the enemy **MS** would fight even harder now that he had just killed their ally.

" _I, I have to do this, I just killed a man, now I have to do what I have to do in order to survive the wrath of his friends_."

It was a fair point, Banahger now knew that they would not let him off so easily, not that they were going to do so in the first place.

He now saw it the big green **MS** from before, it had been one of those to fight in the colony, it was one of those that caused the deaths of his fellow student.

He felt anger in him rise, the rage of a boy who just lost a lot if not all of his friends.

His hands now began to tighten on the controls, gone was the thoughts of what he had just done, it was not his priority any more.

He did not want to kill the enemy **MS** , the large green one, but he did want it to know fear.

It had not been the one to kill his friends, but it was not doubt part of the cause for an **MS** battle inside of a colony.

It was part of the reason _why_ he was now inside an **MS** and in battle.

It was part of the reason why his father had been killed.

All of these emotions, it caused him to lash out in rage and yell "You, you will pay for all them, all of those who died back in the colony, you will pay for every last one of them!"

Now in a full rage, Banagher made the **MS** **Unicorn** make a move to attack.

He had no plan other than to beat the shit out of that **MS** , he wanted it to get out to get out of his life.

The anger he felt when his father died, it was in him once more, it was back and so was the rage he had felt after he learned that they dying _Vist_ was his father.

" _I will, I will make you pay, I will not let you get away with it, I will not_!"

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

I give a sigh now as I feel the rage from Banagher now being released, as much as I do want to talk to Full Frontal face to face, I'd much rather the **MS Unicorn** stay out of his hands.

Banagher is a good kid and he is a capable pilot, but if he just goes nuts and attacks in a blind rage, he will regret what he has done later on.

So now I do what I see as right and contact him and say in harsh, yet polite voice "Get a grip, if you let is all loose now, it will be all over for you, _I am totally dedicated to not dying, that's why I don't wear a combat uniform, normal suits, things like that_ , can you say the same."

In truth, I have no idea why I just quoted _Char_ to him, I am pretty sure I meant to say " _In battle there is no next time if you make a mistake or if you take someone's life_."

It caused him to stop, not what I wanted, but you take what you get when you can't get what you want.

"Anthony, your voice, it just sounded like it was the same as that Full Frontal guys."

I ignore that for now and inform him "Try not to come to a halt in battle."

That is as much warning as I can give him, for now I move the controls of **Agito Zero** to fire my _Head Vulcans_ at a few of the **MS Geara Zulu** units, they must be the ones who were with Angelo Sauper."

Stupid kid, he is going to regret that, as Lelouch always said " _The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed_."

I have taken the lives of enemy pilots, so I know that it is the truth.

It was just as I did this to try give Banagher more time to react that Full Frontal in his **MS Sinaju** took a luck hit at me.

All I do is smile as I deactivated the _Zero System_ and wait in those faithful moments for what is to come.

I can dodge, but if I did so, it would throw off the precise aim I am using in order to ward off the **MS Geara Zulu** and the **MS Kshatriya**.

If I am to die, I'd rather only see it once. Besides, I am certain that Banagher will be able to get through this on his own.

It is not like I have stirred the shit so much that I am a key factor in this.

Besides, I think it is better this way, if I do die, there is no need to answer any questions as how I know things that I should not know.

It is just as the blow of the _Beam Sabre_ down upon the chest of my **Agito Zero** , I hear the voice of Char say to me " _Men like you and I, never get off so easy_."

As the fatal blow lands, I realise what he means by this and laugh.

It never occurred to me that maybe, just maybe if I had not been transported here, I could have survived the _GENESIS Cannon_.

Actually I did know that I did have a chance to survive it, but I did not look for it.

At the time I only looked on how to stop it, I must not have realised, what type of **MS** I had made when I put this together.

Truly it is monster, a monster that is my friend, I guess you could call it a _Red Demon_.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

It was clear to all, that Full Frontal had indeed landed the fatal blow upon the unknown **MS** , it had no shields up so in the minds of all, it was over for it and its pilot.

It was when the blow simply glanced off, all present were shocked by it.

Not only had the blow glanced off as if it was nothing, the **MS Sinaju** recoiled from the hit, like a rubber bouncing of a school desk.

The laughter that followed it was heard by all, the pilot on the inside, had he taken that blow to show off how good his **MS** was.

Did he do it to show the gap in his technology and their own or did he not realise it and just let it happen.

The answer was not clear to anyone just yet, but one thing that was clear to all of them was, _that suit was not a standard_ _ **MS**_?

What else did it have hidden, what else did the pilot keep from them, what else could it do, who was the man who made this **MS** and where did he make it and what did he make it out off.

But by far the most important of them all.

"How is it, that an **MS** of this calibre can be built in secret for so long, with no word from anyone, how is it that they have an alloy that can withstand the blow of a _beam_ weapon?"

How many more like this were out their right now?

Out of the two sides, Audrey was the first to comment on the pilot of the **MS** , she did not know him per say, but she did know that he knew a lot more than he should have and that he was not hiding it.

"A man who has power like that, I may be out of place when I say this, but the power he wields and how he wields it, he is clearly a veteran of many a battle."

In reply to this Daguza narrowed his eyes, the fact that she was _Mineva Zabi_ was now even clearer to him, yet it was not his primary concern at this point.

"That may be so, but of what war, if he was part of either the _Earth Federation_ or any incarnate of _Zeon_ , then we would know of him, no pilot of that skill can go unnoticed for so long?"

Audrey now was able to provide an alternative "He was never used as a pilot for at the time he was too young and after that he chose to stay in hiding."

It was quite possibly so, but it did leave the massive gap, of how did he maintain his skills for such a long time?

Two things that an ECOAS hated was the unknown and a power that could threaten the _Earth Federation_ , at this point Mr Hitoro and his **MS** were both of them.

If he was a threat to the _Earth Federation_ , Daguza knew what he had to do, but how could he even try to do it?

The key fact about Mr Hitoro was that they had little to no data on him, but any they did, said he was sanctioned to do as he pleased, Daguza could not help but feel that something was off about that?

Like it was way too convenient for the current situation, also the fact that he _just so happened_ to be in the colony and _he just had to have a_ _ **MS**_ _on hand_.

It was suspicious to say the least, if Daguza had any evidence, he'd say that the man knew that this was going to happen and was taking advantage of the whole affair.

In his mind Daguza knew that if it was true, then the man would not be helping them at this point in time, in fact he would be doing his best to hide the power he has, until he is ready to show his hand.

Audrey on the other hand was privy to the fact that Mr Hitoro was a man who no one could guess the motives off.

He also had a lot of information that no one should have and he knew how to use it, though at times it was not the best way.

That said, she was still unsure if she could trust him at all, Banagher did, but then again from what she knew of Banagher, he was a very trusting and kind hearted young man.

It also meant he was open to be manipulated by those who could and would prey on the kind aspect of his nature.

At this point all she was able to tell, was that the man in the **MS** , had many a secret and so far he had no intention of sharing any of them.

* * *

 _With Banagher_

Banagher was a tad bit shocked at the fact that Hitoro was alive, in fact he was a very shocked that an **MS** was able to shrug off an attack like that.

But fact was that he was still at the complete halt that he was come to when he had heard Hitoro tell him that he was dedicated to not dying in battle.

This cost him, for his foes, had been warded off, but at this point all of them now turned to take him down.

Banagher was able to move the **MS Unicorn** in time to counter him, but the fact that he was just a kid in an **MS** meant that he knew that there was no way for him to defeat them.

His mind was spinning as he now tried to avoid, the attacks of the 2 smaller **MS** and the large green one.

But it was as he was about to move the **MS Unicorn** to dodge once more that he felt it.

It was just like before, the cockpit of the **MS Unicorn** , it began to change.

Banagher felt his hands and legs get locked in as the suit went into that mode, the mode where it was as if the **MS** just moved on its own.

Last time the **MS** had done this it had been a short battle, well not that Banagher was able to recall much of it in the first place.

The letters _NT-D_ appeared in red upon the screen and Banagher felt as if the **MS** was making him move the **MS** with his mind, it was terrifying for him, to move a **MS** with ones own mind.

The Banagher saw the **MS Unicorn** began to pick up speed as it began to shoot at the incoming **MS** and move way to fast for them to get a lock on him.

But Banagher noticed that he was only focusing on what was in front of him, not on the battle as a whole.

He did not know why he was doing this, but he paid it no heed for the time being, he just had to take down the enemy that was in front of him.

He did not recall that the larger green **MS** was also quite fast and the pilot of the **MS** way more experienced than him.

Banagher did not take into account the fact that if he could feel as well as move the entire **MS** with a thought, perhaps he could feel what it felt, that is if the connection worked both ways?

It was a question to which his foes knew the answer, the link did work both ways and they need only hit him with correct amount of force to cause Banagher to faint.

The other **MS** did complicated their plan, it was way too good, but that did not matter any more.

Banagher had not taken the bait for the trap, but his foes had been ready for that, now that the _Gundam_ , had shown itself, it was time to spring the trap and bring it down, Banagher would not know what hit him!

To his credit it, at the last moment he saw it coming, but that was too late for a pilot like him to react in time to avoid it.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony was not sure how he felt, in a way he had let it happen, in a way he did try to avoid it.

Well he did let if go on, but it was not the same, if it had been he would have not deployed.

The **MS Kshatriya** had hit the **MS Unicorn** right in the chest.

Anthony knew that Banagher must have felt that and had fainted due to it, that became clear as the **MS Unicorn** began to revert to its dormant form.

On the inside Anthony cursed for now he may have to stand down as or they may use Banagher as a hostage.

"It would appear that they have taken the kid down, fuck he has to learn fast or he is going to get his ass handed to him again."

Anthony shook his head as he now heard the demands of Full Frontal "I ask that you stand down, unknown **MS** or we will use destroy this **MS** and the pilot inside of it?"

The first thing that came to Anthony's mind when he heard this was " _Why do they think that I care about him, no how do they know that I will stop if they threaten his life_?"

He then recalled that he had spoken to Marida or at least spoken around her when they two of them first met, he had also done so after she had fought Banagher the first time.

" _If I was to hazard a guess at how she was able to put 2 and 2 together, I'd have to say it has to do with the fact that she is a Cyber Newtype_."

Anthony made the **MS Agito Zero** seem to shut down now in reply to them.

"I guess I will play their game for now, it might just work out better this way in any case."

Now turning on the speakers Anthony said "I yield do not harm the pilot of that **MS**."

* * *

 _With Audrey_

Audrey was not sure how to react to this, she was shocked at the fact that Mr Hitoro chose to just yield as the man had put it.

She also was in shock due to the fact that Banagher had been captured, not only did Full Frontal now have the **MS Unicorn** , a deadly **MS** , but he now had the key to the Laplace box.

Was this all mean to be so, it would seem that way, but why did Hitoro choose to just yeild like that, he has the power to take down the _Sleeves_ , she had seen that.

" _Could it be, that he is one of them, no if he was I would know of him, then why did he just surrender like that, why_?"

It then hit her that it may be due to the fact that Hitoro wished to be taken prisoner, she was not sure why, but it had to be the case.

He reasons as to why eluded her, but it meant that he did have a plan once he was in their and the one thing she was sure of, was that he was never going to let _Neo Zeon_ have his **MS**.

Or at least he would do his best to make sure it was hard for them to get it to work for them.

It was at this point that Adurey chose to ask herself " _If he does wish to be taken prisoner, then why, why did he try to ward off the other_ _ **MS**_ _that were attacking Banagher_?"

She knew that she had to re-evaluate this entire situation, but to get the correct answer she would have to look at it, the same why that Hitoro did and that was beyond her right now.

What was not beyond her, was the fact that she was now being taken from the bridge to a cell, they had to suspect or know that she was Mineva Zabi.

While watching the battle unfold in front of her, she had said a few things that she should not have said, it must be part of why this was happening to her.

She knew that she had to find a way to get out of this ship and find a way to get the **MS Unicorn** and Banagher away from Full Frontal and the _Sleeves_ or else he may start yet another war that _Neo Zeon_ could not win.

Even if she was stuck in a cell, even if she was as far away as she could be from where she was needed, Audrey knew that she would find a way to get to where she needed to be.

She knew that she may be young, but she was no fool and she knew that she there were some things that she had to do no matter the odds and no matter the cost.

But first she need to uncover the mystery that was Anthony Hitoro, the man with the **MS** out of hell, a _**mobile suit**_ that was like a demon.

" _Hitoro a man who knows many things, many things that no one except a select few should know and a_ _ **MS**_ _that is all but nigh invulnerable, I will have to learn his true motives and fast_."

But first she knew that she had to worry about how she was going to get out of this cell, then get off this ship, then get to where the **MS** **Unicorn** was being taken.

Only after she was able to do all of that, could she afford to worry about how she was going to learn the true motives of this strange man.

* * *

 **So that was the chapter, I hope you liked it, the bit with Char at the start was the idea for Full Frontal being half of Char, so the other half sort out Anthony to make sure the Full Frontal didn't damage the world and the reformation of humanity. Like I said though, say the first 4000 words or so, I wrote finished writing 3 weeks ago, the rest I wrote slowly, but by bit in the last week, up till Saturday, when I began to write in force again.**

 **Once more sorry about the wait**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think of the chapter and story so far.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay here is the next chapter and how are we all, I might add that I am working and studying so updates will be slow, I am real sorry, I wish it could be like last year were I could pump them up one after the other, bu alas it is not. I do apologize for not updating sooner, but time did seem to just slip away from him. But I would like to point out that it has not been a month yet since my last update, so I am doing well, (9 days short of a month, that is like a whole week plus 2) I did a few things in this chapter and will tell you straight off the bat that there is no Mobile Suit combat, but there will be a lot of it next chapter.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think of the story so far, it really helps, no flaming thanks.**

* * *

Opening Song: Brave Shine by Aimer

The music starts to play and starts to build up, as this happens the view is that of young man in a space suit looking at an object far larger than him, the screen pans out as the music breaks even showing the man and the object in front of the Earth. The man and the object are growing ever smaller as the music continues to play.

As the screen fades to black a logo of Gundam Agito Unicorn appears on the screen then phases out.

" _Hidarite ni kakushita"_ A hand in a white glove is pressing on the controls of a mobile suit, then grasping a throttle

" _negai wa negai no mama_." The screen jumps out to show Banagher links in the cockpit of the **MS Unicorn** , his hands are moving across the controls as he moves the **MS**.

" _mezamenai yume miteita."_ The screen now zooms in on his face and see how his eyes are moving around rapidly, then he closed them.

" _Migite ni wa kara no kioku"_ The screen jumps to an image of Mineva looking at a portrait her younger self and Haman Karn.

" _Dare mo shiranai sekai no hate_." The screen now turns and zooms in on her face to see the admiration she holds for the woman.

" _yamanai ame ni utareteita"_ The screen now zooms out and then pushes the view past the shoulder of Mineva to look at the face of Marida watching the princess.

" _mamoritai mono wo_ " The view is now shows the face and upper body of the Newtype Ghost Elpeo Puru as she jumps around and twirls in what seems to be a garden.

" _mamoreru tsuyosa_ " The view zooms out so all can she her turn and smile and a figure in the shadows.

" _Sore wo shinjirarenaku_." The camera now zooms into the shadows to show to faintly glowing green eyes and the face of Anthony Hitoro as he sits down upon a broken column watching Puru play.

" _Naru yowasa_." The view zooms in on his face and he turns to look at it, his eyes flashing red as he did it but then going back to green.

" _Subete ukeirete_." The scene shows Full Frontal, Angelo and Zinnerman all sitting at a desk talking to one another.

" _Ashita wo sagasu_ " The view zooms in on them to show their upper bodies and heads, all three of them turn to look in the direction of the camera as if they know they are being watched.

" _Brave Shine_!" Banagher is shown as his eyes widen and he calls out a name as the view zooms out to show the **MS Unicorn**.

" _te wo nobaseba now"_ The **MS Unicorn** is dodging multiple shots from the **MS Sinjanu** as it tried to close the gap and engage with one of its beam sabres.

" _I see the light_." The **MS Kshatriya** is fleeing from the **MS Agito Zero** , before it turns around and fires all of its funnels at the **MS**.

" _kizudarake no yoru."_ Anthony is shown as he makes a fist and launches a punch, the view zooms out to show the **MS Agito Zero** landing a punch on the face of the **MS Kshatriya** through and asteroid.

" _you save my life_." A violet **MS Geara Zulu** is now fire at a **MS Delta Plus** that jinxes from right to left to avoid the shots.

" _kazashita"_ The scene now shows a giant red sphere of light, glowing above the Earth.

" _yaiba no saki ni"_ The scene zooms in to show the fully _awakened_ **MS Agito Zero** both with their arms as well as wings out in the symbol of a cross.

" _Omi wo kasaneta_." The scene shows Mineva staring at Earth with a hand on a glass window. It jumps to Banagher looking at the Earth through the **MS Unicorn**.

" _Inori wa toki wo koete_." Puru is now floating around in space looking at the Earth, Marida turns to look at it while she is in the **MS Kshatriya**. Zinnerman raises his hand as if he seeks to grab it. Full Frontal shakes his head at it.

" _Your Brave Shine_ " Anthony is shown now looking at it and getting up from where he was seated in his cockpit to look at the **MS Kshatriya** and Marida who is in it.

* * *

Chapter Four

" _Our journey starts, on this long, long steep slope._ " Furukawa Nagisa (CLANNAD)

Suberoa Zinnerman walked out of the holding cell on his ship, he had nothing.

To make matters worse, his captive was an ass. No he was a right royal pain in the ass to say the least.

When he had asked the man who he was, the man had said he was a Digimon that was short for digital monster and that he was from some place called the digital world.

He was born on File Island in primary village and that he like all other Digimon hatch from eggs.

At least he was able to tell that the man was lying and just being and ass.

But it was clear that his prisoner had said this to people of equal or high status prior to this.

But Suberoa was sure that this guy was no joke, despite the jest he made.

The man had no fear of pain or death, in fact despite being in handcuffs, he had taunted Suberoa to hit him so he could no longer have a reason to be polite and cordial.

Suberoa decided, if this was his prisoner version of polite and cordial, he did not wish to know him being rude was.

But one thing that stuck in Suberoa's mind was " _He knew my name, I did not tell him it, so how did he know it_?"

Suberoa also knew that he would have to give this report to Full Frontal and that was he was about to do.

"Sir, all I have got out of him, is that he is a Digimon, that is short for Digital Monster, he claims to be from file Island in the Digital World."

Over the video call, despite Full Frontal wearing a mask, everyone felt him raise his eyebrow "Tell me he was doing this to stall for time?"

Suberoa shook his head "No, he was not stalling, I believe he was trying to get me to react to him and hit him."

Full Frontal chose to ask "Why do you believe that?"

In reply to that Suberoa said "If I had to say, he has a plan that involves one of us hitting him, I was going to let Marida in their with him, but I was waiting for your go."

Full Frontal gave a nod as he said "A wise choice, you said he was trying to provoke you, do not give into it, if you wish to, try to question him once more, if not leave him until we reach the colony."

Suberoa gave a nod as he said "Yes sir."

Then the transmission ended and he turned to Marida and said "You heard him, I guess we will leave him for now."

Marida now asked "Master, if you will permit it, I wish to see the prisoner?"

Suberoa raised an eyebrow and asked "Why is that?"

Marida now said "I wish to ask him why he helped the Princess at Industrial 7, did he know who she is?"

Suberoa now narrowed his eyes "Are you telling me that he is an ally of the Princess, are you sure about that?"

He had not been one to doubt her before, but fact was, he had no memory of a nut job like this guy being around.

That and he wanted her to be sure that it was him and not some one else.

Marida gave a nod and said "That book he had one him, I have seen him use it like a weapon."

Suberoa gave a pause before he said "A weapon, is he the one who beat the 3 of you?"

Marida gave a nod as she said "It is him, the uniform, the hair, the face, the book."

Suberoa closed his eyes as he said "If you are going to go talk to him, then do that, I will contact Full Frontal again to tell him of this development."

No doubt Full Frontal would like to know, why the hell they did not check that before.

"This is such a pain, that guy is by no means scared of us at all, his connection to the _Princess_ does explain part of it, but some things are just a pain."

As he now scratched the back of his head, Suberoa said "Get me a line to Full Frontal again, there is something that I need to tell him that we _just_ learned."

Did this guy knew who the Princess was and if so, why was he helping her out right now?

* * *

 _Marida's POV_

I walk into the holding cell on the ship that our prisoner is being held in.

The first thing I notice that his eyes a closed and that his face has an utterly tranquil expression.

I take a seat in front of him and the moment I sit down, his eyes snap open.

The colour, they are green not like the last time I saw him, they were red, I know it, I saw it.

He now looks at me, his face neutral as he says "You came, but why is that you have come?"

I now look into his green eyes, I am not sure why, but I feel that in the dark they would glow.

As gaze deeper into them, I notice that the green iris is made up of many small crystals.

I am not sure why I choose the word crystals, but it seems to be fitting for what I see, there is no hint of red in their though.

Soon now as I focus upon his face once more I say "Your eyes, they are green this time, the last time I saw you they flashed red."

He just smiled at me in replied "Is that so?"

I am unsure if that was a question or if it was a challenge, his manner makes it hard to tell.

"You done looking and my eyes so now you move on to my face, do you like what you see or are you frustrated by what you see?"

I choose to ignore that as I ask "Why did you help the Princess?"

In reply he shakes his head "I think she would like to know that as well."

So he chooses to avoid it, it means that he does have a something to hide, I will change the topic for now.

"Your **MS** where was it built, who built it?"

In reply he shrugs as he says "I was the one who built and designed it, as for where it was built, it was built in my home, to be specific it was built in my garage."

Why do I get the feeling that he is tell the truth, the technical truth that at least?

That aside, if I had to say it, the only reason he is in this cell is because he wants to be in this cell, but why?

I also know that I won't learn why if I just ask him.

Back on topic I ask him "So you built this in your garage?"

He gave a nod as he said "Sorry no secret base where more of them are built and hidden."

I was able to keep her cool, if the man was lying, then he was a very good liar, but if he was telling the truth, what did that mean?

At least one thing I did know, was that no matter what he said, she had to be careful in my interpretation of it.

I do not know why, but it is a sick feeling in my gut that this man is more than ready to sit back and let us try to figure out who he is and get it wrong.

What he will do in that time, I am not sure, but I do know that if he does do anything, it will not be for our benefit.

"So as you said there is no secret base, I take it that you built this on your own?"

In reply he gave a nod as he said "Yes that I did, I built my **MS** on my own."

That at least I can tell is not a lie, but I get the feeling that he is hiding something, I do not know what it is, but it is big, very big.

But what is it, it is not his **MS** , is it who he is is it part of who he is, just what is it that he hides?

I am able to tell one more thing from this talk, it is clear that he is not stuck in here with me, I am stuck in here with him.

* * *

 _With Suberoa Normal POV_

Suberoa gave a sigh as he now saw Marida enter the bridge "Did you get what you wanted out of him?"

Marida in reply shook her head "No Master, I did not."

Suberoa gave another sigh as he said "Was it a waste of time then?"

This time, Marida shook her head "No it was not a waste of time, I did not learn much about him, but I am able to tell that the only reason his is in that cell is because he wants to be in it, Master."

Suberoa raised an eyebrow at this and asked "And what makes you so sure of that?"

Marida took in a deep breath as she said "Master, I am not skilled in interrogation, but I was able to tell from the way he spoke to me, that he was not trapped in that room with me, the feeling I got was that I was stuck in that room with him and that he was only letting himself be our prisoner."

Suberoa gave a pause before he said "Well, I guess you can tell that to Full Frontal when we dock, it won't be long now, it will be better if you tell him, if what you're saying is true, he wanted us to bring him to our base?"

In reply to him Marida just said "Yes Master."

It was not that Suberoa did not wish to inform Full Frontal, it is just better for one to hear it from the source on topics like this.

"It would seem just as we are able to get rid of one problem, we find out there is an even bigger one looming over us?"

 _With Anthony_

Anthony for his part was sitting calmly in his cell singing the _theme of zero_.

" _Walk on wandering souls for your respite we pray, let our humble song clear your hearts of dismay, rekindle the flame in your soul and set you free, so walk on and become the light that guides the way_?"

Anthony gave a pause after he finished, had he got it right, at this point he was not so sure, it had been a while since he had listened to it.

He now tried a line from _The Namless Tome_ "When nine and nine meet nine, the depths of reason shall stir."

"When the seal of creation is broken, a voice like thunder shall sound and thou shalt know."

It was at this point that Anthony was able to feel the ship itself come to a stop as he now said the last line of that verse "We have arrived."

The voice Puru now said to him "You know that was well timed and also kind cool, puru puru puru!"

And did not speak to reply to her, this room was under surveillance, so he might look like a nut job if he did go and talk to some one that no one else could see.

Also he did not wish to cause any trouble due to the fact that their was a _Puru Clone_ on the ship who might just go nuts if she heard anything related to Puru.

Puru was aware of this, but she did not like it "You know, I an even you could cause the systems that are recording you to fail, then we could talk all we wanted to puru puru puru!"

This time Anthony did reply, but with just a shake of his head.

It was at this point in time that the doors to his cell opened and Anthony saw, Marida, Zinnerman and two other men walk into the cell.

"Get up nice and slow, no sudden movements you hear me."

Zinnerman said this to me, he had a gun pointed at me.

A display of force, Anthony don't know what he hoped to gain by pointing a gun at him.

"Is the gun really necessary, it is not like I can do much with my hands cuffed and all."

In reply to that all Zinnerman said to me was "I said get up, get out of your seat nice and slow."

Anthony chose to do as the fat man said, but he chose to move as slow as he could.

To the point where it looked like he was moving, but he was doing it so slowly, a good minute passed and he had only just got out of the chair.

Marida and the two other men now looked at Zinnerman as Marida said "He is doing as you asked, but he is doing it in the worst way possible."

Anthony saw Zinnerman give her a nod before he said "If you act like that, I will put a bullet in your head."

At this point Anthony gave a sigh as he said "Put a bullet in my head, see if I care."

Zinnerman at this point lowered the gun and said "Have it your way then, but no sudden movements or I will put you down."

Anthony just gave him a smile as the was now being taken out of his cell, he knew where he was going now.

* * *

 _With Banagher_

Banagher did not like this, he did not like it one bit, this man Full Frontal, he spoke about peace but all his actions and plans lead to war.

Despite being polite and all, he had a cutting edge to his voice as well as Banagher felt that his goals were not as noble as he made them out to be.

"You see, _The Earth Federation_ has not been able to stand on its own two feet for a while now, yet in order to stand upright, they have been extorting the Sides for what they, if the Sides did act out, they were crushed."

It was true, it was also untrue, Zeon, _the One Year War_ , it was stated to be the worst time in the Universal Century.

Full Frontal had left that out fact that _Zeon_ in _the One Year War_ , was the worst of the worst, the shit they did to the Sides, to Earth, in the war and after it, the colony drops, the war crimes that the soldiers of Zeon.

In reply to that Banagher said "So what will you do once you have this _Laplace Box_ , what do you intend to use it for."

Full Frontal gave a pause before he said "I intend to use it to create a Space that is not reliant on Earth nor has to feed it, if we were to cut Earth of from the resources in Space, they would collapse and it would be freedom from their tyranny."

Banagher then said "But what you're trying to do, it will start another war wont it?"

Full Frontal shook his head "It will only come to war if the _Earth Federation_ try to strike at us here in Space, they will try to, it is like them to try to hold on to the past and bring everyone else down with them."

It was true, that the Sides had been ruined by Earth just so the people on Earth could feel better.

"So if it does succeed, what then, what will happen to Earth?"

It was clear that Full Frontal did not expect Banagher to ask him this and it was clear to Banagher that he did not have an answer for him.

"If you do pull this off, do you think that the years of hate and fear will just vanish?"

This time Full Frontal was able to find his voice and reply to Banagher "No I do not, but that is not our concern, our concern should and will always be a new _Zeon_ , it is the first step that will bring freedom to space."

That was it, the fact that freedom to space was tied to _Zeon_ , it was in a way, but fact was it is due to _Zeon_ and its remnants that the Sides suffered so much since _the One Year War_.

If it was true that _Zeon_ would bring freedom to the Sides and to Space, it is that only the death of _Zeon_ can bring freedom.

Trying to be as calm as he could Banagher said "So _Zeon_ , the Sides and Space it is all linked like you said, _a new Zeon_ _is the first step in freedom to space_."

Full Frontal now raised an eyebrow as he asked "You do not believe that it is, do you Banagher Links?" Banagher shook his head "Yes, I can't believe it, not so soon at any rate."

Angelo who was in the room chose now to fly into a rage as he said "You child, how dare you say that, do you think that you can just say what you want and get away with it."

He moved to harm Banagher but Full Frontal lifted his hand and said "Angelo, leave him be, he has lost a lot recently due to us and is also young, I am more than willing to hear him out right now."

Angelo did not like it, he did not like it one bit, but orders were orders and he would not disobey an order form the commander.

With a harsh and hateful gaze at Banagher he said "You just watch it and better stop acting like this."

It was only after Angelo had moved back to Full Frontal's side that the man continued to speak once more.

"At this point I can understand, why you are sceptical of us, you did just lose your home and were thrust into an **MS** , but we have the best intentions for all of Space and the Sides, but please do keep in mind that we are only being polite to you due to your relationship with the Princess."

Banagher for a second did not know whom Full Frontal meant, but then it clicked for him "Wait Audrey?"

Banagher now saw that Full Frontal gave him a nod and then the boy recalled the words that Anthony had said to his _father_.

" _She is Mineva Zabi, the last of the dynasty, at this point she does not wish for Laplace's Box to fall into the hands of the Terrorist group and Zeon Remnant called the Sleeves_."

All Banagher was able to say was "So it was her, she is this _Princess_ , but how?"

He chose not to finish that sentence as it would alert Full Frontal that Hitoro knew who she was, if he did not know already.

Full Frontal now put on his mask once more as he said "I know it might be hard for you to see her in such a light, but she really is a Princess, our Princess, the fact that she allowed you to stay with her, it means that she valued you."

Banagher did take that in, but his mind had wandered back when he, Hitoro and Audrey were in front of the cinema, the movie that was up there, Hitoro had spoken about it.

Banagher was able to recall that Audrey had flinched when Hitoro had said " _I wanted to see the Runaway Princess, but heck it_."

If that was so, then he who she was and when he ran his mouth of at Cardaes Vist, he telling the truth.

It only hit Banagher now, that Hitoro might be more than who he said he was.

His train of thought was cut off by Full Frontal saying "Right now I can see there is a lot on your mind and I have many things to do, we will talk later."

He made a motion with his arms and the doors to the room opened.

Banagher then was taken out of the room by too men, where he was going he had no idea, but he did want to see Hitoro and at least ask him how he knew so much.

But he had to ask " _Will he tell me or will he not tell me at all_?"

* * *

 _With Anthony_

At the time that Banagher was talking to Full Frontal, Anthony had been taken to the hangar of the _Garencieres_.

It was clear what Suberoa Zinnerman wanted him to do.

The man in question now demanded "Open up your _Mobile Suit_."

In reply to that Anthony gave a shrug as he said "Are you sure you are aware of the consequences of what you have asked me to do?"

In reply to that Zinnerman said "Don't act touch with me boy, open it up."

At this point Anthony looked up at his **MS** , the **MS Agito Zero** and gave a sigh.

" _I pity the man who is about to enter the_ _ **Agito Zero**_ _, they have no idea what they are in for_."

As Anthony thought this he moved towards his **MS** , Suberoa, Marida and one other crewman now walked behind him, but close enough to jump on him in case he tried anything.

With his hands still in cuffs as he made contact with the torso of his **MS** , Anthony chose to be a bit theatrical.

Now he recited a verse from the _Nameless Tome_ " _Only the chosen may enter that land._

 _The chosen will touch all of creation, and obtain that which is truth. It is reason outside of reason, the reason of Agito. It is the power, the authority of Agito_."

Taking a breath now Anthony went on to say " _The Sage proclaims: In all things, there is meaning._

 _In all things, mourning will end. Make your choice: will you choose reason, or the power of kings_?"

One cue the cockpit of the **MS** **Agito Zero** began to open add to Anthony's act.

It had the desired effect, for Anthony could feel that all in the room were in both awe and fear of what he had just said and what the **MS Agito Zero** had just done.

Anthony now took a step back as he turned around and said "I have done as you asked."

Due to the gas that was no doubt liquid oxygen leaking out from the cockpit, a mist had formed blocking the inside of the **MS** from view.

Zinnerman gave his man a nod and he began to walk to the **MS** , Anthony did not make a move to stop him, he knew that Zinnerman expected him to.

Trick to deception is to let your foe believe that they are the ones who are deceiving you.

As the man now walked into the cockpit, the whole of which he was still unable to see, Anthony said very quietly "I pity you, I do not know your name and by tomorrow, I would have forgotten your face."

It was right after this quiet phrase that the man inside the cockpit of the **MS** **Agito Zero** said "What the fuck, there is nothing in here, there is nothing at all."

Zinnerman chose to say "What the hell do you mean that there is nothing in there!"

He gave a look at Marida who now made a dash to the **MS** , as she did this Anthony chose to say "I hate to say it, but that is not any of the codes, that and it is not voice activated."

The door of the cockpit slammed suit as the hum of the **MS** booting up could not be heard.

Marida had got to it a moment to late, began to bang on the cockpits entrance.

Zinnerman now ran up and grabbed Anthony and pointed the gun right at his head.

"You stop it, you stop it right now or I will put a bullet in your head."

Despite being cuffed and having a gun pointed at his head, Anthony just laughed in the face of Zinnerman.

It was as he laughed that screams could be heard from within the **MS Agito Zero** was in now aimed its fist at Zinnerman.

"Shoot me, kill me, see what I care, I may die, but know that you will as well, all of you who are a part of _Zeon_."

Suberoa Zinnerman was not a man to give into threats, but the smile that Anthony wore when he said his piece, it frightened Zinnerman.

A man who could smile in the face of death, it was not a man that one met often if at all.

Slowly the Suberoa Zinnerman lowered his gun and let of of Anthony and at the same time the screams began to fade, it was over.

Anthony at this point chose to say "Oh it just vented the air from the cockpit slowly, to think he chose to scream, instead of begging me to get him out."

Marida now showed genuine anger, as she walked up to Anthony and grabbed him "You, you could have saved him, you monster!"

Her voice did not pull of the enraged tone, but their was no doubt that she was enraged by what had just gone down.

It was at this point, Anthony's eyes turned bright red.

But he did not lash out at her "Am I now, not a single man or woman who has fought for _Zeon_ can say that to me, all of you are guilty of far worse than I."

This his Zinnerman harder than it hit Marida, who now took a step away to the man in question and away from the looming fist of the **MS**.

He tried a more calm approach to the matter "I do not know why you hate _Zeon_ and I do not care, what I do know is that you just killed a member of _my crew_ and I cannot let that stand."

In reply to that Anthony said "Fools who delve to deeply with only meet with ruin, be glad that it was one of your crew and not you who paid the price for all of your greed."

It was harsh, but it was true, they had not taken the fact that the **MS** might have a way to kill them once they were inside it.

Zinnerman just narrowed his eyes as he said "You really are a monster."

In reply to that Anthony said "I know I am, but as a veteran of the _One Year War_ , one from _Zeon_ , you are just as bad if not worse than I."

Zinnerman felt his hands clench into fists, he wanted to hit this kid so badly, his words were harsh, but they were also true.

Many of the things he had done during the _One Year War_ and to make it all worse, he was now told "Those who have seen _Hell_ were forced to do so, but they have no right to force others to do the same."

Zinnerman chose to give up on trying to prove that he had _Zeon_ were better than the rest of the world.

Not that he had a chance to begin with nor was it his purpose here.

Deciding to cut his losses, he now turned to Marida and said to her "Come, we will escort this man to Full Frontal and he will see what must be done to this pilot."

She was able to get off the ground and regain her composure "Yes Master."

She now gave Anthony a cold and harsh look, but all he did in reply to her was shake his head at her.

They did not hear the ghost girl whispering in his ear " _Hey you know that was mean, it is not like you to lash out like that, heck it is not like you to just let a man die like that, you find all life precious no_."

He did not reply to her with his voice, but she was able to see the look in his eyes and it told her.

" _I did what I had to do_."

To the ghost girl she knew that he did this in order to keep what he desired secrets to stay that way.

His **MS** was getting the body out of the cockpit for them and the message to the _Sleeves_ at this point was clear.

It was that if any did try to enter his cockpit or try to scan or do anything of the sort to his **MS** , they were going to die, before the knew got the word out.

* * *

 _Anthony's POV_

Well given what the fuck I had just done, this was a very light punishment.

Like super light, given the fact that I was in theory responsible for kill one guy.

But then again, it was not the same as it had been when I was in battle.

The man I had just killed, I will have **Agito Zero** , run me by his name, that way at least I knew who I died to prove a point.

Now as I gaze up and the ceiling of my dark cell, I hear the voice of Puru say to me " _Hey you know that you could have well, just not let them in_."

As she finishes, I give a sigh as I say "What I have done, I have done, it is no use for me to ponder on the morality of it, he may have been a good man Puru, but he may have also been a monster, fact is that he is dead."

I can feel that she is upset with me, very upset and now she yells at me, tear running down her eyes.

"Why, why did he just have to die like that, it was cruel, he had no chance at all to survive!"

She has the right to be upset at me and for that and the fact that she is still young and died young, I hold back any thoughts of lashing out.

"I know it is wrong, to kill a man like that, it does not leave a good taste in the mouth nor in the heart."

I exhale loudly as I now close my eyes "If I did let him live, do you think that I would not be in this cell, that they would sit me down to have tea with them?"

The last part was pretty harsh on her and I knew it, it just slipped out as I was talking.

Even though I do want to take the last few words back, _words once spoken, like and egg once broken, can never be made whole again_.

"Puru, I, I am sorry."

That is all I can say to here as she now breaks down into tears and starts to cry, god why are things so complex, in SEED it was simple.

I cannot hold her to calm her down and my telling her to do so, will yield nothing, so right now I do the only thing that I can do, I sing.

" _You will find me at Noonvale on the side of a hill. When the summer is peaceful and high. Where streamlets meander, the valley is still. Neath the blue of a clam cloudless sky. Look for me at dawn when the earth is asleep. Till each dewdrop is kissed by the day. Neath the rowan and alder a vigil I keep. Every moment that you are away. The Earth gently turns as the season change slowly. All the flowers and leaves born to wane. Hear my song over the lea like the wind soft and lowly. And come back to Noonvale again._ "

Puru paused when I finished looked at me and began to cry even more, this was not the effect that I had in mind.

I was able to hear a few words from her, through her tears.

" _That has to be, that has to be the saddest song I have ever heard_!"

I let a tear fall from my eyes as I say "Yeah me too."

Puru paused once more as she looked at me " _The song huh, you know where it is from don't you_?"

I give her a nod as I look with the glowing droplet that had fallen from my eye.

As I look at it, I see _her_ face, the song must have brought it up and I do what I can not to let any more tears fall from my eyes.

Puru who now had shifted her ghostly form closer to me looked at me as she said " _You know, this is the first time I think I have seen you so sad that you have to hold back your tears_."

I give her a nod as I look away from my single tear and clutch my chest "In life, there are some events that can cut you more deeply than any word."

She gives me a nod in reply " _I know, I know_."

She seems to have calmed down, so I choose now to say "Puru, I am sorry that I snapped a little at you before, a man can only admit when he was wrong and ask forgiveness."

She gives slight pause before she begins to talk " _I know that you do not want Zeon to get your suit or learn about your suit, but please show mercy_."

I give her a nod as I say "I will do what I can to do so, Puru don't cry."

She gives me a nod sighs "It is good to see a softer side to you, I mean I have not seen you cry much if at all before."

I'm not sure why, but the sight of a child or children for that matters, disturbs me in a way that I cannot fathom, all I can say is that I don't like the sight of children crying.

Guess that is one thing that I will never be able to get accustom to.

It is good in a way, a man has to have a flaws or else he is not human, I guess this must be one of mine.

As I now look at Puru I say "I guess we will have to see what tomorrow has in store for us, eh Puru?"

* * *

 _With Full Frontal_

Suberoa Zinnerman had submitted his report on the man he had placed so recently in a cell.

Full Frontal had looked over it and had taken great care to note all that had been said in it.

Now sitting down in his office, he sat in his chair, his hands folded together as Suberoa stood up in front of him.

With a sigh Full Frontal said "I take it that you chose only to let him off lightly due to his ties to the Princess?"

Suberoa gave a nod and said "He may have, yet he also has hatred of _Zeon_ , his own words confirm it."

In reply to this Full Frontal coolly said "That may be so, but you did have a gun to his head at the time."

Suberoa defended himself by saying "He was killing one of my men."

In reply to that Full Frontal just said "That is true, but we must keep in mind that fact that we know nothing about him and that he has access to an **MS** that may well rival the **MS Unicorn**."

Suberoa clearly did not want to hear that, but he took it on the chin as he just gave the reply of "Yes sir."

Full Frontal now shook his head as he told Suberoa "If you do kill him, the threats he gave, I do not wish to test if they do come true."

Suberoa gave Full Frontal a nod as he said "I as well, but if he did have a way to kill all those who believe in _Zeon_ , he would have done it by now, or does he need to die for it to trigger such an attack?"

Full Frontal stood up as he now said "Genocide is not a concept to be taken likely or to be implemented likely, it is only seen as just if the ones who did it write history."

Suberoa was not sure where this was going so he asked "Sir, if I may ask you, why is it that you seek to shield him?"

Full Frontal now turned to look at the window as he said "As a **MS** pilot, I can only say that he is above my own level as a **MS** pilot."

Suberoa at this point said "It can be argued that he had the better **MS**."

Full Frontal gave a pause as he considered his answer, before he replied.

"It is true, but I know that out of the two of us, he is the better **MS** pilot, I could feel that during our sortie, his skills the have more than a decade worth invested in them."

Suberoa was sceptical of this but he took Full Frontals word for it "I'll take your word on that one."

Now as he turned around Full Frontal said "Make sure that he is fed as a normal person, I do not ask that you release him, but I do ask that you do your best not to kill him."

In reply to that Suberoa gave a quick salute as he said "Yes Sir."

As he left the room, Full Frontal could not help but think " _To think that there is a pilot and an_ _ **MS**_ _that outclass myself and my suit_."

It was not impossible, but Full Frontal had to learn, just where this man had come from as well as who had built his **MS**?

* * *

 _With Puru_

To the ghost girl, it felt like it had been days since Anthony had been put in this cell, truth of the matter was it had only been a few hours, yet in a small dark confined space, time did seem to pace slowly with nothing to do.

It was only now, that Puru got an idea so she chose to ask " _Hey Anthony, who was the bravest person that you ever met, I mean like who was the bravest, strongest and most kind people who met_."

Anthony could tell that she wanted to hear a story, it was unknown to her, but a single person took the title of all of those.

With a smile Anthony now said to her "I do know many people who are are brave, kind and strong, but there is only one person I can say that I know who takes all three out, in fact if it was a race, she would have won by a whole lap.

As he recalled the face of the person, the image of Lacus Clyne came to mind, she was a close 2nd place for two of those virtues.

But no, there was only one person who held 1st place and Anthony had not seen her for a very long time.

The memory of her, her lover and his own part in the story, a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Sorry for the pause Puru, it is just that, I can't help but shed a few tears when I think of her."

Puru cocked her head to the side as she asked " _Does it, does it have an unhappy ending_?"

Anthony shook his head "No it does not, just that chapter is over for her and him."

Puru's eyes widened as she now asked " _Do you mean that it does have a happy ending and that you are really happy for them, so happy that you cry when you think about them_."

In reply to her Anthony shook his head as he said "The story is not over yet, but I do wish and hope that they are able to find joy in all the time that they are with one another."

Puru gave a pout as she said " _Okay, okay, get on with the story with ya, you got me on the ropes here_."

Anthony gave her small laugh as he said "Fine, fine, I will get on with it, but if I will not tell you all of it, not all at once."

Puru raised her ghostly eyebrow as she asked " _Why now, why can't you tell me all of it at once_?"

Anthony did not heed her words as he began to say "This is the story of a young lady, who I know to be the strongest person, both physically and emotional, the bravest by far to do what she has had to do and the kindest to little children and to those she cared for."

"This story has no war, no _Mobile Suits_ in it Puru, this is a story about a young lady who had the courage, strength and love to stay by the side of the man she loved despite all things in life."

"And it is due to what she was able to show me, that I will never lose faith in humanity, for I believe in the limitless possibility that is in us all and it was the miracle, that I witnessed on that day, it is because of her, what she did that I believe in miracles."

* * *

 _With Banagher_

Banagher had not had to pleasant a time, he had argued with the kid of his host family about war.

It had not gone well, in the end, Banagher had just said that all war was pointless.

While he had not done any of the killing, he did feel sick that Anthony had done so on his behalf and if what the young lady _Marida_ said was true, he had killed a man with no sign of regret or hesitation.

But Banagher knew he did not have the whole story, he only had Marida's and what she had seen and heard.

Yet Banagher was unsure if he wanted to hear all of it, he was sure at least, that Hitoro would not just justify killing a man.

He would just admit that he did it and that would be the end of it, as if it was just another day in his life.

Despite all he had seen and all he had heard, Banagher knew that at least one thing about Hitoro, it was that he had no motive to be Banaghers friend, other than being his friend.

It did not make it any less painful to know that he did kill with little to no remorse or at least did not show it.

Now as he was leaving the Church that Marida had taken him to he said "I may not have known him for long, but I do know that he is my friend and that he holds the term friend close to his heart."

Marida turned to look at him and after a moment of staring at him, she asked "Is that what you say, it is alright to kill for the sake of your friends?"

Banagher was able to turn this one on her "Would you not do the same?"

After a brief, but ever evident pause, Marida spoke once more and with it, came her reply.

"I do not know what it is that you are trying to say, but for my _Master_ and the crew upon his ship, I will fight and I will kill my foes to protect him."

As she said this, Banagher gave her a nod as he said "Then is he not doing the same as you are, you might not see it as like that, but in the end, we all kill because we just don't wish to die?"

Banagher was not to sure of that one and now as the two of them made their way back to Gilboa Sant's residence Marida chose to ask "You said that you did not know him for long, how long did you know him for, prior to you meeting the _Princess_?"

As he did not see the harm in it, he chose to answer her truthfully.

"I met him, about just a bit over 6 weeks ago, he in the colony, just getting by as he could, I do recall that I sought him out as part of a dare for a few of my peers, he was meant to be a ghost who haunted a part of the colony that no one went to."

This did not perk her interest at first, since he had been their six weeks in advance, it was unlikely that he was their to catch or destroy the _Sleeves_ when they rocked up to meet the _Vist Foundation_.

"I see, so he was not a resident of _Industrial 7_ was he?"

Banagher just gave a shrug as he said "I am not sure if he was or not."

It was not really that, it was more like, Banagher knew he was not a part of the colony, he just lived there.

Seeing as this was not going to really help her out in any way.

Marida chose to say "He is a good pilot, a very good pilot in fact, it is not just his **MS** , but him as a pilot as well, that is the reason at least to me why he is able to fight so well."

In reply to that Banagher said "He was able to tell the best stories and he also was able to help no matter the problem, he is more than just a **MS** pilot."

Marida was able to pay that one at least, she did not like the man, in fact she was sure that he was just as cold blooded as she was, that he could kill and not regret it.

"I am sure of it, I am sure that he regrets that he took the life of your friend, he may not have shown it to you, but he does regret it."

Now as they came to the last stretch before the two of them were at Gilboa's place, she asked him "How do you know this?"

In reply to that Banagher just gave a smile as he looked at the ground "He does not let it show, but he does feel it, I am his friend, one of the only few who chose to get to know him and not think that he was just a ghost."

That last part at least Marida was able to concede, if the man was known as a ghost, only the one who chose to get to know said ghost would know any secrets that he hid.

It was at this point that a drunk man just so happened to walk into him.

Marida who was now a bit ahead of him did not think much of it.

The man in question seemed to be clumsy, but as he said the words " _Sorry man_."

He pushed two items into Banagher's hand and made his way off.

Banagher chose to look at them and saw that it was a folded sheet of paper and some sort of pen.

The man in question, Banagher did not get a good look at him and only knew that he had a hat on as well as a big jacket that hid his face mostly from view.

As he looked at the items in his hand, he had no idea if the man intended for him to have it so reaching out he said "Hey wait?"

At this point the man clumsily vanished into a side alley and when Banagher chose to chase after him, he found that said man was no where to be seen.

At this point Marida chose to turn around and ask "What's wrong?"

Banagher chose to take in a deep breath before he lied to her "Nothing."

Marida chose to accept that now as Banagher ran to catch up to her, as he did this he put his hands into his pockets.

Marida for her part just thought that Banagher might be a bit cold, this part of the mining colony was not the warmest nor was it the best.

In fact a few people were on the sides of the street, sitting or sleep or both.

For his part, Banagher chose not to talk about it for he now knew that the man who bumped into him was no ordinary man at all.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Still in his cell, Anthony had finished his story to Puru, it brought tears to his eyes each time he told it in any detail.

He had not gone into the fine details.

But he had gone into more details than the last time he had spoken of it, it had been to Yzak, Dearka, Athrun, Nicol's Mother and Yzak's Mother, there were a few others, but they had been who he was so focused on telling the story to.

Puru, the little ghost girl had broken down in a mix of tears of joy and sorrow and it took her a little while to be able to speak.

" _That is, that is the most beautiful story that I have ever heard_." She said this as she tired to wipe away the ghostly tears from her eyes.

Anthony for his part closed his eyes as he said "It is not just a story for me Puru, it was real, I was there, I saw it before my very eyes.

He let a smile once more trickle across his face as he recalled the fond times he had shared with those two in the story.

"One thing I can say for sure, is that I do not have the strength to do what she was able to do, she kept on climbing up that hill, to keep at it for so long."

Puru gave a nod as more ghostly tears began to flow " _I can't help it, I can't help but cry, why, why am I feeling happy and sad now_?"

"She was strong where others were not, she was able to do what she had to for the one she loved, I have yet to see any do what she has done."

Anthony gave a pause before he said "Even if I am far from them, when there is more than just distance between us, I can get into my **MS** and fight, because I know that even if people like her are one in a billion, it is all worth it."

Anthony now went on to say "It may not be known if you did save them or not, but the fact is that they do have a chance rather than not have a chance at all."

Puru now asked " _Did you, did you fall in love with her, but chose to stay away so that your friend could be happy_?"

Anthony gave a hearty laugh at that as he replied back to her "No, I did love her, but as if she was my sister, my friend on the other hand I loved and treated him like a brother, there was only ever one woman that I loved."

Puru now said " _But with each day, you feel as if you are getting further and further away from her_?"

Puru was no fool, she knew that the lady, Anthony spoke of, had to be dead, she knew how he felt when his mind flashed to her.

She knew how much she meant and still meant to Anthony Hitoro, at least 8 years after her death.

* * *

 _With Banagher_

As both Marida and Banagher now entered the residence of Gilboa, they saw that Gilboa was on his way out.

He did not look happy, if his face was any indication to go by.

On his way out he said "Full Frontal is of the mind that we have been tracked down or at least they have our scent for use of lesser words."

Marida gave him a nod as she said "Then we are to go to our posts?"

Gilboa shook his head "I am to go to my post, your orders I do not know."

He gave a polite nod to Banagher as he now walked out just in time for his son to coming running after him asking "Dad, where are you going, you only just got back to us, why do you have to leave so soon?"

Gilboa now bent down on his knees and put his hand on his eldest son's shoulder.

"Tikva, I have to go now and do my duty, but I will return home to all of you, in the time that I am away, please take care of our family."

His son, Tikva gave a tearful smile as he tried and failed not to cry. "I, I will Dad, I will take care of _our_ family."

Despite the fact that Banagher, did not really get along with said child, it showed him that the people of _Zeon_ , were at least human as well and that they also had loved ones they wish to come back to.

Now as they entered the building, Banagher went to the room he had been give and took out the folded note that he had got from the _drunk_.

After he had taken it out and unfolded it, he saw a map appear out of no where, it had to be one of the _new digital papers_.

It was a map of Palau, it was small but it had quite a bit of data on it.

But this was not what caught Banagher off guard, what did was the fact that the map zoomed and a message was written on it.

At the top it had the words _Follow this Order_ , it had to be from the _Earth Federation_ , no one in hear would talk like that.

At this point Banagher read it out softly to himself " _The 3_ _rd_ _port, 14_ _th_ _space gate at 12:00 am, it you are unable to do so, we are unable to guarantee the safety of your life_."

At the last part, Banagher eyes widened as he repeat the last two words out loud "Your life?"

At this point he pulled out the pen like item, it had a flashing light, at this point in time, Banagher was not sure what the truly meant.

But now he closed his hand around it, looked up at the ceiling and said the words "This time, the battle will be coming here?"

The worst part was, he had no idea where Hitoro was in all of this, even if he did know, what could he do about it, at this time there was not much.

" _But if Hitoro is hear, if they attack, will he die, will he be caught in the crossfire or will one side try to kill him or get to him before the other_?"

But at this point it was no use just worrying about things, he had things to do and he also had faith that Hitoro would be able to get out and get to his own **MS** in time.

Banagher was not sure how Hitoro would do this, but he got the feeling that doing things no one else could was part of who Hitoro was.

After all, when he first met the man, he thought that the Hitoro had been a ghost.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony now had been in his cell for quite a while and now began to hear footsteps coming to said cell.

It was cleat that they did not come here to take him any where or have a chat.

Fact was, Anthony was able to feel what they came here to do, he knew that these men, they had come here to kill him.

He was also aware that they were his ticket out of here.

He was not bound nor did he have any handcuffs on him, if he did, he might not have been able to pull of what he was about to do next.

The cell itself had no way to hide, but one thing he did have one thing that no one else did, it was the _GN Particles_ that were in his body, that made his eyes glow, so far he had been able to hide it.

With a sigh he knew what was to come, he also knew that the attack on Palau was about to begin.

It was just as his door was flung open and he would be assassins were about to open fire, when the shot from the _Nahal Argama's Hype Mega Particle Cannon_ hit the colony.

The shock wave from that rattles all who were not prepared for it or not in the air and Anthony had leapt just before he felt the shock wave come.

The first man looked rather brutish but also slow and as he tried to steady his body against the door of the cell, Anthony rammed his right index finger and his right middle finger deep into the man's eyes causing him to cry out in pain.

As he did this Anthony used his left arm to slam the wrist of the man to the door.

As he felt the gun slip from this man's hand he use his right hand, still with his fingers lodged into the victims eyes, to smash the man's head against the door of the frame.

Ripping his two fingers free of the man's skull, Anthony now hit him in a way that he would fall as he screamed out in pain, onto one of his fellows.

The two men, who had not been in the door way, had fallen of their feet and were just scrambling to get to up.

With one man, screaming on tossing, on the other, only one man was able to get to his feet and get a shot off.

If it was luck, if it was just that the man was shaken up at the time or if it was something more sinister, the man did not hit his target.

In fact he hit his ally, the man who was yet to be wounded, right in the leg.

The man due to that was in shock at what he had done, it was clear that none of these 3 men were soldiers, in fact all of them had to be drunk or morons to try to come and kill him.

But to their credit, they did not know that there was going to be an attack on this place at the time they chose to commit the crime.

But it cost them, they would not make the kill, not today and if they were unlucky, they would lose their lives for it as well.

Anthony did not waste any time, he knew that he had no weapons, not even his book.

So before the man could come to terms with what he had done, Anthony smashed both hands onto the man's ears.

The pain and the shear shock of the blow caused the man to wobble backwards.

Anthony took advantage of this curved his foot as he kicked the man right under his knee causing the man to topple over.

As he did this, Anthony hit the man's neck with his forearm and used both his weight as he fell with his victim to damage the man's throat.

Not missing a beat as the man gasped for air, like a snake strike at the man's gun hand twisted the hand with the gun quickly and violently enough to hear a snap and the hand to go limp.

Now as he launched himself at his last for, he made sure to put his foot on the other man's balls and press down as hard as he could when he jumped.

Anthony was not sure if he did pop them, but he was sure that the man was not going to have kids after this.

The man whose eyes had been gouged out, he had rolled off to the side or had been pushed by the fellow with a bullet in his leg.

Fact was that he wanted no more in this and was just weeping.

But the last man, he shot Anthony while he was in mid air, it caused him to spin to the side due to the shots impact.

Anthony hit the ground hard, but he got up in a rage, a berserk rage.

The last time he had been shot, it had been from a man called Rau, a mad man who wanted to end to the world and usher in the _End of Humanity_.

He was a man who Anthony had no qualms about hating and after being shot by said man, Anthony had bitten into his neck and almost killed him.

This man was no Rau, not even close to being as good a shot, fighter and pilot as the man, in fact the man had not even hit Anthony in a vital spot, that did not take away from the pain that Anthony felt.

Despite his eyes being green this entire time, now the eyes of Anthony Hitoro flashed red and the man saw this and in shock did not fire a 2nd shot as his foe fell upon him.

The man screamed as he felt the hands of Anthony claw at his face and smash his head to the ground.

Yet just like last time, in this mad state, Anthony was able to pin the gun arm to the floor, this time leg.

In the state he was in Anthony did not care if this man had a family, he did not care who he was, this man was just going to die.

The man tried to fight back with his free arm but a good head but from Anthony's own right arm held that at bay his left held the chin of the man up as he head butted the crap out of his face making it a bloody mess.

Just as Anthony was about to go for the throat he heard the scream of a child yelling at him " _STOP IT PLEASE JUST STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT_!"

The scream it brought Anthony back to his senses and he looked around in horror at what he had just done.

Anthony was able to see that the man that he was right on top off, was out for the count, so was one more, the other was just off the side whimpering.

But Anthony already knew about the other two, the third he did as well, but at the time he thought the man was still trying to fight back.

Getting up slowly Anthony recalled the voice that he had heard of the little girl and slowly said "Thank you, Puru."

The ghost girl looked at him as if she was looking at demon out of hell, but her gaze lessened when she saw the green of his eyes once more.

He began to make his way out of there and for a little bit, the ghost of Puru did not follow him.

But before Anthony could make his way to his **MS** , he had to find an item that had been through hell and back with him.

His book, the book that had the data on _Final Fantasy Type-0_ , if any of the _Sleeves_ read that book, he knew he would have a lot of explaining to do and it was not like he could say it was all just fictional and a video game.

" _Fuck, why, why, why, why is this now biting me in the ass so hard, fuck all of it, I need to get back that book now_!"

Truth be told, it was an excuse to get his mind off what he had just done to those three men.

As the two of them now made their way to the exit of this empty prison block, Puru could not help but whisper _"It is, it is as if you became some kind of demon_?"

Anthony did hear and this time said "My foes, before I ever did anything like what I have just done, they titled me the _Red Demon_."

* * *

 **Okay For a start, for Anthony I wanted to display at least a bit of all aspects of him, the playfulness he has when he claims to be a Digimon, the coldness as well as charm that he has when he talks to people. The more human aspect of him, showing that he does have people he looks up to and admires. And the last aspect is the beast, all the anger he has pent up inside of him, all the times he wanted to hit someone during the story and he didn't that is what comes out when he is shot. Puru at this point is in the story for a few reason, the 1st is that I really like her character (Not that way you sick fiends). 2nd is that she is the mortality chain for Anthony so he does not go to far when he goes into his beast like state. You may have also noticed that Banagher is getting a lot more time on screen as it were than Kira, that is because I am trying to make the two of them the main characters for this show, like in Code Geass, Anthony as Lelouch the Protagonist and Banagher as Suzaku the** **Deuteragonist, without either character being like Lelouch or Suzaku. Just to let all of you know, fuck Suzaku and by that I mean kill him and make him stay dead, worst fucking relevant character in the show ever. (That is just my opinion of him, fuck I really hate him for being a hypocrite in both seasons.) But I don't want to end on a negative note so here is an omake for ya.**

* * *

Master Asia could barely get up to stand after the fight he had just been in, there was no way he could have known that a fighter this talented existed.

This fighter was not his pupil or rather former pupil Domon, no this fighter was monstrously strong and they had no training at all.

To the point that _Shining Finger_ had no effect on them at all.

As he now barely got to his feet Master Asia said "I am Master Asia, undefeated of the East, until today, you have beaten me, please tell me your name."

His voice was soaked in pain as the man was now facing his foe, she had white hair, blue eyes and wore a school uniform that was a mix of blue and white, with the skirt being just blue and had a black head band in her hair.

She stood tall and proud now as she said "I am merely Okazaki Tomoyo, wife of Okazaki Tomoya, social status, titles, degrees, they all have no meaning if I am unable to be with the one I love, my husband."

Master Asia gave a blink as he began to laugh but he was not mocking her when he said "I should have known better than to get between a woman and the man she loves, Domon you can take a few pointers from her."

Domon not got ready to take her on as he said "Yes Master" with out even thinking.

Tomoyo eyes them for a bit before she said "I do not wish to fight again, but if I have to I will."

And on that day, a new fighter would enter the Gundam Fight and the battle against the _Dark Gundam_!

* * *

 **I flew by the seat of my pants for that one, but hey it is an omake, I do hoped you enjoyed it AND the chapter.**

 **Please leave me a review no flaming thanks**


	6. Chapter 5

**So guys and girls how are you, I've got another chapter and this time there is Mobile Suit Combat hell yeah, it's not even been 3 weeks as well! Here is another chapter and we are getting close to halfway through Unicorn, close to halfway not halfway yet there is a difference. I'm trying to make things develop for Anthony and well, you'll see.**

 **Please Read and Review to let me know what you think, no flaming thanks.**

* * *

Opening Song: Brave Shine by Aimer

The music starts to play and starts to build up, as this happens the view is that of young man in a space suit looking at an object far larger than him, the screen pans out as the music breaks even showing the man and the object in front of the Earth. The man and the object are growing ever smaller as the music continues to play.

As the screen fades to black a logo of Gundam Agito Unicorn appears on the screen then phases out.

" _Hidarite ni kakushita"_ A hand in a white glove is pressing on the controls of a mobile suit, then grasping a throttle

" _negai wa negai no mama_." The screen jumps out to show Banagher links in the cockpit of the **MS Unicorn** , his hands are moving across the controls as he moves the **MS**.

" _mezamenai yume miteita."_ The screen now zooms in on his face and see how his eyes are moving around rapidly, then he closed them.

" _Migite ni wa kara no kioku"_ The screen jumps to an image of Mineva looking at a portrait her younger self and Haman Karn.

" _Dare mo shiranai sekai no hate_." The screen now turns and zooms in on her face to see the admiration she holds for the woman.

" _yamanai ame ni utareteita"_ The screen now zooms out and then pushes the view past the shoulder of Mineva to look at the face of Marida watching the princess.

" _mamoritai mono wo_ " The view is now shows the face and upper body of the Newtype Ghost Elpeo Puru as she jumps around and twirls in what seems to be a garden.

" _mamoreru tsuyosa_ " The view zooms out so all can she her turn and smile and a figure in the shadows.

" _Sore wo shinjirarenaku_." The camera now zooms into the shadows to show to faintly glowing green eyes and the face of Anthony Hitoro as he sits down upon a broken column watching Puru play.

" _Naru yowasa_." The view zooms in on his face and he turns to look at it, his eyes flashing red as he did it but then going back to green.

" _Subete ukeirete_." The scene shows Full Frontal, Angelo and Zinnerman all sitting at a desk talking to one another.

" _Ashita wo sagasu_ " The view zooms in on them to show their upper bodies and heads, all three of them turn to look in the direction of the camera as if they know they are being watched.

" _Brave Shine_!" Banagher is shown as his eyes widen and he calls out a name as the view zooms out to show the **MS Unicorn**.

" _te wo nobaseba now"_ The **MS Unicorn** is dodging multiple shots from the **MS Sinjanu** as it tried to close the gap and engage with one of its beam sabres.

" _I see the light_." The **MS Kshatriya** is fleeing from the **MS Agito Zero** , before it turns around and fires all of its funnels at the **MS**.

" _kizudarake no yoru."_ Anthony is shown as he makes a fist and launches a punch, the view zooms out to show the **MS Agito Zero** landing a punch on the face of the **MS Kshatriya** through and asteroid.

" _you save my life_." A violet **MS Geara Zulu** is now fire at a **MS Delta Plus** that jinxes from right to left to avoid the shots.

" _kazashita"_ The scene now shows a giant red sphere of light, glowing above the Earth.

" _yaiba no saki ni"_ The scene zooms in to show the fully _awakened_ **MS Agito Zero** both with their arms as well as wings out in the symbol of a cross.

" _Omi wo kasaneta_." The scene shows Mineva staring at Earth with a hand on a glass window. It jumps to Banagher looking at the Earth through the **MS Unicorn**.

" _Inori wa toki wo koete_." Puru is now floating around in space looking at the Earth, Marida turns to look at it while she is in the **MS Kshatriya**. Zinnerman raises his hand as if he seeks to grab it. Full Frontal shakes his head at it.

" _Your Brave Shine_ " Anthony is shown now looking at it and getting up from where he was seated in his cockpit to look at the **MS Kshatriya** and Marida who is in it.

* * *

Chapter Five

" _Growth occurs when one goes beyond one's limits. Realising that is also part of training._ " Itachi Uchiha (Naruto)

 _Cosmic Era_

Within a house on an island within the _Pacific Ocean_ close to ORB, a meeting was taking place. A round table that had 18 seats around it.

Out of the 18 seats, 16 were filled, one seat was tucked into the table, that was for Kisaka who was at this point running ORB while the heir to ORB was present.

The last chair pulled out and had a short red cape hanging over it as if waiting for some one to sit down.

None at the table would question or bring up why the chair was left like this, they all knew better than to put anything about that man in stone.

At the table sat Lacus Clyne beside her lover Kira Yamato.

Next to Kira sat his sister, Cagalli Yula Athha and next to her was her fiancé Athrun Zala.

Next to Athrun was Yzak Joule and his mother, Ezalia Joule.

Beside her was Romina Amalfi, the mother of the late Nicol Amalfi and the wife to the late Yuri Amalfi.

Beside her was the empty chair reserved for Kisaka and beside him was Dearka Elsman, he was sitting side by side with Mu La Flaga who was beside his own lover, Murrue Ramius.

She had just been talking to Ashia who had been holding the hand of her fiancé Andrew Waltfeld who was trying to to be embarrassed by her.

His right hand man, DeCosta who to the left of him was chatting with Delilah Bennett.

Erica Simmons sat beside the former Admiral Duane Halberton and between him and Lacus Clyne was the empty chair with the red cape draped over it.

After a few minutes of idle chatter on who they had all been, Lacus chose to stand up and talk about a topic she felt that they needed to address.

"All of you, my friends, my family, I would like to thank all of you who made it here for coming her and I will thank those who will pass on what we have spoken here to those who are not."

Cagalli gave Lacus a nod as the former gave her a smile.

Lacus went on to say "It has just a bit over 6 weeks since the battle of Jachin Due, I know that we are all caught up in the effort to rebuild the world, but I have called all of you here for a purpose."

All eyes in the room were on her now as she said "The _Bloody Valentine_ is over, but is the _real_ war over yet?"

She now turned her gaze to Halberton who gave her a nod indicating that he wished to speak.

Lacus in turn gave him a nod and sat down just as he stood up.

"As some of you know, I am no longer an Admiral, for not taking part in the battle of JOSH-A and for not taking part in the battles of _Jachin Due,_ I was asked to resign."

Although he did not say it, the message was clear, in the _EA_ people like Azreal and Almark were still around.

"All that I was able to gather, before I was told to resign was that the private and public supporters of _Blue Cosmos_ have gone into hiding, but are still alive and still have power at this point."

After he said this, Halberton sat back down and Lacus stood back up again "My thanks for what you have done for us Mr Halberton and I do apologise for all that you have suffered for us."

He gave her a nod to tell her that he did not mind it and that he clearly knew he was doing the right thing by being here.

Lacus now asked "Yzak and Dearka, thank you both for coming here on such short notice, what is the situation in the PLANTS?"

After the two of them exchanged a glance, Yzak chose to rise after Lacus sat back in her seat.

"The situation at present is more clam than most, after the signing of the treaty, the Chairman herself resigned and now Chairman Durandal is in power, he had the _ZAFT memorial_ built to honour the dead."

Yzak now sat down as Dearka stood up to pick up where he left off "On that memorial are the names of even the people Patrick Zala had killed, but there is one name that is written larger than any."

Dearka took in a deep breath before he said "At the memorial it has a few words written by the Chairman himself, it was a tribute to Anthony despite him always being the enemy of the PLANTS, it states as follows."

He now turned to look at Yzak who gave him a nod and stood up now both to recite the lines from what had been written upon the _ZAFT Memorial_.

Together the two of them said " _This is a memorial to all our children, our brothers and sister, our sons and daughters who perished in the Bloody Valentine. But I ask that all of you recall the acts of the 'Red Demon' a foe that none of us could ever hope to defeat. Despite all that he had done, when the PLANTS were in danger the most, his timely arrival and his selfless action insured that we did not perish from a nuclear threat. And that we did not commit a sin against the world itself. At the end of the war, a brilliant light was all that any of us could see on all sides, so I ask the people of the PLANTS to forgive him for his actions. I also ask that we of the PLANTS will not remember him as the 'Red Demon' nor will we continue to use that moniker for him. At the end, he was the brilliant light, The Light of the Bloody Valentine who save us from our foes and ourselves_."

It was clear that the man had given much thought on what he was going to put on the _Memorial_ itself. As for his true intentions, none were really quite sure as to why he chose to write that.

At this point in time, Dearka sat down as Yzak said "Right now, I am unsure as to why the Chairman chose to write this."

AS he now sat down Lacus stood up once more "Yzak, Dearka thank you for that, we all know the situation in ORB, but if any of you wish to speak of it, please raise their hand?"

Not a hand was raised in the room, ORB was too busy rebuilding at this point to have formed anything that could impact the world.

Erica Simmons did however with Lacus as say "It is not what ORB has, but it is what ORB no longer has that concerns me, quite a few of our **MS** developers fled to the PLANTS."

As she sat back down, Lacus closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she said "Yes that is valid and it is notion that I did not wish was true, Yzak you are unaware of any plans _ZAFT_ has for **MS** production."

He gave her a nod but his mother now stood up.

Lacus decided to give her the floor and sat down as she said "Mrs Ezalia Joule, if you have anything on this matter please share."

Ezalia gave her a nod as she said "My thanks Ms Clyne, through some of my old connections, I have been made aware that despite all the notions of peace that the current Chairman puts in motion right now, he is also drawing up plans for **MS** and has begun **MS** production as well."

She had no more to say so she sat back down and let the secret council ponder what she had said.

Despite the lack of data on the _EA_ , no doubt they were doing the same, Halberton did say that the people who backed _Blue Cosmos_ were still around and no doubt had power.

After a few moments of silence, it was the voice of the _Desert Tiger_ that rang out in the room for all to hear.

"I am not sure about you, but I know that the hatred people feel for one another is still out there, the question is what can we do about it or rather what we should do about it."

All in the room gave a nod and Athrun now chose to stand up and say "The last words that Anthony said to myself and Cagalli was ' _Tell them to make it count_ ', also earlier he had said that Cagalli would need me for what is to come, if my gut feeling is true then he _knew_ that it was not over."

Lacus gave him a nod as she stood up and her Haro appeared.

"IS IT TIME, IS IT TIME, HARO?"

Lacus gave a nod and said "Before he went and stopped GENESIS, I got a message from him, he sent it to Mr Pink, I have not listened to it yet, because I believe that is the right of us all."

She looked around the table and to the empty seat beside her and then to Kira, he lover who had been silent for most of this discussion chose now to softly say.

"It is okay, play the message Lacus, we are all here for you."

Taking in a deep breath Lacus gave a nod to Mr Pink who began to play the message that was left for them.

Lacus felt tears start the moment he began to speak, in fact most in the room felt them too.

" _Hi Lacus, Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Asiha, Waltfeld, Mu, Murrue and any of the others, I did not have much time to make this message, but if you are hearing it, I am likely to be dead, this war it is not over, I ask that you please listen to me_."

* * *

 _UC: Palua_

Full Frontal who had been destroyed the _ECOAS_ **MS** up till this point paused, he had felt it, the anger, the rage, the raw power of unchecked wrath.

It had only been there for but a few seconds if not less, but it had been there all the same and Full Frontal knew he would not forget that feeling for the rest of his life.

"That feeling, it fills me with dread, it is the rage of a beast, going for the throat of its foe."

His face did not show it and even though there was no one here to see him, he tried his best to hold himself in check.

Full Frontal managed to do this, except for the fact that his arms gave an ever so slight tremble as he held the controls of the **MS Sinanju** "So even I know how to feel fear from such a creature."

* * *

 _Marida POV_

I clutch my chest in pain, it hurts it hurts so much, I feel cold and I can do nothing to stop my body from trembling.

It has gone, the anger, the hate, the rage, it is all gone, yet I still feel it as if it is there.

I can feel it like it is still there and I know it has to be _him_.

That man is a monster, his anger, it is, it is not human, it can't be human!

His rage is gone, but I can still feel it, I can feel it where he struck my body.

Even though I feel both fear and pain, I do what I can to get control of my **MS** , if I do not I know that I will die.

I do not know why, but I say "I must, I must stop him, before he kills more of us, I can't let him kill my _Master_."

Why did I say that out loud, I do not know, was it to affirm what I was about to do or was it to tell someone?

At this point I do not understand what is going on, but I know I have to get to him and end him if I have to.

If I do not, we will lose, I have to get to him before he gets to his **MS** , that demon of an **MS** , if I can do that, then will this sick feeling go away?"

I am not sure of anything any more, but I move my **MS** back to the colony all the same, if I do not do this, then who will.

I will do what I have to in order to protect my _Master_ and those who I fight for, he has to die.

* * *

 _With Banagher_

"What is this, what is this anger that I feel, it is not directed at me, but it hits me all the same."

As Banagher said this he began to look around the docking bay, he was not yet at the correct place and he had no way to get there due to the way being blocked from collateral damage.

"Damn it, I can't get to 14th space gate and it is nearly time, damn it!"

As he said this, the anger, he felt it, but it was not fresh it was not current, it was just an echo.

Looking around Banagher soon found why there was an echo of such anger, it had bounced off something.

The _thing_ in question just so happened to be the **MS Unicorn** and it for some reason was here right now as he was here right now.

"What, what are you doing here?"

That was all the young boy was able to say as he gazed at the _snow white_ _**mobile suit**_ , both why it was there and why he was able to find it, eluded him.

As he stared into it, an epiphany came down on Banagher, if he was able to get into his **MS** , he could take part in the battle and save as many lives as he could.

If he could do that, if he was able to pull it off, he could look back on it and say that he did not run and that he stood and fought when he was able to do so.

"Can I do it, no I _can_ do it, I will do this!"

Banagher now made his way in the low to zero gravity towards the docked **MS Unciron**.

Not a soul in the place noticed, mostly because of the battle that was raging outside, but from the sounds of it, it was not going well for _Londo Bell_.

As he got into the **MS Unicorn** , he felt that the sharp pain he had felt from the anger was gone as if it had never been there at all.

Due to the lack of it, Banagher looked at the inside of his **MS** interface as he said "Was that rage, was that Hitoro, did he send it out to guide me to you?"

It was a far fetched theory, but it did make a certain amount of sense, well no it didn't but it did at the same time.

"So when I need him most he is always there, yet now he is not?"

It was not that he expected the man to turn up out of thin air, but so far he seemed to be able to do so.

He had no time to just wait, Banagher knew he had to get out there and take part in the battle, Hitoro is able to look after himself.

Banagher did feel a sting of guilt for not trying to get to his friend, after all he knew that his he was the only reason that Hitoro was stuck here.

At this point he knew he had to move out, Hitoro was on his own, but he had a feeling that the man was going to make it out of this alive.

"He will make it out of here, I will make it out of here, we both will make it out of here alive, I just have to trust him to get out and trust myself to do what I can to stay alive."

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Just like a ghost he had searched for his book and after a little while he had found it.

Clinging to the shadows, he had made his way out of the prison block he had been held in.

Blending in and only being just face or part of the scenery, it was not too hard for him to go unnoticed as long as he took care to make sure that he did not openly traipse about with his cape flapping in the wind.

Not that there was much wind in here, but it did help to take a little bit of care when one was trying to pass unseen.

Despite the pain he was in, despite the fact that he was covered in his own blood that had a glow to it, he pressed on.

The _Newtype_ Ghost of Puru had been a little bit behind him, but then chosen to be at his side.

" _You can't sustain this for much longer, if you do, there is a chance that you might die_?"

She said this out of concern, she did fear him for what she had seen him do, but despite that, she knew that he was not a monster, he was just a man.

A man who like any other can have a lapse, just his lapses were far more deadly than others.

"Your concern, is noted and I thank you for it, but I need to partake in this battle."

Puru at this point moved in front of him crossed her little arms and said " _Hey do you even know where your suit is, you don't do you_?"

He shook his head "No I do know, but-!"

Anthony at this point dropped to his knees, his body began to go numb and he knew the shot was more deadly than he thought.

Puru frantically saying something to him, but her words did not reach him, no it was not her voice he heard in his head.

" _Ah man of your convictions of your strength of your courage, to push yourself forward to ignore the pain, for you this is nothing, take hold of one of your convictions and seize upon it, it will push you beyond your body's limits_."

It was the voice of Char, Char Aznable the Red Comet of Zeon that said this to him.

But as the voice faded it was not his face that Anthony saw in front of him.

It not that of a single person, no it was a group of people, all of them were the faces of his friends, his family, his loved ones, those he held close to his heart.

Faces he had not seen for like a year, they had been the faces he had seen often enough that they had grown to be his friends.

They were faces that he knew he might never see again, he was at peace with this.

What he was not as peace with was the fact that he'd have given up and they knew him as a young man who never just gave up.

If he did give up here and now, no one who knew him as a child, as a teen and as an early adult, would accept that he just gave up the fight, not when he had so much left to do, not like this.

Slowly he began to rise to his feet, the pain was still there, but he did not let it restrain him.

After he had risen up to his full height, Anthony clenched his teeth as he began to walk.

His body felt heavy, but with each step he felt it as if part of a weight had been taken off him.

He was no where near the image of perfect health, but to be able to walk in the state his body was in, it had to be a miracle.

He did not need to know where his **MS** was, the **MS Agito Zero** would be where he needed it.

But he did have a general feeling as to where it was and that was not on board the ship it had come in on.

Puru who saw this unfold in front of her, the man in front of her had fallen to his knees in pain just before, but now he was back on his feet as if the pain was not as great as it truly was.

Baring witness to this with her own eyes, all the little ghost girl was able to say was "His spirit, it is, it is pushing his body to move forward, it is making his body ignore the pain that he is feeling."

She gave a quick pause now before she said "He is truly one if the scariest people that I have ever met."

Now seeing that he was going on without her, Puru caught up to him just in time to hear him speak, but it was not to her.

He was reciting that oath like prayer of his again, but what ever for he was not yet in his _mobile suit_?

" _I am the alloy of my frame."_

Anthony said this as he began to walk towards an open area, he was now well and truly away from anyone else in the colony.

" _Its fuel is my blood, my heart is its core_."

Thought he was not in the action at this point, the battle could still be felt even here.

But Anthony did not wait for the ground to steady or for the noise to abate before he said.

" _I have fought in many battles, I have turned the tide of war_."

His stride no longer had any signs of pain or hindrance to it, as if the pain was no more and he had become like a _mobile suit_ on his own.

" _I have shown mercy and I have shown none_."

As he walked on, Anthony spoke no more for now, it was dark and if one had been there to see it, they would swear that there was some sort of monster with glowing eyes here.

It did not stop Anthony, he just did as he had to and continued his walk until he came to a stop.

Puru did not wonder why, for she had felt it, she had felt that it was coming to him and he had come here as to avoid anyone else being caught up.

There was a moment of clear and utter silence, the one right before a gun is fired, the deep breath before the plunge and it came to end.

It was the loud noise of metal scarping on metal that brought the silence to an end as a **MS** burst through the wall in front of Anthony.

The eyes had a vermilion glow to them and there was only one that it could be, the MS Agito Zero.

Now most people would have taken cover or at least tried to shield their bodies from any falling debris, but Anthony, he was not most people.

He just took a step forward towards his MS as he said "Ah yes, my soul truly is that of Zero."

If he was going to take his time to get to his MS was cut short by an explosion and 2nd wall coming down.

A larger MS with a purple mono eye now emerged from it and they purple mono eye looked around until it laid its eye upon both the MS Agito Zero and Anthony.

Despite the area being unlit, the pilot of said MS was said "What, what are you?"

In response to this, Anthony turned his head to look at her and shouted out " _Ore wa GUNDAM_!"

There was the moment of shock where the pilot of the **MS Kshatriya** , Marida Curz did not do a thing.

Anthony on the other hand, chose to make a bolt for it as his **MS** did the same.

He had no idea as to why he had chosen to say that, but it did buy him some time and he had chosen to act upon it.

The **MS Agito Zero** had not missed a beat either and as he run towards it as fast as he could, it moved towards him as fast as it could or rather as fast as it could do so as long as it avoided injuring or killing him.

Puru had also been shocked by his choice of words and was able to call out to him right before Marida, her little sister came back to her senses.

" _Why, why did you have to yell that at her_!"

The **MS Kashatriya's** now moving and firing it's funnels cut off any answer that he was about to give her.

Yet as if there was _someone helping him_ , none of the shots hit there target or even got in his way.

Anthony for his part did not waste time to stop and to think as to why this was so, at this point he knew he had to get to his **MS** for Marida now yelled across her speakers "Gundam, Gundam, Gundam is the enemy!"

After yelling that phrase out, Marida made her funnels fire over and over at Anthony and the space between him and his **MS**.

Admits the explosions and the fire, Anthony was able to avoid every single one of them, though barely.

As he did this the attacks from Marida became even more frantic the gap between pilot and **MS** closed.

The **MS Agito Zero** did not have its pilot inside it at the moment, but it was still able to launch a surprise attack from its _Head Vulcans_.

An attack like this, caught Marida totally off guard who in turn tried to cover herself and move away from the enemy fire.

Such an act was exactly what both Anthony and the **MS** **Agito Zero** wanted her to do, as it gave Anthony a clear run or as clear as he could get to his _mobile suit_.

When the fired resumed, it was clear as day to Anthony, that despite the blind and unnatural rage that Marida was in, she had not lost all sense of strategy and tactics, but it was too late for that now.

Anthony had got to it, he had made it to the **MS Agito Zero** and now as it gave him cover fire, Anthony leapt as high as he could into it's large hands.

The next action it took was so fast, that at one point Anthony knew that he was in the hands of the **MS** , the next he was inside his cockpit.

Just in time to boot, for the space where the hand of the **MS Agito Zero** had been was hit with funnel fire.

Anthony took a deep breath before he began to fight back and say "My turn!"

* * *

 _With Banagher_

Banagher had gotten into the **MS Unicorn** and had made his way out of the colony, but as he had done this, he had been seen by a few _standard Zeon_ **MS**.

At first the boy had tried to reason with them, to tell the pilot of the **MS** to go away if he or she wanted to live.

But the pilot had chosen not to listen to Banagher who began to dodge their shots as his weapons loaded up.

"Damn it, why, why do you want to fight me, we don't have to fight one another!"

Even as his weapons loaded up, Banagher was trying to convince the enemy pilot to flee.

But his cries fell upon deaf ears and he was now forced to take action.

It was as soon as the weapons were configured and ready to fire, Banagher took the shot at the enemy **MS**.

The roar of his chain gun firing and the projectiles it spat out ripped the enemy **MS** to shreds, it did not stand a chance against the **MS Unicorn**.

Turning the **MS Unicorn** away from the destroyed **MS** , Banagher said "I told you, you should have just left, there was no need for you to die."

His words were sincere, but not many would be able to believe that, as he moved forward towards the exit of the colony, he could not help but wonder what the hell was going on.

How had the _Earth Federation_ track this place down, how did they know where to contact him, why was the **MS** **Unicorn** close by when he needed it to be?

There was so much more than just the battle on the mind of Banagher Links.

" _It is as if someone wanted me to find the_ _ **Unicorn**_ _and wanted me to get into it, the question is who is this person and why did they do it_."

1st up on his list of suspects was the _Earth Federation_ or rather the _ECOAS_ , how they got into the colony and moved it did not add up though.

2nd was Full Frontal, but as to why he chose to do it, Banagher was not sure at all.

The 3rd option was that Hitoro had done it, but at this point that was not likely due to the fact that he was meant to be in a cell and does not account for how or why he would do such a thing.

How would be the better thing to ask, if it was indeed Hitoro who moved it.

To ask him why, well to ask Hitoro why he acts the way he does and why he is who he is to ask him to say a great many words, but to say very little to nothing at all.

Banagher was no fool though, he did not choose to ponder as to the reasons why he was able to get into the **MS Unicorn** for too much longer.

He was now ever so close to the heat of the battle or what was left of it, he had to be on guard or else he could slip and get captured once more.

As he now got to open space, he felt the sudden urge to strafe the **MS Unicorn** to his right and did just as his gut told him.

It served him well for not a moment or so after he had gotten out of the way, the entire area began to shake.

It was as if two titans were doing combat and the ground around them was paying the price for then battle.

The sounds got closer and closer until one was able to see them.

The **MS Agito Zero** and the **MS Kshatriya** were locked in a brutal brawl and were launching blows as both pilots did their best to try to bring down the enemy **MS**.

To the eyes of those who do not know better, the **MS Kshatriya** was surely going to win this fight.

But to Banagher who had seen it in action at least once before, he knew that the **MS Agito Zero** was more than a capable, standard **MS** , it in a way was as much of a monster as the pilot.

Each the two **MS** drew closer to Banagher, he was able to see and assess the damage on them.

The **MS Kshatriya** was beat up, the fists were damaged and so were the arms, the chest looked as if it had seen better days and the head, the head had an area of its head damaged.

The **MS** **Agito Zero** on the other hand, did not look as if it been in a fight at all, there was no visible damaged to the **MS** , as if it was made of sterner stuff.

Banagher was able to feel that Marida was not herself, the rage that was inside her body was a _far cry_ from whom she was in the colony.

Banagher felt a shiver slither up his spine as he felt utter calm of Hitoro as the man took on Marida and the **MS Kshatriya** in battle.

As Banagher watched this he could not help but say "He is, he is from another world, he has to be?"

* * *

 _Anthony Vs Marida_

As soon as the two **MS** cleared the tunnel, they both broke off from one another.

As both **MS** moved away from the other, they drew out a single beam sabre.

The **MS Agito Zero** held a _vermilion_ coloured beam sabre in it's right hand in a reverse hand grip, while the **MS Kshatriya** held a larger green beam sabre in a more traditional way.

Both pilots made began the swing for their blows as they both hit the accelerator in order to burst towards their target.

A clash of green and _vermilion_ occurred for but a brief second as both **MS** passed the other by, while meeting their foes blow.

To any who saw it, they were two lights, one was green and the other was _vermilion_ and the two of them would rush to the other and clash with it for but a brief moment before they passed it by, turned around and did it again.

This display repeated itself four times before both pilots decided to chance their strategy.

Marida now chose to fire the _Mega particle cannons_ , 12 beams of aqua light shot forth at the **MS** **Agito Zero**.

In response to this, Anthony turned off his _current_ beam sabre as he pulled forth the crimson cloak upon the back of the **MS Agito Zero** in order to shield it.

But this was not the only reason he did this, though the blasts might not hurt his **Agito Zero** and the cape had both a _GN field_ and an _I-Field Generator_ in it.

Anthony chose to use his cape to hide the face that he was taking out a 2nd beam sabre in his **MS's** left hand.

While he mounted the other in his right arm where it was used for most of the _SEED_ war.

Marida after fired made a mad dash at the **MS Agito Zero** and at Anthony, she commanded her remaining funnels to fire upon the **MS** hiding behind its cape in order to keep him pinned down.

As she got closer to the **MS Agito Zero** , she was able to hear the phrase " _Trans-am_!"

The **MS Agito Zero** was began to glow bright red and within the blink of an eye it pushed aside its cape activated its left hand beam sabre and charged.

Marida was only able to see the flash of the _vermilion_ blade to her right and brought up her beam sabre in a way she knew it would counter it.

But it was not like all the other times, this time, as her **MS Kshatriya** and her enemy clashed, Marida was given a sudden jolt.

The air bags in her suit burst open and hit her in the face as her **MS** began to spin due to giving in to the force of her foes blow.

Marida was able to see that the arm that had taken the front force of the blow was damaged from the impact and might have a few problems when it came to performing.

But the her beam sabre, it was a mess to say the least.

The power when the two beams crossed and hit one another, must have been to much for her own beam sabre.

With a grunt of annoyance, Marida discarded the melted mess that used to be her beam sabre as she got ready to make her counter attack.

As she did this, she took out her other beam sabre, it too was green and it too was larger than most, with out she was ready.

Anthony unlike her was having the time of his life, but he still was able to maintain control of what he did.

It was with a smirk upon his face that he was able to see what Marida was going to do next and he knew how to counter it.

He was tempted to reveal the fact that he had _psycoframe_ as well as the _NTD mode_.

But he held those cards close to his chest, he had the _Zero System_ to fall back on now, if things went south, but he had not used it so far.

The **MS Kshatriya** now chose to charge him and Anthony made the **MS Agito Zero** stay still, he had seen it, no he had felt it, he had felt was she was going to do and he knew that if he did this right, she would lose her 2ndirregular beam sabre and have to fall back on her 4 shorter ones.

The few moments before his window of opportunity came felt like hours if not more, if he did act a moment to soon he would miss her, a moment late he would kill her and break his promise to Puru.

He did not intend to do either so he knew he had to get this just right or just avoid the blow.

It was brief and ever so short, but it came all the same.

Marida must have been to blood drunk to ask why her foe had chosen to stay still, it was not like she had just been hit by a surprise attack from him doing a similar thing, except that time she had him pinned or so she thought.

It was as she made the **MS Kshatriya** lunge forth at him, that he chose to side step it to her left.

She saw him do this but all too late for her to do a thing about it.

As her got out of her way, a beam sabre activated in its right arm and with a quick slash, it id not cut the arm or the hand of the **MS Kshatriya** , why she did not know or care.

But she did know that her did just cut the top part of her beam sabre off.

It was all so fast, that one moment Marida had seen him step out, the next was just a _vermilion_ slash and she saw the green of her own beam sabre vanish from the void of space.

It did not dissuade her however, turning the **MS Kshatriya** around she began to fire once again all four of her _Mega Particle Cannons_.

The **MS Agito Zero** seemed to just strafe from side to side as it avoided all of her shots once more, it was just like when she had tried to kill the pilot with her funnels.

As if some higher powers was helping him out or as if his **MS** was able to see the future.

This enraged Marida for she was already past the point of reason, but now the fact she was not even capable of making a scratch on _Gundam_ on her enemy, it did not sit well with her.

She made her funnels once more launch an attack on him, but he was ready for it, his eyes began to shine bright green as he said " _I AM GUNDAM_!"

The controls within the **MS Agito Zero** switched to that of a _G Fighter_ and he took control of his **MS** with his own body.

With this the _Zero system_ became active and using it, he was able to see where the shots would land and what he had to do in order to avoid them.

As her funnels fired on him once more, Anthony began to move in a way that was not and will never be possible for a _UC mobile suit_.

The **MS Agito Zero** moved with him as he kicked off one side and then to the other while moving his torso and his limbs in order to avoid the incoming attacks.

As he did this, he made sure that he made sure to clear his mind of all things and to solely focus on her, there were no stars, there were no funnels, in fact he had blocked out even the debris, there was just the black void and his enemy.

It was as she tried to attack him that he felt it and he heard Puru's voice say "Don't kill her, please don't kill my sister!"

In reply to that Anthony said "I will do what I have to, but I will not break my word to you."

There was a brief pause in her onslaught in that time, he chose to set the controls back to _After Colony_ _mobile suit controls_.

But he did not sit back down, as he stood, he put out his right hand I the direction of the **MS Kshatriya** , no in the direction of the pilot Puru 12 and said " _I am the alloy of my frame_!"

As Anthony closed his hand he felt as if he had caught something, the Funnels of the **MS** **Kshatriya** came to a dead halt and the cockpit of the **MS Kshatriya** began to glow and then, Anthony was hit with all the memories of Marida Curz.

* * *

 _With Audrey_

Audrey was with the _Londo Bell_ pilot from the _Nahal Argama_ Riddhe Marcenas, he was taking her to _Earth_ to meet his father Ronan Marcenas and to get her out of harms way.

He had wanted to leave for the Earth as soon as he could, but as soon as he had been able to launch, but she had a few other ideas as to what he should do.

"Listen to me, I know that you wish to help your friends out in battle, but you don't want to put me in danger, I-."

Riddhe now cut her off by saying "That is why, that is why, I feel that can't do it, I want to go fight but I don't want to put you in any more danger than we already have, it is not fair to you."

Audrey closed her eyes and gave a nod, but when she opened them, she said "It is not fair to you if you stay out of this fight and allow your friends and allies to die, I know that if you do not at least participate in this battle, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Riddhe had no words for her, all that she had said was true, but when he did find his voice he had to ask "Is it really okay with you for me to fight your own people, is it really?"

Audrey just said "You will regret it for the rest of your life, you know that."

Riddhe closed his eyes for a brief moment, she had won this debate, so he said to her "You got me, I'll break off once our forces begin to withdraw."

* * *

 _Marida's POV_

My mind, my vision, my thoughts, they were all calm, as if I was at peace.

But what I was seeing it was not normal, just a few moments ago my enemy had by some means stopped my funnels, but now, now I was unable to see the **MS** that had been in front of me.

What I did see was the image of a child, it was moving in some kind of building towards what looked like some kind of cockpit "Whoa, this is so cool, with a thing like this in place, anyone can become a _mobile suit pilot,_ what do you think _Keith_!"

The child, it had red hair like the _him_ , he stood next to a young boy identical except for the hair, the other ones hair was red.

The white haired one replied "Hell yeah _Xavier_ , we both can be one, this is our best 6th birthday present ever!"

The scene by some means melded away from that and from what I saw, it now was _him_ once more, he looked slightly younger than what he does now.

But some how I feel as if this is more than 10 years ago, the look in his eye, it is not one of a man, he is still a boy.

There was a young lady in front of him, even I could see that she was beautiful.

She stood in front of him and said " _You know I can see that you keep on glancing at me, can I ask you why you're doing that_ _ _?"__

I do not understand what she is saying, but I am able to tell that she and he both know why.

It changes once again and I am looking at the same young lady, a few years or more later, she is sitting up in a bed.

From all that is around her, I can tell that it is a hospital bed.

It is late at night and he is holding her hand tightly, she wears a gentle smile that brings tears to my eyes, she is going to die and she knows it.

Closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side, still wearing that smile she says to him "Anthony, please allow me to be a little selfish, can you smile for me and speak to me about the old days, I want, I want to recall them all before, before-."

The view that I had goes blank and I am left to ponder who that scene ended, but I am unable to do so as yet another appears before me.

It is _him_ once more, he looks weary, she must have passed away recently.

He stands beside a young man in a yellow jacket that is part of a uniform.

This young man has blue hair and gives a sigh as he says "You know what Anthony, I really hate this town, nothing seems to change."

This time he was able to hear him reply for the scene did not change "You know kid, it if you go into anything with those thoughts, that is all that you will get out of it, live your life, do not just exist in it."

The next scene that I see now, is that of _him_ in a bed room of a hospital, there is a young woman sitting beside a bed with the blue haired young man from just before in it.

A two to three years, that is all I can say has passed between what I last saw and this.

The young woman, she has grey hair and blue eyes, they longingly look at the young man who sleeps in the hospital bed.

After a little while, she turns her head to look at _him_ and says "Thank you, I know that you feel that you have to come here at least once a month to spend the week, thank you for supporting us."

The reply _he_ gives is "There is no need to thank me _Tomoyo_ , you will pull through this, _both_ of you, I just wish I had the strength you had, to stay by his side, to relive a week with him over and over for 3 years, I don't have that kind of strength."

She just shakes her head at him as she says "I am not strong, even now I am running away, I don't know what to tell him, I just don't know if I can."

 _He_ replies to her "You will find your courage when the time is right, when he wakes, he has no memory of you at all, for 3 years he has not said that he loved you, but believe in him and in yourself, there is no force in this world that the human spirit cannot overcome."

The next scene _he_ is in a **MS** , _he_ looks around as a bright red light begins to glow around him.

I he looks at screen, three faces are there, one the white haired _him_ , one a red haired boy and the other a blue haired boy.

Sighing _he_ now says to all of them as the light begins to grow brighter.

"Aww shit, you guys are going to kill for this and don't get me started on Mum and Dad!"

Then there is just darkness for a time.

A pink haired girl with a pink _Haro_ I think it is called now is in the hangar of a ship.

There are men and women all clad in uniforms similar yet different to that of the _Federation_.

The pink haired girl now asks "Say I do not know that uniform, is that a new style or regiment of the Earth Alliance?"

It is _him_ , the one who she is talking to, the odd one out is his bizarre uniform, but I do notice that the colour this time is not faded and that it must be the same as the one he wears now.

I also note the fact that he looks only a little younger than the man I met.

 _His_ reply to her is "I'm sorry by it is not a new style, it is a uniform but not of the Earth Alliance."

Those two words, _Earth Alliance_ , I don't believe that I have ever heard of it before, the _Federation_ , the _Earth Federation_ , I have heard of that, but not this _Earth Alliance_ , what is it, is it the same or is it a faction that opposes them, I do not understand this at all.

The scene had changed once more and it looked to be like a farewell this time, the same people in the same uniforms as before, stood in a line in front of him.

A woman with brown hair in a white and red uniform walked up to him and gave a salute to which he just gave her a nod.

"Mr Anthony Hitoro, on behalf of the crew of the Atlantic Federation's ship ' _Archangel_ ' and her crew I thank you for all that you have done to assist us."

 _His_ reply this time was "I only did that which I saw as right, it is the way I live, I thank you for letting my suit and I stay on board and share your ship with you."

As this scene now began to fade yet another took its place.

A bearded man in a purple shirt was in front of _him_ and told _him_ "I may not have known you for long or know much about you, but I saw you throw your ideals away in order to save lives of my own soldiers, I know that it is a lot to ask and that it is unreasonable, but you are the only man I have seen connect with my daughter in a way that I could never do so."

The man with the beard and grey like skin gave pause before I heard he begged the red haired man "Please take care of her after this, for as long as you can."

The red haired man in reply closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath and said "I won't promise for how long, I can die in battle if I enter, but I do give you my word, that as long as I live, she will be safe."

The bearded man, who gave me the impression of a lion gave a nod as he said "You have my thanks, please take my daughter away from here."

With that the scene faded once again and I was left in darkness.

The next one that I see is him in his **MS** , he is in front of a blue _Gundam_ , strangely I do not feel angry at the sight of it.

From what I can see now, he threw a beam sabre, a large variant of one to the blue _Gundam_ , as the blue _Gundam_ took hold of it, he said to the white haired young scarred pilot of it.

"It is not the MS, but the pilot inside, that is what matters most, take up my sword and do what you see as right with it, leave this area to me?"

In reply to this the white haired young man with scar across his face chose to make his **MS** thump its chest as he said "It's been an honour sir!"

He got only one word more in reply from this _Anthony_ and it was "Likewise."

Then all I saw began to change yet again. The last thing that I see, why is it the last, I just feel that it is.

It is in his **MS** he is looking at a screen with the pink haired girl on it.

Her face looks desperate and her eyes are pleading with him as she says to him "Wait what do you mean, Anthony you don't have the fire power!"

He just gives her a smile as he says "I've got the mass, you're on your own Eternal, Agito Zero out."

The place it begins to shine with red light and I can see that his **MS** is holding some sort of cannon, he fires it at a blast in front of him, one that is far larger than his.

He holds his blast and charges into it.

I do not know how much time passes, but I see him wavering but then I see a green light and his cockpit is flooded with it and the blast that he was faces slowly vanishes from sight and so does all the world around him.

But he is not awake to see this, the strain must have been to much for him.

Seeing this, I can't help but feel sad, he was someone and he lost all of it twice.

* * *

 _With Banagher_

Banagher had seen the end of the duel between Hitoro and Marida, he had wished to go in there and stop the two of them, but he knew better.

If he had tried to enter the battle, he would have only made it worse. But now that the duel was over, he had to stop Hitoro before he killed her.

But for some reason or another after the **MS Kshatriya** powered down, Hitoro and his **MS** had not moved for about 30 seconds.

For a fight that had been so viscous, it was not right for the two of them to just stop.

Moving now towards them, Banagher tried to contact his friend "Hitoro, are you there, can you hear me, Hitoro?"

He did not get a reply at first, but when he did it was "I am, I will be fine Banagher-!"

Banagher was able to hear a groan of pain come from Hitoro.

"Hitoro are you alright, you sound like your in pain."

In reply to this, he got utter silence for all of 10 seconds before Hitoro replied to him.

"I took a bullet to my lower torso on the way out of where I was being held, I also think I have a few bits of shrapnel stuck in my body."

Banagher bit his lip, this was bad, if that was all true, then Hitoro had been able to pilot that suit just of adrenalin and now that it was gone, the pain his body was in is now catching up to him.

"Hitoro you need to stop, if you do not get medical attention soon you will-!"

Hitoro now spoke up again "I will be fine, my will and my _suit_ will sustain me, get to the _Federation_ forces, once they know that you are safe they can pull out-!"

Hitoro gave another groan in pain after he said this and Banagher was about to refuse to do so, when Hitoro's voice grew more beast like when he said "Do as I say, if you don't more lives will be lost damn it, get a move on!"

Yet the young man did not wish to just abandon his friend, not with him being in such a state.

"No I do not wish to just leave you, if I do, you can die, it will be just like my classmates, I left them and now they are gone, Hitoro please?"

But Hitoro was not having a bar of it and said "You need to do what is best for all here right now, if you get back to the ship, you can save the lives on that ship, in the colony and in the battle, to do what is right for all means that you have to make sacrifices."

Banagher now said "But, I don't want to lose you, I am why you are in this battle in the first place, if only I had not been-!"

Hitoro now cut him off and said in a rather angry voice "If you had not been what, you were born in this troubled world, until you reach the end do not look back, it will cloud your vision of the future!"

Banagher was a little shaken by the way Hitoro spoke, but the message had at least got across to him.

"I will do as you say, but Hitoro survive this."

Hitoro gave a laugh and said "You don't know who you're talking to boy."

* * *

 _With Audrey_

The **MS Delta Plus** had just cut off the arms of an **MS Gera Doga** and Riddhe had chosen to say "That should give you an excuse now go home."

Audrey was not sure how she felt about him doing his best not to kill his foes, but she knew that he could not keep it up forever.

She looked out towards her left, Riddhe saw it as well, two pink **MS** that she did not know the names of were closing in on the them.

Spiralling around them, Aurdey saw Riddhe spin the **MS Delta Plus** to cut off the gun arm of the closet one.

Then he spun around to avoid the fire from the other as he returned fire to do damage to a non lethal part of the **MS**.

Just how good was this **MS** , Audrey did not pause to be caught up in the awe of it, but Riddhe did and to snap him out of it, she said "Look there is another one!"

Riddhe then looked in the direction that she had indicated to, he looked at the image and then enhanced it.

Riddhe's face grew angry when he saw it, but Audrey gave a gasp as she said "That's the **Unicorn Gundam**."

Audrey saw Riddhe's face grow confused as he asked "But who?"

Audrey looked at Riddhe and he knew that she wanted to contact it, at least to know who the pilot of it was.

If it was Banagher or if it was someone else, Audrey felt that she had to know all the same, she owed the boy that much.

Speaking through the speaker, Adurey said "Banagher, Banagher Links, that's you in there isn't it?"

Her tone was both desperate and relieved, Riddhe picked up on this too, but he was not sure why she was like this.

All they heard was a gasp before the voice of Banagher Links replied to them "Audrey, Audrey is that you?"

Audrey now had Riddhe bring his **MS Delta Plus** to a stop right in front of them **MS Unicorn**.

As they did this Audrey chose to say "You're alright, it is me, Mineva."

Audrey gave a pause as she realised that she had just messed up, before she managed to say "I mean Audrey Burne."

Closing her eyes she breathed out a sigh of relief as she said "I'm so glad that you're safe."

In reply to her, she was asked by Banagher "What are you doing here, are you piloting that _suit_?"

She could tell by his tone that he did not want her answer to be yes.

But before she could reply to that, Riddhe chose to but in and coldly say "And I'd like to know what you're doing in the _Gundam_ , what happened to the _ECOAS_ team?"

Audrey heard Banagher reply "Who are you?"

Audrey now saw Riddhe open the cockpit and hold up his arm with some type of bracelet on it "Ensign Riddhe Marcenas, remember you caught my good luck charm?"

His tone was not hostile at this point, he clearly was not trying to be hostile to Banagher, Audrey just had to come to the conclusion that he really wanted to know about the _ECOAS_.

Banagher's reply was slow as he said in a soft voice "Oh Ensign Riddhe?"

Audrey at this point moved forward as she said with a smile on her face "Banagher!"

Before she got to far in front of him, Riddhe put her hand on her shoulder as he gave a slight pull so she did not get out of the cockpit as he now said "I'm taking her to Earth, we have to go."

She could see Banagher now lean forward as he asked "To Earth?"

Audrey gave him a nod so he could see it as she said to him "I've given this a great deal of thought."

Her tone returned to that of when she had been with the _Vist_ as she turned to glance at Riddhe.

"Ensign Riddhe's father, Ronan Marcena is member of the _Federation Central Assembly_ , he is an influential figure on Spacenoid policy, I will meet with him and tell him everything that has happened, as the heir to the _Zabi Family Bloodline_ , it is important that I resolve this situation peacefully."

Banagher now said "Slow down there a second."

Riddhe chose to but in once more as he said "I get that this is a lot to take in so fast, I understand your the confusion, but we are looking for the best solution."

Audrey now spoke to him again hoping he'd understand "You have to return to the Nahal Argama, the _Federation_ will cease their attack once they have you and the **MS Unicorn**."

As she said this, Audrey saw the **MS Unicorn** burst into action, she was almost afraid that it was about to turn on shoot on them, almost, she knew that he would not do that, even if he was upset.

She saw him move and shoot down an **MS** **Gera Zulu** in the time it took Riddhe to close the cockpit.

She then saw that Riddhe moved his **MS Delta Plus** to be back to back with the **MS Unicorn** so both covered the others rear.

She then heard him promise Banagher "Mineva, I mean Audrey will be safe, you have my word on it, this **Delta Plus** is equipped to enter the atmosphere, we've got all that we need."

She heard Banagher take in a deep breath "Is this what you really want to do Audrey?"

It was not her turn to take in a deep breath and she replied as honestly as she could "I believe that it is."

His reply was swift and held not a shred of doubt in it "Alright then, Ensign Riddhe, I'll take your word on it, I expect you to take care of Audrey."

Now she saw Banagher move the **MS Unicorn** away from them and as she looked at this, Riddhe chose to say "He sure knows how to motivate someone."

He looked around till he could see Earth and then said "We've burned up too much fuel, we have to use the _mass driver_."

I reply to that Audrey said "But Ensign, Banagher is going to-!"

He cut her off as he said "I know that, this is between me and Banagher now, I'll ask you to stay out of it."

He then move the **MS** **Delta Plus** into it's **Wave rider mode** and moved it toward the _Mass Driver_ in the Palua colony, with the intent to use it to get to Earth.

* * *

 **How was that, I added in the Cosmic Era bit at the start because I think it fitted in there, it also goes to show what he has done in SEED still has a few repercussions and ripples that are being felt even after the war. Durandal is also trying to use the memory of Anthony to gain popularity as well as gain support. I get that Anthony getting past Marida and her Mobile Suit might be a little unbelievable, but we are talking about a story here so please bare with me. Also to note, I wrote the connecting of Marida and Anthony from her point of view because I did not want to write Anthony seeing a little girl getting raped (Puru 12's back story is this). It is also part of the reason why he is angry when he speaks to Banagher near the end. But in any case he is pretty beat up right now and who knows what is going to happen next, well I do or do I?**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think of the chapter no flaming thanks.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay Guys, I am sorry for like the what 65 day wait, I am really sorry, real life came up, so did a few other things (Legion) but I got around to finishing off this Chapter. (Wrote it in stages) I am not sure when I will be able to write the next chapter, but I will try to update this story once ever 3 weeks if I can. things happen and I can no longer upload like I use to.**

 **With the sad stuff out of the way please read and review this chapter No flaming thanks**

* * *

Opening Song: Brave Shine by Aimer

The music starts to play and starts to build up, as this happens the view is that of young man in a space suit looking at an object far larger than him, the screen pans out as the music breaks even showing the man and the object in front of the Earth. The man and the object are growing ever smaller as the music continues to play.

As the screen fades to black a logo of Gundam Agito Unicorn appears on the screen then phases out.

" _Hidarite ni kakushita"_ A hand in a white glove is pressing on the controls of a mobile suit, then grasping a throttle

" _negai wa negai no mama_." The screen jumps out to show Banagher links in the cockpit of the **MS Unicorn** , his hands are moving across the controls as he moves the **MS**.

" _mezamenai yume miteita."_ The screen now zooms in on his face and see how his eyes are moving around rapidly, then he closed them.

" _Migite ni wa kara no kioku"_ The screen jumps to an image of Mineva looking at a portrait her younger self and Haman Karn.

" _Dare mo shiranai sekai no hate_." The screen now turns and zooms in on her face to see the admiration she holds for the woman.

" _yamanai ame ni utareteita"_ The screen now zooms out and then pushes the view past the shoulder of Mineva to look at the face of Marida watching the princess.

" _mamoritai mono wo_ " The view is now shows the face and upper body of the Newtype Ghost Elpeo Puru as she jumps around and twirls in what seems to be a garden.

" _mamoreru tsuyosa_ " The view zooms out so all can she her turn and smile and a figure in the shadows.

" _Sore wo shinjirarenaku_." The camera now zooms into the shadows to show to faintly glowing green eyes and the face of Anthony Hitoro as he sits down upon a broken column watching Puru play.

" _Naru yowasa_." The view zooms in on his face and he turns to look at it, his eyes flashing red as he did it but then going back to green.

" _Subete ukeirete_." The scene shows Full Frontal, Angelo and Zinnerman all sitting at a desk talking to one another.

" _Ashita wo sagasu_ " The view zooms in on them to show their upper bodies and heads, all three of them turn to look in the direction of the camera as if they know they are being watched.

" _Brave Shine_!" Banagher is shown as his eyes widen and he calls out a name as the view zooms out to show the **MS Unicorn**.

" _te wo nobaseba now"_ The **MS Unicorn** is dodging multiple shots from the **MS Sinjanu** as it tried to close the gap and engage with one of its beam sabres.

* * *

Chapter Six

" _Before the heart of truth, there is no need for words_." Nico Robin _One Piece_

Cagalli now sat upon a seat at the edge of a balcony, night had fallen and they were to leave the island at dawn, yet the _Princess of ORB_ , found that she could not sleep.

All she had heard, it was on her mind now more than ever, hers more so due to her position in the ORB Government.

Looking up at the full moon in front of her, she gave a sigh as she said "Just what is it, what is it that I am afraid of?"

She gave a moan now as she went on to say "No doubt if he was here, he would just bluntly tell me what was wrong and make a comment about me being more like a boy than a girl."

It was as she made this lament, did she hear a soft giggle come from the other side of the balcony.

Turning her head to look in the direction of the voice, Cagalli saw Aisha step out from behind a curtain.

"Oh don't mind me dear, it is just that I do recall that he did call you a boy when we first met."

Cagalli was about to raise an eyebrow to that, when she did recall the words that Anthony had used at the time.

It was when she had been put into a dress, he had just said " _Oh look a boy_."

The memory did not invoke anger any more, in fact Cagalli closed her eyes as a few tears began to flow as she gave a very faint laugh.

Aisha was at her side in an instant and in a motherly way gave the little girl in front of her a hug.

Stroking Cagalli's head, Aisha said "It is alright, to think that you never knew you would look back at that day and cry over it."

Cagalli opened her eyes and gave a nod as Aisha let go of her and took a step back "It just, it just that I don't know why, but I miss that part of him more than most."

Aisha at this point said to her "I do recall that he did give both Andy and I a warning, that I'd die if we took on the **Strike**."

Cagalli gave a blink as she recalled the next day that she had spoken to Anthony about how he knew such things, but his answer, she was unable to recall what it was, what was it that he had whispered in her ear that morning?

"Cagalli, I don't know how you see him, but to me and Andy, he was a friend, no he was more than just that, I do not have the words for it, but I know I am here today because of him, I can live and enjoy life because of him."

Aisha now turned to Cagalli with tears in her own eyes this time "I do not know why, but for him to just sacrifice himself like that, I just feel that was true to his character, it was part of who he was as a man and as a human being."

Cagalli gave a nod, that she understood and she knew was true "I guess, I guess I viewed him as I would an older brother or an uncle or cousin, I am not sure why, but I feel like he was family to me right till the end."

Cagalli was in turns once more as she recalled what Anthony had said to her and Athrun, while the two of them were in the control room of GENESIS.

" _I do, but I also know that the little prince, I mean the little princess will need you after this is done, get out of here I can do the rest_."

Even then he had made a joke out of it, but in her memory there was no joy or laugher in his eyes when he said it.

"I can't I can't stop thinking that if we had not been in there, if we had been any where but inside it, if none of us had gone into GENESIS, then he would be, then he would still be here with us."

Cagalli said this through a mix of sobs and tears, this memory was too painful for her to take.

She did feel guilty, guilty that she was unable to lift a finger to help him or to lighten his burden.

Many a night she had woken up crying due to having a dream in which she was able to help Anthony and he was not gone.

But when she woke up, the illusion faded and she knew it was all just a dream.

"All that Anthony did, he did for us, to make sure that we are here today, it is alright to weep for his loss, but we must not lose ourselves in mourning him, he has given us this chance and helps us even now, we must repay his faith in us, if we are unable to do so, if we squander this chance, his sacrifice will have been in vain."

The words were both harsh and gentle but most of all they were true, the one who said them was Kira Yamato who with arm in arm with Lacus Clyne.

"I am sorry if we have dug up old memories, it seems that most of us will not be having any sleep this night."

Lacus gently said this as she held on to Kira, she looked into her lovers eyes as he looked into hers, then turning her gaze to Cagalli, Lacus spoke.

"What Kira says is true, we have all been given a chance to do and to be more than what we may or could have been, it is up to us to take this chance and us it as best we can."

Cagalli at this point was able to halt her tears as she wiped them away and asked "How come, how come you two are so strong, I mean, how is it that you two do not cry when you recall him?"

Kira gave his sister a smile as he said "It is not that we don't cry, we do cry, but we know that there is a time where me must not cry, for the moment the time is now."

To say such a thing, was not like Kira, but it did show how much he had grown since she had first met him.

But Cagalli knew that she too had grown and was not the same girl that had been in that **MS** hangar almost a year ago.

But one thing that kept eating at Cagalli's mind through all of this was the words he had said to her that day.

Or rather the fact that she was unable to recall them, whatever they were, she knew they were important, just what were his words that day?

* * *

 _With Marida_

Marida now held onto both her shoulders as she shuddered, the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** and her had connect and due to it, her whole mind was filled with fear.

To live through all that he had, to do what he had been able to do, it was, it was as if he went from battle to the next with only short breaks to rest.

He was a strange man, also he had many and she knew many secrets, though the small little preview of his life story, did not give her any hints on what they were.

It also did not answer the questions of how he knew so much or how he suit was capable of killing a man inside of it.

At this point in time Marida had to ask herself " _Do I, do I really want to know more, after what I saw of him_?"

Fact was she had heard about terms such as the _Earth Alliance_ and the _Atlantic Federation_.

Those two things did not exist, yet in his memories they did, not only that, they had similar but not the same uniforms, they also had **MS** and fought a war in space.

All of this now ate away at the corners of her mind as she saw the **MS Agito Zero** as it were, take down a few of the _Sleeves_ pilots who dared to go near it.

But she had also seen, also felt that the pilot was injured badly on the inside and he might not be able to keep his act up for too much longer, before his body gives into the pain it feels.

The real question at this point was " _How much longer can he last with the wounds that he has on him no_."

No Marida knew that was not the question, the real question that all needed to know was " _Can his_ _ **MS**_ _fight on in case he dies_."

It has been able to kill and it did not need him inside of it to do it.

At this point she went to go for her own controls to try to pull back away from the battle.

Marida knew that she had to get back to her own lines or else she might be killed or worse yet captured.

She did not know what the _Earth Federation_ did to their prisoners, but she was sure that they are not as kind to people like _her_.

After all, many of her own allies did view her as a freak, while a few of them were able to accept her as a person.

Because of that, she wished to at least protect those few that did accept her and treat her as a person, just like they were.

It was at this point she received an audio message from that suit, from him.

He now said to her "Lady listen to me, you need to get back to your own lines, no matter what, even if-!"

The voice stops for a moment to groan in pain, before it went on to say "There are a few people on board the _Federation_ ship that will take you and do horrible things to you, you need to get out of here now!"

You do not know why he cares for your safety, but from the tone of his voice, it is clear that he saw flashes of your memories, just like you saw flashes of his.

It is also clear to you that he is disturbed by what he saw to say the least. So perhaps this is out of pity for you or perhaps it is more?

* * *

 _Anthony POV_

I know let the _Zero system_ take the reigns, but I have order it not to kill.

The pain from the gunshot and not to mention the amount of stress I put on my body to get to my **MS** , at this point it really hurts.

My hands, they are covered in my own blood, the little _GN_ _crystals_ glow in them, if I was not almost dead as it were, I'd have made a comment on how, they look oddly beautiful, in their own way.

But then again, it is blood and I am not some _Yuno_ type of person who is into that, but was she into it or was she just into _Yuki_?

Wait hold up, I am in a shit tone of pain, I am in a **MS** , in the middle of a battle and all I can think about is how much I am not like the _Queen of Yandere_ , yep I guess I don't give a fuck at all.

I look to the screen, where I can see the **MS** that Puru's little sister is in, she is not doing a damn thing, in fact, I am sure that she is just sitting there, either waiting to die or she is now powerless, both of which can be my fault.

Ah perhaps it is because I linked with her as a _Newtype_ that my mind went to the pink haired axe wielding mad lady, err no that is not it?

Still that joke about the white haired guy " _I guess you can say, he lost his head for Yuki_!"

Is it just a mad coincidence that Aru Akise like men and has white hair and Angelo fabulous or whatever his name is, also likes men.

If I were a guy on guy fan girl, I'd say?

I have no idea what to say other than the fact that they both have white hair and like men, I guess it is some kind of strange coincidence.

Wait brain, what are you doing my body is like just dying over here!

Why is my thought process messed up, oh I know why, it is because I literally saw the life of Puru Twelve, that is just fan fucking tastic if you know what I mean.

There are some things that I did not need to know, I did not need to know her horror when her master died.

I did not need to know how she felt after the deaths of the last of her sister and Chara Soon.

I did not nee to know about the fear she felt when she was taken in by that brothel owner and used as a slave, the worst kind, a sex slave at that, she was only a child.

She did not need the right to give birth stripped from her, she did not need to be used as a _child sex slave_!

Those last 3 words make my blood boil, no I can see it, it is like boiling or I am just seeing shit and being high of the pain and the scent of blood, is that possible?

But that aside, I need like help, well I do need some counselling, well I did just get thrown into a war that I fought and killed people in.

I also did a lot of shit that I'm not proud of and a few things I can be proud of?

No wait that is not the type of help I need, I just need to get this patched up and take a good rest and then I'll be fine in the morning, that is all that I need right now?

Oh wait, it is outer space, do we even have morning here, well I'm not really sure if we do or do not, does is matter if it exist here?

I can now hear the voice of _The Rock_ saying to me "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THERE IS NO MORNING IN SPACE!"

I'll take a note from his book and say it doesn't matter if there is morning or not in space.

Now the voice of Puru tells me "It does matter, that you are still in the middle of the battle and you are thinking about random things in your head."

I turn to her and say "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I THINK ABOUT RANDOM SHIT!"

She now yells back "IT DOES MATTER IF YOU JUST GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

I stop blink and look at her, the view is hazy, but at least now I get what she is saying to me.

"Ah, yeah I guess it does, my bad."

There is an awkward silence before I say "Um, sorry Puru, I don't think that I was thinking clearly."

What came next, well let me just say that I both deserved it and had set myself up for it for Puru now said to me "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!"

I raise an eyebrow and look at her as the green little ghost looks a bit sheepish as she now backs off a little and says "Well, I guess I can now tell why you can say it, it is fun to say a little."

I nod at her now turn and slowly take control of my **MS** and get a relay of all images of the battles current state.

As I can see it, the battle is pretty much over, **Agito Zero** relays to me, those it took down during the time the _Zero System_ was in control.

I think I did let it do too much, but I guess that it is not too bad in some cases, as it could be a lot worse.

I did cause the deaths of a few people though, after the my **MS** took them out.

They tried to fight on and were slain but other **MS** pilots.

All those listed as shot down by me were _Zeon_ so, I take it that the _Federation_ no I think I will just call them the _Feds_ did not fire upon me.

That at least is a step in the right direction and is better for my relations with them.

The _Feds_ and _ECOAS_ are all pulling out and the _Sleeves_ are not pursuing, I can see now that the **MS** that Marida was in, is not close enough to the _Feds_ to be taken in.

What did I do, I guess they will have to get a new person to pilot the **MS Banshee** or is there a chance yet that she might become it.

I now get a hail from I think it is Daguza who now says "We are pulling out, Banagher informed us that you will be in need of medical attention."

I give him a nod as I let his face appear on the screen and my own on his.

"Yeah I guess so, what is the situation, how far can we get before they catch up to us?"

Daguza gave a pause before he said "I cannot say, but if you do not hurry back here, we will be in no position to help you."

I give him a nod now as I say to him "Will I will do so-!"

I now clutch my side in pain as I feel that the blood is still oozing out of it.

Daguza now just said "Get back quickly and we will do what we can for you."

* * *

 _With Full Frontal_

Said masked man had withdrawn from the battle and had been viewing it all from his flag ship out of harms way.

"It is as I both feared and hoped, that pilot is most certainly a _Cyber Newtype_ if not a _Newtype_ itself."

Suberoa gave a blink as he now came to realise what Full Frontal meant and he did not like it one bit as he now asked Full Frontal "Wait you mean to say that he _is a Newtype_ or at least like Marida?"

Full Frontal gave the man a brief nod before he said "If what I saw and what our sensors picked up is to be believed, then yes he is like her if not more."

The masked man gave a pause before he said "I did not notice it at first, but after I observed him from a distance in combat, I can see now that there are a few shades of the _Char Aznable_ in that man."

Suberoa who had been on a ship with the young man in question, had to ask "I am not sure I get what you mean by that sir?"

In reply to him, Full Frontal said "It is in the way he moves his **MS** , despite what we've seen of the durability of the suit, he dodges when he can, it is when he does this, that if you look for it, you will find the ever so subtle movement that is an exact copy of how the _Red Comet_ moved in battle."

Suberoa had no clue to what this alluded to and asked "So, he moves like the _Red Comet_ , is it that strange to you, I for one can only say that if he does, then he clearly is able to take in data on Zeon Super Aces and uses them."

It was now that Full Frontal gave a laugh as he replied "Think over what you said, he is incorporating data from _Super Aces_ and he is able to pull off the manoeuvres and improve on them, I did not mention it, but he is able also fuse the moves of the _Red Comet_ with that of the _White Devil_."

Full Frontal let this sit with Suberoa for about 10 seconds, before he said to him "Think about it, in all of **MS** History, no one has been able to nor attempted to do that, why is it, that he is able to do so."

Full Frontal now turned around to face Suberoa and said "When he and Ple 12 who you call Marida faced off in combat, the two of them paused for quite awhile for being in the middle of a battle, now why would they do that."

The only answer that Suberoa could come up with was what he had felt or what he thought he had seen in war before.

"The two of them, they connected didn't they?"

Full Frontal in reply said "I am not sure about that, if Ple 12 confirms it to us, then he did and he is either a _Newtype_ , relax I don't plan to ask her anything, we just have to look at her, it is enough."

Suberoa was kind of glad at this, it meant Marida did not have to go through any more hell this day, then she had just been through. But now Full Frontal mentioned a name that Suberoa thought he'd never hear again "Also I don't how it is done, but we need to get in contact with the remnants of the Chimera Corps." Suberoa had not heard that name since a certain incident just in U.C 0090. Angelo who was present with them, but silent this entire time asked "Who?"

It did not matter, Suberoa ignored the young man and asked Full Frontal "You are fully aware we are not the best of terms with the Chimera Corps, why contact them now?"

Full Frontal replied to him "For a few reasons, the first is that they had the most access to the Flanagan Institute records, so they may be records of a project to ultimate Zeon Ace Pilot."

After a pause Full Frontal saw that now all on the bridge wished him to go on so he did just that.

"The Second is that if any from the Flanagan Institute was assigned to any Ace Pilot or Super Ace in Zeon."

That was pretty similar to the first, but no one opened their mouths.

Full Frontal now said "The last reason is because, that suit and its pilot may be able to incorporate the offensive and defensive patters of Aces and Super Aces we are familiar with."

This did draw a long stare from all present for they all knew the implications that Full Frontal was now making about the pilot of the _new_ **MS**.

Full Frontal now took in a deep breath before he said "But the way his suit moves while not in combat, it is reminiscent of the _Crimson Lightning_ , I want to know if the _Red Blitz_ took on a protégé, if he did take one on, I want to know why he is fighting against us?"

It was a very good question to ask, why indeed did this person fight against them, but Full Frontal now asked "Actually, I would like to know, just how did he get out of his cell, let alone get to his **MS**?"

It was at this point in time that Angelo stepped forth and said "Captain, I will have you a report from the cell block in an hour."

With a sigh Full Frontal said "He was the only one in there for a reason, there was no way he could escape unless he was let out, that means that either he has someone working with him?"

Full Frontal gave a pause as all eyes darted around the room as if to look for who could be the traitor among them.

But when he resumed, Full Frontal said "Rest assured, if we had one, he or she is long gone by now."

Suberoa now gave a grim face as he said "Or it could be that a few of our men went against orders, either intoxicated or sober, they chose the wrong time and wrong place to break your orders and the worst came to pass."

With a nod Full Frontal now confirmed that to Suberoa as he said "As unlikely as it sounds, if it is for that _pilot_ , I am willing to believe it, there is too much about him that does not add up, but we must not rule out our own failings."

It is now that he chose to remind all of what he had said before "I want the _Chimera Corps_ to give us an answer as soon as possible, all of you, do what you need to do, in order for that to occur, we will need it very soon."

* * *

 _Nahal Argama_

Daguza was watching over the medical bay, where a Mr Hitoro as he had been named, was being treated.

It was not that the man did not feel pain, Daguza could clearly see that Hitoro felt pain.

What did give him pause, was that the man in question, clearly did not let that get in the way of what he needed to do.

In a sense, he was the sort of man who all soldiers aspired to be, one who can carry on no matter the cost, no matter the pain.

Yet that alone did not scare the ECOAS agent, no what did scare him, was the lack of panic, the lack of fear, the lack of desperation.

It did not matter if he was a real super ace, a veteran or not, he had lost more blood than it was safe to lose.

Yet there was no sense of real urgency in the way he spoke to them, it was as if he had suffered a wound like this before, it was not that it did not hurt, it was that he had survived a similar wound before or worse.

He was no stranger to blood, to death, to war, yet if he had indeed fought in the wars around Earth, then whose side was he really on.

He was no friend to Zeon or at least to the Zabi.

Yet he did not support the Federation all that much either, his remarks on Titan are able to speak for him on that account at least.

Last of all was his **MS** , from all that Daguza had seen of it in battle, it was not of this world, not at all.

* * *

 _Marida's POV_

Now as I sit in a room alone, I try to recall the images that I saw, most of it does return to me, but there is one feeling that is there, that is stronger than all the others.

It was at the end, the absolute sense of, well _being at peace_ if I was to try to use words to describe it.

Like the feeling of fulfilment, that he was satisfied with all that he had done, he had no real questions about the future, he clearly trusted that the person he was speaking to would do right by it.

All that I saw about him, it begs the question, just who is he, what was he doing, what war was he in.

I do not know any of the names that were said, the titles, the nation, the people, the places, the battles.

All of it is alien to me, as if it is from a world like our own, but not our own?

I saw that he is not a soldier, he is a pilot and has piloted from a young age, a pilot but not a soldier, I am not sure how that works.

I am both a soldier and a **MS** Pilot, he was just an **MS** Pilot and has years under his belt that even some One Year War Veterans might not have.

I saw who he is or who he was, but despite all of this, I still do not know enough about him to say that I know _who he is_ , it does frustrate me is that I do know him, but I do not know him.

A contradiction a paradox, to see the life of a person, key events in their life, yet not know who they are?

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony or rather Hitoro at this point was still in the medical bay on board the _Nahal Argama_ and was forced to stay in it, due to the presence of a men.

This was by no doubt the doing of Daguza, the man clearly did not want him to just go off and do as he pleased on the ship.

This did tick Hitoro off a little as he was no longer able to talk to Puru freely, he could let her know what he wished to say, but it was not the same as actually saying it out loud.

Now as he sat up in his bed all he could think off " _I wonder what it is that Full Frontal will do after he saw what I did, no doubt he will be able to pick up on some of the styles I used, but just what would that masked man do about it_?"

It was at a time like this, that Hitoro knew he did miss Rau, that man as complex as he was, but he was also so simple, but not obviously so.

" _Rau in the end just wanted the death of humanity, mankind, homo whatever, Full Frontal thinks he is the vessel filled with the will of the people, Rau knew that he was a bat shit fuck stick who was an ass and just wanted all humans to die_."

It was known to Hitoro that Full Frontal was not at all like Rau, in fact Full Frontal clearly thought that he was the good guy, who was doing what was best for the people.

" _Full Frontal is a very different foe to face, he is also a lot saner_ _as well_."

It was a pain in the ass for him, being used to fighting a mad man, hell bent on the end of all things, is a lot easier to fight as well as out think that type of guy.

It was not that Hitoro was not able to, he could do it, if he put his mind to it.

Rau was smart, his mind was brilliant, but he goal was simply, he also had 50 episodes to see as well as learn all that he had done.

Full Frontal had like 7, he was not prone to use medication, he did not wish to kill all of humanity and he had a lot more _personal_ support, unlike Rau.

At the end of the day, Rau did not lead _ZAFT_ as a whole, he was Captain of a ship and that was it.

Full Frontal, lead all of the _Sleeves_ , not all of the remnants, but he was a leader who led from the front lines.

Rau was a schemer who had schemes in place to make things go his way.

Full Frontal did as well, but he was usually in the spot light at the same time, Rau was not.

Anthony did not want to admit it, but he knew he was a lot more like Rau, due to the fact he was in the best **MS** , he was always going to be the centre piece in the **MS** battle.

But he was not the heart nor was he the head of the _Clyne Faction_.

Both were taken by Lacus Clyne herself and rightfully so, he was just a very talented pilot in one hell of an **MS** , also he was a good strategist and also had prior knowledge of the war.

Sure he was still a very talented pilot in the best **MS** around, but due to the era was in, he chose not to use it to its full potential.

He was still a good strategist and also had prior data, but fact was he was worn out as well, tried from the war he had helped in.

Also he now faced a man who was not a mad man, a man who was very sane and had a quick mind, a man who believed in what he was rather than who he was.

Full Frontal had no doubt in his mind, in his own mind, he was the vessel of the will of the people.

His war, it was to free Space from Earth, it was not to kill all humans, that was a key factor in how Hitoro had to deal with this very differently.

But at the end of it all, Hitoro knew he would have to face him both in a game of wits and in their **MS**.

The only thing was that Hitoro was not sure if this was a war he could win or if he should have any more part in it that he already has.

He had saved Tolle in _C.E_ , but he had failed to save Nicol and he also caused the death of Nicol's father, Yuri.

He had played god and he had lost, the guilt from it still clung to his soul even now.

Such guilt would not have stayed with him, had he died at the end, when he blocked the GENESIS blast.

He had to live with what he had done and what he had failed to do.

Right now, the only reason he did not pull out, why he did not let it pass him by, was that Banagher Links was his friend.

At this point in time and space, he did not have a lot of them.

All those from the _Cosmic Era_ may think that he is dead, in that sense to them he was dead as he was in a timeline that they were not in.

This then, by default made Banagher his only friend, he would not call Puru that, she was more of his little sister than friend.

Now as he was asked by one of the _ECOAS_ , "From the reports, it is said that, if you had wished it, you could have stayed low, stayed out of combat and left then, why is it that you chose to go out and fight?"

Hitoro now gazed at the guy who said this, he had no idea who this no name was, but he chose to answer him all that same.

"Banagher Links is a friend of mine."

The man blinked and then the other _ECOAS_ said "What, I have lots of friends-!"

Before the guy was able to finish what he was saying, Hitoro chose to calmly say to him "I don't." With a sigh, his mind flicked to the images of the students who had died in _Industrial 7_ , he had failed to save them, just like he had failed to save Nicol.

The fact that he had failed angered him, but he did not let it show " _What is the point of having all the power in the world, if you cannot save the lives of the ones you want to save, you can't bring the dead back to life_."

* * *

 _With Banagher_

At this point, all Banagher could think about was two things, 1st of which was Audrey, what if all of it was not as it appeared to be.

Was she safe, was she happy, was this truly what she had wanted to do, if so, why did she choose to do it?

Enough said, it was not what a normal kid between 14 to 16 should think about, the 2nd was a bit closer to him.

So far he had not been allowed to see Hitoro at all, no one had.

They said it was due to the fact that he was pretty beat up and needed all the time he could to rest and recover.

While that did make sense, of Hitoro was your run of a mill guy, he was not the run of the mill guy, Banagher was sure that there was more going on.

But he did not know if he could do a thing about it, no he knew he could do nothing about it and that is what ate away at him.

He now sat beside his friend Takuya Irei, who now asked him "So Banagher, how was it, to pilot a _Gundam_ , I mean talk only if you want to man?"

In reply to Takuya, Banagher said "I am not sure how I can say it, it feels like you are, like you have the power to do almost anything, but I feel, I feel as if I lack the skills to use that power?"

Banagher said this with his head to the ground, it was not that he was ashamed, it was that his mind was heavy with all the thoughts and ideas that were going on inside it.

Banagher now sighed as he said "But even with all that power, we will never be able to bring them back, all of them, our friends, the other students, those who died at _Industrial 7_ , we can never bring them back."

He did not know it, but it as at this time that Anthony Hitoro had a very similar thought.

If he had any words to say, Takuya did not say them, in the end, he too knew that no matter what they were able to do now, it would not bring the dead back to life, it was just not possible.

Unlike Takuya, Micott Barsch said "What do we do now, it is not like we can go back and just live our lives as if nothing ever happened?"

Banagher was able to agree with her and said "You're right, I do know that at least, all of us, will never be able to lead normal lives ever again, not after all of this."

He then said, though with a much softer voice than before "I am not sure why, but I get the feeling that all of us are being kept on this ship for a reason, but I am not sure if I want to know why?"

Both Takuya and Micott turned a little pale at this, while Takuya tried to be positive and say "I am sure it is just that they have not got to a place they can let us off at."

Micott was negative as she held herself tight as she said "What if, what if they are keeping us here, to make Banagher fight for them, what if they use us like that, what if that is their plan, what if-?"

She was cut off when Banagher put his hand on her shoulder and said to her "We can't think like that, if we do, all of us will just end up dead, we were the one out of range of the blast, we were the ones who survived, to me that at least has to mean that were at least were able to survive and are able to live on."

As much as that did not make sense, it also did make sense, they were all alive and if it was by chance or not, the 3 of them were alive and would be able to live on, unlike all of the others from their class.

"If die, it will looks as if we were able to survive, just to die soon after, it means that all we do now would have no meaning."

After he had said this a voice called out to them and asked "Is that so, while I do admire your own conviction kid, I will say that I do not agree with all that you said."

All in the room gave a blink as Anthony Hitoro now entered the room, it took all of them by surprise as they all thought that he would not be let out of the ship's med bay for at least a day or more.

Before any of the 3 young students were able to ask where he came from or rather how he got out of the med bay, Anthony chose to say "10 out of 10 people die from death, 10 out of 10 non smokers die, 10 out of 10 non soldiers die, to die is not to be meaningless, there is always meaning in death as there is in life, just it is not always what you wish it to be kid."

Now that, that did not entirely make sense and Anthony could tell quite clearly that it did not so he now said to them "I see, so I have to be more simple, all lives in the world have meaning, all deaths in the world have meaning, just what they mean is not what we always want them to be."

Now this, this Anthony knew all of them were able to understand well.

"One who wastes their own life away, is not one who has no meaning, it is one who had the potential to be so much more than they were."

There was a brief and eerie pause after he said this to the three of them, all of them were able to grasp what he had said to them, it was just coming to terms with it, was the hard part.

Takuya was the first to speak in order to break the silence and all he asked was "H-How are you here, why are you here and not in the medical bay, I heard that you had taken a bullet wound to the torso, how are you able to move around as if it is nothing?"

In reply to that Anthony just gave a smile as he said to the kid a line that would blow his mind " _I am Gundam_!"

It did have the desired effect and Takuya took a step backwards as he almost fell over the lounge yelling "Hold up, hang on a sec will ya, you are a freaking _**Gundam**_ as in the legendary suits piloted by-!"

What he said next was a Gundam fanatic as it were, now showing off, though it was only the U.C Gundam pilots or rather Gundam _heroes_ that he was going to name now.

"Amuro Ray during the _One Year War_ piloting **RX-78-2 Gundam** , Kou Uraki during _Operation Stardust_ piloting **RX-78GP01 Gundam** , Kamille Bidan during the _Gryps Conflict_ who created the **MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam** , Judau Ashta during the _1_ _st_ _Neo Zeon War_ piloting **MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam** , Amuro Ray again during the _2_ _nd_ _Neo Zeon War_ now in the **RX-93 ν Gundam** _,_ before I forget, the 8th _Mobile Suit Team_ who were mad up of **RX-79[G]Ez-8 Gundam Ez8** with **RX-79[G] Gundam Ground Type** and Christina Mackenzie piloting **RX-78NT-1 Gundam**."

There was a pause once more as all 3 of the students in the room all had to wonder " _How did he say all of that without needing to take a break for breath_?"

Sad fact was that Daguza had just entered the room as well, when Anthony said all of this, he was also disturbed, but for a few more reasons than the 3 students.

He chose to say now "Out all the **MS** that you named, a few of them are top tier classified information."

Anthony turned to look at the _ECOAS_ officer and said "Not to top tier as a cog in the machine of Titan knows about them."

Daguza was not annoyed that he had been called a cog, he was ticked off that he had been called a _Titan_ , again.

He did not get emotional over what he was about to say, but he was making his point very clear "I am not a _Titan_ , do not mistake me or _ECOAS_ for Basks Private Mercenaries, we will never be like those bastards."

Anthony just raised his eyebrow as he asked "Oh is that so, please tell me the differences between you and _Titan_ , from what I see, you do the exact same thing, just look at _Industrial 7_ as example one."

In retort to that, Daguza claimed "We did not gas the entire colony."

Anthony just brushed that off as he said "Yeah, if you did, the _AEUG_ would reform and take you down, _Londo Bell_ would be in chaos as its leader would be against the _Earth Federation_ , again."

Now all Daguza was able to muster was a question "Where do you fit in, into that conflict."

Anthony just gave a shrug as he said "Up until the _2_ _nd_ _Neo Zeon War_ , the battles held meaning, now it is just genocide and stupidity."

That was a rather harsh way to put it and Daguza now asked "What do you mean by that?"

In reply Anthony now coldly said "The _Earth Federation_ has a history of being incompetent, _The One Year War_ , _Operation Stardust_ , _The Gryps Conflict_ , _The 1_ _st_ _Neo Zeon War_ , _The 2_ _nd_ _Neo Zeon War_ and even now."

Daguza and everyone else in the room failed to see what Anthony was getting at, so Banagher now asked him "Wait Hitoro, what do you mean by that."

Anthony now gave a shrug "All of these wars, they have been won by a teenage boy, between the age of 14 to 19 year old, the eldest one who was 19 though, was the one who fucked up the biggest, Ensign Kou Uraki, he and the _Albion_ fucked up big time."

Daguza now stepped in and said "Enough, all of that is information that is classified, say any more and I will be forced to stop you from speaking."

A red flash was seen and the eyes of Anthony Hitoro became crimson as he now said to Daguza wearing a mirthless smile "A fight between you and I would be sorely one sided, injured as I am, I am still more than capable of taking you on and taking you down."

The crimson vanished as Anthony was able to calm down as he said "Watch what you say _Titan_."

* * *

 _With the Chimera Corps_

A young lady with blonde hair blue eyes with two red ribbons holding up her twin tails hair style now ran up to blonde haired man who had a rather rougish look to him.

"Johnny, Johnny we've got a big problem!"

Johnny, Johnny Ridden as he was called, spun in his seat to look around at the young lady and asked "What Ingrid, did Uma punch someone in the face, was it a hot shot from the _Earth Federation_ son and we now got _Londo Bell_ and the _ECOAS_ on our ass?"

Ingrid shook her head as she said "No we got contacted by _Sleeves_."

Johnny Ridden raised an eyebrow and said "Oh is that so, record the message and send it to the Bright Noa and make a copy and send to that _Ex-Titan_ guy at Shangrila."

In reply to that Ingrid said "Um Johnny, the thing is , the thing is that, it is a recorded message with video footage."

Johnny just gave a shrug and said "Then send it along to those two people still, we do not support terrorist."

Inrgid gave a shudder as she said "you might want to come down and see what it said before you do that, it is rather, well it is just nuts?"

With this Johnny Ridden gave a sigh as he got up out of his seat and said "What ever it is, it better be good."

There was a pause as Johnny now came to realise that it was normal for Ingrid to come and tell him bits of trivia like this.

Now as he made his way to a meeting room of sorts Johnny asked Ingrid "Um, Ingrid, why did you come to tell me this and not Uma?"

Ingrid gave a shrug and said "Uma thinks you're at Palua and didn't invite us, or more to the point him."

Now entering the meeting room Johnny saw Uma with a few others now watching a message by Full Frontal.

The face of Full Frontal put Johnny in a bad mood, Char had screwed up his title so many times, even someone who looked like him put him off.

"Mr Ridden and Chimera Corps, I would normally not reach out to you, but on this matter I will."

"We have been in combat with a new **MS** , a **MS** whose pilot incorporates your styles into is combat movements, just watch."

The heard a voice say " _Ore Wa Gundam_."

Johnny raised an eye brow as he asked "He speaks well, but an Aussie and tell that he is a fucking Aussie."

Uma turned to look at Johnny and asked "Johnny, tell me that is not the only thing you got out of that, also you you picked up on what we did not, but watch it gets even more nuts."

What all of them saw next, still surprised them, bar for Johnny who now had only seen it once.

A young man in a black uniform jacket with a short red cape was dodging **MS** fire, in fact he was dodging, focused **MS** fire, focused on him, now that, that was just totally nuts.

As Johnny watched the so called _Gundam_ run a gauntlet of death and survive in time to get to his own **MS** , all Johnny could say was "Either that guy is lucky, like super dooper lucky or he is skilled and a super human soldier from the far distant future, _where there is only war_?"

Johnny now turned to Uma and asked "Do you think that you could do that if you had to Uma?" He got no reply, that was a no, like a big no, like so much no, that is was no on repeat.

What came next was the **MS** battle between the two **MS** and Johnny had to say the way the other **MS** dodged was similar to the _Red Comet Char_ , but the way it moved out of combat was just like him.

At this point, Johnny noted that most of the blows the **Black MS** gave connected, while the blows given to it, were dodged and when they were not, the blows did very little to the **Black MS** itself.

Johnny paused the video and had it rewind back to when the pilot was still being shot at.

After viewing this for the 2nd time, Johnny said "The way the pilot dodges and the way the **MS** dodge, they are very similar."

Johnny then said "That pilot, he is able to incorporate some of my moves into his own, that is at the very least disturbing."

Uma at this point gave a nod and said "Johnny, did you ever teach anyone to do that or get cloned?"

At this remark Johnny looked at Uma and asked "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, of course I did not get a clone."

Ingrid at this point said "The pilot from what we see does not look a thing like Johnny, Uma I think you're being stupid."

Uma at this point said "They could have cloned his brain, come on guys, only Johnny could have ever copied his own moves."

Johnny at this point gave a sigh as he said "That or he had a copy of my combat data and was able to use it like this."

Johnny gave a pause, the last person who had that was the Chairman Gopp _of the Earth Federation_ , he was the one who had given it to Ingrid 7 years ago.

Ingrid at this point said "Gopp wouldn't have given it to anyone and if he did, we'd know of it."

Uma at this point was so sure that they had cloned Johnny's brain that he said "The guy even talks a bit like you Johnny."

Johnny looked at Uma and sighed "Are you going to stereotype me, eh Uma."

Uma at this point shook his head "No Johnny, I'm just saying that guy is um, a failed clone of you of sorts."

Ingrid at this point stated "I think you're ignoring what Full Frontal had to say at the end.

The ending bit was simply Full Frontal asking "If you have any information on the identity of this pilot, please inform us, from what we were able to gather, he may have been from the Flanagan Institute."

Ingrid now stated "None of us from _that place_ knew of any one else from it, but if he is from _that place_ , but if he was, only _she_ would have known about him."

A moment of silenced past for the lady who had given Ingrid and Uma their lives. Ingrid now say "I do not believe he is from _that place_ , but we should find out more."

* * *

 **Yeah I had to add in Johnny Ridden, he is like the most under used super ace ever. That aside what did you think of the chapter at times I was trying to capture the battle for Anthony's sanity, guess I won't write that much any more, I thought I was going nuts reading it. How did you like the chapter what was your fav part of it?**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think, no flaming thanks**


	8. Chapter 7

**AT LAST JAG03 HAS RETURNED WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER OF GUNDAM AGITO UNICORN COMING NEXT**

 **For a while I was contemplating just stopping this one all together, I don't know why, what do you guys think? Now this took long because I had to rewrite a few scenes a good 4 to 5 times so I could be satisfied with them. Can you guess what they were? Sorry about the wait and do enjoy the chapter, don't hold back on my account.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think no flaming.**

* * *

Opening Song: Brave Shine by Aimer

The music starts to play and starts to build up, as this happens the view is that of young man in a space suit looking at an object far larger than him, the screen pans out as the music breaks even showing the man and the object in front of the Earth. The man and the object are growing ever smaller as the music continues to play.

As the screen fades to black a logo of Gundam Agito Unicorn appears on the screen then phases out.

" _Hidarite ni kakushita"_ A hand in a white glove is pressing on the controls of a mobile suit, then grasping a throttle

" _negai wa negai no mama_." The screen jumps out to show Banagher links in the cockpit of the **MS Unicorn** , his hands are moving across the controls as he moves the **MS**.

" _mezamenai yume miteita."_ The screen now zooms in on his face and see how his eyes are moving around rapidly, then he closed them.

" _Migite ni wa kara no kioku"_ The screen jumps to an image of Mineva looking at a portrait her younger self and Haman Karn.

" _Dare mo shiranai sekai no hate_." The screen now turns and zooms in on her face to see the admiration she holds for the woman.

" _yamanai ame ni utareteita"_ The screen now zooms out and then pushes the view past the shoulder of Mineva to look at the face of Marida watching the princess.

" _mamoritai mono wo_ " The view is now shows the face and upper body of the Newtype Ghost Elpeo Puru as she jumps around and twirls in what seems to be a garden.

" _mamoreru tsuyosa_ " The view zooms out so all can she her turn and smile and a figure in the shadows.

" _Sore wo shinjirarenaku_." The camera now zooms into the shadows to show to faintly glowing green eyes and the face of Anthony Hitoro as he sits down upon a broken column watching Puru play.

" _Naru yowasa_." The view zooms in on his face and he turns to look at it, his eyes flashing red as he did it but then going back to green.

" _Subete ukeirete_." The scene shows Full Frontal, Angelo and Zinnerman all sitting at a desk talking to one another.

" _Ashita wo sagasu_ " The view zooms in on them to show their upper bodies and heads, all three of them turn to look in the direction of the camera as if they know they are being watched.

" _Brave Shine_!" Banagher is shown as his eyes widen and he calls out a name as the view zooms out to show the **MS Unicorn**.

" _te wo nobaseba now"_ The **MS Unicorn** is dodging multiple shots from the **MS Sinjanu** as it tried to close the gap and engage with one of its beam sabres.

" _I see the light_." The **MS Kshatriya** is fleeing from the **MS Agito Zero** , before it turns around and fires all of its funnels at the **MS**.

" _kizudarake no yoru."_ Anthony is shown as he makes a fist and launches a punch, the view zooms out to show the **MS Agito Zero** landing a punch on the face of the **MS Kshatriya** through and asteroid.

" _you save my life_." A violet **MS Geara Zulu** is now fire at a **MS Delta Plus** that jinxes from right to left to avoid the shots.

" _kazashita"_ The scene now shows a giant red sphere of light, glowing above the Earth.

" _yaiba no saki ni"_ The scene zooms in to show the fully _awakened_ **MS Agito Zero** both with their arms as well as wings out in the symbol of a cross.

" _Omi wo kasaneta_." The scene shows Mineva staring at Earth with a hand on a glass window. It jumps to Banagher looking at the Earth through the **MS Unicorn**.

" _Inori wa toki wo koete_." Puru is now floating around in space looking at the Earth, Marida turns to look at it while she is in the **MS Kshatriya**. Zinnerman raises his hand as if he seeks to grab it. Full Frontal shakes his head at it.

" _Your Brave Shine_ " Anthony is shown now looking at it and getting up from where he was seated in his cockpit to look at the **MS Kshatriya** and Marida who is in it.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"I can't stand the weak, They're always nervous about when they might next be attacked. They can't trust anybody and they never have an opinion of their own. I can't stand such people." Heero Yuy _Gundam Wing_

Banagher now sat down in the officers lounge of the _Nahal Argama_ , in front of him sat Daguza and his 2nd Conroy, they were going over a plan with Banagher.

Off to the side making tea was Otto Midas the Captain of the _Nahal Argam_ a, he was not really a commander but he had been given this post.

Anthony Hitoro was here too, he beside the door to the room, leaning up against tapping a foot of his to a rhythm of a song no one else could hear.

Daguza now said "Here is the plan, you will take the suit to the correct coordinates and that is a direct order."

Daguza narrowed his eyes as he said the last part, as if to emphasis his point to Banagher.

In reply the young man said retorted "What is the point of it, I am not even a soldier, no I am less that that, I am not even a pilot, why do you want me to do this?"

Otto tapped one of his tea cups and made a noise as if to voice his opinion, it was lost on all save Hitoro who said nothing to him.

At this point Banagher said "I shouldn't have to take orders."

In reply to that Daguza calmly stated "You are not a soldier and you do not have to take orders, but you do have to take responsibility for your actions."

He went on to say "You've stepped into the battle now, 3 times in a powerful experimental weapon."

He now looked to the side as he admitted "Some lives may have been saved, but others were lost."

Banagher did his best not to wince as he heard this, he knew that it was all true.

Daguza finished by saying "You've taken it upon yourself to interfere with the destinies of a lot of people, both friend and foe alike and for that you have to take responsibility."

Banagher now shrunk away as he looked to the ground as he now asked the soldier in front of him "But how?"

Daguza now stood up as he said "By seeing it through till the end."

In reply to this Banagher angrily replied "By what, fighting till I die, is that your plan or should I help you on your crazy treasure hunt?"

There was a loud noise now as all turned in the room to see that Anthony Hitoro, had hit the wall and made a very slight dent in it, but a dent none the less.

"Banagher, I will tell you this here and now, I was not a trained **MS** pilot, I was not even meant to see combat ever, I was thrust into war similar to the way you were and I had to make a very hard choice."

"I had to either stick my head into the sand and pretend all that I saw was not my own problem, or on the other hand, I could use what power and strength that I had to see it all through."

Anthony gave a dry chuckle as he said "You were the one who wanted her to need you as you needed her, if you run and hide, do you think it will be so, do you Banagher?"

Daguza looked to Anthony and gave him a nod as he now said "I'll leave you to think about it for now."

Even as he left the shocked look did not leave Banagher's face, even as Daguza and Conroy left the room.

Anthony gave Midas a nod now as he left to do who knows what.

Otto on the other hand now stepped forth and replaced the cup of tea that was in front of Banagher. "It is going to be hard kid."

Otto sat down now, next to Banagher, though a little bit away from him and said "Daguza for his part has to see life from the perspective that he speaks to you in, it is his job, it is also probably the only way her remembers how to live."

Otto did say the last 12 words a little more softly than he said the others.

Now as he poured his own tea he said "Your friend, Mr Hitoro as you call him is rather wise, I do not know what the last thing he said means to you, but I would heed his advice."

Now as Otto sighed as he said "Though if I had to say, from the way I saw him walk away, the guy looks rather lonely."

Banagher was able to breath again as he now was able to tell, that the word were not exact, but were very similar.

He now said to Otto "It is just-, it is just that I did say that to Cardeas, though it might not have been the exact words, I did say that to him."

Otto in reply just gave a shrug as he said "Whatever it is, he perhaps is better at reading people than we give him credit for, he is a mysterious guy."

Otto now said "Listen, I am not going to tell you what you have to and what you don't have to do, that is not my job and I am not really cut out to force people to do things."

He gave a pause before he said "But what I can say is that we are not out of the woods yet, we still may be in for trouble and of course there is that _git_ still on board my ship."

It did not need any confirmation, Banagher knew that Otto was speaking of Alberto.

Not even in all of his wildest dreams, did the young man think that he would be in a place like this.

All of it, all of it was not fair on him, why did he have to be the one to.

The words that Anthony Hitoro said to him just before came back to him " _You were the one who wanted her to need you as you needed her, if you run and hide, do you think it will be so, do you Banagher_?"

While he was still unclear as to how Anthony knew of that, Banagher got the message of it.

" _You have to earn your own happy endings Banagher_." It would be hard to find that in his words, unless you were able to look into them and see them for what they were.

All that Anthony had said to him, it all had a hidden meaning of some kind, it was just up to Banagher to find it and decide what he would do with it.

Otto now said to him "I'll leave you be, my break is over, drink the tea before it gets cold."

* * *

 _With Marida_

Full Frontal now asked for the final time "Are you sure about what you said before?"

Marida who was standing in front of the masked man, just gave a nod as she said "Yes I am fully aware of what I am saying, the **MS** that he pilots, it is goes beyond all technology that we currently possess."

Full Frontal gave a pause, this was the third time that she had said it and Marida showed no signs of backing down from the claims she made.

Marida had not said too much, for she did not all that she had seen, but she did recall that the last thing she saw was what she could only liken to the _Gryps Cannon_.

That memory of his **MS** , had at least stuck with her, the details of it were fuzzy and she was viewing it from his point of view so she could not see his **MS** , but she had the feeling that it was the same as the one he had now.

"If all that you said is true, then we face a suit that is able to take all that we can deal to it."

Angelo at this point spoke up as he said "If that is true sir, why does he dodge all the shots that we take at him?"

In reply to that, Full Frontal said "That is a very good question Angelo, perhaps his suit is no longer as powerful as he thought it was or perhaps he just thinks that it is not?"

Yet another pause and this time it was Marida who spoke "He may just not wish for anyone to learn his secret."

It was a very valid statement, but Suberoa had another idea "If I may say so, it might just be muscle memory, he may be in a **MS** , that is above all others, but he does not rely solely on the **MS** , he avoids the attacks due to his own instincts as a pilot."

Full Frontal gave a nod as he said "That is a very likely outcome as well, it is clear to us that a **MS** like the what did you call it again?"

Full Frontal looked at Marida who strained her mind to answer, but it paid off and she said "The **Agito Zero** , **MS Agito Zero**."

Full Frontal now narrowed his eyes, though none could see him to that and said "The **MS Agito Zero** , that is a unique name to say the least and a very odd one, no doubt it hides part of his secret."

At this point Suberoa said "He does dress in similar attire to the colour scheme of his **MS**."

It was a fact that no one else thought to look into, but the real question came first, did his uniform or did his **MS**?

At this point Full Frontal said "Until we hear back from our esteemed friends from the _Chimera Core_ , we will just have to do what we can for now, we have plans set in place that we have to enact soon."

All on the bridge gave a nod, except Suberoa who at this point was not to sure of the _plans_ , Full Frontal had made.

Full Frontal now said "We all need to get in position if we are going to pull this off, if the **MS Agito Zero** as it is called sorties as well, then we can at least be grateful, that he is not in the **Unicorn** for now."

* * *

 _A while later, Nahal Argama_

Alberto Vist had taken his leave of the ship, had not taken his leave of the ship, he was to wait for now, as to why, only he knew or so he thought.

Banagher had just launched in the **MS Unicorn** , Daguza was with him along with a few escort **MS**.

So far Anthony had not launched, why he did not say, but he had been hold up within his **MS** and had not come out since he had been in that room with Banagher, Daguza, Conroy and Midas.

Midas for his part was on the bridge and he was rather ticked off that they had to do this right now.

He and his crew had been through so much up until now and it was a little bit unfair for HC to ask this of them.

Midas sitting on the bridge now voiced his concern about the mission as it stood "I'm not sure I like this, Laplace would have been the first place anyone went to find the Laplace box, it is not like we will find out anything knew here."

His second Liam Borrinea, a middle aged female executive officer now said "I do believe that as well sir, but as it stands orders are orders."

He gave a nod in reply to her as he agreed with her and said "Yeah that is true, we have our orders and we do what we have to, but if an order is stupid, we still have to do it, but we do not have to like it."

Alberto at this point said "I don't like this either, but it is what we have to do so we will."

* * *

 _With Banagher_

The young pilot was now next to Daguza and they were moving through the ruins of Lapalce right now.

It was at this point that Banagher said "I'm not sure what you expect to happen here, it is not as if there are any clues left here as to the Laplace box that were not already found?"

In reply to this Daguza said "That is true, but it is also true that they did not have this **MS** with them at the time."

Banagher now gave an inward curse, this **MS** that had been given to him, by his _Father_ , at this point was turning out to be more of a pain in the ass that he thought it would be.

It was at this point that Banagher said "I just feel uneasy, it was a bit too convenient for the **MS Unicorn** to be in my path while I was making me escape?"

Daguza gave him a nod as he said "I and a few other members of my team also find it strange, it is as if you were just allowed to escape and were given back your **MS** , but why?"

He now turned to Banagher and said "I too have this feeling that there is more to it that either of us know, but at this moment in time, we are unable to do a thing about it."

In reply to this Banagher asked "Is it because you have your orders."

Daguza gave him a nod in reply.

"As long as I have my orders, there is nothing for me to question."

There was another pause as Banagher now said to him "I am not sure of anything, who my friends are, who my enemies are, am I really fit to pilot a **MS** , I mean I did not ever want to set foot in this thing again, even if it meant I let everyone down?"

Daguza now said "Here is another point of view, you have people who at this point rely on you, people you have to take responsibility for."

It was at these very words that Banagher panicked a little as he asked "What, Takuya and Miccot?"

Daguza just said after that "What will happen to your friends when we reach _Luna 2_ will depend on what we report and the contents of that report will be dependant on what you do here and now."

Banagher now softly said "Still taking hostages?"

Daguza was able to just shrug that off as he said "See it how ever you choose, but right now their fate is in your hands, at least for now it seems that you are making the right choice."

It was a shitty way to put it, but it was the cold, hard, brutal truth of the matter.

At least Banagher was glad that the man did not beat around the bush, it would have been a lot worse if Daguza did.

It was now after a little while of travelling through space that Daguza now said "It is possible that the Lapalce program will release data if it is able to recognise the suits location, when the NTD activated it didn't display any new data."

"The station wreckage passes through these coordinates every day at exactly zero hundred hours."

It was at this point, in his conversation with Daguza that Banagher had to say "The residence of the Prime Minister, if the box was hidden in such an obvious location, don't you think that some one would have discovered it by now."

Daguza bluntly replied "We have no idea, which is why we are checking it out, we will have only one chance to make contact, stay focused."

It was at this point that Banagher found that his legs were shaking and he took in a deep breath to try to calm himself down.

As he now looked up to stare at the ruins of Lapalce.

As they entered it, the team of **MS** began to circle round the outside of it.

Now just after the **MS Unicorn** entered the ruins, Daguza got on a link and said "Conroy, I want you to report any change, no matter how minor?"

In reply to that his right hand man just quickly state to him "Roger that."

It was at this point now that Daguza began to give a lecture on the history of the U.C century to Banagher while inside the ruins.

After a little bit Banagher said "You make it sound like it was the _Federation_ who was behind the attack."

In reply to that Daguza said to him "In the real world, things like that can happen."

There was a pause and then Daguza said "The thing is, that no one who was involved back then is alive today, all that endures is the tradition of living in fear of the box and the symbiotic relationship with the _Vist Foundation_."

Banagher now said a single word " _Tradition_?"

It was as the screen got to the number 00330 that Daguza said "It is just the way things are, no single person is going to change that, no one feels the slightest aspiration to change it, it can happen to any organisation, you can't blame the cogs in the machine for trying to maintain the status quo."

Now to add to that as the eyes of Daguza began to dart around the ruins he said "For that to happen, all the _box_ had to do, was stay put for 100 years."

The count down by the CIC officer, Mihro Oiwaken came to an end and she said over a non video line "Passing through designated coordinates."

Daguza saw that the kid was now looking around and he calmly said "The suit's systems are nominal, how does it look?"

Now after a brief pause Banagher was able to say to him "No change?"

Daguza spoke to he fellows and asked "How does it look out there?"

In reply to that Conroy said "There is no change sir, either to the **Unicorn** or the Lapalce wreckage."

It was now that a very eerie silence set it for a little bit, but it was broken by a voice that now said "Greetings citizens of Earth and Space."

" _It is with great pride that I_ -." who ever the voice was, it was spoken over by Daguza who asked.

"Where is that voice coming from?"

Conroy of a radio link asked "What is it?"

Daguza now replied as Banagher began to check out the system "Unknown, can you trace the transmission from your end?"

The voice of Mihro now said "We are detecting radio waves from the **RX0** , please advise?" Daguza now turned wide eyed as he asked "It's coming from from here?"

Conroy over the radio link replied to him stating "I am reading the same."

The voice was now saying " _Into an unknown world, the Universal Century, as Prime Minster of the Earth I'd like to first express my_ -."

The voice now began to fade at least to the ears of Banagher links now as his eyes began to reflect a light as the **MS Unicorn** now began to hum.

It was as this occurred that Banagher saw the image of _the lady and the unicorn_.

It was as he saw this image, the shadow of Cardeas Vist.

It was a warning and Banagher took it and now smash out of the _Ruins of Laplace_.

While he did so the voice of Conroy could be heard just asking "Commander?"

Daguza for his part asked "Banagher what are you doing?"

The speeds that the **MS Unicorn** was reaching now shook the cockpit as Banagher made his reply to Daguza "I can feel it, something is coming, the _Nahal Argama_ is being targeted!"

Both of them now heard Mihro's voice say "All **MS** abandon the mission and return to the ship."

Daguza at this point asked Banagher "What is it, can you tell how many?" In reply Banagher said "One."

He gave a pause before he said "No, there is another formation following it."

Daguza now looked up just in time to see a beam head right for them, Banagher got the **MS Unicorn** to swerve out just in time.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

Anthony had stayed keeping his vigil waiting for the moment to strike, there was a part of the speech, a part when _Full Frontal_ was meant to arrive.

Even though the _Nahal Argama_ did not have Marida, the _Zero-System_ had shown him the plan they had would.

Now with his eyes closed he could hear it, he also could hear Puru saying " _Hey just get out there and kick some ass already, you are the best pilot here and you have the coolest_ _ **MS**_ _by far_!"

But no that was not what Anthony wanted to hear, it did come to him and he knew he would have to move hard and fast so he said "This is Hitoro to the bridge, clear the launching bay I am going out."

The voice of Mihro asked him "Wait what do you mean you are going out?"

Anthony in reply to that Anthony said "I do not need the Catapult, just open the doors and I will be on my way, there are two teams, one will assault you, one will try to get the _NTD_ of the **MS Unicorn** to activate, I will not let that happen."

Surprisingly Captain Midas was the one to reply and he said "We will do that, but what about us here?"

In reply to that Anthony said to him "As I shoot past, I will do what I can to harass the incoming **MS** , in that time, the **MS** team that is out there should be able to get back to you."

Captain Midas now said to him "Well good luck to you sir."

In reply to that now as the doors of hangar began to open Anthony said "Captain Midas, if luck has any place on the battlefield, all should curse at the one who grants it."

It was with these words that Anthony kicked the **MS Agito Zero** into gear and said " _Trans-Am_!"

As now in a burst of speed faster than any **MS** could possible handle, the **MS Agito Zero** now sped out of the _Nahal Argama_.

As he did this he already had the _Zero-System_ locate the incoming **MS** , "I am to fire at all of them, but not kill them, just throw them off."

With a smile he now chose his weapon of choice and yelled out loud "EAT MY HIGH MEGA CANNON!"

A bright massive beam of purple light now shot forth from the bird shaped _V-fin_ of the **MS Agito Zero**.

He was too far away for all of them not to see it and fact was that he was moving with it. Both factors added to the ability to dodge this incoming attack.

It was just as he thought it would be, now as he sped past them, no suits were destroyed, one did look as if it was damaged due to all Anthony could say as _a total overload of awesome_.

But it was now that he saw he did not focus on the smallest of details as he heard a voice scream at him "It, it is, it is _Gundam_ , _Gundam is the ENEMY_!"

Anthony had just seen them all as enemy **MS** , but in fact one of the enemy **MS** was the **MS Kshatriya** , it was repaired a little, but still pretty beat up.

All Anthony could say was "Oh for fucks sake!"

Now as sped forth to Banagher and towards Full Frontal, he felt that the masked man who was the head of the _Sleeves_ , felt the same way, he did about what Marida was just doing.

In fact he could feel that here _Master_ felt the same as he did, too.

Now as she screamed after him, not catching up in case any wished to ask, Anthony just said over his loud speakers "Oh for fucks sake girl, get a lid on your emotions."

He gave a pause before he said "Who the fuck sent you out to fight while your **MS** looks like it got run over by a **MS** sized truck."

It was not the time to be polite any more, in fact it took a lot of restraint not to turn around and shoot her.

But he could not deviate from his plan, if he was not close to Banagher and the **MS Unicorn** , the kid would do an action he could never take back and wish he could take back.

He now got on a line with Banagher and said "Pull back, pull back into the ruins of Laplace I will deal with Frontal."

In reply to this Banagher said "Wait, hold on you can't take them all on!"

The voice of Daguza now said "Do as he says, I have a plan that we can use if we go into Laplace."

There was a pause now before Anthony now quoted " _Lest we forget for those brave who gave their lives so we could live ours_."

Daguza replied "You really are an Australian after all aren't you."

* * *

 _ **MS Agito Zero VS**_ _Sleeves_ _ **MS**_

The voice of Anthony Hitoro was now heard over all of the _Sleeves_ comms as he said "Putting on a mask and being in a red **MS** does not make you as good as _Char_ , allow me to show you how to truly pay homage to the _Red Comet_."

It was at this point that he yelled " _Trans-Am_!"

The **MS Agito Zero** now began to glow red and its speed increased greatly, the **MS Sinanju** began to fire off the _Beam Rifle_ that it had at the **MS Agito Zero**.

But the red blur left after images of where the **MS** was and where the **MS** could have been.

It was as the **MS Sinanju** was taking shots at these after images that it now began to take evasive action and to try to get out of the path of the **MS Agito Zero**.

But the incoming **MS** did not move in a pattern that Full Frontal or any other pilot present could pick up.

The **MS Geara Zulu** of Angelo Sauper tried to get in the way of the **MS Agito Zero** , only for the **MS Agito Zero** to by pass it and fire off its _Head Vulcans_ that directly hit the _Beam Shot Rilfe_ of the purple **MS**.

At this point Full Frontal in the **MS Sinanju** was unable to avoid a collision with the **MS Agito Zero** , so throwing away the _Beam Rifle_ and activated the beam energy that was at the tip of the **MS Sinanju's** shield.

In that same instant the **MS Agito Zero** brought one of its _beam sabres_ down to bear upon the **MS Sinanju**.

After a brief clash the **MS Sinanju** was pushed back off balance as the **MS Agito Zero** now made after it.

Out of the two regular **MS Geara Zulu's** that were with the **MS Sinanju** and the purple **Geara Zulu**.

Both **MS** had just been stuck frozen in place.

The battle that had just unfolded in front of their eyes, showed that they were in no place, shape, form or **MS** to help out their leader.

But this did not occur to the purple **MS Geara Zulu** that had Angelo in the cockpit.

Now as the red glow from the **MS Agito Zero** , began to fade away, the purple **MS Geara Zulu** and Angelo saw their chance and struck.

Drawing the _Beam Tomahawk_ from the rear skirt armour, Angelo Sauper made to strike at the now stationary **MS Agito Zero**.

The blow did land, but it was not the beam end of the _Beam Tomahawk_ that now made contact with the **MS Agito Zero**.

With the free arm, the **MS Agtio Zero** had caught the shaft of the _Beam Tomahawk_ and was now holding it firmly in place.

Just before it began to crush the shaft of the weapon.

A red beam now shot out from the forearm of the **MS Agito Zero** , clearly shredding the arm of the purple **MS Geara Zulu** where it was.

It was due to the _2_ _nd_ _Beam Sabre_ that was stored in the forearm and could be used like and arm blade if it was required.

With one quick motion, the other arm as well as the legs of the **MS** were taken off as well.

The voice of Anthony Hitoro now spoke once more to all the forces of the _Sleeves_ in the area and he said "You shouldn't mess with the grown ups little boy."

If Angelo had a retort for that, he was unable to say it as Full Frontal now said "All of you stay back, he is not the typical pilot that we can just take on."

But at this point, Angelo was unable to try to interfere again, his **MS** had lost both arms and legs.

Full Frontal now tried to fend of the **MS Agito Zero** with his **MS Sinanju** as the two clashed in another bout.

If it was not apparent to any and all who saw this battle, the **MS Agito Zero** was by far so superior to the **MS Sinanju** , it was as if it was from another world.

Not only that, but the pressure that Full Frontal was able to feel from this **MS** was far more intense than anything he had ever felt before.

Now as the **MS Agito Zero** pushed back the **MS Sinanju** one more time, Full Frontal said "There is no doubt about it, you are, you are a _Newtype_."

In reply to that, he got a laugh, a laugh that was followed by the words "No _, I am the alloy of my frame_ , _its fuel is my blood, my heart is its core_!"

This did not make any sense to most, but Full Frontal was able to grasp that this was a mantra of the pilot.

Not just that it was a mantra, but he was able to grasp that shit was about to go down hill for him from there on out.

" _I have fought in many battles, I have turned the tide of war_."

Full Frontal now commanded his troops "All units we are to pull back, pull back!"

" _Not once have I been defeated, nor have I needed to retreat, I have shown mercy and I have shown none, so now hear this prayer of mine,_ _ **Agito Zero**_."

Full Frontal now knew the name of the **MS** as he pulled backs towards Laplace's ruins.

He could see that the **MS Unicorn** was taking on the Gilboa team and his two other **MS Geara Zulu's**.

But then he now recalled that he did have Marida who was still trying to go after this **MS Agito Zero**.

Though Full Frontal did not want to sacrifice her just yet, he knew if they were going to force the **MS Unicorn** into the _NTD_ mode, he would have to get rid of this **MS**.

Pulling up a line with Marida who was on the verge of being in a _memory_ he said "Ple 12, destroy it, destroy the _Gundam_!"

The voice of Marida on the other end of the line now just said "Destroy _, destroy Gundam, Gundam is, is the enemy_!"

Full Frontal now took in a deep breath as he heard the words from the **Agito Zero** " _Ah yes, my soul is truly that of Zero_."

Right now all he wanted was for Marida to get the **MS** **Agito Zero** out of his way, he had no idea how it would be able to do that.

But the combination of the **MS Agito Zero** and the **MS Unicorn** was a duo that he had no way to currently counter.

He now said "I will have to force the **MS Unicorn** to enter its _NTD Mode_ , to reveal the box to us."

* * *

 _ **MS Agito Zero VS MS Kshatriya**_

" _ _Ah yes, my soul is truly that of Zero.__ "

It was just after this was said that the **MS Agito Zero** went _Trans-am_ and now full on punched the face of the **MS Kshatriya**.

The punch itself did not destroy the head of the **MS Kshatriya** , but it did do a lot more damage than a punch from an **MS** should do.

Now as the **MS Kshatriya** tried to make its remaining funnels now attack the **MS Agito Zero**.

The voice of Anthony Hitoro roared "Get the fuck out of my way!"

Now as the **MS Agito** pushed the **MS Kshatriya** away, it jinxed now, left and right to avoid fire from the funnels that he had not destroyed.

As he made the **MS Agito Zero** avoid the fire, he had the _Head Vulcans_ return and focus fire on the closer funnels in short but precise bursts.

The Funnels did not just sit down and wait to get mowed down this time, no they too began to jinx just after they fired.

Now fact was, it was not that the **MS Agito Zero** missed, it was that he was only able to hit one per burst of shooting.

The pilot might have wished at this point that he had a gun that did not require him to go _NTD_ for him to get it out.

But now the Anthony Hitoro had the **MS Agito Zero** change tactics, he now just ignored the _funnels_ , no he now went after the one who was controlling them.

The **MS Agito Zero** at this point sped back towards the **MS Kshatriya** at a speed that would have given the red comet himself pause.

Landing a punch on the **MS Kshatriya's** chest the **MS Agito Zero** now did indeed make an indent into the **MS**.

It was at this point that he was able to push of the _her anger_.

* * *

 _With Anthony_

"My god what have I, what have I done!" The anger from the _Cyber Newtype_ he had just been fighting, it no longer had any effect on him.

He did not expect her hatred of _Gundam_ to fill the empty void in his soul, but it had.

Now he had to look to the _Zero-System_ in order to tell if she was alive or not and thankfully she was alive, if only barely.

He could now Puru scream as well as pleading " _No please, no, no, don't kill my sister, please I beg of you don't kill her, please, don't_!"

In reply to this Anthony said "I won't, I won't stop it, I won't, I need to get back to the mission at hand, if I do not, then Banagher will act rashly and then, he'd do something he's going to regret for the rest of his life."

It was in reply to this remark that Puru said "Hey, how can you look out for others, when you can't even look after yourself."

All she got in reply was "I value all life Puru, but my own has become less and less with each day that I piloted the **Agito Zero**."

As he said this he made the **MS Agito Zero** move towards the ruins of Laplace as he now said "I just hope that I make it, Puru."

It was now as he got closer the _Zero-System_ as well as his own _Newtype_ powers told him, that Daguza was going to die.

It did not make Anthony happy that this was going to be done, but he also knew now, that not all could be saved.

It was the sad, harsh truth of life that no matter how hard you try, you can never, never save them all, people do die after all.

* * *

 _With Banagher_

It was right now, just after a set of explosion were set off by Daguza that Banagher, saw Daguza fire his rocket off at the **MS Sinanju**.

For all of a moment, he had hope, hope that the rocket might just damage Full Frontal's **MS** , to cause him to pull out.

Hope that he did not have to fight, for even if Daguza was spared by Frontal, the fight between himself and the masked man, would more than likely cause the death of the _ECOAS_ officer.

But that hope, it faded right in front of his eyes now.

As he saw that the **MS Sinanju** , barely felt that attack, if at all, sure the paint around the area that it got hit was gone, but not much else.

The right eye, the side that got hit of the face of the **MS Sinanju** now flashed red as it brought up its _beam axe_ in its shield to kill Daguza.

It was in this oh so critical moment, that Daguza was able to turn and say "Banagher!"

As he gave the boy pilot a salute, that was a farewell, it was just after he did this, that the _Beam Sabre_ of the **MS Sinanju** came down upon him.

The man must have been vaporised in an instant, but the rocket launcher was not.

No it melt and now the hot metal seemed to be red, flew from the area in which Daguza had been and hit the _Earth Federation_ symbol in the ruins of Laplace.

It looked as if blood had been spilled their, though it was only metal, to Banagher it might as well have been blood for now, he let go and let his anger take control of his actions.

It was as he felt this rage, that the **MS Unicorn** , now went _NTD_ and the hidden _Gundam_ showed its face.

Now with fire in his heart Banagher said "Full Frontal, I will, I will kill you!"

Now with a burst of speed and rage, the **MS Unicorn** now rammed the **MS Sinanju** , it was as he did this, the **MS Unicorn** and the **MS Sinanju** , made a whole in the walls of ruins they were in.

"I will, I will not let you get away with this, I will take you down or else-!"

Banagher said this as he now saw Full Frontal trying to make a break for it and get away from him.

As he now went after the **MS Sinanju** and its pilot Full Frontal, a few of the **MS Geara Zulu's** tried to intercept him.

Now, Banagher chose not to let them be in his way for too long, but he chose not to kill them.

He let them get in real close, close enough for them to think they had the upper hand, but the first of the **MS Geara Zulu's** found out the hard way, that he was not the same kid they fought a day or more ago.

Now, he had the **MS Unicorn** and he knew what they were going to do and before the first of them was able to land a blow, he severed the arms as well as its legs.

He now heard over the radio chatter the voice of that _Angelo_ say "What, he, he just tricked us!"

It did not rush into the fight for the voice of Full Frontal now said to him "Angelo this is no normal suit nor is the pilot of the **MS** normal, your **MS** has taken too much damage stay back!"

Banagher at this point was able to get the **MS Unicorn** close to the **MS Sinanju** , close enough to grab onto the leg of the red **MS**.

Now as the **MS Sinanju** and Full Frontal tried to get out of the rip of the **MS Unicorn** and Banagher, the leg of the red **MS** was crushed by the sheer force of the **MS Unicorn**.

Now as Banagher chased the **MS Sinanju** through the debris, into the atmosphere he began to clash a few times, _beam sabre_ on _beam sabre_.

Now as he saw the **MS Sinanju** along with Full Frontal try to with draw, he cut down all debris in his way, with the **MS Unicorn's** _beam sabre_.

It was around this point that Full Frontal tried to reach out to him and say "Banagher, if you can hear me stop this, if we keep this up, we will both burn up in the atmosphere!"

If this did anything, it just fuelled the rage of Banagher more as he _beam sabre_ seemed to grow in both size and bow as he cut through even more debris clearing a path between him and Full Frontal.

Pulling out the _Beam Magnum_ , he now took aim as he lined up the shot.

Now as he got a lock onto the **MS Sinanju** his eyes grew dark as he said "This time, I won't miss!"

Right now to save Full Frontal it would take a miracle, there was one pilot here you still believed in miracles.

It was just as he fired the shot, that the arm of the **MS Unicorn** got hit to the side, this made sure that he'd miss the one he intended to kill.

But it was as this occurred he saw that had his aim been true, it would not have been Full Frontal to die that day.

"Gilboa, he, had you not, had you not just, he would have died!"

Anthony Hitoro now appeared on part of the screen in front of him and said "That is true, don't act with your heart if you heart is full of rage, you'll only end up acting rashly and do things you'll regret later, do not let the death of Daguza be in vain."

It was at this point that he saw the **MS Agito Zero** , look over to the side and then Anthony Hitoro say to him "I got to go, save Marida, kid don't die or act rashly."

Banagher was still in shock from what he did and now just let go, as he saw the **MS Agito Zero** dash off in the direction of the badly damaged **MS** **Kshatriya** , all he could do was to reach out the hand of the **MS Unicorn**.

It was now as the _NTD_ faded away and his **MS** reverted back to the _Unicorn Mode_ , that he saw the seat of Daguza, now as his **MS** was heating up in the atmosphere he reached out to try to grab it, but was unable to do so.

The events that took place today, they were too much for him and at this point he did not know what to do, then he saw the _Garencieres_.

* * *

 _With Anthony_ **Play Total Eclipse - Darker than Black OST**

Now as Anthony got closer to the **MS Kshatriya** , he began to hail it to make it respond to him.

He could see that it was now starting to burn up in the atmosphere.

Despite _Trans-am_ , he was only just about fast enough to get to her, but fact was she was not responding to him.

Puru now said to him " _Your punch knocked her out cold, she is out for the count, we need to get her and her_ _ **MS**_ _out of the atmosphere and fast_."

In reply to that, Anthony said "I wish I could, but her suit is well, to beat up, fuckers sent her out in a damaged, badly damaged **MS**."

Puru at this point said now as the closed in with the **MS Kshatriya** " _Well we have to do something, if we do not, if we do not, then she will, then my little sister will die_!"

Anthony just replied to her "I got her into this mess I will get her out of it."

Now the **MS Agito Zero** grabbed onto the arms of the **MS Kshatriya** , he could see how badly the atmosphere was effecting the damage he had done this day and in battles past.

Putting the cape of the **MS Agito Zero** around the damaged **MS** , Anthony now also put up a _GN field_ as he now tried to use his mind to contact Marida as he said to her " _Get out of there, come into my_ _ **MS**_ _, do it, do it_!"

 **Stop Playing Total Eclipse - Darker than Black OST**

* * *

 _With Marida_

The mind and soul of Marida had just been in a blank black space, up until now, now it was hit with a voice that had just told her " _Get out of there, come into my_ _ **MS**_ _, do it, do it_!"

But it was as she now looked up she did not see a **MS** or the inside of her **MS** , she saw graveyard. The day was dark and the rain was pouring down hard, within this place.

As she now turned to look at the area in which she thought she heard the voice come from she saw a young man with his back to her.

He had red hair and it was neatly brushed from what she could see, he wore a red jacket with white pants, this young man was standing in front of a grave.

To the left of this young man with red hair, was a couple, they were both younger than the man and from what she saw, they were very close to the man in front of the grave.

The couple were in some sort of school uniform, the young lady had long grey hair and a white and blue dress uniform on.

While the young man had a white shirt and grey pants and a red tie and dark blue hair.

It was now that the young man with the dark blue hair spoke to the man with red hair.

"Hey Anthony, I mean Xavier, you come here this time, every year right, on this day don't you."

As the red haired young man replied, she knew that this was, this was the pilot of that **MS** , the **MS Agito Zero** as it were called.

"I, I do and every year that I go on this day, it always seems to rain by the time I get here."

Still with his back to her, he looked up at the sky and from where she stood, Marida was unable to tell if he had tears in his eyes or not.

"I just, I just want to-?"

He trailed off there as the dark blue haired man moved out of the cover of the umbrella and now put his hand on the shoulder of _Anthony Hitoro._

"Look here, Xavier, you are by far the closet thing to a brother I have ever had, if I have to say it, I am sure things would not be the same way they are now had you not been a part of my life."

It was now that the young lady with the _Umbrella_ took a step closer to her love as she too said "If it were not for you, I am sure of it, I am sure that Tomoya and I would not be here now."

In reply to that Anthony said to them "I'd ask, why the two of you dress like you are both still in high school, but I'll keep quiet for now."

All three of them gave a slight laugh at this as he now turned to face his friends.

"Thanks, thank you, Tomoyo, Tomoya, for both of you being here with me, it helps that I am not, that I am not alone."

Marida now saw tears flow down his eyes as he said "Thank you, I wish I had the type of strength that both of you do, you Tomoya, for pulling through a surgery that should have killed you and you Tomoyo, for have the strength to relive a single week for 3 years to be with the man you love."

Tears now fell from the eyes of Anthony Hitoro as he said "I wish I had the strength that you have, to not be caught up in the past like I am."

In reply to that Tomoya said "I may not have known Ayu, but from what you say, I am sure she was an angel to you."

Tomoyo now smiled as she said "If I did not have the support and bonds that I had formed, I would not have been able to get through those 3 years, you empowered me as well Xavier."

Marida now saw the name on the grave that the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** , had been in front of the name was _Ayu Lori_.

There was a phrase under it that read " _When you're having the most fun, that's when time always flies_."

She gave a blink now as she heard the voice of the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** now call out to her and the world she was in was whisked away from her quickly.

" _Come with me if you wish to live, you don't have much time_."

The eyes of Marida now shot open as she looked around and saw the inside of her own cockpit.

She now saw that the **MS Agito Zero** and her **MS Kshatriya** were entering the atmosphere, a 3rd time the voice called out to her and it said "You are running out of time, come with me if, if you have any desire to live on, jump into my **MS** , I can't keep this up for much longer.

As she now saw her own **MS** was not only burning up, but stood no chance of survival she now looked and saw that her cockpit and his were so close, she might just be able to do as he said.

There was a chance that she could burn up if she did try it, but it was a certainty that she would is she stayed.

But why was he helping her, why did he want to save her, she did not know but one thing she did know, was she had seen a memory of his and this memory of his had given her a chance to survive, to live on, she would take it.

In her heart, for some reason or another, she felt as if she could trust this _Hitoro_ or was it _Xavier_.

That did not matter, she was not used to following her heart but now as she got ready, she opened up the cockpit of her **MS Kshatriya**.

She saw that the **MS Agito Zero** had opened its own and the pilot was mad enough to do so and not wear a space suit at all.

She did not have much time and so she made a leap of fate, as she did this, as she exited the cockpit of her **MS** to get to his.

She felt the heat, but it was not enough to kill her, only enough to faze her vision but nothing else.

Now as she felt the heat getting to her she felt it slowly cool down as she hit a solid object in front of her.

Though her vision was blurry, she felt and knew that she was in the cockpit of the **MS Agito Zero** , she had been saved from certain death, why she did not know.

Yet it was before she had the chance to ask her saviour why he had chosen to save her, she fainted on the spot.

* * *

 **Okay ladies and gentlemen, how did you enjoy the chapter, please let me know what you think of the chapter and how you think it went.**

 **No SEED moments this time, but then again, if I do them _every_ chapter, it will take away from the well, special quality of it.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW NO FLAMING THANKS AND SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Praise be to god, the drought of Agito Unicorn is over, let all know that it has returned from the depths like I have so you could read it, I ask only that you enjoy this chapter and Review it. Also disclaimer**

 **I DO NOT OWN MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM UNICORN OR MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM BUILDFIGHTERS PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE**

 **Please review and let me know what you think no flaming thanks**

* * *

Chapter Eight

" _Fools set the rules in this world. Just take a look around. It's undeniable._ " Noctis Lucis Caellum (Final Fantasy XV)

Marida awoke with a start, she recalled that her **MS Kshatriya** was badly damaged, that the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** had saved her. That she had seen something a vision of his past or at least so she thought. She tried to think back to the vision to recall what it had been about. Three people, two young men and one young lady, one of the young men had red hair, the other hand blue while the young lady had grey. They had been in front of a grave, yet Marida was unable to recall the name on the grave. But she was able to recall the blurb that had been under it. She did not even look around her as she now recalled and said the words " _When you're having the most fun, that's when time always flies_."

It was only after she said this that she heard a voice now ask to her "Oh where did you hear that one?" Marida now spun to see the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero** seated behind where she had lain. He did not have his jacket or cape on, in fact the area was only dimly lit, but she was able to tell it was the inside of his cockpit. He had a white button up shirt that still seemed to be of similar origin to that uniform he always had on. She now said "I saw it, I saw it on a grave."

He now raised an eyebrow at her as he said "Oh is that so, you saw it on a grave, they must have been a very wise person to know that then, I at least believe in that, no I do not believe I know it to be true, it is a little different from believing."

He spoke no more and Marida no noticed he did not have his cape or jacket on, because they were under her. They were folded so her head had a pillow to rest on. The first thing she now asked was "Why, why did you save me?"

In reply to this she was simply told by him "Why did I, because it was the right thing to do, I may fight you, but I do not hate you." Marida now chose to ask "I tried to kill you when you were out of your **MS** , do you not hate me for that."

In reply to this Anthony chose to say a saying that he loved and from a man he admired for his ideals and the way he lived. " _The weak can never forgive, forgiveness is the attribute of the strong_."

Marida was able to grasp that this was a quote, though she did not know who it was from. But she was able to tell that the one who said it, did carry a lot of respect from the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero**. Marida now chose to ask him "Your name, it is not Anthony is it, it is _Xavier_ , I saw it, I heard them call you it?"

Anthony calmly in reply to her just said "You are both correct and wrong when you say that, it is as you say, my name is _Xavier_ , but my name is also Anthony."

Marida at this point chose to ask "The one whose grave I saw you at, was she, was she special to you."

Anthony in reply to her gave a nod as he said "No she _was_ not, she _is_ and will _always_ be special to me."

Marida was able to pick up on the tone of voice that Anthony used, this was not a subject he liked to talk about. His voice sounded as if he was in pain from the mere mention of this lady, pain that did not fade.

Marida did think of asking where she was and how long she had been out for, but she chose not to. Now she chose to ask instead "The two people with you who were they?"

Anthony took in a deep breath before he sighed as he now said to her "The two of them, I see so you saw that time did you, the women, she is the strongest person I have ever met."

He gave a chuckle as he now mused "Both in terms of physical strength and spirit, she was by far the strongest, it is my wish to match her spirit, for I know no one who has endured the pain and suffering that she was forced to endure."

As he said this to her, Marida saw tears well up in his eyes, if it was at his memory of her or for another reason she did not know. But now as he let a few tears fall from his eyes and roll down his cheeks, Marida was able to see for the first time ever, that this man was just as human. He was not some demon or angel sent to kill or judge her, he was just a man who was now in a conflict that was far bigger than just him. He was not his **MS** and he did have feelings, he did feel pain, it was now clear to her, the man who she had seen him as, while he was her masters prisoner was not who he really was. He did kill one of the crew or rather he did let one of them die due to his **MS** , killing them, but she now was able to understand that he took no pleasure in it at all. This man was no soldier, he just had seen too much of war that is all. "The young man, he is a brother to me, we may not be of the same blood, but we are kin of the same spirit and I miss him dearly."

More tears flowed from his eyes, yet his face, his expression stayed the same. "I miss all of my family dearly, it has been a long time since I have seen them and I am aware that it will be an even longer time before I see them again."

Marida now chose to share "My Master, he is, he is the only one I want to protect, he is all the world to me."

Anthony gave Marida a nod as she now chose to continue on, even though the memories she had did pain her "If it were not for him, if it were not for him, I know that I would not be here right now, I would be, I would be-!"

In the time she had taken to speak he had closed the gap between them and he had no gently put his hand upon her lips as he now said to her "Hush, there is no need to bring up memories that will hurt you, my past haunts me due to my failings, your past haunts you due to no failing of your own."

She blinked at that, how did he know of her past, but she was able to come to the conclusion that as she had seen his past, he had seen hers. Yet she did not feel that was cause for her to worry about it. He was not going to use it to harm her, if he did have ill intents for her, he would have made a move to do so by now. For his part Anthony pondered out loud to her "I wonder how Banagher is going, I hope he is alright."

Marida noticed the concern in voice of Anthony as she now asked "Does it worry you, to not know how he is?"

In reply to that Anthony said to her "Yes and no, I do worry because he is still but a child, a child who has gone through a lot in this last week or so, but."

Anthony now took in a deep breath before he now said to Marida "But I can feel it, I can feel that Banagher is alright, he's a good kid."

Marida was not sure what that truly meant, but she was able to grasp that it had its own cryptic message in there. One she might have tried to uncover had she been in a better state of mind and of body."

Marida now chose to query "Do you, do you have any fears at all?"

In reply to this he gave her a nod as he said to her "Of course I do, some I face day to day, some I do not, but I do not allow fear to halt my actions."

It was now that for some reason Anthony chose to say " _I am the alloy of my frame,_ _its fuel is my blood, my heart is its core_." It was as he said these words that the entire cockpit burst into life and lights now began to slowly as not to hurt the eyes of those in side, flicker on. " _I have fought in many battles, I have turned the tide of war_."

Following these lines, the displays within the **MS** began to relay data some of it video feed, some of it binary and some of it in a code Marida did not know of. " _Not once have I been defeated, nor have I needed to retreat, I have shown mercy and I have shown none, so now hear this prayer of mine,_ _ **Agito Zero**_."

Images of battles in the past in the present day and what was yet to come or just not of this world were all shown. But now as the images slowly began to fade away Anthony now chanted " _Ah yes, my soul is truly that of Zero_."

It was after the word _'Zero'_ had been said, that Marida saw a flash of images before her eyes, it was not a projection by the **MS** cockpit. All of them were tied to the word _Zero_ in some way, the first was a red flag with a _vermilion_ bird as the crest flapping in the wind. The second was that of a mask, with no face, the mask was black and it was blank of any facial features at all that wore a cape of dark blue or was it purple. The third was an open face helmet with red sides and back but a white circular portion just above the brow. There was a blue triangle like shape gem in the middle of that helmet. Then finally there was a face of a **MS** but it was not this one, this one was similar yet altogether different. Marida herself could feel that all of them had something in common and that was the name or title of _Zero_. It did not make sense, none of it did, but then what about the man who piloted this suit did make sense. Was there some sort of system on board this **MS** , a system that required that chant to activate properly. It was at this point that Anthony now said to her "It would appear the remnants are attacking the city of Dakar."

After he said this initial statement he went on to say "If I were to take a chance and guess, it would be that he likely end up at such a pointless battlefield."

* * *

 _With Banagher_

It was night time and he was now walking through the desert, as he did this he recalled the conversation that he had with Suberoa Zinnerman about this task. "Why why pick me to do it?"

The old One Year War veteran in reply had said "Because you look like the one with the most time on your hands." Banagher in reply to that had said "There's no, who can walk 4 days through a desert?"

The Captain of the ship in reply to him had bluntly said "It is not impossible."

It was after he recalled this that Banagher turned to look back and see how far he had come. But it was during this that his leg gave out and he now lost his balance and began to slide head first down the sand dune. The sound of footsteps now came as a large hand reached out to him and a the voice of Suberoa said "Dammit, didn't I tell you to take sips at regular intervals, even if you weren't thirsty?"

Banagher now gave a slight groan as now refused to take the hand as he turned over in the sand and said "Just leave me, I'm sick of this, being used and caught up in things that I don't understand."

Suberoa now rose back to his full height but now bent back down and lifted Banagher out of the sand as he said "Well tough luck kid, you're a pilot now."

As he now pulled up and put him back on his feet he got the water bottle off of the side pack and now said "So stop being a victim and quit your sulking already, we are in a desert kid."

At this point Banagher asked "Why do you, why do you even care, why keep me alive, if it is just so you can use the **Unicorn** _,_ why don't you just put me out of my misery?" In reply to him, Suberoa said "Stop lying to yourself now I may not know you yet, but I know people and your eyes tell me that you are the type of guy who will only die on his own terms, so as long as you're still kick you might as well put on a brave face."

Suberoa paused before he went on to tell Banagher "A man's life is a struggle until he dies."

It was at this point Banagher fell to his knees once more, but this time he recalled the words of his father, the dying words of his father. " _Fear not, for if you trust in the possibility that lies within and try with all your might, the path will show itself to you._ "

Banagher now bent over as he began to break down into tears, as he now wept he asked "I did what you asked and what good did it do, I piloted, I fought and nearly killed people I did not mean to and now I'm stuck walking across a desert!"

Suberoa who had already begun to resume the course did not turn to look at Banagher but he did listen to what the young man was saying, though it did not make to much sense to him. The boy for his part now yelled out loud as he asked "Why do you expect me to fight!"

Now he picked up a handful of sand he flung it vainly in the direction of Suberoa, of course it did not hit the man. Now as Banagher gasped for air he looked at the figure of Suberoa who was still not stopping for him and the boy had to wonder. " _Just why am I here, why do I have to fight, is this, is this what is testing my resolve have I failed already_."

The two of them would continue on at night and find what shelter they could so they could rest during the day. It was a hard journey and it was taking its toll and Banagher who for the most part was stuck looking at Suberoa's back. Every now and again, Suberoa would turn his head to check if the boy was still with him. It was during this silence that Banagher recalled the words of one of the crew had told him " _We were prisoners of war being held here in Africa, in the camp the treaty wasn't worth the paper it was printed on._ "

Now as he slogged it out at night after that man's Captain, the words still echoed in his head as he had been told " _But that's okay, Zeons are Zeons, to the Feds, we were the devils incarnate the people who dropped a colony_."

In the desert alone with Suberoa, Banagher had time to recall all those words and why the men chose the path that they did. " _While the Bigwigs were negotiating peace, frustration was building up in the Federation Troops, who were sent to occupy our homeland._ "

A part that had disturbed Banagher more than the others when he had been told " _They were your typical thugs, they had been brought up with the mantra, 'slay the Zeon devil' or 'if you're looking for a good time, find a Zeon woman'._ "

That was part of it, the really disturbing part was what he had told him next which was " _They needed a scape goat, something to appease them, one night came a time when the town was overrun by soldiers_."

Banagher had been spared more of the gruesome and sickening details of the follow part of the story, but the words still caused his gut to feel sick none the less as he remembered them. " _The elderly begged for their lives, crying children clung to their mothers and they killed every last one of them_."

What h said now might or might not have been the truth, it might contain the whole truth or it might contain some of the truth. It was up for Banagher to decide on his own, but this man had claimed " _The official reports claimed it was some troops trying to pacify rioting citizens, but it was obvious to everyone that what they were really doing was blowing off steam_."

That was a rather sickening way of putting it, a sickening way to state the truth, but the truth and history are rarely as beautiful as people wish them to be. This man had revealed more to Banagher " _The name of the town was Globe, my mother and father lived their, so did the Captain's family_."

To make the story growing even darker than it was before, the man told Banagher. " _He had a wife, a daughter too, she just turned five_."

Banagher now thought about this as he looked that Suberoa's back, one has to wonder, just how much pain the man was in. Just how much he had suffered due to the Earth Federation, but one also had to ask what evils had the man in question done? Despite all that had been said, the wise knew that Zeon was just as bad if not worse in what they did.

Now as they took shelter from the sun once more and Banagher drank from a bottle that Subero gave him. The boy recalled the worst part of the tale he had been told " _In the end, the revival of Zeon wouldn't bring any of them back and I don't give a rat's ass about what's inside that box._ "

Now as Banagher looked into the fire that was so close to him, he could not help but think about the choice that the men on board that ship had to make. The words rang in his mind as clear as church bells. " _So what are we supposed to do then, die in vain cursing the world or fight an endless war, those were our two choices._ "

Due to to this, Banagher could not help but look up at the roof of the cave he had been in and let the tears flow from his eyes. Had Anthony been there, the man would have referred to this just being like a young man by the name of Kira who had been placed in a similar situation. But now as Banagher did this, Suberoa chose to ask him "Why are you crying?"

In reply to this Banagher just said "Because its beautiful."

The boy was referring to the Earth in general, it was nothing like what he had been told it was. Yet Suberoa now blankly stated to him "Enough to make you believe all that you had been told about the Earth being polluted was lies, truth is, the Earth is more polluted that it used to be."

Had Anthony been there now, he would have pulled up the old veteran, that the Earth is the way it is now, due to all the Colony Drops that madmen from _Zeon_ have done. Gihren Zabi, Anavel Gato, Haman Khan and lest no one forget the most famous of them Char Aznable or rather Casaval Rem Deikun. But he was not here so Suberoa could now say in peace "And they say the desert has now advanced all the way to Dakar's doorstep."

Suberoa now did state something that was truth in every sense of the word "It is all Humanity's doing, indiscriminate development, dropping the colonies and the asteroids, if Humanity is a product of nature, that makes all of mankinds waste, products of nature too."

What he said next was not the same, but did drive home a similar point to what Char did during his Dakar speech in the Gryps Conflict "And even if it was rendered uninhabitable, it will be result of nature achieving a new balance I guess."

Now as he had added a few sticks to the fire he calmly and coldly stated "Mother Nature doesn't have an ounce of mercy, our ancestors understood that, as products of nature, it was something they knew instinctively."

Banagher now chose to say "To survive and to protect themselves, they create Civilisations and societies."

Suberoa was able to acknowledge what the boy had just said, yet he had a good bit to add to it as well "Yeah, but what they created got too complicated before the knew it, a society is supposed to serve the people, not the other way around, in the end, it made life too difficult for people."

Now as he too looked to the roof of the cave as if he was looking at stars, Suberoa stated "And to escape that world, they went out into space, in search of a new home."

Still looking up at the roof of the cave Suberoa went on to claim "There they created a new system, it was natural that one would arise, that gave hope to the spacenoids that were cast out, it gave their lives direction, that was what Zeon was all about."

If he was referring to Zeon as Zeon Zum Deikun or Zeon as the Principality of Zeon, he did not say, what he did say next though was to be expected from a soldier of Zeon. "But the old system back on Earth rejected it, because systems born of two different and separate philosophies can never be compatible, the result is always the same, one trys to make the other submit."

Banagher chose to join in on what was being said as he now stated "Before that, a unified Government like the Federation and a world where 10 billion people were living in space, must have sounded like fantasy, so isn't it still possible that humanity could succeed?"

At these words Suberoa turned his gaze from the roof to the boy as Banagher continued "That one day, they will be able to merge the two ways of thinking?"

Banagher was asking Suberoa his opinion and Subero gave it, though it might not have been what Banagher wanted to hear "The Government will never treat everyone equally, the hatred of the beaten and downtrodden runs so deep, it still clings to the Earth this very day."

Suberoa said this as he now brushed sand off his forearms and then began to pour himself another cup of soup. As he did this Banagher's eyes turned to the ground as he now stated solemnly "The situation's sad don't you think?"

Now just before Suberoa brought the cup to his mouth he agreed with Banagher as he said "Yeah, I suppose it is."

Now as he looked into his soup, he might have been thinking of his, family, his wife, his daughter or any other friends he had lost. What was one his mind, none can be sure to know, but Suberoa did state "We live our lives trying to escape sadness, I wonder why that is?"

Banagher now took a big swig of his soup and possibly finished it before he felt tears almost overcome him again. As he struggled with it, he now grabbed the cloak that he had used as a quilt and put it over his head. Suberoa just looked at the boy as the figure under the cloak began to whimper ans possibly cry. This time he was not sure why Banagher was like this, in fact most people would be confused as to why he was like this. But he chose to say "Hey Banagher-."

Before he could finish, Banagher cut him off by saying, with a tear and croaky voice "I know, I know, you are going to tell me that a man doesn't cry in front of others."

Had Banagher seen the face that Suberoa had one, when he spoke, he might not have jumped to this conclusion, for there was not a trace of disapproval in the veteran of the One Year War right now. So Suberoa chose to correct the boy as he said "No, crying because you care is a different matter."

Now as he finished the last of his own soup, one had to wonder why Suberoa said that, it was as if he was talking out of experience. Now Taking his cup away from his mouth Subero state "I don't trust anyone who never cries, that's my philosophy."

* * *

 _With Anthony and Marida_

The two of them now sat around a camp fire of their own, the **MS Agito Zero** nearby, close enough to get to at the drop of a hat. Yet far enough away that the shadow of the **MS** was not looming over the two of them. The two of them were camped in the desert about 150 miles form Dakar, too far to walk or to drive in the desert. But close enough for them to reach it by **MS**. Marida and Anthony both knew why they were this far out and why the **MS Agito Zero** was buried in the sand, all except the cockpit area. Dakar was a war zone, there were battles on and off and had been for the last few days on and off. Now as the two of them sat eating the almost burnt snake Marida had to ask Anthony "How, how did you know that the snake would react the way it did?"

In reply to this Anthony who was midway through eating his part of the snake raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. The last 3 days had been a major pain in his arse since neither of them had any money or much in the way of food or water. Yet it was thanks to Anthony who in turn gave thanks to television show he used to watch in 2000s for what he had been able to do now. Covering the sand and embers of a fire before dusk waiting for it to cook and then taking it out. To Marida it had all been amazing, to Anthony it reminded him about the main and only star of that show eating a lot of things, that Anthony would not eat. So now as he finished what was in his mouth and forced it down he said "I watched it on TV, a guy used to show people how to survive in the wild."

Marida raised an eyebrow as she now asked Anthony "You learnt that from TV?"

She noted how Anthony was doing his best to keep the meat down and how he clearly was feeling a little bit sick due to what he recalled or from the texture of the meat. Using to see a man who had no fear of opening up his **MS** during an atmospheric re-entry, be so afraid of what he was now putting in his mouth. It had its charm to see such a fearless pilot made so uneasy by food. She could not help but chuckle, after this Marida herself was shocked by what she just did.

Anthony looked up at after he got another piece of the snake down and asked Marida "Oi, what is it that you find so funny?"

Marida looked at him and then back to the food he had, a smile did not grace her face at this point. Anthony now looked down to the snake that he was eating and then back to Marida. Then back to the snake and once more back to Marida. Raising an eyebrow Anthony chose to ask her "What did you think that I was Rambo or Tarzan that I can just eat anything out in the wilds and not feel the least bit squeamish about it?"

But now she chose to ask a question of a more serious nature, which would be more true to her character, a question not why he chose to save or what he intended for her. But what was it, that kept him together, he was not a soldier, she could truly tell that now. Yet he had the discipline of one or at least was able to maintain himself to an extent. So now Marida chose her words carefully recalling that this man was prone to be tricky with some of his words "Just what is it that keeps you together, what is it that allows you to maintain and hold yourself in and not fall apart."

She had seen part of hi past and felt that he had fallen apart before, but now he was holding himself together with what, will alone. What was it that allowed him to just keep moving forward what was it let him keep calm and carry on? Marida got her answer when Anthony replied to her saying "Well to put it plainly, I believe in people and the limitless possibilities that the future and miracles posses"

Those words, Marida felt that he truly meant the from the bottom of his heart, they were the driving force for him to carry on. But she soon realised that was not what held him together and now as she looked up at Anthony he told her in a plain and earnest voice. "It is the words of leaders, men, women and even fictional characters that allows me to hold myself together, to know that I being here on this earth is a miracle unto itself, make no mistake miracles are real Marida Cruz, I have seen at least one in my lifetime, it might not have been world changing, but it was a miracle."

Marida did not challenge what this _miracle_ was, she could see that the Anthony almost had tears in his eyes. If they were tears of joy or those of despair, Marida did not wish to find out. But Anthony now said "At times I recall the words just to myself, at times I speak them out loud, many may not recall who it was you said these words, but I recall and history will be the way it was because of him."

Marida just looked at him for a moment, what was Anthony talking about, what was he telling her, what he said next, made at least a few things clear to her. What he said or rather quoted was " _If you're going through hell, keep going_."

Marida gave a pause now as she took in those seven words, she was not aware of you said them. But she was aware of what it meant at least to Anthony. The man before her had seen many battles, not as many as her or maybe more, but he kept on going, through it all he did not stagnate, he did not stop. Almost now like he was reading her mind Anthony now added " _If necessary for years, if necessary alone_."

Now look at the ever shrinking fire Anthony said to Marida "I will wait for tomorrow to see if anything new arrives, then I will decided what I will do tomorrow, you may stay you may go, you may try to kill me right here and now if you wish to."

Marida shook her head, she saw this man dodge her attacks and bullets while she was in a **MS** , there was no way she was just going to try taking him on. Not to mention the fact that she felt that it would just be wrong to kill him in his sleep. He did let her share the floor in his **MS** , if she wished to. That and she was also painfully aware that the **MS** itself would kill her in the most horrendous and slow way it could if she even tried to do that. Besides all that, she also felt connect to him in a way, he had save her life for no reason other than he wanted to and they had shared memories as well. So she now told him "I will stay with you till I find my Master once more, if you will have me?"

Anthony now gave her a nod and began to make his way over to his **MS** , Marida did not that it was strange that his **MS** did not run out of power. But that was nothing compared to the fact that it could move and act on its own, as if it were alive. She now asked him "Are you going to sleep in your **MS** tonight as well."

Anthony now shook his head as he turned back to look at her and state with a sigh "I was a fool, they will not come here, no they will be at Torrington, but know that I will fight, if I see that I have to fight that is my resolve for tomorrow."

* * *

 _With Banagher_

Banagher and Suberoa had returned from their trip into the desert, they had been able to complete the task that they needed to complete. Now in the heat of the day and in the light of the sun, several **MS** of the _Garencieres_ now pulled the ship upright. Banagher watched this going on, putting a hand up to cover his face from the harsh sunlight that was getting in his eyes. Suberoa who was now overseeing the operations that were going on now threw a glance over to the boy. Now as he saw the boy caught up in watching the work that required **MS** to do the heavy lifting he chose to call him over by saying "Banagher."

Hearing his name being called, Banagher began to walk over to the older man who now took off his headset as he and looked with a slight sideways glance as he said "I owe you one."

Suberoa expected Banagher to be shocked as the boy now made a noise and looked confused. Now choosing the words wisely, Suberoa avert his gave from Banagher and lowered it to the ground as he stated "If it weren't for you, I might have given up along the way too."

Hearing these words Banagher was able to get over the shock of what he had been told. So now softly and calmly he stated his view on how their trip went. Now his own eyes went to look at the sand and rather sad expression came upon his face as he stated "Thank you, but all I did was slow you down."

Suberoa did not lift his head up to reply when he simply stated "Having some one who challenges you makes all the difference."

He now turned his head to face Banagher fully and he did so with a smile, what was on his mind, only he knew to be sure. But now a voice cut through the two of them, it was the voice of Flaste Schole the helmsman who asked in a tone that was hard to read "So I take it that the _Garencieres_ has a new member, you should stop picking up strays Captain"

Flaste who was on the other side of Suberoa who was wearing a headset and supposed to be listening as well as directing the **MS** pilots had actually been listening in on the two of them. He now turned his head away from the two of them as if it was none of his business and got back to whatever he was doing. Leaving Suberoa to rub the back off his own neck and shoot Flaste a glance that the helmsman would not see as Flaste called out "That's it you can stop there."

Zinnerman now just said "Good work."

Who was he talking to, was it the men, was it Flaste or was it Banagher? At this point though, he was walking after Flaste as it seemed like work was just about done on the _Garenciere_. So for some reason, well the reason that Banagher felt he could at least trust Suberoa at this point in time he called out to him "Captain!"

Suberoa and Flaste both came to a stop, though it was only Suberoa who turned his entire body around as Banagher spoke to them "Well, somebody I met one time gave me a piece of advice, he said to find a better to use the box, so that must me my-?"

At this point Banagher trailed off, his eyes had been at the ground when he said this as he recalled the words of his father. "Where is it, where is the Unicorn's next set of coordinates?"

With this said, it confirmed to Suberoa that the pilot of the **MS Unicron** was one their side or at least he was willing to work with them.

* * *

 _With Mineva_

A lot had happened since she had last seen Banagher, a lot more than she had expected, she had tried to leave the place of temporary sanctuary that she had been in. Her escape had been short lived for that very night she was found and now a prisoner of both the Federation and of Anaheim Electronics. Now as she sat down in her cell she did have to ponder the words that the mysterious man with Banagher had said all the way back when she met Cardaes Vist. His words not all of them made sense to her and now she was unable to recall them all word for word. But she was able to recall and now say "He knew of my movements and he also knew of literally the primary crew of the _Garencieres_?"

How he knew all of that, how he came to be friends with Banagher, why was he with them at the time. It was all a little too convenient for Mineva who had grown accustom to being suspicious of all around her. Yet it was not that, she found to be the most concerning about him. Mineva shook her head as she now corrected herself saying "No that is not what I find most disturbing, he had no ties, no history, not bonds to any faction, he is a wild card."

He was all on his own and from what she had seen him do in battle, he was deadly beyond any other **MS** pilot. She now unconsciously let her words slip out her mouth as she stated "Some times it is as if he is like Char?"

That was a something an opinion of hers, there was a Char like feel to him, well at least what she thought Char felt like as a Newtype. That and he had this ability to appear and disappear almost at will, a talent that is no doubt useful when a person is trying to escape and go into hiding. But after landing on Earth, she had not heard of him at all, no doubt he did not leave Banagher on his own. But she now had to ask "How would people react to find a **MS** that was as if it is from another world?"

In time that question would be answered, she just was unsure what the answer was or if she wanted to hear it at all. The pilot of the **MS** was so familiar yet alien at the same time, not to mention he let others make their own assumptions about him and did not bother to correct them. It clearly meant to Mineva, that Anthony Hitoro had at least something if not many things to hide, yet only a few others ever seemed to notice this? "Anthony Hitoro, what is your real name, who are you, what is it that you plan to do?"

* * *

 _With Anthony_

"What do you plan to do" The voice of Marida Cruz who was once known as Puru 12 or was it Ple 12, now asked this as she sat down upon the floor of his **MS's** cockpit.

Anthony who for his part was controlling his **MS** was moving it gently across the land in order to avoid detection, he had several methods in place stopping this. But did not share that with Marida, he also made sure only to have a single screen active as well. But now answering her question he said "What is it that I plan to do, well what I plan to do, is to go to Torrington and limit the civilian casualties, if Dakar was any guide, then this time they'll do the same."

Hearing this Marida got up and tried to talk, but fact was she fell back down, for she was not used to being in a moving **MS** and standing in it at the same time. But her objection was noted by Anthony who just said to her "I'll drop you off at a point you can be retrieved from before then."

That was not what Marida wished to hear and now as she got off her back she said "But why side with the Federation, you know what they are, why side with them?"

Anthony knew that if she saw the need to, Marida would be tempted to get violent with him. Though he would win in the end, he was unsure if she would be alive. No he was sure that if she tried to kill him or harm him here while he sat in the pilot's chair, if he did not kill her the **MS Agito Zero** would. So now he chose his words carefully when he said "I would do what my heart bids me, I will do what I see as right, if that means stopping a pointless battle, then I will do so."

Giving a pause for the words 'pointless battle' to sink into the head of Marida, Anthony chose to say "A battle with no purpose is slow suicide, those who fight, they have to have meaning, they have to have purpose or else all life lost will be in vain, what purpose is there left for the remnants on Earth, what greater cause do they serve?"

Marida now tried to find the words, but all she found was silence, the cause of Zeon, the end of the tyrannical rule of the Federation. They did spring to mind, but she knew that Anthony would shoot down those causes as weak and false as quickly as he could shoot down **MS**. For his part, Anthony was well aware of her internal confusion, but chose not to capitalise on in. So at this point feeling the hostilities from Marida die down, he had to wonder about Puru, was she here and the Earth blocked him seeing, hearing and sensing her? Or was it that she was up in space still, waiting for him to return. It was something to think about for now at least, he already had a plan for Marida, to drop her off for Suberoa and Banagher at a location they would likely pass to get to Torrington.

But for some reason he quoted Noctis and said " _Fools set the rules in this world. Just take a look around. It's undeniable._ "

In reply to this Marida was silent, she had been for some time now, Anthony could still feel her confusion, she was yet to find what cause the battle at Torrington held. But she did find the words and now said to him "It must be for the Laplace box, that is why their will be a battle there, to get that **MS** to give the next set of coordinates."

There was no lie in that, but Anthony now burst out laughing when he heard, he laughed so hard, one could swear that the **MS Agito Zero** was laughing as well. Both man and **MS** in a way were laughing at what Marida had just said, Marida for her part now asked in a very cold manner of one who as been insulted "Do you find that amusing, do you think it all to be just a joke that you can laugh at and laugh off as if it is nothing and will never amount to anything?"

Anthony now made the **MS Agito Zero** come to a halt, since they were not travelling too fast, there was no nasty back throw for doing such an action. Yet Anthony now got out of his chair turned around to look at Marida who now saw his glowing red eyes. The shining red light clearly scared her and though she was doing her best to remain calm as well as composed Anthony could literally taste the fear coming off her. The piss stink off it and Anthony would have taken note of it, if he were not so unbelievably enraged by what she had said, that he had gone full circle.

So now look her in the eyes with a most mesmerising gaze Anthony told her "To think that so many lives will be lost for so little, to think that so many would die, if one has to use wicked means to achieve noble ends, then one must make sure such ends are worth it!"

Now cocking his head sharply to the side Anthony said "If a man or woman are to go into battle, if they are to fight they should make sure that they do not die in vain, a battle at Torrington, it is just another worthless and pointless way to find out more about an item that may or may not assist you in what you desire."

Now after saying this, Anthony sat back down and his eyes slowly began to return back to the faint green glow that they normally are. After a few minutes of tense and rather harsh silence, Marida was able to say "Your eyes, they go red when you are angry, did you, did you know that?"

Anthony took in a deep breath before he replied in a rather sarcastic tone "I see, actually I have no way of seeing other than to look in a mirror and I would not do so when I am angry, for a few reasons."

After saying this Anthony had the **MS Agito Zero** resume its course and begin to head to Torrington again, Anthony for his part had nothing more to say. Marida did not speak either, she had learnt better than to, that and she also felt a little sick. His anger had been great enough that she had seen his eyes turn red and something of an aura appear from behind him. If she had to assume at least one thing, it was that he could go from 0 to 100 in an instant or at least 75.

Yet she did not try to recall this, she was here on borrowed time, time that he had let her borrow. Even if he was to fight against the side she is on. He did save her, a woman who had tried to kill him. Tried to kill him while he was not in a **MS** and failed at that, then tried to kill him while he was in an **MS**. A man who claimed to act on what he saw and felt as right. That alone meant that he did what most others in **MS** did not do, yet the only thing it did prove about him just like his **MS** , was there was more than meets the eye!

* * *

 **Okay guys how was it, I think I may have spend too much time away from this story and need to get back into the mindsets of the characters. That and I think I gave Banagher a little too much focus, though I am trying to give him more focus that I gave Kira. If I think one of the things I regret about Gundam Agito SEED was that Anthony was the main focus, with a few side focuses around a few other character every now and again. With this story I want the focus be on Anthony and Banagher and the journey of the two of them.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming thanks.**


	10. Chapter 9

**The Long awaited next chapter is here rejoice all my faithful Gundam Agito followers, the drought of Agito Unicorn is over! No long need you wait for the next chapter for it is here right now and brought to you by yours truly JAGA03 at the urgings of** **tf330129**

 **I have a message for you all of you at the bottom willing to read.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMING THANKS.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

" _If fighting could provide us with the truth, nobody would make any mistakes in their lives. A person's life is not that easy. The truth you must learn from yourself, from how you live your life_ _._ _" Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin)_

 _With Anthony_

Anthony and Marida were on their way to Torrington, so may out from where the battle would take place Anthony made the **MS Agito Zero** come to a stop. Standing up now he turned around to face Marida saying "I do believe this is where we part ways, I'll put you down out here and signal to your forces that you are here, then on it is up to you."

Marida at first did not budge she just stared at the pilot of the **MS Agito Zero**. It was hard to tell what was on her mind, but if Anthony was to hazard a guess it would be either why he was doing this. Or if she should at least try to take him down here and now. The latter was the least likely of the two, well there was a third option of her trying to dissuade him from doing this, to tell him how this was not his fight.

But that was not going to happen, there were people there who were going to die, if he did not do something. Did Anthony know who they were, no not really. Anthony was a man from another world who had watched Marida in a anime, he only really knew the named cast of the show along with those from the shows before them. So no, he did not know a soul in there at all, but he had the desire to protect them none the less.

It was after a brief and somewhat tense silence before Marida spoke asking Anthony "You are going to go and fight, if I were to meet you in combat, if I were to fight you **Mobile Suit** to **Mobile Suit** , would it reveal why you are doing this?"

Anthony gave a slight chuckle at that and looked at Marida with eyes that told her he was tired. It was not his body, but he as a person was tired of this, but he was going to go out and fight all the same. But now Anthony replied to her "If a person could achieve enlightenment through battle, if fighting could provide us with the correct answers, I am not sure what tye of world that would be, but I know that it is not our one."

As the front of the cockpit of the **MS Agito Zero** began to open up, Anthony told her "If you and I were to do battle as you said **Mobile Suit** to **Mobile Suit** , would it give either of us an answer as to why we exist at all. No it would not, I believe that everyone is born and exists for a reason, by living our lives we will find that reason our purpose. I know what I am doing and I know the future that I desire to see."

Taking in a deep breath now Anthony finished off by telling Marida "If I were to let people I could have saved died, it would be incompatible with the future I desire to see, I cannot lose sight of it, but I cannot ignore what is before me."

Marida seemed to concede this to Anthony, if it was his power as a _Newtype_ or her own desire, she was unsure. But one thing was she was sure was, that even though she did not know him for very long, Anthony was at heart a kind man. If those memories told her anything it was that he was also damaged in his own way. So now seeing as they were parting ways she addressed him with the name that lady called Tomoyo in his memories had asking him "Is it really true that when you are having the most fun, time flies?"

Marida now thought she might of seen a tear roll down Anthony's cheek when she said this, but that was not the case. No he simply closed his eyes and said "Yes, it is true every word of it and if you felt real joy, you can recall every minute of it."

Now Marida and Anthony parted ways as she complied with him finally, getting out of the cockpit and being placed down on the ground. Now as Anthony sent a signal to the _Garencieres_ in order to tell them to come pick up Marida, he even sent a few live images of her as well. As he did this Anthony closed his eyes and pictured Ayu within his mind, he had held in his tears in front of Marida. But now that she was gone they flowed freely from his eyes down to his chin.

Opening his eyes Anthony stopped his tears and wiped them away, he had a something to do. Something that he had to do now, but he had to admit, being away from home for so long was taking its toll on him. Being someone he was not but having to rise to occasion and grow also did weigh him down a little. But now he got rid of all that dilly dally as he said to Ayu "We've come a long way from where we began and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again."

With that Anthony set off towards Torrington, partly concealing his presence so he could take the _Zeon Remnants_ by surprise. He would not fire at the cockpits if he did not have to, but he knew that a real monster of a **Mobile Armour** was going to appear and that he could not afford to have second thoughts.

Marida for her part watched him leave, he had saved her life. She had lost her own **Mobile Suit** the **MS Kshatriya,** that was her own fault. But she was alive and she was not a prisoner of the _Earth Federation_ and for that she was grateful to Anthony. He had saved her due to his own moral compass and his own ideals and values, though he was a hard man to understand, Marida knew that she did indeed wish to speak with him again.

Now that she had spoken with him more closely there were two conflicting images of him, one was the pilot the man who had managed to beat her and Full Frontal back with ease. The other was that of a young man who was gentle, but firm, kind yet strict. But overall the second image she now had was that of a man who wanted nothing to do with war.

* * *

 _ **GAU**_

* * *

 _Torrington_

The attack On Torrington came by the sea as a wave of missiles suddenly were launched from the ocean. The sirens at the docks sounded and men and women scrambled to get into positions. The first wave of missiles hit the hangars at the docks, behind the **GM Mobile Suit** line.

 _Zeonic_ **Aquatic Mobile Suits** of multiple models and eras emerged from the water taking the _Federation_ **Aquatic** **Mobile Suits** by surprise. The **GM Mobile Suits** that tried to return fire came under attack from two rather odd _Zeonic_ looking units. Now as the _Zeon Remnants_ began to secure the harbour, _Federation_ **Mobile Suits** still stationed on board patrolling ships now tried to launch their own counter attack.

But it would appear that the _Zeon Remnants_ had accounted for this to and the arm of a gigantic **Mobile Armour** came up and burst through the deck of the ship taking out one of the _Federation_ **Mobile Suits**. The other _Federation_ **Mobile Suits** tried to lock the arm, which they failed to do. It smashed down on the one then grabbed and crushed the other till it fell apart. After that it was satisfied that there were no other **Mobile Suits** on deck it began to savage the side of the ship causing an explosion that certainly killed the entire crew.

The main base at _Torrington_ had picked up on the massive **Mobile Armour** in the ocean and were calling for any form of reinforcements. At the same time their own **Mobile Suit** force was fighting off _Zeon_ **Mobile Suits** that were descending from the sky. They were fighting **Mobile Suits** that had been used in the many conflicts with Zeon and a few new ones to boot. Despite the resistance the _Federation_ **Mobile Suits** were mounting, the _Zeon Remnants_ attack was starting to overwhelm them.

The _Zeon Remnants_ were well organised and had a rather good commander at the helm. So far they had only been attacking the military facilities and personnel in Torrington. That had been due to Yonem Kirks who was in command of the _Zeon Remnants_ who had a good birds eye view of the battle ground as he provided sniper support for his allies. But that was all about to change and this battle was going to take a turn for the uglier.

Whose bright idea was it to put a partly unstable 18 year old young lady into the **AMA-X7 Shamblo** any way? None could be entirely sure where the blame would lie. But the issues of a malfunctioning psycommu paired with a rather unstable and if push to it blood thirsty and vengeful pilot could to.

It came, the moment that caused many to despair and few to rejoice, the moment the **AMA-X7 Shamblo** started to go on a rampage. Any orders that Yonem had given its pilot Loni to avoid unnecessary casualties and killing had been lost just like all those lives the explosion caused were. It was not a battle any more it was a slaughter that would only further the hatred those upon Earth had for _Zeon_ and those in space and thus the cycle, the curse of hatred would continue.

As the battle continued to rage, the older and outdated _Zeonic_ **Mobile Suits** had the element of surprise as well as veteran pilots on their side. Though the _Federation_ **Mobile Suits** stationed at _Torrington_ were an up hill battle with the vain hope that reinforcements would arrive to relieve them. It was clear that the _Zeon Remnants_ were making headway if not totally annihilating them. Any forms of counter attack at the air base were cut down as they were coldly shot down from above by a **Mobile Suit** sniper that had to be none other than Yonen Kirks.

The battle seemed to be going in the favour of the _Zeon Remnants_ in all sectors except one. In that place the outdated **Mobile Suits** that the remnants of _Zeon_ were being shot down. They were up against a **Mobile Suit** reminiscent of the _Gryps Conflict_. The suit was actually the **MS RX-160S Byarlant Custom** and it was piloted by a former titan by the name of Robin Diez. He in his lone **Mobile Suit** was not only giving the _Zeonic_ **Mobile Suits** a hard time, but he was also taking them down as well.

Even the **MS Geara Zulu** units were unable to take him down meaning that the rampage of the **AMA-X7 Shamblo** that had gone off and was still attack the city instead of the military base was now costing the _Zeon Remnants_ dearly. Now as the **MS** **Byarlant Custom** took flight, several older _Zeonic_ **Mobile Suits** took flight as well to bring it down.

Both those **Mobile Suits** were shot down by the **Ms Byarlant Custom** with ruthless efficiency. If the **AMA-X7 Shamblo** did not provide back up for its own forces instead of destroying the city. The attack would have been defeated by a single **Mobile Suit** , though that was something _Zeon_ at this point had to have gotten used to.

* * *

 _ **GAU**_

* * *

 _With Banagher_

Banagher now stepped back from where Suberoa was lying on the ground beaten up. He now said "I don't get it, you got a message saying that Marida was in the area, even if life is full of sorrow and pain, we can't just close our hearts off because of it."

Suberoa who had a number done on his face by Banagher managed to pull himself up with Flaste watching. As he managed to sit it Banagher was saying "It is because we have hearts that we can feel sadness."

Now as Banagher put his hand to where he heart was, his tone and pitch became much louder as he said "That's why I want to become a man who can acknowledge that sadness, the kind of man you are Captain!"

Suberoa Zinnerman at this point now felt as if he had been hoisted by his own petard, the words that he had said to Banagher had now come back to bite him in the ass. Also not made any better by his own crew refusing to get up and help him with the fight before.

Flaste now asked his Captain "So do we turn and pick up Marida, I mean he won the fight fair and square Captain."

Suberoa wanted to tell Flaste to such his mouth but he was in a bit too much pain to lash out. But the kid and Flaste did have a point, it was heartless of him to just ignore the location of Marida that they were given. One thing they all knew now was that they had to go and get Marida.

Gilboa who now came onto the bridge saw what had happened and sighed. He now looked to Banagher whom had almost killed him had it not been for the timely intervention of Anthony Hitoro. It was clear to both Banagher and Suberoa when they looked at him that he had heard every single word that had been said. Giloa's eyes now went from Banagher to Suberoa and he said "Banagher is right Captain, we have to go back for her, we have to get Marida."

In reply to this Suberoa tried to argue saying "We are in the middle of an operation that turned from ugly into I don't want to know and you suggest we break off and go to the outskirts in order to pick up Marida, she won't take kindly to us putting ourselves in harms way trying to get her back we all know that except for the kid."

In response to that Banagher said "Then let me launch I'll draw any attention until you guys get Marida back."

Now while Banagher was confident that he could do this, the others were not sure if they were willing to risk him like that. He had just joined their cause as it were thanks to the Captain not too long ago and now he was ready to put his life on the line so they had a chance to rescue Marida. They could not let him do this alone and live calling themselves men and soldiers if he died out there.

So now Gilboa stated "I'll go out with Banagher the two of us can watch each others backs while we draw fire away from you bring her back to us Captain, bring her back."

Suberoa now grumpily agreed to that and now contacted their hangar bay and said "Prepare to launch, Gilboa and the kid are going out while we go to pick up Marida."

Suberoa now looked to Banagher and Gilboa before he said "Now don't go doing anything unnecessarily, while I don't want you to get killed, there is little I can do if we are engaged by Federation Reinforcements. Gilboa look after him out there and kid, don't do anything reckless we still need to find out what is in Laplace's Box you hear me."

Banagher managed to give the Captain a smile before he and Gilboa headed off to the hangar bay to launch. After they left Flaste told his Captain "The kid is right and so is Gilboa, we can't sacrifice who we are, if we do that we are no better than the Federation who killed out families at the end of the One Year War."

Suberoa did not snark back, his own thoughts were rushing with the idea that the boy was right. He had no right to show others hell just because he had seen it. No matter how hard he tried to be a soldier he was a father first even if it took a 15 year old kid to kick his face in to remind him of it. But now all he needed was for Marida to be at the location that had been sent, who knows what the pilot of that suit had done to her.

Actually Suberoa was aware that he would not have done anything to her at all, he did go out of his way to save her. That did beg the question as to why he had done so when they were on the two opposite sides and the fact that this Anthony was clearly Anti Zeon. But if what Suberoa had heard was true, then he was not Pro Earth Federation either which would make him a unique case of not being on either side, but siding with one over the other at least for now.

* * *

 _ **GAU**_

* * *

 _With Anthony_

He was too late to stop it, that bitch had gone nuts and was now trying to destroy all that was in her path. The psycommu in the **Mobile Armour** may have been to blame, but if Anthony knew anything it was not just it at fault. Now while that was the cause of the pilot going on a berserk rampage, it merely gave permission to do so. The fact that it had got this far was a testament to how weak the pilot was or to how strong the psycommu was.

But in either case he could not let it rampage any longer, he could see the victims of it's attacks. The _Zero-System_ made sure he did so he also knew its next attacks were going to land. He had to act quick and fast, but he also wanted to limit the civilian casualties to a minimum so staying high up in the air was his only real option. Quick lighting strike attacks of him diving in and out with his beam sabres that was he had to do.

Using the _Twin Buster Rifle_ was out of the question unless by some miracle he was able throw the giant red **Mobile Armour** into the air. Then charge and fire the _Twin Buster Rifle_ in the correct spot at the correct angle with the correct charge to hit and annihilate the **Mobile Armour**.

But first he would attract its attention before he attacked, he could have chosen not to do so. But the future he saw there would lead to the death of many innocent people. So no grabbing the attention of literally everyone now on the battlefield Anthony Hitoro broadcast "Hey you there, in the large **Mobile Armour** why don't you pick on those who can fight back, unless you are a coward and deserter who abandons their allies in pursuit of petty vengeance."

The taunting had worked and now the **AMA-X7 Shamblo** turned to look at the **MS Agito Zero**. Anthony was aware that the pilot was not in her right state of mind. But right now he did not care about that, she was going on a rampage and she had to be stopped no matter the cost. **MS Agito Zero** flew around doing aerodynamic manoeuvre in order to avoid getting hit by the Particle Cannons of the **AMA-X7 Shamblo**.

The real issue was that there was a limit to where he could dodge and where he could not. He also could not keep dodging forever or else his enemy would not go down. It was far too early to show the world his _NTD_ _mode_ so instead Anthony opted to use _Trans-am_ in order use hit and run tactics on the much larger **AMA-X7 Shamblo**.

Looking now at the path the _Zero-System_ gave him in order to do as much damage as possible while limiting the amount of destruction to the civilian area. Anthony now took in a rather deep breath before he said the word " _Trans-Am_!"

In a burst of speed that would make lighting jealous, he struck now with both beam sabres in each hand cutting off one of the large claw like arms of the **AMA-X7 Shamblo**. Before it could hit the ground he had the **MS Agito Zero** turn around return the _beam sabres_ to their holders and rush back and catch the exploding arm before it hit the ground. He then threw what was left of it as it finished exploding at the fishlike head of the gigantic red **MA**. Causing it to shake and lose balance and focus which for the moment allowed the **MS Agito Zero** to take out a few of the _Reflector Bits_.

Deactivating _Trans-am_ for a shot period in order to let the _GN-Drive_ rest, Anthony had the **MS Agito Zero** avoid the counter attack of the **AMA-X7 Shamblo**. Which came in the form of the _Particle Cannon_ and what was left of the _Reflector Bits_. The destructive capability of the **AMA-X7 Shamblo** had been brought down, but it was not out of the fight just yet, not by a long shot from what the _Zero-System_ said at any rate.

Taking in another deep breath Anthony saw how the _Zero-System_ now revised the plan that he had entered into. If it was sign of something, Anthony took it that the psycommu in the enemy **MA** must have been trying to adapt. Too bad it did not know what it was truly up against, if it did it might of actually stood a chance. Changing tactics now Anthony said " _Trans-Am_!"

Instead of diving in once more and going for the other arm of the **AMA-X7 Shamblo** , Anthony guided the **MS Agito Zero** to instead attack the _Reflector Bits_. But with each attack, Anthony could feel a rage building within his heart a fire that was burning so fiercely it was begging to be released. But not now at least not yet, he knew what to do with that anger for anger as a _Newtype_ was not to be wasted or taken lightly.

No for now he continued to take out the _Reflector Bits_ avoid any counter attacks made by the **AMA-X7 Shamblo**. Each time he dodged an attack he could almost feel the frustration of the pilot Loni Garvey. She had gone berserk, but she clearly knew when she was screwing up. It wouldn't be too long now before he could take out the **AMA-X7 Shamblo** entirely, so it could no longer pose a threat to the civilian populace or to anyone.

The only question was what to do with it, once he was done, he didn't wish to kill Loni Garvey if she did not force him to. But currently he was unsure if the thing had a self destruct or not, if it did, that would be bad, very bad. Anthony knew then he had to try to get it out of the city after he was able to disable it. He would be pushing the **MS Agito Zero** hard to do it, but the _Zero-System_ as well his own _Newtype_ abilities showed him how it could be done. It caused him to smile since the method of doing so would give him a few kicks while he did it.

* * *

 _ **GAU**_

* * *

 _With Yonem_

Yonem Kirks had been now watched in a mix of both awe and horror now as the **AMA-X7 Shamblo** was being brought down by a single **MS**. No normal _beam sabres_ could cut through the **AMA-X7 Shamblo** the way that he had just seen it be done. The arms of it had _anti-beam coating_ upon them, yet the _beam sabres_ had gone through them as if they would any other **MS** or **MA**. It did beg the question of what other nasty surprises did this new **MS** have in store?

Yonem had worried that this could cause only more damage to the civilian sector and their own cause. But the way that **MS** moved it was almost like it was dancing as it avoided and any and every attack that Loni sent his way. The pilot had to be some form of _Newtype_ to do that, there was no way that person was just an ordinary pilot even if that **MS** was special.

He was also worried that Loni would be killed by this pilot and had tried to aim to take a few shots in order to save her. But none he couldn't get a lock on that suit, especially when it was glowing red, it seemed to increase its own speed at such a rate that it was impossible even from this distance to correct your aim in time to take a shot. The battle had not been going according to plan, Loni had gone nuts and attack the civilian populace, then this suit had showed up.

That is not the mention that he knew that _Federation_ reinforcements were on their way here as well as those left were able to launch a counter attack that was being led if not was solely done by a **MS RX-160S Byarlant Custom**.

But now, now he witnessed something he thought he would never see. That single caped **MS** had now completely disarmed the **AMA-X7 Shamblo**. The red glow that had been on the caped **MS** slow vanished now as it came to sudden halt. It was close to the cockpit where Loni was in and now fearing for her life Yonem lined up a shot at the caped **MS**.

If the **MS** dodged then, he knew that Loni would die. His inability to make the decision mean it was done for him now as caped **MS** began to grow red again and to Yonem's disbelief began to pick up what was left of the **AMA-X7 Shamblo**.

A voice that sounded that did not sound quite human and was far angrier than any person should be now yelled across the _Zeonic_ Channels as it began to ascend into the air griping the remains of the **AMA-X7 Shamblo**. The pilot now yelled its inhuman voice " _Is this what Zeon stands for_! _The False Comet has promised you hope he promised your victory he promised you a future, this may be news to you but ZEON HAS NO FUTURE_!"

As he said those last four words the caped **MS** hurled what was left of the **AMA-X & Shamblo** over, away from where Yonem was. Which he was partly thankful for, since he knew that the _Federation_ Reinforcements were coming from this direction. The other part was that from the way he had thrown it and the area it would land in, Yonem was certain or at least believed that Loni would survive. But this battle was far from over, Yonem knew that, the caped **MS** and the _Federation_ reinforcements would have to be dealt with or at least fended off.

That said he now contacted five **MS** pilots and now told them "Break off the attack and retreat, we have to recover Loni and what is left of the **Shamblo**."

He received no arguments from either of the five pilots, they knew that he was giving them a way out. For those who would stay to fight on, death was certain. The _Federation_ was not going to take kindly to what had gone down here now after what Loni had done more than ever. The only thing they could do now was hold out as long as they could and take down as many of the _Federation_ **MS** as they could.

* * *

 _ **GAU**_

* * *

 _With Banagher_

Up until this point, there had been no incidents and any reinforcements of the _Federation_ were yet to arrive. They had been on route to pick up Marida and everything. But suddenly Banagher began to quiver inside the **RX-0 Unicorn** in dread, it was like he could feel that something was going to happen and then it happened. The red light that had shone from Torriginton was more than visible from where they were and it was terrifying to all who saw it.

But that alone was nothing compared to the pressure that Banagher felt as the words had been said. The pressure had increased greatly when the last four words had been yelled, but now it was gone. The _NTD_ in the **RX-0 Unicorn** had almost activated because of it. Banagher was not sure what he felt, was it fear, was it anger, was it shame, he did not know what. That voice, it had been Hitoro's but it also had not been someone else's, Banagher was not able to pick up what it was that made the voice sound inhuman as it were.

One thing Banagher did not want to think of, was how this would effect Marida, she being a _Cyber Newtype_ and all. He also wanted to know how Loni the girl he had met in passing was, she was the pilot of the big red **MA** or at least he _felt_ that she was. One thing Banagher was sure of, was that Hitoro had done this because of what had gone down at Torrington. He must have been enraged by what the _Zeon Remnants_ had done and were still doing there, just he had been in his **MS** when he saw it and not inside a ship on board their bridge starting a fight with the ship's Captain.

He would have to ask him what had gone through his head when he had decided to do this. He also wanted to know what he meant when he said that _Zeon had no future_. Did he mean that he would take out _Zeon_ right here and now or did he mean that _Zeon_ had no future as in it was all pointless. There were other possibilities as well, but right now in the heat of the moment, Banagher could not think of them. But one thing he could think of right now was going there and putting a stop to all of this.

So now he contacted the bridge of the _Garencieres_ asking "Captain I want to go over there, someone needs to put a stop to this."

This idea was shot down by Suberoa who told him "No out of the question, if you go there you will get caught up in all of that, not to mention that the _Federation's_ Reinforcements are going to arrive any minute now."

In reply to this Banagher said "No I am certain I can stop this, Hitoro will stop if I go to him, I am sure of it Captain."

Suberoa was not buying it and told him "I am not sure about you, but from the way he sounded and what he said he was not in the mood for talking, kid is not that I don't believe in you but if do go there then you would be at risk."

At this point the voice of Gilboa chimed in saying "What if he's not alone, he has faith in this Hitoro guy and right now we have eyes on Marida so we know he can't be that bad a guy."

Banagher was glad that Gilboa had decided to speak and help out here. Clearly he had more faith than Suberoa did at this point at least. Banagher could now hear Suberoa grumble that he was being tag teamed by the two of them before he said "Fine go, but pull back as soon as it seems to be going to out of control, I don't want to lose one of you yet alone both."

Before Banagher could thank him Suberoa cut the line, which in turn caused Gilboa to say "Well Banagher we are up I do hope you won't have to fight you friend, it would be hard on you I know."

Banagher gave the older man a nod before checking up to see now that the _Garencieres_ was now landing and taking in Marida. He wondered if she had an answers as to why Hitoro was doing this, but then again she might know as much as he did. When he was in and out of a **MS** or rather that **MS** the **Agito Zero** , Hitoro was like two very different people it was something that had stuck in the back of Banagher's mind for a while, now it was only more evident than before.

* * *

 _ **GAU**_

* * *

 _Ra Cailum_

Bright Noa was not sure what he had just seen, but something big was going down at Torrington. He had heard no news of a new **MS** that could output that much light. Now with the sudden change to the situation he was no longer sure if it was plausible to send in the _Team Jesta_ or any other units to reinforce Torrington. Not until he had a grasp of the situation and the state of the battlefield there.

But at this point he was just a cog in the wheel and he had to follow his orders. So now he ordered from the bridge "Launch _Team Jesta_ but approach with caution we don't yet know the full situation at Torrington yet."

There was something a miss here, something he had not been informed of and he was not pleased about that. All he could do was hope that the _Federation_ Forces at Torrington could hold out against whatever it was they were facing. Yet some how deep within his years of experience with the **MS** like **RX-78-2 Gundam** , the **MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam** and the **MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam**. Told him that something similar was going on, he'd soon meet a pilot on par with the boy from Side 7 Amuro Ray, Kamille Bidan the child of Gryps and Judau Ashta the kid from Shangri-La.

The real question was why where they are _Torrington_ , why now and why was it that they did not start off on his ship. Bright Noa though knew he had a job to do so now he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. In a rather commanding voice he now said "Begin the Operation to Relieve Torrington Base!"

There were a lot of things he did not like about this situation but he could do nothing about it. He would have to proceed with the operation as it was and the _Ra Cailum_ would have to do its best, that was all they could do.

* * *

 _ **GAU**_

* * *

 _With Johnny Ridden_

Former Ace pilot of the Principality of Zeon had been reading a few of the reports from Dakar when suddenly Uma Lightning burst into the room. "Johnny hey Johnny did you hear it, did you hear the news, the _Zeon Remnants_ attacked Torrington and then well it all went up in smoke!"

Johnny raised his eyebrow as he now looked to the _Cyber Newtype_ "So first Dakar and now Torrington, I guess they are trying to make a statement, I'm not sure what that is right now and I'm sure the _Federation_ doesn't know either."

That was not what Uma wanted to hear at all, so he instead now elaborated for Johnny's sake. "No Johnny, that is not what I am saying, that **Suit** that strange **Mobile Suit** that we had been monitoring it rocked up there and then wrecked the giant **Mobile Armour** that the _Remnants_ were using to tear up the civilian sector of Torrington."

Johnny now got up from where was sitting and shook his head in anger "I guess those idiots will never learn, I guess Zeon doesn't ever learn, we only have screw up after screw after screw after screw up! Attacking the civilian sector of a city, yes because that helps their cause so much."

Uma gave a pause before he spoke, Johnny was angry and it was not a good thing to reveal bad news to a guy who is already clearly pissed off. He let Johnny take in a few deep breaths before he broke the news to him "The guy in that **Mobile Suit** chose to broadcast a message across all _Zeonic_ _Channels_. I'm not sure how he did that, but he said that Zeon had no future Johnny, he also didn't sound human when he said it, not to mention clearly very angry."

Johnny before he was about to ask what had been said or if they had it recorded paused to consider how Uma got this information. There was only one way he could have, so Johnny asked "Uma, how is it that we know he did this?"

Uma paused now as he felt some sweat roll down the back of his neck as he said "Um, he made broadcast, Johnny?"

Johnny now sighed as he said "You were listening in on it weren't you, how many times do I have to tell you, I was not going to just follow Char, I am not going to follow someone who thinks he is Char. Don't go using that damn channel and giving them false hope. On second thought do that, just to get rise out of them every once in a while."

Johnny was about to dismiss it when he recalled he had missed out one thing, that was Radio Channel and the others were links to Full Frontal. How did Uma know what the **MS** had done at Torrington and then the answer came to him and sighing now he asked "Full Frontal sent a video and you watched before clearing it with anyone didn't you Uma?"

Uma did not reply but the look on his face told Johnny he was guilty as charged. Johnny was tempted to put him in the brig, but that was not something he did to people. No when someone acted up he just scolded them, rather harshly or he cuffed them. So he now told Uma "Hey Uma, come a bit closer for a moment will ya?"

Uma obeyed and came closer to Johnny and in return for this, Johnny boxed him on the ear. Not hard enough to do any permanent damage, but enough to reprimand him. Uma did not strike back, he stepped back now nursing his ear as he asked Johnny "Hey what did I do to deserve that Johnny?"

In reply to this Johnny said "You know what you did, you have a habit of jumping the gun on literally everything, I may put up with it, but the others might not, I am not sure how many times you've been told this but here I'll try. YOU NEED TO GROW UP UMA AND ACT YOU BLOODY AGE ALREADY, YOU ARE NOT A FUCKING KID FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

At this point Ingrid walked into the room and saw what was going on she had chuckle to herself before she asked "Hey Johnny what did Uma do this time? Did he suggest destroying the _Earth Federation_ or killing Full Frontal again?"

Johnny shook his head "No he did something even more stupid, he received communications from Full Frontal and did not relay them to me or call me to check out what was going. Instead he viewed it himself then came to me and over reacted to it, nothing new about the last part."

Ingrid now asked a rather relevant question "Just who left Uma alone in the Communications Room, no offence Uma but I don't believe that you are cut out for it, actually why were you in there in the first place don't we have two people monitoring it?"

Uma at this point said "Oh I was reviewing the data on that pilot, I think he might have been from the Flanagan Institute. Or he could be from the Murusame Labs, I'm not sure, but if it is the former he could be a data clone of Johnny like that Full Frontal guy is for Char."

Johnny now looked at Ingrid and was about to ask her if that made sense to her, but he did not. He could see now that Ingrid was considered at least something that Uma had just told them. So instead he now asked Ingrid "What is it is, do you believe that is a possibility that he could be from either of those two places?"

Ingrid now sighed as she said "If he is one, I'd hazard a guess to say that made him very durable, from what I have seen or what Full Frontal let us see of his data. He either uses lighting strike tactics to take enemies out as quickly as possible or he uses attrition to wear down his opponents without tiring out himself. If he is a _Cyber Newtype_ then he is one hell of a monster that I would never want to be in the same room let alone fight in a **Mobile Suit**."

Johnny sighed before he said "Let's hope he is not a _Cyber Newtype_ then, on the other hand, Uma go get the data that Full Frontal sent us this time, along with any clips and recordings of what is going on at Torrington. Ingrid go tell the others to set a course for Torrington, or at least the area around it, we won't arrive in time for the battle, but we can at least find him after it is done."

Uma did not need to be told twice but there was a question that began to burn inside him that he just had to ask right now. "Hey Johnny you're thinking of taking on this guy aren't you, **Mobile Suit** to **Mobile Suit**?"

Johnny shook his head before saying "Don't be absurd, I wouldn't want to fight that **Suit** or its pilot unless I had no other choice. But I wouldn't mind meeting him and learning where he trained as a **Mobile Suit** Pilot, it'd give some closure on how he is able to pilot his **Suit** in the way that he does."

Ingrid for her part had already left to tell the others what they planned to do now, so it was just Uma who heard Johnny say this. Which in turn caused him to ask "Johnny, by any chance, you are not jealous of this guy are you?"

Johnny looked at Uma as if he was an idiot and then said "Don't be a dumbass Uma, why would I be jealous, I am just interested in where he learnt to pilot like that, also where did he get is **Mobile Suit** from, I don't think Anaheim made it that is for sure. If they did they'd have used it by now and showed it off to the world, like they usually do."

Uma gave a nod and chose to say no more as he now rushed off to do as Johnny had instructed him to do. Johnny for his part sighed thinking about how a meeting between him and this guy would go. He was also still a little angry at the _Zeon Remnants_ attacking the civilian part of Torrington, what the hell were they thinking.

If he'd been there he'd have been bloody pissed of with what was going on too and to boot they did it in the name of _Zeon_. Johnny was not sure about the _Zabi Family_ , but he was sure that _Zeon Zum Deikun_ was rolling in his grave at this.

He had to wonder where it all went wrong, was it the declaration of Independence of the _Republic of Zeon_? Was it the sudden death of _Zeon Zum Deikun_? Was it _OPERATION BRITISH_ and the failure of holding General Revil who gave his now famous _Zeon is Exhausted_ speech? Or was it even before that, before _Zeon Zum Deikun_ himself, Johnny had to wonder about it right now, but at the moment, he guessed he would never truly know.

* * *

 _ **GAU**_

* * *

 _With Marida_

Marida was not sure what had happened, thankfully she had been far enough away from Torrington not to get hit by the worst of the _Newtype_ pressure wave that had been sent out form there. But she had been hit by the aftershock of it as it were. Anthony, no Xavier clearly had not liked what he had seen in Torrington and she could feel his anger even here. If she had to hazard a guess, it would be civilian casualties, needs civilian casualties that would cause herself to pause in horror at what had been done.

She had seen the approach of the _Garencieres_ , they had come for her despite what was going on at Torrington. She also had seen Gilboa and who she could only suspect was Banagher in their own **MS** heading of to Torrington. Marida had to consider why they were going there and what they were going to do at Torrington once they got there?

Now as it came closer she was able to tell that it was not going to land just for her, that would be too dangerous. Now as they came within a reasonable range and hovered above in the air. From the **MS** launch hatch came a rope that fell down and from there Marida could see Tomura waving his arms at her and shouting something.

Whatever he was saying she could not hear it over the noise that the ship was making but it was clear he wanted her to grab onto the rope and climb up it. If it had been someone else, this might have been too much of an ask for they would likely begin to move as soon as possible. But for Marida, climbing that rope was not beyond her abilities, so she now ran for it and grabbed it before swinging closer to the hull of the ship and using that to help her climb/walk up the rope.

Even as she did this she felt the uneasiness of the ship and almost slipped, but should would not do so. Even though she did have to push her body to do it, she was able to make it up the rope with time to spare. As she did this she was received by Tomura who patted her on the back and said "Good to see you are alright Marida, we feared the worst."

The two of them now began to quickly pull up the rope before they retreated further inside the ship as the hatch began to close. Only after this and the extra noise was all gone, did Marida speak to Tomura which was "I am fine, what of Banagher and Gilboa, it was Banagher in the **Unicorn** wasn't it?"

Tomura took in a deep breath before he said to her "You might want to get to the bridge and ask the Captain about it."

From what Tomura just said and his facial expression while he said it, Marida was able to tell that something had gone done while she was away. Something that she needed to get an update on as soon as possible so she now told him "I will do just that and Tomura, it is good to see you to."

She did not see it but Tomura seemed to have a rather pleasant smile on his face after she said this to him. She was yet to realise it but he had not expected her to say that and was pleasantly surprised that she had done so. But she had no eyes for that sort of thing, right now she wanted to know what they were going to do next.

She also wanted to know why or how Banagher was able to cooperate with them so easily as it was. Up in space the last time she had seen Banagher, he had been trying to kill Full Frontal. So now as she got to the bridge she was getting ready to ask what had happened and report what had happened to her in kind. Although she was sure that they would not believe her so easily and they were right to doubt her.

The pilot of that **MS** **Agito Zero** was a man who she had seen was both kind, gentle, carefree, humble and relaxed. Yet at the same time he had shown her that he was both cocky, brutal, effect and merciless. He was a sort of man who wore masks, many masks, which was his actual face, if she had not seen his memories she would not have been able to tell.

 _Ayu Lori_ that name meant something to him more than anything else in the world, more than his own life even. She now had to decided if she would inform them of the _link_ she had with him while in atmospheric re-entry or not? While it was private, at this point she did not know if he was the enemy or not. But she knew that she would have to come to a decision and come to it soon for she was now arrive at the bridge of the _Garencieres_.

Meaning she would soon be face to face with her Master the man who had saved her from that place. Marida now took in a deep breath as she now stepped out on the bridge, making the decision of what she was going to say?

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for reading all this way please leave a review no flaming thanks**

 **Also just to let you know I did start up a if any of you wanted to support me there it would be much appreciated.**

 **Account P a treon:** **(slash) JAGA03**


End file.
